Devils and Valkyries XIII-2: Time's agony
by Beyond my mask
Summary: Time and space are falling, Etro is dying...will Lightning be able to save the timeline? or will she falter and fail and watch in agony as everything she once loved be consumed by chaos and darkness? Sequel to Devils and Valkyries!
1. Prologue: The beginning

_**I in no shape or form own the settings or characters of Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy XIII -2**_

_**-Prologue-**_

_**The beginning**_

* * *

Lightning could only remember one thing as she fell into a sea of blackness. And then a burst of light appeared before her. She covered her eyes as the her eyes drew accustomed to the light and then her eyes widened to find a city marked by a grayish sky devoid of any life. And then a white path lit up before her. She didn't know why but she felt the urge to move forward and so she did.

"Where am I going?"

Her whisper echoed throughout the grey city, the black sea behind her slowly raised an fall as if something was coming, but nothing came; and Lightning paid it no mind and walked forward. The path's brightness didn't fall nor did it cease to dim. Step by step, she carefully treaded forward and then she came to a halt, to a building in front of her; a temple of sorts. She could see carvings of a woman with wings. She briefly wondered if it could be an angel that was present. And then letting out an audible sigh, she moved into the building that the path had taken her and stopped as she came before what appeared to be a throne. And then as if on impulse, visions plagued her mind. It was too much for her to take and then she knelt down and let out a cry of pain. A voice slowly resounded within her mind and she listened on to what it had to say.

**_"Hear me now, I am Etro...protector of Cocoon and Pulse; I am dying...and hence my reason for calling you here, Claire Farron; you will serve as my champion..._**

**_I know your heart, the people you care about and also the son of Sparda who entrusted you with a responsibility but I am afraid that responisiblity will factor in to what happens from now...I do not have much time left..."_**

Lightning slowly gritted her teeth and fought the images that plagued her mind "W-Why are you...

**_"Dying?...it is simple child, time and space are falling...and the dark one; my brother made it his ambition to finally end me..and in doing so I cannot protect Cocoon nor Pulse any longer. The demon hunter sealed away my fallen brother, Mundus thankfully before he could do any more damage to the worlds. When he fell from the creator's love..._**

**_I watched in despair as he did. And yet again, saddened by the way he had chosen to defy the creator. I moved on and continued my duty but in an effort to spite me before he was sealed away by the hunter...he released a black wave of corruption on the universe...Earth was unaffected, however Gran Pulse and Cocoon are in danger..._**

**_You now have a choice...be my champion and protect me as I try and rebuild time before I die and before it falls..or...regret and watch as Cocoon and Pulse forever fall into darkness.."_**

The images stopped and Lightning's eyes widened as she let out a sigh of relief, she rubbed her forehead and gasped for air, it had felt like she had been drowning. And then she slowly got up. She closed her eyes and weighed the choice in her head. Doubts clouded her judgement and then Etro's voice rang through her mind once more.

**_"I see...doubts in you child, very well...I will show you what you want to see most..."_**

And then flashes of image came up before her eyes. She then suddenly found herself in a room filled with light, she couldn't make out where she was but as she examined the pillars and the light that eminated from the outside, she saw that it was a castle. She blinked in surprise as she heard footsteps. She turned around almost immedeatly and looked to find..

"Dante?..." whispered a shocked Lightning.

She watched as he walked past her without sparing as much as a glance. She moved to catch him and stop him, but as she did that; her right hand phased through his right shoulder, Lightning blinked in surprise as hurt and confusion flashed in her eyes. Etro's voice resounded in her mind once more as she looked on.

**_"This is the past...you cannot be held accountable for the events that transpire here and I cannot let you interfere, atleast not yet...I am sorry..."_**

She then watched as Dante stopped and looked up, he looked older to her now; his clothes were still the same but his hair and his mannerisms had changed and she could feel it. She slowly looked on as his voice echoed within the confines of the temple. It appeared as though he was conversing with a statue. She looked up and examined the statue. She could see that it had three eyes, two of the normal kind and one on it's forehead.

"Again I must face a Sparda?...strange fate isn't it?..." questioned the statue.

"Strange and Ironic that it willl end the same way..." answered a defiant Dante.

"Irony will not favor you again, you disrupted my plans on the first and second worlds, you will not do so again" answered the porcelain statue. Dante blinked in surprise as he looked to the statue "First and second worlds?...what are you talking about?"

"You...do not remember?" asked the voice, surprise embodied into it.

"Remember what Mundus?!" asked a now frustrated Dante. He stopped as he heard chuckles from the statue and then looked on as it began speaking once more.

"I know who you love, Dante...I know that you sealed the two worlds away from my clutches and that you've come to seal me away again..." explained Mundus. _"Etro must have done this...intervened and erased his memories of the matter.."_

"Seal you?...again?.what the hell are you talking about!?" questioned a now angered Dante.

"It does not matter, however...to you; the only thing that does matter is this name: Claire Beatrice Farron..." stated a now serious Mundus. Immedeatly Dante's eyes widened in surprise and in shock and then he started chuckling much to the annoyance of the demon emperor.

"Her?! I haven't seen her since I was a kid, she's worlds away buddy...you might wanna threaten someone else.." chuckled the devil hunter. Mundus' voice then rang out, amusement crawling in them "I will make her suffer after I am done with you...but for now? look there"

Lightning blinked in surprise as she heard the conversation, the words _"Haven't seen her since I was a kid"..._echoed in her mind as she looked on. Confusion set in as she looked to Dante, _"He doesn't remember what happened three years ago?..." _questioned a confused Lightning. Immedeatly Etro's voice rang out in her mind.

**_"No...he doesn't, it is my burden to bear; he has gone through enough suffering in the past...however in time; i will restore his memories but only when the time is right and only when his help is needed, he will play a pivotal road in saving this universe but only in time...for now, watch.."_**

"Trish!?"

Dante's voice rung out as Lightning looked on, she followed his gaze to the wall opposite to them; and found a woman with blonde hair handing from the wall, her eeys widened in surprise as she too whispered out a name "Eva?...she's aliv-" Etro's voice interrupted her strain of thought.

**_"That is not his mother...it's just a demon created by my brother; Even now he pushes for the creator's power..." _**

"You!"

Dante turned around immedeatly in anger but was shot down by three red spears emitting from Mundus' eye..."Dante!" Lightning immedeatly moved to help as she called out to him but phased through him once more. His screams of agony caught her ear as she watched on helplessly as he struggled. Lightning's gaze softened "Dante..."

Mundus' chuckle caught them off guard and then with a piercing beam, fired it at the demon hunter who stood helpless. "Move!" Lightning called out in worry. Her pleas were answered as Trish pushed him out of the way and took on the blast herself. Lightning's eyes widened in shock as she watched the woman took the piercing blast and fell down, she couldn't say if she was dead or unconscious.

"Trish...no.." whispered a now angered Dante.

"Useless scum.." muttered an irritted Mundus "Failure is one thing but taking an odd behaviour like that...what is the matter?..." the ground beneath them shooked. Dante stood unmoving as Mundus prepared to frie another blast.

"It is time to end your pitiful life now."

"Dante...move!" called out a concerned Lightning once more. She knew he could not hear her but it was the least she could do for the moment.

And then she watched as his eyes acquired a deathly glow, red in color; with just a turn of his face he wisked the blast away. Lightning's eyebrows raised in surprise and a small smile played out on her face.

"Come out and show yourself Mundus!" shouted a now angered Dante.

**_"This is his true form, watch carefully" came Etro's voice once more._**

Lightning looked on as the whole temple shook with ferocity, the statue in front of them trembled and fell to the ground shaking, she watched as the pieces of the statue fell to the ground and with one mighty roar. The demon emperor showed himself. Lightning's eyes widened in surprise to see an angel..darkness covered them and she watched as Dante stood motionless. Stars adorned the sky and she knew they were in a realm of their own,

Mundus then looked down glaring at the son of Sparda "Those eyes...deep in them, I see the same light that shone in Sparda's eyes..."

"Why my mother?...my brother?" asked a sorrowful Dante.

"Those useless beings? if you need a mother, I can create as much as you want...your brother? he fell on his own...I just gave him the heart to accept more power.." answered Mundus. "He was pitiful nonetheless..."

"Silence!" shouted an enraged Dante.

Lightning staggered as she heard the rage emitting from Dante's voice and then watched as Mundus flew up into space. She then watched as Dante too; jumped into space and watched as a reddish glow covered him and then in a bright flash of light, he transformed into his demon form as Lightning's eyes widened. immedeatly her memories went back to the statues of Sparda that were present on the world of both Pulse and Cocoon.

She watched a battle was fought of colossal proportions, she held her gaze as lightning and fire rained down from the blackened stary sky. Dante weaved theough space and disrupted the elements and the spells that were blasted at him. As soon as he got to Mundus, Lightning watched as Dante glowed a deathly red and fired off a powerful beam. The beam slowly changed into a dragon and shot down Mundus' barrier. She watched as Dante employed the same tactic two to three times finally breaking through Mundus' shield.

But Mundus was prepared and in a last ditch effort to save himself, fired off meteors from the blackened sky, Lightnign's eyes widened in surprise as Dante was hit and fell to the ground. She stayed calm, she knew that she couldn't intervene, she wtached as Dante then crashed into the ground beneath. Etro slowly guided Lightning to the ground as well and looked on as Dante slowly regained his footing and proceeded to fight Mundus once more. After what seemed to be ages of battling. Mundnus slowly rose from the lava that he was seated on and flew up letting out a death defying roar

"Nooooo! Etro!"

Dante then blinked as he saw a black beam of light erupt into space, he watched as it transformed from a single point of light and then into a full blown wave. Lightning looked on as the stars looked to be bleeding with darkness. Etro's voice rang out once more.

**_"His last assault before he was sealed away was this...to finally shift the balance of time and space and to kill me as well..."_**

A flash of bright white light covered the area and then Lightning watched as Dante walked up to the woman known as Trish. She could see tears slipping down his cheek and then let out an audible sigh. She heard him whisper.

"I'm sorry...I should have been the one to fill your dark soul with light...rest now" she watched as he placed the sword of Sparda on the ground followed by the two amulets, she recalled the amulets as they were connected. Sparing one last glance; he exited the collapsing temple.

**_"I will restore her life, she may be able to help you in the future...go on, touch her hand child..."_**

Lightning walked up to the fallen form of Trish and slowly placed her right hand on her left and spoke to her.. "I don't know who you are, but take care of him...", she watched as a spark came onto Trish's lifeless body. She could see no change as Etro's voice resounded once more _"It is done...now turn your attention..."_

Lightning staggered back, the environment changed once more and Dante stood infront of her. the castle shook with ferocity and then she heard sounds of screams from behind her and turned to find Mundus attacking Dante.

"What is the matter!?" shouted an enraged Mundus "Here..your powers are weak, human!"

Dante panted hard as he looked on. He knew the scenario before him was not looking good for him. He looked on seemingly without hope "No..." and then Lightning walked towards him and placed a hand on his right cheek. Dante looked on in disbelief as a white silhouette appeared before him

"Dante..."

Dante blinked in surprise as he heard the voice. Lighning smiled as she looked to him

"You'll be okay, you can do it..." and then removing her hand, she slowly walked away from him. Dante looked on as the silhouette slowly dissapeared in front of him.

"What? mom...mother?" whispered a shocked Dante.

Lightning just smirked as she heard his words "Not by a long shot..." came her answer and then she watched as a portal opened and Trish somersaulted into the dungeon. She watched on as her electricity eminated from her arms "Dante! use my power!"...he received the extra boost in then drew out both ebony and Ivory and fired a charged shot at Mundus

"Jackpot!"

Mundus let out a roar of pain as he was hit by the attack "Dante! I will return! my plan will suceed, the worlds will fall and the creator will be detsoyed! i will kill your belove-ahhhh!" and then all too seemingly he dissapeared from where he came from. Dante slowly looked to Trish and smirked at her "Thought you were dead?"

"I did too...but I felt someone touch my hand and felt a surge of power..." explained Trish. Lightning heard the conversation and then just as Etro commanded her destroyed the upper roof of the dungeion. Dante and Trish looked on as an aeroplane fell down infront of them. Trish however smirked at Dante "Count your blessings?"

"No...someone else was here" whispered a smiling Dante.

He looked back at Lightning who just stood in shock as to how he was able to see her but he could not, he could just feel a lingering presence

**_"He cannot see you but he can feel your prescence child...this is the past after all" _**

Lightning just blasted open a path to the outside of the falling castle and then she watched as Dante and Trish escaped the island on the plane. She let out a sigh of relief as he watched them go.

The scene shifted back to the temple of Etro and Lightning let out a gasp of relief. She knelt down and panted hard as she looked to the throne of the angel Etro.

* * *

**_"I have shown you what you wanted to see...the cause for the timeline being disrupted and my death which is fast approaching...and so I will ask you again, will you be my champion Claire Farron?"_**

Was it really a choice?...or a chance. Her mind was made up and did not waver in the slightest.

"I accept.."

Her voice echoed throughout the temple and then in a golden yellow flash of light, her clothes burnt into ash and on doing os, her body was covered by a golden flame; she watched as an armor..a silver and gold Valkyrie-like suit of armor with a shield on her right arm. She wore thigh-high armor boots, and over her left leg a long sash made of white feathers, symbolizing her connection with Etro. A new gun blade appeared on her right hand and then she blinked in surprise as she examined the difference...it looked more like a traditional sword than what one would call a gun blade. Etro's voice once more played out in her mind once more.

**_"The portal to the third world is open once more but only with a limited span of time and area...there are many things to do and time is short.."_**

"Tell me what you would have me do, divine Etro" came Lightning's request.

**_"There will be three saviors of Gran Pulse and Cocoon...one a visitor from the future, the other your sister..."_**

"Serah!? what does she have to-?!" answered a now concerned Lightning.

As far as she was concerned, Lightning didn't want her younger sister anywhere near this matter, her mind grew calm as Etro began to speak once more.

**_"Calm yourself...no harm will befall her, she will become a warrior greater than yourself, and the final savior will be the grandson of Sparda...his role will be the most important; for without him...the other two shall fail"_**

"Nero!?" stated a shocked Lightning.

**_"Correct..I know he is young now but...in another timeline, he has grown into a fine warrior; you need to act with haste for I can only keep the portal open to the third world...do as I bid you...this is my final request..."_**

"No...I can't, I promised Dante that I would take care of him" answered a regretful Lightning "I can't do that..."

**_"Forgive me child, but you must or everything falls...what you change in the past can save the future..he will live a hard life but he will learn his true purpose when he meets the son of Sparda once more on Earth..of that be certain...restore his memories when you meet him."_**

And then a vision flashed before Lightning''s eyes, she watched a nineteen year old Nero walked forward with his devil arm. "You know God? I always wondered why you made my arm like this...and now I know..." Lightning watched as Nero smirked and let out a chuckle

"Who would've thought?"

* * *

_**AN: Whew and done! prologue for the sequel, minor spoilers but nothing too major...I wanted to get it out there since I guess the prequel is jsut about 4-6 chapters more. So thought I'd surprise you guys! Oi! if you don't know what's going on! head on over to my profile and read the first part Devils and Valkyries! until I finish the first story, not progressing with this..until then adios! oh yeah! hope you like the cover pic! :D**_


	2. Familiar faces

_**I in no shape or form own the settings or characters of Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy XIII-2**_

* * *

_**To Raging Berseker: Yeah thanks lol! minimum spoilers :D**_

_**To Elzhu: Naah, Lightning saw a vision about Nero at the end of DMC4**_

_**To spencerlonewolf: Thanks man! hope you continue to read this one too! :D**_

* * *

_"She embraced her destiny and fought the false gods who would enslave mankind._

_It was a battle that changed the world. A brave few defeated the fal'Cie and saved mankind from destruction. Without the power of the gods to hold it aloft, Rganarok's power had served to save Cocoon as it fell from the sky, and the cradle of humanity became locked in a frozen embrace with Gran Pulse, realm of monsters. And with another sacrifice to maintain stop Pulse from tearing itself from the demonic energy emitted by the savior, the devil hunter had gone through the portal and had closed it from the other side with the cost of his brother's sword now broken in half and dissapeared into the realm of energy...The devil hunter had dissapeared into the third world and was never to be seen again._

_The tyranny of the gods was lifted, and a new age began._

_But neither she nor the devil hunter did see the new dawn. She disappeared, at the very moment of her triumph._

_They all believed she was gone forever, never to return. Everyone, that is, except Serah Farron. She clung to a different truth. The goddess was dying and hence the timeline's grew rigid. Eight years had passed on the third world while only three had passed on Cocoon and Gran Pulse.. Serah Farron had a glimpse of her sister one day along with the four year old child and then dissapeared all too seemingly._

_The devil hunter had re-appeared in the third world, his memories erased of his brother and the events that had taken place in the two worlds. For now, the third world was safe; disconnected from Cocoon and Gran Pulse. A stranger appeared to the devil hunter eight years later; a woman, her features that of his mother._

_"To put an end to the underworld...I need your help" she pleads. The hunter hesitates but then remembers the cold blooded murder of her mother. He accepts and he goes to finish what his father had once done before him. And so he does, defeating the dark demon emperor once and for all, banishing him into the demon realm...but not without price, Etro was dying because of her brother's greed and...in doing so, the timeline grew rigid..._

_One clear night, a meteorite strikes Gran Pulse and shatters the peace of the new era. Space and time becomes distorted and terrible monsters attack through the rifts in the fabric of time._

_In the chaos that ensues, Serah is saved from death by a young stranger called Noel. He says he is a hunter who has crossed time and space to find her._

_"Come with me", he says. "We will travel the timeline and find your sister"._

_Lightning! Could she be alive? Could her beloved sister really be in that world of chaos and death, fighting to save a dying goddess._

_It does not take long for Serah to make her fateful decision._

_She accepts the weapon that Lightning has gifted her, and resolves to follow this stranger into the future..."_

_Nero had grown alone on a small island known as Fortuna...without family, save for two people he cared most about...one known as Kyrie and her brother, Credo...he had fallen in battle due to the misguidance of the order and it's leader, Sanctus. _

_Dante had reappeared and had put a stop to their plans battling the savior once more while his unidentified nephew finished the deed and had destroyed the order and their malicious ways. A bond had now been forged between the young demon slayer who carried yamato and the demon hunter who carried rebellion. Dante knew who Nero was...but he didn't want to pry any further for his memories were still erased. He had given him yamato, his brother's sword as a "gift"_

_The future looked bright for the both of them...but Dante had a lingering feeling of how long it would actually last..._

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Familiar faces.**_

_**Fortuna Island**_

"Heh, him and his lousy gifts..."

A seventeen year old Nero's voice rang out through his home on Fortuna island, two months had passed since he had defeated the order, the reason for his comment was that Dante had sent him a neon sign board, Nero examined the board and then read out aloud what was engraved on the board.

"Devil May Cry huh?...wonder what's the story behind this thing?" muttered Nero, he examined it and then letting out an audible sigh; he looked around for people...seeing no one there, he brought forth his right arm; his devil bringer shone in a blue light and then he caught the neon sign board and placed it in front of his house/office. Once he placed it, he folded his arms over his chest and smirked

"Doesn't look too bad, after all..."

He walked inside the building and then looked around, it was Kyrie's house he was living in now...the ground floor served as an office for him and it was not all too different from Dante's...save for it being a lot cleaner than his; he had Kyrie to thank for that. The first floor served as his house...he kept it separate from the ground floor and then he let out an audible sigh. the sound of footsteps drew his attention as he looked to the entrance of his shop. His eyes scrunched up in confusion as Kyrie walked towards him.

"Nero.." smiled Kyrie "the sign looks wonderful, did Dante send it?"

"Yeah he did; he wouldn't know how to give someone a proper present if it bit him on the ass" chuckled Nero. Kyrie just smiled at him. "You've grown...attached to him, haven't you?"

"Huh?...to Dante? I guess you could say that...I just feel like he knows more about me than he lets on" muttered a disappointed Nero. Kyire slowly came up to him and placed a hand on his right shoulder

"You should try asking him; why don't you call him over?...let him see that we're all doing fine..."

"Calling him here?...knowing him, he'll probably say he's 'too lazy' or something..." muttered Nero. Kyrie just patted him on his right shoulder and smiled at him "You'll never know, unless you try..."

Nero slowly let out an audible sigh as he held his gaze on his lover and then he nodded his head "Alright...I'll give it a shot, but if he doesn't pick up; then I'm goin' to his shop and putting a bullet in his hea-"

"Nero!" scolded Kyrie, Nero just grinned at her "Kidding, I'm kidding..."..Kyrie then watched as Nero slowly walked to the adjacent end of the room and picked up the phone with his left arm and started dialing numbers. He tapped the table the phone was on, awaiting Dante to slowly pick up the call. Kyrie looked on and then she climbed up the stairs to her home. Nero watched her go and let out an audible sigh as his gaze came onto the phone once more.

"Come on...old man, pick u-gaaah!"

_"Who the hell are you callin' old!? don't make me come over there and kick your ass, kid"_

Dante's voice resonated through the phone as Nero slowly held onto his left ear and then slowly he bought his left ear closer back to the ear phone, now slightly ticked off at the open hostility; Nero began his retorts as well.

"You wanna kick my ass so badly!? then come on old man! oh? did you hear that? I called you old!"

_"Kid, your pushin' your luck here! two months without even a hello and now you wanna run your mouth eh? okay then...I'm comin' there right now!"_

"Come on! I'll send your old ass flyin' from Fortuna right back to your shop! you won't need any cash!"

_"Oh? is that so?..fine then! I'll be there in three hours!"_

"Three? what's the matter? are you too old to make it here in one? heh! it's no surprise since your such an old fart now! and don't even think I'm goin' to thank you for the board!"

_"Just wait till I get there, you lil punk"_

And then the phone rung dead to Nero who realized what he had just done. He blinked as the sound of footsteps caught his attention, he looked to the stairs to see Kyrie looking down at him worried "Nero? what happened?..I heard shouting and-"

"Eh...Dante's coming over" was Nero's nervous reply. Kyrie blinked as she looked to him in surprise "You convinced him to come visit?"

"Erm...not exactly, he was kinda eager to come visit.." answered a sheepish Nero. Kyrie just raised a skeptical eyebrow at him and then her voice dipped to that of a concerned parent who just caught his/her child in an act and not of good nature.

"Nero?"

"Yeah, Kyrie?" questioned a now nervous Nero, who refused to make eye contact with her.

"Did you challenge him to a fight?"

"Not intentionally..." chuckled Nero, Kyrie just let out an audible sigh and then walked up back to her home leaving Nero in the office to ponder on what he had just done. Only one thought ran through his mind as he looked to the exit of his shop.

_"I'm screwed..."_

* * *

_**Devil May Cry**_

"Heh...see ya soon, kid"

Dante chuckled as he threw the phone's receiver it landed perfectly once more on the phone, slowly he got up and placed his legs down on the floorboard. He let out an audible sigh as he then picked up rebellion once more, he moved across his table to his right and took his guitar case. He placed rebellion into it and then took ebony and ivory from another table adjacent to him. But on doin' so, he knocked down a frame. He grumbled underneath his breath and then picked up the frame and placed it on the table once more. He blinked and then took the frame in his hand, the picture was filled with dust and so he wiped it clean with his finger less black gloves and looked to it. His gaze softened as he looked to the figures in the picture, himself and two other girls with pink hair...He knew who they were but every time he moved to remember even more about them; his head would start throbbing with pain and agony, so he let it be...he let out an audible sigh and placed it back on the wooden table once more. His thoughts went back to Nero and his beloved Kyrie. He felt a little jealous...he could never have what Nero had, someone to love; sure Trish was there but she was more of a sister figure to him; that's what he felt when he was around her and then there was Lady, Dante had struggled a lot with her; repaying his debts to her for years together. But he had come out of the debt crises and was free from the 'devil woman's" clutches. He glanced back to the picture and his gaze rested on the older of the two pink haired girls.

* * *

_"Who knows?...heh, never thought you'd get sentimental about all thi-"_

_His statement however was cut short as a woman, he couldn't recognize planted a kiss on his right cheek stopping the devil hunter in his statement, she brought her mouth closer to his ear and whispered into it _

_"Your not a demon...you have a heart that can love, your human, more human than anyone I've ever met, don't forget that..."_

* * *

Dante's head throbbed in agony and immedeatly he held onto his head to nullify the pain, it lasted a for a few seconds and then it faded. He let out a small grunt and then looked away from the frame and moved to get his coat. Once he did, he wore it and then turned his gaze to his mother's photo frame. He smiled as he looked at it and then picked it up and let out an audible sigh. The door to his shop swung open and a shrill shriek cut the air.

"Dante!"

Dante cringed at the voice and then placed the frame down onto his wooden table and glanced at the figure who entered his shop "What is it this time?...honestly Patty, go back to your mom, bet she's worried about yo-"

Another pair of footsteps caught his attention and an older blonde haired woman entered the shop and smiled at him and shrugged her shoulders as she looked to her daughter who stood fuming at the demon hunter.

"Great...alright, out with it"

"Hmph! you forgot to clean didn't you?! Is it so hard to keep your office clean?! look at this mess!"

Dante blinked and looked around his office, now that e thought about it; trash was littered all over the office along with dirt and dust accompanying the side ends of the office. He let out an audible sigh and shrugged his shoulders "Guess it's gonna have to wait, your welcome to clean it up if you like..." he ruffled the thirteen year old girl's hair and then proceeded to walk out of the office. The blonde woman however stopped him as Dante blinked, she brought out a small piece of paper and gave it to him.

"Mr. Morrison told me to give it to you, he said it's something about a job; he wanted you to think about this job before you took it" smiled Nina.

Dante glanced to the paper and read it, "Morrison huh?..." he then gave the sheet of paper back to Nina and sent a salute her way "Tell him, I ain't interested..." and then proceeded to walk out of the shop leaving Nina Lowell to let out an audible sigh and her daughter to puff her cheek out in anger.

"That Dante!...we've known him for five years and he hasn't changed a bit!" muttered a fuming Patty, this lead to her mother chuckling at her younger daughter's statement. "Come on, Patty; we better get going too..."

"You go on ahead mom! I'll catch up" smiled Patty, Nina blinked as Patty then went into a small room, she figured it was a a closet and then chuckled and called out to her daughter "Just don't take too long!"

"I won't!" came Patty's voice and then she came out of the room with a floor mop and prepared to clean the office of the infamous devil hunter.

Dante walked away from the shop with a small smile etched on his face "Same ol' Patty...still annoyin' as hell"..he walked a certain distance and stopped "Huh?" he slowly looked on as the clear blue sky above him darkened, clouds moved to cover the darkened sky as Dante looked on, he felt a sense of dread but shrugged it off. And decided to walk downwards to the harbor to take a boat back to Fortuna. If he was lucky enough, he would get it in ten minutes or he would have to wait another hour for the next ferry which he had no intention of doing. Placing his hands into his pants pockets; he began walking once more towards the harbor seemingly unaware of the darkened sky above him.

* * *

_**Fortuna Island**_

"Nero!"

A shrill voice cut Nero out of his stupor He looked up to see Kyrie looking down at him from the stairs above him. "Kyrie? what's the matter?"

"Look outside! quick!" shouted a concerned Kyrie. Nero blinked in surprise and carried his beloved sword, red queen and did as she requested. He moved outside his office to see the blue sky above darkened with grey clouds adorning the blackened sky. He blinked in surprise as it slowly opened up and a white light shone forth from it. Kyrie's voice resounded to him from the open window as he looked back to her.

"That looks like...a gate?" questioned a concerned Kyrie who was unsure of what to make of it.

"Whatever it is, it's opening over the city...Kyrie! stay inside! don't let anyone go near the city, if anything happens to me, tell Dante about it when he gets here" answered Nero, Kyrie clenched her fist and nodded her head "Nero! stay safe!"

Nero looked back to her and smirked "Don't worry..I will be" and then he proceeded to run towards the city of Fortuna.

In the city, two figures battled each other intensely; one, a female fighting to protect; the other, a male who fought to destroy. the woman blinked as the black warrior fired off spells of magic against her, seeing no choice; she flipped in the air and then using her blade that was etched onto her left arm, she deflected them back to the gate above them. Lightning and thunder crashed around them and she and the man before him landed on the buildings of Fortuna. She looked to see civilians looking at their clash in awe and intensity. Her eyes widened as the man in front of her smirked.

"So...this is the third world?...looks just the same as Cocoon and Gran Pulse, save for the absence of the fal'Cie, wouldn't you think Lightning?...or should I say warrior goddess" chuckled the man.

"Caius Ballad...what would you gain from coming here to Earth!?" shouted an angered Lightning "This conflict has nothing to do with this planet!"

"Ah...you think I'm a fool?...I know there is one of Etro's divine saviors in this world, do you actually believe that I would let him live and lower my chances?" questioned the man now identified as Caius.

Lightning gritted her teeth in frustration as she looked to her opponent _"Tch...How did he know about Nero?..."_

The moment of carelessness cost her as Caius then appeared behind her and blasted her behind with a spell. Her scream of pain was heard as she was thrust into the building opposite to them. Caius smirked as he then looked to the people below him "Worthless being's..." and then he proceeded to send a shockwave to kill them. Lightning blasted out of the rubble and intercepted the blast and sent into the darkened sky. She looked back to the civilians behind her "Go! run!"

It cost her once more and Caius appeared before her and brought down his blade upon her, Lightning didn't have time to react and closed her eyes and braced for the impact. A mechanical sound could be heard and Lightning slowly opened her eyes to see a figure before her catching Caius' blade. Caius struggled for a bit as he examined the figure before him.

The figure before him wore a long, blue-and-red coat with The Order of the Sword's insignia sewn into both shoulders. He also wore a red zip-up hoodie/vest underneath this coat, a navy muscle-shirt beneath that, and a pair of dark blue pants. Lightning looked up as the figure before her glanced back at her. "You alright?..."

Lightning's eyes widened in surprise as she looked to the figure "Dante?..." came her whisper. The figure just smirked back at her "I don't know who you are, or how you know Dante but you saved those people...you have my thanks"..his icy gaze turned back to the man before him.

"Don't you know that attacking women ain't nice?" and then a blue light shone from his right hand, Immedeadtly he grinned at Caius and then brought forth his buster arm and punched him int he face sending him crashing straight into an adjacent building. Rubble crashed down around him as Nero then looked back to Lightning and offered up his arm "Need a hand?"

Lightning blinked and nodded her head, she took his hand and got up; she examined him, the same white hair and blue eyes that abounded in Dante...abounded in the figure before him and her eyes widened in shock as she recalled the vision given to her.

* * *

_She watched a seventeen year old Nero walked forward with his devil arm. "You know God? I always wondered why you made my arm like this...and now I know..." Lightning watched as Nero smirked and let out a chuckle_

_"Who would've thought?"_

* * *

She snapped out of her daze as Nero looked to her "Gonna tell me who you are?...how do you know Dante?"

Lightning rubbed her forehead in frustration and then looked to him "There's not enough time to explain..." she then brought up her right hand and stretched forth her index finger to Nero's forehead. He blinked and moved away from her much to her annoyance.

"Hey..what are you trying to do?" asked an irritated Nero.

"Tch...stand still, it'll only be a moment-"

Her statement was cut short as Caius as he erupted from the wreckage and grabbed Nero form the back. Lightning's eyes widened as she moved to catch him, he was out of her reach and then Caius rocketed into the sky holding Nero onto him. Nero, now seemingly irritated as he flew to the sky above him. he elbowed the man holding him and Caius staggered.

"Sorry pal, I already have someone I like; maybe next time!" and then Nero elbowed him once more, now released from his grip, Nero blinked as he floated in the air "What the?..." on further examination by the demon hunter, he saw that he was now being pulled towards the portal in the sky. He looked down to see Caius smirking at him and then with one punch to his gut, Caius sent Nero flying into the gate.

"Gaah!" grunted Nero in pain.

Lightning's eyes widened as she too followed them, she was afraid that she wouldn't make it in time and ehr assumptions were right as Nero was sent into the gate above them. Caius smirked back at her "See you on the battlefield warrior goddess" and then he too disappeared into the gate that was positioned within the sky.

"No! Nero!" shouted a concerned Lightning. With all the strength she could muster she launched herself toward the gate and she too then dissapeared into the confines of the gate.

* * *

_**Valhalla**_

Nero busted through the gate, he looked up to see Caius aiming a blade straight for his gut. He looked back and then back to Caius. The latter's blade almost reaching for the former's gut. Nero smirked and then Caius' eyes widened as Nero's blue devil arm shone and then with a spectral projection caught the blade.

"What?!" stated a shocked Caius.

Nero just smirked back at him "How about I send you..." he pulled Caius' blade nearer "TO A ONE WAY TRIP TO HELL!"...came Nero's shout and then he threw Caius into a grey structural building. Nero watched as Caius gritted his teeth and braced himself for the impact. He then disappeared into the rubble of the ruined city beneath him.

Nero looked on as he gained speed and fell to the ground, the sound of running footsteps caught his attention as he looked to the blackened sky. His eyes widened in surprise as he looked to the woman from before came down riding towards him on what appeared to be a mechanical horse, she held out her right arm towards him and called out to Nero.

"Grab on!"

Nero on seeing that he had no other option grabbed her arm, she pushed her weight behid her arm and placed him behind her and rode to the largest and tallest building within the confines of the blackened city.

"Where...what is this place?" questioned a confused Nero.

Lightning didn't answer rather rode forth silently and landed on Etro's temple. Nero watched as the horse he was riding on dematerialised into roses. He blinked in surprise as Lightning looked to him.

"Nero..."

The said person just blinked in surprise as the woman in front of him called out his name, His face scrunched up in confusion and his voice adopted one of seriousness "How do you know my name?...while we're at that, how do you know Dante?"

Nero blinked as she let out a small audible sigh and smiled at him "One thing at a time, calm down...I have time to explain now since you dealt with him.."

"Alright then, start talking..." muttered an irritated Nero.

Lightning blinked at the sudden change of emotions and let out an amused sigh as a form of Dante took over Nero.

_"He reminds me more about you...than anyone else, Dante..."_

* * *

_**AN: Whew, done! sorry I was gonna give you guys this chapter yesterday but some of my friends came over and we had a hell of a time gaming lol...so anyway one more chapter then I'm going on a hiatus until I finish playing ff 13-2 I wanna head back to my other stories so anyway tc! read and review guys! :D oh yeah I haven't responded to the reviews u guys left for the last chapter of the prequel, will do so when I have time! thanks guys! God bless you!**  
_


	3. Death awaits

_**I in no shape or form own the settings or characters of Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy XIII-2**_

* * *

_**To spencerlonewolf: Will do! thanks for the review!**_

_**To Elzhu: O.O DUDE IT was epic! I was astounded! I now officially have a crush on Lightning...P.S... ( don't tell Dante :P )**_

_**To Raging Berseker: Yeah i went back and fixed it! and not exactly, It'll be shifting between Dante and Lightning, and then to Nero, Noel and Serah...six main characters to be exact.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Death awaits..**_

_**Valhalla**_

"You expect me to believe that crap?" questioned an angered Nero.

Lightning let out an audible sigh as she looked to the younger man, she had spent the better part of an hour explaining to Nero about why his life was in danger and also what was the role he should play. She had started off by explaining the events of her battle with the fal'Cie and had also told him about Dante's participation. She had left out the fact about the man who was Nero's father and had opted to just say that 'he was related to Dante by blood'. Nero of course, had grown confused and temperamental and had shouted at her in anger to explain things to him more clearly.

"I-"

"Tell me how the hell do I get out of here" stated an angered Nero. Lightning's gaze softened as she looked to the young boy. "You can't leave, at least not yet..."

"What?" stated Nero, he looked back to her in confusion.

"Caius opened the gate to Earth to come and kill you, since he opened it once; it won't open again until the next cycle" answered Lightning.

"Cycle?...listen, if your gonna tell me something; then tell me everything about it; don't just stop midway..." stated an angered Nero. Lightning stood oblivious to the seethed glares of Nero, she let out an audible sigh and walked forward overlooking the city of Valhalla.

"You defeated him because his power was weak from accessing the gate, he won't reappear until a distorted amount of time passes here in this city..." answered Lightning. "Until Etro can finish reconstructing the timeline; it will be an endless battle for me because I have been tasked to protect her..."

Nero's gaze softened as he listened to her explanation, he let out an audible sigh and looked to her "Alright, but what does that have to do with me huh? I just get pulled in here without even an explanation and now your telling me I have to save some planet that I don't even remember living on...sounds like a sad ass story to me"

"You weren't born on Earth, you were born on Cocoon...you were just a child when all of this happened, Dante and I...we were too late and before we could intervene, you were sent back to Earth" explained Lightning.

"So...Dante knew me when I was just a baby? then when I met him, why the hell didn't he say anything? huh?" questioned a now hurt Nero.

"His memories were erased by Etro" answered Lightning.

"Erased? why the hell did this 'Etro' do that?...hell, he could have found me if I was just a kid on an island, couldn't he?" asked a now confused Nero.

"She wanted you to be ready, your life is in constant danger...her power resides in you as does Sparda's" answered Lightning, she brought up her blade and pointed to Nero's right arm "Why do you think your arm is like that?...it's Etro's gift to you, to protect you"

Nero rolled his eyes at the explanation and then looked to his right arm "Like I need protection... you told me I'm related to Dante by blood; how exactly? don't give me a bullshit reason that I have Sparda's blood"

Lightning slowly turned her gaze to the ground and began to speak once more "It's not my place to tell you..."

"Not your place? listen! that Caius guy or whatever the crap his name is, dragged me here; I saved your ass! the least you could tell me is how the hell Dante is related to me! besides how do you know him anyway?!'" muttered an angered Nero.

Lightning stood in silence as she waited for Nero to calm down from his angered outburst, once his glare had softened; Lightning began to speak to him "I know this is hard for you...but would you be happy knowing?"

"For the love of-" Nero circled around restlessly and then looked back to the older woman "Let's make a deal then..."

"A deal?" Lightning blinked in surprise at the statement.

"Yeah, you tell me everything and I'll help you, but after that send me straight back to Fortuna, you got that?" asked Nero. Lightning hesitated before answering and slowly looked to him "I can't guarantee if you'll live through this or not..."

"Let me worry about that, besides you said that big ass gate in the sky is going to open again; didn't you?" questioned Nero.

"Yes, but-"

"Then it's all good, hell I'll even throw a bonus your way too" stated an amused Nero. Lightning blinked at him unable to comprehend what the boy in front of him was speaking about.

"Bonus?" questioned Lightning.

"Yeah...if you can't send me back then I guarantee that Dante's coming to get me" answered an arrogant Nero. Immedeatly Lightning's eyes widened in surprise and shock, her stance mirrored that of her expression.

"He's coming here?.." questioned a serious Lightning.

"Yeah, didn't you say that gate is going to open over Fortuna again? he's coming there" answered a surprised Nero. Lightning gritted her teeth and her face contorted into frustration and panic. Nero looked on in confusion as he questioned her "Hey, what's the matter?"

"I can't allow that to happen, if he comes here; then..." mused a concerned Lightning..

"Then what?" asked confused Nero "What aren't you telling me?"

Lightning turned her gaze back on him, her eyes held concern and defiance at the same time as she looked to him

"He'll be killed..."

"What?...your kidding right? Dante getting killed? that's crazy talk...you can hit the guy with a freight train and he'll just shrug it off like it's nothing" answered an amused Nero. Lightning's expression however remained unchanged as she looked to Sparda's grandson.

"This is serious... he will die; there's no coming back if he does; especially in this place and knowing him...he's too stubborn to back down from a fight" muttered Lightning. _"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened...I won't- I can't let it happen"_

Nero's gaze softened and for the first time in his life, he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach; one of dread as if the words just uttered to him were the truth. He shook it off and returned his gaze back to Lightning "So who's the one who's going to kill him?"

"I don't know..." answered Lightning, her tone that of sadness and confusion.

"What do you mean 'you don't know?' " asked a now irritated Nero. He held his gaze as Lightning brought her right hand up and stretched forth her index finger this time

"It's better if I show you, stay still this time" stated Lightning and then her index finger touched his forehead, a golden circle emerged from Nero's forehead and immedeatly the scenario around him shifted and Nero's eyes widened in surprise to see a figure all too familiar standing in front of him.

"Dante?"

* * *

_**Earth**_

"Dante?"

The said person in question just turned back and raised an eyebrow, his hands were in his pants pockets and he stood nonchalant as he looked to the figure who called his name "What are you doin' here Trish?"

"Patty told me your heading to Fortuna, going to check up on _him?" _asked an amused Trish.

" 'Check up on him'? the hell you talkin' about?...I ain't his father or anythin'..the kid invited me so I'm going" answered Dante "Don't be jealous that he didn't call you, the kid likes me better..."

"Jealous of you?...can't say that I am, thing is I'm coming with you to check up on those people back at Fortuna" smiled the woman. Dante just raised an eyebrow at her "Quit lyin, you just wanna go sightseein' "

"Maybe..." smirked Trish and then she proceeded to walk ahead of him onto the ferry before them "You better hurry up, looks like there's a storm coming..."

Dante blinked and looked up to the darkened sky above him, lightning and thunder struck down from the clouds as he looked on and then he let out an audible sigh "Can never catch a break huh?..." and then he too proceeded to walk forward to the ferry a few meters away from him. Unknown of the danger that awaited him.

* * *

_**Valhalla**_

"You weren't kidding, were you?" Nero's voice had now toned into one of curiosity and panic. Lightning had shone him the vision that was imparted to her. Cold sweat ran down his face as he looked to the older woman.

"No..." Lightning shook her head and then looked up to him "I wasn't...that's why I'm asking for your help, I'm certain now that I can't stop him from coming here but I can stop him from dy-"...she hesitated, the thought of Dante dying was ridiculous. He was practically immortal but the very thought of him dying sent her to the edge,

"You okay?" questioned a concerned Nero. Lightning snapped out of her daze and looked to him "I'm fine..."

Nero raised an eyebrow at the sudden coldness and then moved to speak to her once more "I'll help you, but I'm not doing it for Etro or whatever the hell her name is...I owe Dante a debt, I'll repay it by helping you"

"I understand" stated Lightning and then she nodded her head looking over to the vast expanse of Valhalla.

"You never gave me your name, but you know mine" questioned Nero. Lightning looked back at him "My name is Lightning..."

"Lightning?...how 'bout tellin' me your real name instead of some nickname" questioned a slightly irritated Nero. Lightning just blinked at him in surprise and then let out an audible sigh.

"You don't need to know, at least not yet." answered Lightning Nero jsut rolled his eyes at the woman's coldness, he walked away from her and bent over the railings of the building. He looked back at her, a question in his mind.

"Say..if you knew me when I was a baby, then your as old as Dante; aren't you?" questioned Nero. A small expression of annoyance crossed her face and then she looked to answer him

"Time is meaningless here, ever since Dante defeated the demon emperor, Mundus...the timeline's have been altered; looking at you, I can say atleast twelve years have passed on the third world since I last saw him..." explained Lightning.

"Demon emperor?...didn't Sparda beat him back before?" questioned a confused Nero "That's the legend isn't it?"

"Sparda wasn't able to kill him, he sealed him, if he did kill him then the demon world would collapse on your world; before Dante sent Mundus back to the demon world; in a last act of desperation, he tried to kill Etro...it worked; she's dying while still repairing the timeline" answered Lightning "The only purpose I have now is to protect her and her chosen saviors at all costs"

"Even if it means killing yourself?" asked a now concerned Nero

"I knew my fate when I chose this path" answered Lightning "It doesn't matt-"

"Bullshit!" shouted an angered Nero. Lightning blinked in surprise and shock as Nero shouted at her "Your sayin' you have no choice in the matter? I don't believe in your fate...you said you can stop Dante from dying! but you can't save yourself!?"

"It's not as simpl-" began Lightning.

A huge explosion settled on the horizon and Lightning gritted her teeth in frustration "It's going to start again..." her gaze immedeatly to the young demon slayer. "Listen to me, find my younger sister, her name is Serah Farron...and give her this"

Nero watched as a blue light shone in front of him and then it shattered into glass, he looked to see what appeared to be a customized bow floated in front of them, he watched as it compressed itself into a blue orb and then floated into Nero's devil bringer. It shone with a blue light and then died down. He looked up to Lightning who glanced back to the darkened sky.

"Time is short, once the cycle begins...it'll be an endless battle" stated Lightning, and then with a swipe of her right hand she opened up a portal to his right "Get going...find my sister and please...take care of her..."

"And what about you?" questioned a concerned Nero. "Will we meet again?"

"I have other matters to attend too, don't worry; we will...and I'll keep my end of the deal ; I won't let him die ..."answered Lightning. Nero's gaze softened as he looked to her "You care a lot about him don't you?...I'll keep my end too, I'll take care of your sister.."

Lightning nodded her head and then smiled at him "Thank you..." her tone then sank to a level of urgency as she looked to him "now go!"

Nero nodded his head and then walked towards the portal, sparing Lightning one last glance, he dissapeared into the blue portal. Lightning let out an audible sigh and walked towards the edge of Etro's temple. She drew out her blade and prepared to fight once more.

_"In the world where I once existed, time's path is no longer certain...this realm is awashed with sadness...you may be the only one who can save this plane of existence, my prayers and hope go with you, Nero..."_

Lightning's eyes flashed a heavenly golden flame as another vision played out to her. She blinked in surprise as tunnel of golden light appeared in her vision, just like how she had fallen through; she watched as a young man with shoulder-length brown hair and blue eyes fell through the tunnel. He wore a black V-neck top designed with tribal patterns and a pair of angel wings on the back, along with a simple pendant. He also wore a leather bracer on his left arm, a ring on his right hand, and his right arm was wrapped with cord. A large blue sirwal-style trousers with decorated hems, and low-cut sandal-like leather boots and a green pouch and hunter's knife was attached to his belt in the back, which itself is adorned with small lavender ties made of cloth. Lightning watched as he came through and then all too seamlessly the vision dissapeared and Lightning staggered back in surprise.

"One after the other..." came her voice as she looked to the darkened sky above, she watched as it swirled.

She knew the gate would be open in a matter of time and that she should and would be prepared for the worst. A lingering feeling of doubt crossed her mind, what if? she was unable to save her younger sister...and what if she couldn't prevent the grim vision given to her about her lover?. Thoughts and doubts plagued her mind but shaking them off, she walked forward to the railings of Etro's shrine. Her doubts could wait, she had a battle to fight and hopefully contain.

* * *

_**Fortuna Island, Earth**_

"What happened here?"

Trish's neutral voice rang out through the area, they saw the citizens of Fortuna pulling people out of the rubble. To her eyes, it had seemed that a battle had taken place. Dante examined the area as well and let out an amused comment.

"Will you look at that? two months and the kid manages to mess his island up...whatever happened to keeping the place clean huh?" muttered Dante.

Trish just shot him a glance "Your one to talk, Dante...you left Patty to clean your office"

"Hey, hey...I didn't ask her too; she volunteered" smirked the devil hunter. Trish just rolled her eyes at her partner's comment; the sound of footsteps drew her attention to a figure rushing towards them. She blinked in surprise and then narrowed her eyes "Isn't that Nero's girlfriend?"

"Huh?" Dante narrowed his eyes as well and then drew back his neck in surprise "Kyrie?..oh come on, don't tell me that the kid is too lazy just to come say hello"

"I don't think that's the reason, Dante...she looks worried" muttered Trish, Dante stood indifferent as Kyrie panted and walked up to them. Trush moved forward in concern "Kyrie...what happened here? where's Nero?"

"Dante...he.."

"Where's the kid?" asked a now concerned Dante. Kyrie looked to them and pointed to the darkened sky above them that swirled above them.

"What's that?" asked a confused Trish. "It looks like some kind of gate..."

"Nero went into Fortuna because there was some disturbance, some of the residents told me that a gate opened in the sky and a woman with pink hair saved them from a man, she carried a shield and...they said that Nero helped her and then the man attacked him and took him into the gate.." explained a concerned Kyrie.

"What? a woman with pink hair?" questioned a surprised Trish, she looked to Dante as Kyrie nodded her head, "Dante...this couldn't be a coinci-"

"Whoever she was, she went after the kid right? into that gate?" questioned an inquisitive Dante. Kyrie nodded her head "Yes..." Trish stood in silence as she watched him fidget and stand in silence. His mind made up, he looked to Trish once more.

"I'll go after the kid...; I'm supposed to be a guest here and he goes and gets himself into trouble and I have to go bail him out...I need to kick his ass for making me move around so much.. ." muttered an irritated Dante. Trish just raised an amused eyebrow at him "Then I'll stay here, best to get the people away from the city and near the forest" she looked back to Kyrie "You still have those devil arms from the remains of the order right?"

"Yes, Nero kept it with him in his office, he didn't want anyone getting his hands on them" stated Kyrie.

"Alright, we're gonna need them" stated Trish, she then looked to Dante who stood in thought. "You sure you don't need Sparda this time?"

Dante just looked to her and smirked "Naah, doubt I'll need it..besides' I can't abandon rebell-gah!" His statement was cut off as the gate above him opened, he knelt down in pain and held onto his head as voices and visions flashed before him.

_"Don't come for me..."_

"Dante!" called out a concerned Trish. Kyrie looked to the older man in concern and knelt down and moved to help him. Dante turned away from them as he let out grunts and audible sighs of pain.

_"You'll be killed!"_

_"Do you understand Dante?!"_

"Get out of my head!" shouted Dante, his pain was now visible to the people infront of him as they looked on helplessly as the man in front of them struggled.

_"Don't come! I'm begging you!"_

_"You have nothing to do in this conflict! you've done enough!"_

"Who t-the hell are y-you!?" shouted a now angered Dante..His screams of agony were not answered as the same statements repeated in his mind.

_"Don't come for me..."_

_"You have nothing to do in this conflict! you've done enough!"_

_"You'll be killed!"_

Trish blinked in surprise as a veil of light descended from the sky above the city, the statements slowly stopped as Dante panted and then stood up slowly. Trish and Kyrie looked back to him in surprise "You alright? what happened?"

"Don't know...just heard some voices" muttered Dante. He had felt the voices were familiar too him but he couldn't place where he had heard them. He slowly shook his head and then looked upwards to the darkened sky that swirled above him.

"Voices?...what did they say?" asked a concerned Trish.

"Nothin' important" answered the devil hunter. Trish's gaze hardened as she looked to him "What aren't you telling us?"

"Nothin' alright? I take it that's the gate then..." stated Dante, he waved his left hand to Trish and Kyrie. The latter who in turn called out to him "Be careful.."

"Don't worry, I'll get the kid back then you and him can live happily ever after...once I'm done kicking his ass for givin' me extra work..." muttered Dante and then he walked to the center of the city. He had walked for three minutes and had entered the city. He looked up and instantly he was reminded of how he had gone into the demon world from the temen-ni-gru. He jumped onto the tallest building and then jumped high into the sky. He was surprised as he was instantly dragged into the gate above him by floating.

"Looks like I have some extra flyer miles to spend..."

And then he disappeared into the portal above him, the gate then slowly closed on itself as Trish and Kyrie looked on. Trish let out an audible sigh and then glanced to the younger woman "Tell me about that woman those people saw..."

"Come with me, I'll ask them" answered Kyrie.

* * *

_**Valhalla**_

"Tch...I couldn't stop him" muttered Lightning. _"Once he enters the gate, his memories about Cocoon will come back...I need to find a way to keep him out of the battle"_

Her tone held one of frustration and anger, it enraged her that he would ignore the warnings she put up to come for her. But then again, she reminded herself that it was Dante. She shook her head and looked to the horizon where a sea of blackness awaited her. A man emerged from the sea of blackness and then looked to her from the sea. He wore a black armor with a black mask with engravings on it. On the mask however, two horns protruded out from it...a cape extended down from his medieval armor and a cape protruded out from it. His whole body was covered by the black armor. His face was covered by the mask but with the small amount of skin near his neck, one could see that it was pale. He looked up slowly to the shrine and drew out his blade which was wide in range and height.

"The goddess chose a worthy warrior...but that won't stop me from ending her existence and the existence of her chosen ones...power is all I need and if I have to kill you; so be it..." came his distorted voice.

Lightning let out a grunt of frustration and then drew out her blade, her eyes widened onto the figure before her; shock and surprise etched into her delicate face. _"I can't believe Caius was able to revive the angel of darkness, to split the heart of chaos into two just to bring him to the battlefield...he's desperate.."_

She drew out her blade and held a look of calmness and jumped forward from the shrine, the angel of darkness saw this and he too jumped forward from the sea of blackness. As Lightning flew through the air, she glanced back to the gate in the darkened sky above her _"Stay away...Dante.."_

"This won't end well..." muttered Lightning as she looked forward to her opponent.

* * *

**_AN: Whew! and done! lol..ooo new character "angel of darkness" I wonder who he could be..hmmm :P there's going to be alot of chapters with battles this time, cause in the prequel I just wanted to write Dante's side...since Nero is accompanying Noel and Serah then i have to follow up on his battles as well, it's going ot be long lol I hope you enjoy the ride! :D_**

**_Oh yeah! Lightning returns!...some new character called Lumina appeared, at first I thought she was someone's daughter lol...wonder who she is! read and review! until next time! :D tc! God bless!_**

**_Oh yeah check out my devianart account...you can download any pics in my gallery...here's the cover pic for this story:_**

**_www . finalcry1 . deviantart art / Devils-and-Valkyries-XIII-2-Time-s-agony-351770957?q = gallery % 3Afinalcry1 & qo = 1_**


	4. Reunion

_**I in no shape or form own the settings or characters of Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy XIII-2**_

* * *

_**To JinzoMask656: Thanks alot bro! appreciate the review! hope you continue to read! :D**_

_**To Lucifer's Remnants: Thanks man!...really? oh no harm done, just head over to my profile, there's a link to my devianart account!**_

_**To Elzhu: Actually feat wise...I guess you could say that Lightning is stronger than DMC4 Dante, she tanked a whole meteor but Dante did shove off the savior like it was nothing, quicksilver won't work against Lightning cause she's immune to time manipulation. And she's a warrior goddess so I guess that does have some perks. But I'm going to do it to have some comedic effect on him :D**_

_**To Raging Berseker: Actually, I don't know if Etro actually took Light cause I just started playing the game; it was stated that she fell through a historia crux and then she met Etro..sarcastic Nero huh? hell yeah! lol he'll be a little pissed too cause all he wanted was to spend time with Kyrie hahahh...Will try my best! hope you continue to read! :D ahahha I'm scared if Lightning met Lady...Lady would be all jealous and Lightning would be all arrogant for sure..and poor Dante will be stuck in the middle but just to be sure, Dante's love interest is Lightning in this fic, no one else :)**_

_**To shadow coat 64: ahhah yeah, when Dante meets Lightning...expect some snazzy comment from his side. Yeah, it's a pleasure to write a story with reviewers like you guys haha thank you so much for taking time off to read and review! I really appreciate it! :D**_

_**To spencerlonewolf: You'll come to know soon enough in this chapter :D...I don't think I actually captured his exact personality but it's easier than Dante's...the person who I can relate to the most in personality is Vergil lol I know right :P big shock! bwhahah..anyway thank you for the review! hope you continue to read and review!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Reunion**_

_**Devil May Cry**_

"All done! finally!"

Patty's chipper voice rang out through the office of the devil hunter, after three hours of grueling work; she had finally cleaned up Dante's office. She wiped the sweat off her off her forehead and moved to the closet once more to keep the cleaning utensils back where they belonged. As she walked forward, she tripped and moved to fall but caught herself by catching onto Dante's cupboard. A frame fell down and Patty immedeatly shrunk into shock. Letting down the cleaning utensils, she moved to pick up the frame.

"Oh no...Dante's going to be so mad!" she held up the frame and blinked in surprise. A small crack was present over the face of a younger Dante as she looked on. She unconsciously wondered if he was fine and slowly placed the frame back on the cupboard and proceeded to place the mop and the bucket back into the closet. The door of the shop slowly opened and Patty looked back in surprise to see an older woman with a white striped shirt with her collar opened and white shorts. She wore dark orange sunglasses and dark brown boots and looked on in surprise as a small smile plastered on her face.

"Patty?...let me guess, he left you here to clean; didn't he?"

"Uh huh..." smiled the young girl and then an idea rang in her head, immedeatly she picked up the broken fram and moved to the older woman "Lady? could you get this fixed please?...it fell down when I was cleaning up the place"

"It fell down?" asked a curious Lady, she received the frame in her hands and then proceeded to examine it "Come to think of it, I've never actually asked him who these two little girls were..."

"Dante said he didn't want to talk about it" muttered Patty. Lady raised an amused eyebrow and then looked to the young girl "Alright, I'll get it fixed...where did he go anyway?"

"He went to a place called Fortuna island, said he wanted to check up on someone" smiled a curious Patty. Lady blinked at her "Fortuna huh?...say, how 'bout you come with me?"

"What?...where?" asked Patty, her tone was that of unsettling confusion as Lady looked to her once more.

"Fortuna..of course, I always wanted to go there myself, it's just three hours by ferry..so what do you say?" smiled Lady. Patty looked unsure as Lady let out an audible sigh "Fine, how 'bout we go find your mom and ask her?...is that okay with you, we'll get this frame fixed up too.."

"Alright, let's go" smiled a now joyous Patty.

"Good...now before we go-" began Lady, she moved to a small display board where some of Dante's devil arms were palced. "Let's see now..."

"Lady, what are you doing?"

"Just bringing along some of Dante's souvenir's...he never uses them so I don't think he'll mind, no telling when we might actually need them..." muttered Lady,

She then picked up two blades, a blue one and a red one and then proceeded to pick up icy blue nun chucks and finally she also picked up a pair of gauntlets and then tossed a black suitcase to Patty who caught it and slowly fell down.

"Lady...that's alot of stuff.." murmured Patty.

"Don't worry..just open that case quick and get ready to close it as soon as I tell you too..." answered Lady. Patty just blinked in surprise and then slowly opened the case. A flash of golden light lit up the room and immedeatly Lady threw the weapons she had taken into it "Now Patty! close it!"

Patty did as instructed and shut the briefcase, Lady smirked while Patty let out an audible sigh. "Alright, guess we're all set now...let's go find your mom? here...throw me the briefcase..." Patty slowly came up to Lady and gave her the briefcase much to the older woman's amusement, she slowly carried it and then proceeded to walk out of the shop followed by the thirteen year old girl. Patty stopped and closed the doors of the shop and then walked upto Lady who started her motorcycle.

"Grab on...time's wasting" came Lady's neutral voice.

Patty nodded her head and then proceeded to sit behind Lady on her motorcycle and not another second was wasted as Lady started up her bike and drove off into the distance.

* * *

_**Pandora**_

"Brother, are you awake?"

"..."

"Brother?"

"..."

"Brother! get up! we have been take-"

"Be quiet you fool! we are trying to rest" came a gruff animal like voice. The voice who had addressed his brother just looked to the ice like nun-chucks and proceeded to speak once more "But we may be able to be of use!"

"It has been years since Sparda's son even touched us; why do you think he would use us now?" came another voice filled with anger.

"But Irfit! he is our master nonetheless; he will use us.."

"Agni, be quiet... Cerberus is right; it is better we rest...if master uses us, then so be it..." came Rudra's voice.

"Listen to your brother for once" stated a now cranky Cerberus. Agni let out an audible sigh and began to rest once more "Yes...I suppose your right.."

"Although the prospect of him using us again, excites me.." stated a now enthusiastic Irfit.

"As do I.." answered Cerberus.

"Only time will tell...for now let us rest" stated a now weary Rudra.

* * *

_**New Bodhum, Pulse**_

Nero streamlined his body as he fell through a tunnel , he glanced at the sides of the tunnel examining it...golden lines and flashes ran throughout the black tunnel. It was filled with an orange light and darkness was nowehere near it. He blinked as a white light flashed before his eyes and then he looked forward. His eyes widened and then he somersaulted in the air downwards towards the ground and landed on hsi two feet and bent his knees. He slowly got up and dusted his coat

"Well... at least that ride was free..." came his comment.

He looked around and examined the area he was in, he blinked to find that he was near a shore. It was refreshing to him. The wind blew on his face and his hair grew unsettled. "Not a bad place at all...now let's find her sister"

He however stopped and looked to the backdrop beyond the small village city of Bodhum, a crystallic pillar stood a few metres away from him adn he stood in awe to see the form of a crystallized planet standing in the horizon. He raised an eyebrow in examination at the sight before him.

"That must be Cocoon...or whatever it was she was telling me about..." He closed his eyes as he recalled the memory.

* * *

**_Valhalla (flashback)_**

_"Humanity was saved because of the sacrifice of two inhabitants of Pulse, they sacrificed their lives to stop Cocoon from falling onto Pulse...and recalling the creator, however it was futile in calling him back since he is indeed awake but his concern lies elsewhere..."_

_"Creator...your talkin' about god?..well he's a selfish guy, ain't he?" muttered an irritated Nero._

_"Not exactly..as Etro said, it's not because he's selfish; it's because he wants us to undo the situation without his help; this chaos was brought out about by five guardians Etro, Mundus, Lindzei, Pulse and another known as Bhunivelze ...all five are siblings tasked to certain functions by the creator. Out of the five of them, Bhunivelze and Mundus were tasked with the greatest of power, Mundus rebelled and he was cast down; Bhunivelze also wanted to reach immortality so he sent himself into crystal sleep after Mundus' fall, Pulse left the worlds alone but Lindzei still remains unseen and unmoving and does not wish to have anything to do with the worlds..." explained Lightning._

_Nero looked unsettled and then looked back to her "Alright...so if by chance Etro dies, then all you got for help is this bhunivelze guy?..."_

_"At a high price...yes" answered a solemn Lightning._

_"Price?...what are you talking about?" asked a now curious Nero._

_"Bhunivelze can only be awakened from his sleep by the death of millions" answered Lightning._

_"A massacre huh?...these five are nothin' but a load of crocks...what was he thinkin' when he made them huh? ain't god supposed to be all knowing and stuff? he should have seen this coming!" answered an irritated Nero. Lightning let out an audible sigh and looked to the darkened sky above them that swirled with intensity. She glanced back at him in remorse._

_"Maybe he couldn't..."_

* * *

"He couldn't huh? like the same way; he couldn't save Kyrie's parents...whatever, let's get this over with" muttered Nero. He walked forward into the small village city and examined his surroundings. The village city was quaint and satisfying, in his eyes; it was peaceful. He stopped as he heard the sound of footsteps and his left hand slowly went to the hilt of his beloved red queen.

"Halt! who goes there!"

Nero's grip loosened on his sword as he looked to the two people in front of him, they held rifles of some kind and they wee aiming it at him. _"Best to not draw attention to myself, no tellin' what they might do..."_

"Hey there! I'm a traveler, just passin' by..." answered a good natured Nero.

"A traveler huh? where you from? you should have some ID with you..." came one of the soldiers question. Nero blinked in surprise a she looked ot them _"Wasn't expecting that...". _He slowly let out a strained laugh as he looked to them.

"Start talking! where you from kid?" asked the soldier once more.

"Just a traveller man, didn't I tell you already?" answered Nero, his nonchalant attitude was abound as he looked to the two of them

The second soldier however blinked in surprise as he examined Nero, he slowly looked to the guard next to him adn started whispering "Hey...doesn't that kid look like Sparda's son? you know, the one that helped the l'Cie back then?"

"Come to think of it, he does...doesn't he? white hair and a sword...that was the description that the Sanctum gave us when we were on Cocoon..." muttered the soldier. Nero couldn't hear them as they conversed among themselves. He blinked as their attention fell back on him.

"So, gonna let me through or what?" muttered Nero, his patience slowly fell as the two soldiers looked unsure of themselves.

"What's with that arm kid?" came the soldier's question once more. Neor blinked as he looked to his devil bringer "This? oh...you know, just a souven-"

"What's going on here?"

Nero blinked as he heard a feminine voice call out to them. He watched as a female with shoulder length black hair and light brown eyes came onto the scene. He inwardly rolled his eyes _"Ain't those clothes skimpy enough for you lady?"_

"Well...erm, Lebreau..this guy said he was a traveler and he has no ID, so we wanted to detain him" answered the soldier. The woman now identified as Lebreau looked to Nero and blinked at him. Immedeatly her eyes widened in surprise as he looked to the younger man.

"Dante?" questioned Lebreau, a flicker of concern and surprise passed in her brown eyes.

"Huh?"

Nero stood in question of what to do, he could of course pass himself off as the devil hunter but he knew someone might recognize that it's not him. Seeing no other way, he decided to reveal himself. Lebreau looked unsure as she questioned the figure in front of her again. Nero made up his mind to pass himself off as a blood relation to Dante. Maybe that would work for him? he silently wondered and proceeded to execute his plan.

"You are Dante, aren't you?"

"Sorry...I'm not him, I'm a friend of his...I was asked to find a woman by the name of Serah Farron" answered an honest Nero.

"Your a friend of Dante?...where is he anyway? I haven't seen him in years; it's like he just dissapeared after the l'Cie incident" asked a now confused Lebreau. Nero scratched the back of his head as he looked to her.

"He's around...somewhere, but right now? I really need to meet this girl called Serah; do you know where she is?" asked a concerned Nero.

"Serah huh?...she's down there, near the beach" stated Lebreau, she pointed towards Nero right and the young man could see a lone figure standing while surrounded by small children he blinked and looked back to the woman infront of him,

"Her class is almost over, you can just wait near the entrance" smiled Lebreau. Nero nodded his head "Thank you.." and then he proceeded to move to the shore of the village city.

"Lebreau, is it okay if we let him go? I mean, you can't be sure that he's actually a friend of the demon hunter" muttered the soldier. Lebreau just glanced back at him and smirked

"Don't worry, Gaddot's keeping an eye on him with one of Yuj's cameras...we'll know soon enough"

Nero walked to the entrance of the beach and slided down on the sand to his desitnation, he stood a good mile away while he watched the children scurry away from the lone figure. He examined the girl from the distance, she was wearing a cat-shaped earrings,, a black armband on her right bicep, red plaid pleated skirt lined with black lace, a white sleeveless dress shirt, a semi-transparent pink sweeper, an extra matching hair tie on her left wrist and black thigh-high stockings with ivory ankle boots. He didn't know how to introduce himself at the moment, his head bent down as he examined the grains of sand on the beach, he let out an audible sigh and then immedeatly drew back in surprise as a voice called out to him.

"Hello?..can I help you?"

Nero blinked as he looked up in surprise to see Serah in front of him smiling he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he looked to her "I'm looking for Serah Farron, are yo-"

"You found the right person then..." came her cheerful voice, she narrowed her eyes and looked to the blue eyd boy in front of her "You know, you kinda remind me of someone...actually two people exactly..."

Nero inwardly groaned _"Not again...do I look exactly like that lazy ass?"_ and then slowly looked to her once more "I'll get straight to the point, I'm a friend of Dante alright?...I was asked to come find you"

"Dante?...He's alive!? where...where is he?"

Nero blinked at the sudden change of attitude from cheerfulness to concern and then proceeded to answer her "Dante's fine alright? he's just lazy as usual...he's back on..erm, Earth, look I know this sounds crazy but your sister asked me to come find you..she needs your help" muttered Nero.

"Lightning? she's alive!? where? where is she!?..." answered a now relieved Serah. At that moment, Nero's devil bringer shot up in front of them, Nero's eyes widened at the sudden reaction, he couldn't control it and then he called out to Serah "Stay back!"...with a blue flash of light, a blue ball of energy floated towards Serah and then went onto her left hand. Nero blinked as he regained control of his devil arm and looked to the surprised Serah who now had a different outfit on her along with a bow.

"What?...what is this?!" whispered Serah, now in a state of shock.

"A gift from your siste-hey!" protested Nero, his statement was cut off as a huge man with an orange mohawk pulled the back of his coat, he glanced back in irritation "Let go my coat..."

"Serah, you alright?" asked the concerned man. Serah looked on in awe at the bow and then to him "I'm fine, Gaddot, let him go...he's a friend."..Her statement however turned into a gasp as Nero grabbed the man's arm and sent him flying a few meters away. Serah let out a gasp and then looked to the younger man.

"Don't touch the coat, you jackass!" shouted an irritated Nero, he slowly turned around and was met by a stern glare. His face went blank and he felt a lingering feeling of fear from the said woman staring at him "What?" he barked in annoyance.

"Don't you have any manners? he wasn't going to do anything to you!" complained Serah. Nero just avoided her gaze "Yeah, well..he shouldn't have touched my coat...these things' don't come cheap.."

Her gaze softened and she let out an audible sigh "Who are you?...how do you know my sister?.is she alright?"

Nero's gaze softened as he looked back to her as well "She's fine...she saved me from this maniac who was trying to kill me...my name is Nero"

Immedatly Serah's eyes widened in surprise "Nero?"

"Yeah..what's it to you?" asked a now surprised Nero. Serah's eyebrows raised in concern as she looked back to her own memories.

* * *

_**Pulse (3 years ago)**_

_"Serah...there are some things you need to know.."_

_"Huh? about what Lightning?..does it have something to do with Dante?" asked a confused Serah. Lightning nodded her head as she looked to her "It does...and Vergil as well."_

_"What are you-"_

_"Vergil had a child with Hope's aunt" stated Lightning. Immedeatly Serah's eyes widened in surprise "H-he did? then wher-"_

_"Dante went into that portal to search for him, and close the gate too...but Vergil's dead; Dante killed him" answered Lightning, no hint of emotion could be seen in her eyes as she looked on._

_"What!? why would he?! he would neve-"_

_"He was possessed Serah, he wanted to be killed" came another gruff voice. Serah looked back to see her fiancee approaching the two of them "Snow?.."_

_"It's like Snow said, Dante spent all that time with us so he could get back Vergil's son..he wanted to leave him in my-our care but the fal'Cie didn't let him" explained Lightning. "He was forced to go back to Earth..."_

_"So then...will we ever see him again?"_

_Snow and Lightning smirked as they both looked to her "Count on it.." stated Snow. _

_"Heh...he said he won't make us wait anymore, I'm not going to doubt him" smiled Lightning. Serah felt a tinge of happiness at the cheerful reaction from her older sister. _

_"The kid's name was Nero" stated Snow "Didn't get to see him but Dante told me he looked just like him and his brother..."_

* * *

Serah blinked in surprise and then looked up to the younger man who stood in surprise "I know who you are but you remind me more of Dante than Verg-"

A violent shock wave shook the ground and Nero caught Serah as she fell, they both knelt down and Nero looked up to see the sky darken and a meteor slowly rained down from the sky. Serah panicked as she looked to him "What's happening?"

"Nothing good, that's for sure..." answered a now concerned Nero.

* * *

_**Valhalla**_

"Pick up your sword...I won't fight an unarmed opponent"

Lightning blinked as her opponent redirected his own sword to her own, the battle had been fierce with shock waves resonating throughout the area. Lightning was matched by the power of the angel of darkness. But she had quickly learned that he was more skillful than Caius Ballad, and that did not bode well for her. She watched as he picked up her gun blade with his own sword and then threw it to her. She caught it effortlessly and slowly stood up. She held her gaze on the figure in front of her and began to speak.

"Why did you-"

"I am not without honor..." resonated his distorted voice. "Come on..."

Lightning regained her battle stance at the sudden calling card for battle, both of them blinked as a searing sound of thunder crashed through the darkened sky. Their battle was momentarily halted as the two figures looked up to see the darkened sky swirl into a gate. Lightning held a gaze of seriousness, she knew who it was that was coming from the other side. Her aqua blue eyes turned back to the figure in front of her who also looked to the darkened sky. She heard him whisper to the darkened sky.

"This feeling...I know it all too well"

He slowly turned back to Lightning who turned her glare on him equally, he moved forward and striked down a spell that was meant for her and Lightning blinked in surprise. The angel of darkness stood a few meters away from her back and slowly got up as Lightning looked on _"He...deflected that spell...why?"_

"Caius Ballad, this battle is mine...you have no business here; leave.."

Lightning looked up to see Caius looking down to the two of them, he stood uninterested and anger slowly brewed up inside him "Angel of darkness, do you forget who holds the reigns to your power, the heart of chaos is mine...I did not revive your soul so that you could waste time, I did so that you would kill the goddess' warrior"

"Tch.." grunted an irritated Lightning _"You coward..."_

The angel of darkness looked back to her and then upwards at Caius once more "Leave...I won't tell you a third time"...Caius looked down towards him and smirked.

"No...you leave..."

And then Lightning's eyes widened in horror as the figure before her was struck by fire and inflicted by pain. A red shadow of electricity resonated in his armor as he knelt down. The pain however momentarily stopped as Caius was sent crashing down to the ground below him. Both the angel of darkness and Lightning looked to the fallen form of the warrior and then to the figure above them who sat, perched up on the building.

"Well...look at this, I come here lookin' for the kid and I get his father instead..."

"Dante?..." came her whisper

Lightning's eyes widened as she looked to the figure perched on top of the black building, she knew him all too well; he looked older now and his resemblance matched that of Snow, atleast in her eyes. His sword stood perched with his sword over his shoulder and he sat on the building looked down to the two figures.

Dante let out a low whistle as he looked to her "Hey Claire, that's a really nice get-up you got goin'...don't tell me you dressed up like that just cause I was comin'..If ya did; then woo, I love ya babe.."

"Tch...idiot.." muttered Lightning _"Hasn't changed one bit...Etro returned his memories, this is not good..."_

He jumped down to them and landed next to Lightning who held her gaze on him, dust settled around the area as he too looked to her. he was taller at least rivaling Snow's height and also he looked more muscular than his lean frame that she had seen a few years ago. And he sparkled his trademark grin at her.

"So...miss me? cause I gotta say I really miss-"

_*SLAP*_

Dante blanched in surprise as he now held onto his right cheek, his mouth now agape and and glared at the pinkette in front of him "What the hell did you go and do that for!?"

"Why did you come here?" her cold voice resonated to him and he blinked in surprise at the sudden change in attitude. His eyes narrowed at her and he smirked.

"Heh...you tell me, the kid's girlfriend told me that you went and kidnapped him; I didn't know you were into younger gu-"

Her cold glare silenced him as he drew back his neck in surprise, "You shouldn't have come here..."

"Yeah...maybe I shouldn't have, seeing as your always cold to me and all, but I can't just sit back and watch you go and get yourself killed, now can I? I hate to say it but...I wouldn't be able to live with myself..."

Immedeatly her thoughts went back to her conversation with Nero.

* * *

_"I can't allow that to happen, if he comes here; then..." mused a concerned Lightning.._

_"Then what?" asked confused Nero "What aren't you telling me?"_

_Lightning turned her gaze back on him, her eyes held concern and defiance at the same time as she looked to him_

_"He'll be killed..."_

_"What?...your kidding right? Dante getting killed? that's crazy talk...you can hit the guy with a freight train and he'll just shrug it off like it's nothing" answered an amused Nero. Lightning's expression however remained unchanged as she looked to Sparda's grandson._

_"This is serious... he will die; there's no coming back if he does; especially in this place and knowing him...he's too stubborn to back down from a fight" muttered Lightning._

_"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened...I won't- I can't let it happen"_

* * *

"You don't understand!...do you want to d-"

"So where did you take the kid?" questioned a curious Dante, he cut off her statement and looked to her eyes which held regret and concern. She let out an audible sigh and then looked to him once more "He's safe...for now anyway..." both Dante and Lightning turned their gazes to see Caius crawling out of the rubble slowly and looking to them in blatant anger and rage. Dante didn't look back as Lightning conversed with him.

"He wants Nero dead...not just him, he wants the whole universe to be washed by chaos" muttered Lightning.

"Chaos huh?..." muttered an inquisitive Dante.

"Wait..where are you-" Lightning blinked as Dante then walked forward to the angel of darkness who knelt down panting. He glanced back to her and smirked "Don't worry your pretty lil face..." Lightning let out another audible sigh and looked on as Dante went forward. He looked down to the angel and grinned.

"So this is where you've been hiding all this time huh Vergil? you still got that lil costume from the last time we fought? "

Lightning blinked as she looked to him, her eyes riddled with surprise and shock, _"Vergil?...He's the angel of darkness?...how did Caius manage to..."_

"Your power..." muttered a now identified Vergil "Your power is more than that of our father..."

Dante blinked as Vergil then slowly removed his black helmet and threw it aside. Lightning's eyes widened to see the elder son of Sparda's eyes now blood red with no sign of any pupils. And also his skin had become paler...his hair was slicked back. She watched as Dante just grinned at him.

"Hah...comin' from you, I'll take that as a compliment..."

"It wasn't" muttered Vergil.

Lightning's eyes widened as Dante immedeatly drew up his right leg and stopped Vergil from slicing him in half, the hildt of his boot connected to his sword and Dante could feel Vergil's rage. The younger son of Sparda's face turned serious as he pushed the sword away from his leg.

"I'm not goin' to fight you Vergil...the kid wouldn't want that now, would he?" asked a remorseful Dante.

"Nero is alive?...then yamato is-"

"Yeah, it's taken a likin' to the kid" grinned Dante "You'd be proud of him..."

Vergil's eyes lit up with rage and then Dante was thrown back towards Lightning, he skidded to a halt next to Lightning who drew out her gunblade They both looked on as Vergil released a black shock wave of chaos and in rage let out a battle cry to the heavens. Lightning let out a remorseful sigh and Dante slowly took to Rebellion.

"Yamato is mine! no one can have it! not even _him!_"

"Dante...that's not your brother anymore, he's too steeped in chaos" stated Lightning. Dante looked back to her "Yeah.. guess I'm gonna have to knock some sense into him.."

"Don't be reckless" advised a now concerned Lightning, Dante just looked back to her and smirked "Don't worry babe, it's me remember?"

"That's exactly why I'm worried..." muttered a now frustrated Lightning.

Both of them blinked and looked up as another searing sound of thunder crashed through the skies and the sky swirled up into a gate once more. Lightning blinked as a boy with brown hair wearing a blue color attire fell through the gate. She immedeatly looked to Dante.

"I need to send him after Nero...buy me some time" and then she flew up into the sky summoning her eidoloon. Dante took a moment to realise what had just happened and then his eyes widened as he called out to her.

"Hey! is this your idea of ditchin' me?...man, everything's gotta be complicated with her" muttered Dante. He slowly looked to Vergil who looked to him in rage and the other man now identified as Caius who came up to him as well "The sons of Sparda...I will not let you interfere, Dante.."

Dante grinned and pulled out rebellion and pointed it towards his opponents.

"A threeway huh?...alright then, come and get it..."

* * *

_**AN: And done! hope you liked it! :D things are gonna get hot from here on out..anyway guys, just wanted to say that the updates will really come slow from now on until March 20th..I got this big exam to study for...so I wanted to hold off on this story for awhile...I'll get back to my regular update schedule once my exam is over in March! till then...adios! tc! and God bless you :D**_


	5. A sorrowful request

_**I in no shape or form own the settings or characters of Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy XIII-2**_

* * *

_**To spencelonewolf: Yeah well, Dante's oblivious until someone actually tells him that she's worried for him lol...thanks for the review man! :D yeah will see you guys in march lol..**_

_**To shadow coat 64: hahaha! sure man, lol no worries...the end huh? I've kind planned out everything so let's see where it goes from there..don't worry, I won't make Dante weak and all lol no worries ;)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: A sorrowful request**_

_**Valhalla**_

"Hey! is this your idea of ditchin' me?...man, everything's gotta be complicated with her" muttered Dante. He slowly looked to Vergil who looked to him in rage and the other man now identified as Caius who came up to him as well

"The son of Sparda...I will not let you interfere.."

Dante grinned and pulled out rebellion and pointed it towards his opponents.

"A threeway huh?...alright then, come and get it..."

With the invitation now given, Caius charged first with his blade posed towards the demon hunter, Dante's smirk never died down as he pulled his back inwards and avoided the slash. Caius' blade passed behind the devil hunter and then Dante caught his black armor with his right hand, he clutched it and then threw him away to his right and scoffed.

"Hey...if your goin' to come at me like that, atleast put up a fight, I'm startin' to get bored here..."

Caius rolled to the side and knelt down, grunting in irritation at how easily he had been dispatched. Dante blinked and jumped a few meters away as Vergil's broadsword moved to connect to his waist. He skidded to a halt and looked to the rage filled form of his older twin brother. His neck slowly raised up and to Vergil, it was as if Dante was mocking him...as if he was looking down at him. It infuriated him. Dante's gaze softened as he looked to him.

"I ain't one for mockin' you bro, but if that's all you got...you need to go back to sleep" stated Dante. "I don't care if you want your sword back so badly, I'm not lettin' you near the kid...He's earned it"

Vergil's eyes beamed with rage as he picked up his broadsword and looked to him "Let me ask you something.."

Dante blinked in surprise, his whole body holding caution "Yeah?"

"You defeated Mundus, didn't you? you wouldn't be standing here otherwise" came his distorted voice. Dante slowly and carefully chose his words to answer his older twin.

"You can say that...sent him back to the demon world, he was kinda...eh...stinkin' up the place" smirked the devil hunter. His eyes sparkled with amusement as he slightly nodded his head.

Anger boiled up inside Vergil, he should have been the one to do what his twin had done...instead he failed, him...failed? the very thought to him was ludicrous. and yet before him, his younger twin, the clown, the joker in his eyes surpassed him and acquired the power of their father. Blinded by rage, he let out a battle cry.

Dante brought up his arm and covered his eyes from the flash of light that appeared before him. Caius stood in silence as he looked to the two sons of Sparda. He knew he was outmatched _"I shouldn't have split the heart..if the dark angel steeps himself more then the heart will be attached to him..leaving me defenseless..."_

Dante uncovered his right arm and looked to Vergil who stood tall, his cape was fluttering in the gust of wind. A purplish black aura surrounded the elder son of Sparda as Dante's gaze settled. He could feel the heat from Vergil's gut and he knew it was anger. His lips expressed itself into a thin line and then began conversing his brother once more.

"I knew you didn't get along with Claire, even back then...but you goin' and tryin' to kill her? man...that's a new low even for you.." uttered an irritated Dante.

Vergil's eyes glowed a deathly red and Dante blinked in surprise as Vergil's lips curved up into a smirk "Don't get the wrong idea...she kept me from reaching the power from the goddess' throne; I do not care who I have to cut down...but you already know that; don't you?"

The coldness emitted from Vergil's voice sent Dante to an edge, a glare found it's way onto the face of the younger son of Sparda "So...you wanna kill the people who gave us a home after mom died huh?...whatever the case, sorry; can't let you do that..."

"Hmph, you and your foolish affections" grunted Vergil, irritation brewing in his voice. Dante just raised an amused eyebrow at him.

"Affections huh? I wasn't the one who went and did it with the kid's mom; did ya forget about that? and now you wanna go kill the kid...that's a nice kind of affection right there" replied an amused Dante. "Pop would be really proud of ya..." he scoffed.

Vergil's eyes blazed with rage but before he could strike, the sound of footsteps drew their attention to their right. Dante lips curved upwards as he looked to the figure "Well, will you look at that?...listen buddy, halloween's not till a few more months; you might wanna go look yourself in the mirror every once in a while..."

"Your mouth is a nuisance" stated an irritated Caius.

Dante then turned to Vergil and placed his arms on his waist. His eyes however widened as Caius moved upwards into the sky to reach Lightning who now rode on her Eidolon. Vergil stayed still and watched as Dante appeared before Caius and brought down Rebellion onto the former. Caius brought up his blade and stopped the onslaught but his eyes widened at the force applied from the devil hunter. WIth one swift motion, he was shot down into the rubble beneath him. Dante effortlessly landed in front of Vergil and let out an audible sigh.

"Sorry..man, can't have you reachin' her; I don't want to get an earful later in that date I'm gonna ask her on... that woman is a real pain sometimes; say what's your name anyway?" asked a now curious Dante.

"His name is Caius Ballad, an immortal guardian of the seeress" answered Vergil.

Dante raised an eyebrow in awe "Balley huh?...well I'm not impressed, hell; Morrison can dance better than this guardian guy..."

Vergil rolled his eyes at the statements of his younger twin and then the rubble was blasted away and Caius emerged once more enraged. "It would seem that both of us have no choice...these forms will not suffice to strike you down..."

Vergil closed his eyes and his lips curved upward into a smirk "So you finally realized then?.."

"Hey Vergil, what are you goin' and talkin' about huh? I'm beginning to feel a little ignored that your leavin' me out of these lil chats of yours.." stated Dante as he feigned being hurt.

"You wanted a challenge, didn't you?" questioned a calm Vergil. Dante drew back his neck in surprise as Caius too smirked "Do it then..."

Vergil nodded his head and Dante watched in surprise as a beam of blackness descended on the two of them. A circle of black light formed around the both of them, Dante's coat fluttered in the strong gust of wind that was formed from the release of their powers. The devil hunter's red coat settled calmly and he looked up to see both their swords changed into black blades. He blinked as he looked to Vergil whose armor had become plae blue and then to Caius, his armor was drenched in black and Dante swore he saw ripples of liquid on his armor.

He rolled his eyes _"What a rip off...you can just call it banka-"_

"Gah!" his thought was cut as he was shoved into the air by the hilt of Vergil's black blade. He rubbed his chin and somersaulted in the air, he landed down on the ground and then his eyes widened as a he felt a gust of wind behind him. He turned around only to be kicked by Caius into a wreckage of rubble. Dante smashed through two of Valhalla's buildings, the buildings slowly crumbled into the black city, brick by brick.

The elder son of Sparda calmly watched as the buildings crumbled into the ground. Caius landed behind him and Vergil closed his eyes.

"It's just beginning, isn't it?" questioned Caius.

"So it would seem...be careful yourself, no telling when I myself will kill you" muttered Vergil. Caius remained calm as he replied "The same goes for you..."

Their attention turned towards their north to the shaking rubble and then in one explosion of dust, Dante jumped out of it and landed infornt of them, he wiped his coat and held an irritated look on his face "Okay...I'll give this round to ya...but.." both of them stood clam as Dante drew out his sword and crashed it into the ground.

"The next round's mine"

* * *

_**Etro's Shrine, Valhalla**_

Lightning stood on top of the shrine in Etro's tower and gazed upon downwards as Dante conversed with the two people in front of him. Her attention however at the moment was at the unconscious form of a young man behind her. He grunted and slowly got up. HIs voice wavering as he examined where he actually was.

"Where am I?"

"Valhalla...you prayed for a miracle, and that brought you here or am I wrong?" asked Lightning. The youth's voice wavered as he looked to her "How did you know?"

"From Valhalla...I can see everything, Noel Kreiss.." stated Lightning. His eyes however widened as he looked down to see a man all too familiar to him gazing back at him form the downward depths of Valhalla "Caius?...he's here but.." he shook his head and his resolve wavered as he looked to Lightning "How do we fight him?"

"This is not your battle, there is something else I need you to do" answered Lightning. "What?" asked a confused Noel.

Lightning looked back at him and pursed her lips before she spoke "Bring my sister to me, her name is Serah...and also another the same age as you, his name is Nero, bring both of them to me..."

"You need to use the gate, your time gazing friend would have told you how it works" explained Lightning. Noel looked to his right to find a time gate which sparkled with fiery intensity, "That's a gate? but..why me?"

"Because your the only one who can. You crossed the void and made it to Valhalla; you can find Serah and Nero...I sent him before you; you now have to find them. and together only you three can change the future.."

"I can change the future?...wait, who's this Nero guy? asked a now curious Noel. Lightning turned to him in calmness.

"He is the grandson of the legendary dark knight, Sparda" answered Lightning. Noel's eyes widened in surprise as he looked to her "Sparda had a grandson!?"

"His younger son is below us, fighting.." stated a remorseful Lightning.

"What? he's..he's alive?!" asked a now shocked Noel. Lightning nodded her head and then looked back to him "Not for long, that's why you three can change the outcome of this battle..."

"I see..." murmured Noel.

"Get to the gate, I'm counting on you" added a smiling Lightning. "But before you go, give this to my sister..."

Noel blinked as a yellow flash of light appeared before him and then of all things a moogle appeared before him "Kupo!"..he staggered back as a strained smile settled on his face.

"Please...do not fail" pleaded Lightning. Noel nodded his head and then proceeded into the timegate "I won't..." and then he disappeared into the gate. Lightning let out an audible sigh as she looked down to the battle below her, she too would need to take part in it once more.

* * *

_**Ruins of Valhalla**_

"Don't get too cocky" murmured an irritated Vergil.

"Hey, can ya blame me? I only am cause I'm really scared of the two of ya..just look at this" he brought up his right thumb and pointed it to the rubble behind him "I'm shakin' in my boots bro..."

"You would be right in fearing the two of us, we each posses a half of Etro's heart..and once it awakens, it's power is unfathomable...even Sparda's complete power would not hope to match it.." explained Caius.

"So..both of you stole this girl's heart eh?...I'm dissapointed in you bro, what about the kid's mom? I mea-"

"Silence! you ignorant fool! you speak of her one more time and I will kill you...make no mistake about it" shouted a now angered Vergil. Immedeatly Dante's gaze softened and he let out an audible sigh.

"Whatever the case maybe, I told you before..I'm tellin' ya now; I ain't lettin' you near the kid" stated a now serious Dante.

"That is not up for you to decide, yamato is mine" stated Vergil, he brought up and planted his broadsword into the dust riddled earth for emphasis. "He has yet to earn it from me..."

At this, Dante raised an inquisitive eyebrow "Earn it from you huh? well too bad, he earned it from me..that counts more; he always liked his uncle better"

"Enough of this..." began Caius "I do not have time to waste on you...let's end this as swiftly as possible.."

Vergil remained silent and watched Dante place rebellion over his right shoulder. "You can try..."

Caius moved ahead of Vergil in rage but was stopped as a slash of energy scarred the ground beneath them separating the Dante from his opponents. Dante looked on in surprise as Lightning landed on the ground and looked to him, his lips curved upwards and he smirked at her.

"What took ya so long? I was beginning to think you ditched me"

"It was an option..." answered a serious Lightning. Dante just rolled his eyes and then looked to the two people infront of him. Lightning did the same, however her eyes settled on the elder son of Sparda, her eyes narrowed into a glare and she adopted a neutral stance.

"Serah would be sad to know how far you've fallen, Vergil" stated Lightning. Dante and Caius remained silent as the two of them conversed.

"I have nothing to say to you...get out of my way, my battle is with your _boyfriend.._" answered a serious Vergil. Dante just raised an amused eyebrow at him "Hey, I didn't even propose ye-"

"You did.." scoffed Lightning "I knocked you out intentionally"

Dante blinked at her in surprise "I did?...wait, you knocked me out? how the hell did you manage that?"

"You were drunk.."

No amusement could be heard in her voice as Dante looked on in surprise "Well, whaddya know? you learn somethin' new each day...so did you make up your mind about tryin' the knot yet?"

"Not interested"

And immedeatly Dante let out a grin at her "Playin' hard to get eh? "

"I'm not going to tell you again...leave." stated Lightning. Dante blinked at her now in surprise and a small amount of rage crept into him.

"Are you listenin' to what your sayin'? why do you want me to leave so badly huh?"

"This has nothing to do with you..." answered Lightning once more, Dante tried to look her in the eye but every time he did; she looked away and he could not for the life of him make up her motive. He then let out a scoff and looked away from her.

"I'd say it does, I'm not goin' back without the kid...you think you can take on both of 'em at the same time? you got a few screws loose, Claire..." answered Dante. Irritation brewed in Lightning as she glared at him coldly. Dante had none of it as he looked away from her.

"Do what you want...but I'm stayin' "

"Tch...why won't you listen for once?!" shouted a now angered Lightning.

"Cause your not telling me why you want me to leave; you wanna die huh? then go ahead but don't expect me to just stand around and watch..." stated an irritated Dante. Lightning was momentarily stricken in awe, no words came from her mouth as her blue eyes with his.

"Ah..Geez...what a pain, I don't see you in yea-ooof!"

"Dante!" called out a concerned Lightning.

His statement was interrupted as Vergil slashed his broadsword at him sending him flying away from the two of them. Dante's eyes lit up in irritation as he skidded away from his twin and pushed away his broadsword with Rebellion.

"Don't you know that it's rude to interrupt someone when they're talking huh Vergil?"

"Forgive me brother, but I'm not in the mood for romance" stated a now calm Vergil. He shook the dust off his broadsword and looked to his younger twin.

"I see that you are fearful for his life..."

Lightning gritted her teeth as she looked back to her own opponent "Save it...that's none of your business"...Caius' lips curved upwards into a smirk as he looked back to her

"The goddess chose a worthy guardian...the only reason that I can think whyyou are worried is because Etro gave you a vision about his demise..."

Immedeatly Ligthning's eyes widened in shock as he looked to him "How did you-"

"I have her heart, you should know that by now" answered Caius, he drew out his blade and pointed it to her "Rejoice and lose yourself in battle, this is not the time for concerns...

"Tch..." grunted Lightning, she drew out her gunblade and then took up a battle stance, her opponent smirked and then in a flash of speed clashed blades with her. However Lightning fell something off, she felt as if Caius was intentionally holding back...either that or he was weaker than before. To test out her theory; she immedeatly pushed him back with ease and appeared above him aiming and moved ot cut him down. Caius brought up his own blade and stopped her descent. He knelt down and struggled to keep her blade away. And then he let his own resistance die down and skidded away, Lightning gunblade moved to crash into the ground but stopped as she aimed it at him and then began firing away. Caius grunted and dodged to his right. His eyes however widened as he felt cold steel near his neck. He glanced to find Lightning's gunblade inches away from his neck.

"You know then..." chuckled Caius. Lightning remained silent, her own suspicions confirmed she glanced back to see Dante easily dispatching his older twin. _"He's weaker than before..."_

Her gaze then back on Caius who stood unmoving and began to speak. "I underestimated you..who would have thought that the goddess would plan for such a thing by calling him here...erasing his memories and then bringing them back so that he would be kept safe"

"..." Lightning remained in silence as she listened to the words that her opponent uttered and slowly realization dawned on her as well.

"You know now, don't you?...Sparda's grandson was just a failsafe, Etro's true savior is the devil hunter" muttered Caius.

She let out a smal gasp and looked over to Dante and Vergil who grinned at each other as their blades clashed. She could clearly see Dante overpowering his twin. It was if he wasn't even trying to her.

"But it's too late for him now..." uttered a regretful Caius and Lightning felt her heart drop at the statement, as if instinct she called out to him.

"Dante! get away from him!"

Dante blinked and looked to her on hearing her voice. Vergil knelt before him panting and then his eyes bled a deathly red, with an explosion; Dante was thrown back a few metres. He caught a ledge and spun on it, and then seated himself on a mountain of rubble. He watched as red visible nerves appeared on Vergil's pale face.

"Her heart has awakened..." muttered Caius.

Lightning jumped away as Caius was consumed in a dark sphere of his own. Dante watched as Vergil too was consumed in a dark sphere, both the spheres floated up into the air and Dante looked on in surprise as two smaller black spheres floated away from them and into a portal to their left and right respectively. A roar shifted throughout the area and Lightning jumped and landed next to the sitting form of the devil hunter. Dante glanced back to her and raised an eyebrow. He could see panic written all over face, her eyebrows furrowed in surprise and her determined gaze now quivering.

"So...gonna tell me what's going on now?"

Immedeatly, her armored right hand caught his left arm and forcefully pulled him up "Hey woah! what?!"

"You need to leave..." came her statement. He pulled back his arm from her hand, Lightning turned back to him and shot a glare.

"Heh...thought I told you already, I'm not leavin' " smirked the devil hunter.

"Listen to me for once..." came her pleading voice.

Dante blinked at the sudden change in her tone, from one of seriousness to one of concern and care. He let out an audible sigh and he looked at her "Why do you wanna make me leave so badly huh? at least tell me that..."

Before Lightning could explain, the black sphere in the sky shattered into pieces and before them. Their eyes settled on the figure above them. They could see that it was slightly larger than the two of them both in height and width. Vergil's pale face was now filled with blackness and streaks of dried blood. His whole body consisted of the same red streaks of dried blood. A black tattered coat fluttered in the low gust of wind that settled amongst them. Two black bat like wings emerged from it's back and two blades emerged from the palm of the figure's hand and Lightning knew that this was more of an intense version of Caius' chaos bahamut form. As it landed on the ground on which they were standing on. Dante and Lightning watched as the rubble was pushed away from the figure in an awe display of force. Dante pointed at the figure and looked back to Lightning.

"I take it that's why you want me to leave huh?" asked a now amused Dante "Well now, you can completely forget about it, I ain't leavin' you alone with ugly here..." he slowly pulled out ebony and ivory out from his holsters.

"You don't understand...if you fight him, you'll be kill-"

"Get out of the way!" shouted Dante, he pushed her aside and then in a moment of weakness, he was impaled by the blade of the majin.

"No!..." called out Lightning in worry, immedeatly she began running towards them and jumped into the air "Odin!" she called forth her eidolon and it appeared beside her, she landed on Odin and began to drive forward to the battleground.

Dante let out a gasp of pain as he was thrust through three to four buildings and impaled into another. He gritted his teeth as a ball of black energy formed in the majin's left arm. Dante brought forth both his legs and then kicked the ball of energy into the air. Lightning watched as a black explosion of chaos covered the sky of Valhalla. He then pushed away the majin and then flipped into the air "Chew on this!" and then he started firing both ebony and ivory at the majin. The wound on his chest slowly healed as he continued the barrage of assaults. The majin dodged each of the bullets with finesse and appeared before Dante in a heart beat and moved to punch him but was stopped as Lightning's gunblade clashed with it's left arm and Odin, now in his warrior form blocked his right arm. Dante took the moment to grab one of Odin's blade and threw it onto the figure before them. In a moment, the figure spun around and kicked all three of them sending them plummeting to the ground. Dante fell to the ground and skidded to a halt. Odin caught Lightning and slowly placed her on the ground. She nodded her head and then watched as the eidolon disappeared. Bringing her gunblade up; she adopted a battle stance as Dante did the same.

"Well...this is a fun date, huh Claire?" chuckled Dante, he slowly drew out Rebellion and planted it in the ground. Lightning just grunted and looked to him "Not my idea of one..."Her worried mind went back to her own sister

_"Only the three of you can change this bleak outcome, please Serah...don't fail..."_

* * *

_**AN: Whew and done...a Lightning and Dante chapter only lol...anyway, the combined form of Vergil and Caius is nothing but Dante's devil trigger in DMC2. I'm calling it 'majin' from now on so don't get confused! Next chapted will cover Nero, Serah and Noel's meeting...Dante and Lightning are going to take the backseat just for a little while**  
_


	6. Revealing Resolves

_**I in no shape or form own the settings or characters of Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy XIII-2**_

* * *

_**To Raging Berseker: Actually with the amount of writing I'm doing now, I think it will be way longer..so I decided to write a little more compared to the normal 3,000+ words for a chapter..I'm gonna make each chapter consist of 5,000+ words from now on since the journey is long lol. Thank you for the review! hope you continue to read! :D**_

_**To RevolverBobCat: Doesn't matter what you think on the matter of Nero being Vergil's son, until and if capcom makes a true Devil May Cry 5; his origins won't be set in stone. Right now the only proof that nero is Vergil's son is the DMC4 novel: Deadly fortune..go read the summary on devils-lair . org ..it's already established that he is Vergil's son, and also a capcom unity worker confirmed it at an event.**_

_**To LightningPanda: Thanks! hope you continue to read! :D**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Revealing Resolves**_

_**New Bodhum, 3AF**_

"Is that a meteor?"

Serah's voice rang out in the shoreline of the new Bodhum village, currently she and Nero slowly stood up as they watched the fiery form of the meteor crashed behind the jagged edges of the cliffs that stood adjacent to her small town, Nero slowly got up to his feet and Serah did the same. His eyes widened as a feeling of dread passed over him. And he drew out his beloved red queen and deflected a projectile away from the two of them. Serah let out a gasp as the sky above them turned into the confines of night and creatures moved to attack the town.

"What...what's happening?" questioned Serah, panic settled in her voice and Nero glanced back to her.

"You tell me..." he crashed red queen into the ground and Serah watched as his right hand rotated to a semi-circle, she watched as red liquid drained into the blade and the sound of one starting up the motorcycle could be heard, she unconsciously glanced to the sword that he held onto. He glanced back to her "Stay close..."...Serah unconsciously nodded her head and slowly looked to the bow that her sister had gifted her with. She looked up and her eyes widened as a nekton moved to attack Nero.

"Look out!"

Nero blinked and then with a slash from his blade sliced the small insect like creature in half. he looked back to Serah and sent a smirk her way while placing red queen over his right shoulder "Don't worry, keep calm will ya?..I can handle these bugs"...Serah blinked and pulled him out of the way as a larger form of the same insect moved to plough him down to the ground. Nero looked to Serah and his eyes widened to see a mark appear on the surface of her right eye and his devil bringer grew bright blue and died down at the same time. He bkinked and then it was gone, moving it off as nothign; he turned towards the meonekton and smirked "Heh...it looks like a bugfest...alright then"

Serah watched as he drew out a two barrel gun from his holster and started firing away at the nektons, effortlessly taking them down, he looked back to Serah "Hey, if your not gonna use that fancy bow of yours, find somewhere safe to hide..."

"But..."

Nero dodged an impalement from a meonekton and jumped onto it, Serah held up her right arm into a fist and placed it in front of her chest as she looked to Nero who rode the insect. However, Nero's idea of fun cost him as a horde of nekton's moved to attack Serah, she staggered back in panic and she hit the ground on her backside. A small amount of pain seered through her waist as she looked up "No..please no..." a nekton moved to attack her and Serah cowered in fear and brought up her right arm in defense,

"Lightning! help me!"

Her desperate plea was answered as a barrage of bullets and a battlecry rang out from a female's voice. She looked back to see a woman all too familiar to her race towards her with a rifle and then subduing her enemies, she grabbed onto Serah's right arm in concern.

"Get a hold of yourself! Lightning's dead! get that through your head! you need to look after yourself now!"

Serah stagged back and then in a moment of weakness held her gaze away from the woman, that cost the woman however as she was thrust aside by a meonnekton. "Lebreau!" Serah's call of concern was attributed and nullified as another nekton moved to take her down. She closed her eyes awaiting her end and then a slash of metal could be heard.

"You want her? you got to go through me first!"

The voice was unfamiliar to her but as she opened her eyes, she looked to see a young man with brown wavy hair holding onto a reddish shapeless blade He glanced back to her and offered his arm. She didn't hesitate as she latched onto his right arm, her gaze wandered to his light brown eyes, it wandered to a bow that she held onto and then he looked up to her once more. "Get up, Serah..."

"You...I saw you in my dream" stated an awe struck Serah.

The stranger looked back, determination flashing in his eyes "Save it for later..you have a bow, can you fight?"

Serah blinked and looked to the bow that she held onto in her right hand "If I have to..." her wavering voice caught his ears and he looked back to the opponents in front of him "Your gonna have to..."

He slowly took out his sheathed blade and began to speak once more "One more thing...don't ever lay down and wait to die!"

She didn't know why, but Serah felt a sense of renewed strength flowing into her and then she clutched the gifted bow tightly within her grasp and moved to fight alongside her mysterious savior.

Nero, on the other hand rode through the sky of Pulse on the meonnekton. He grinned and smirked "Heh..heh." and then slashed away at the insect. he jumped off the insect and then landed on the sandy ground below him. A small explosion occured behind him as he slowly drew out red queen and placed it on his back once more.

"You!"

A voice of aggression caught his ears as he turned to his right to see the well built man from before glaring at him. Nero's lip twirled into a smirk as he looked to the orange haired man "Hey..looks like you got your hands full there, need some help?"

Before Gadot could answer, Nero's attention turned to his north, his coat fluttered backwards as a huge force of wind hit him. He looked up to see a circular distortion with blue edges appearing before him. His eyes momentarily widened in surprise as a demon or what appeared to him as a demon appeared through the portal. It roared out in frustration and struggled to break free of it's portal. Nero's eyes narrowed as he looked to the monster, a tingling sensation shone on his right hand or more specifically to his devil bringer; Nero looked on as his devil bringer shone with a blue light. And a familiar voice caught his ears. "I don't see how yoru helping us when your just standing there!"

Nero looked to see an angered Gadot shouting at him and at the same time firing at the monster in front of him. He let out a muffled scoff "That ain't gonna work, why don't you get back and leave the fightin' to the experts huh?"

Gadot, Yuj and Maqui gritted their teeth as they looked to them, Nero then ran towards the monster and jumped up into the air. His devil bringer shone out and Gadot watched in awe as a blue arm materialised to the right of Nero. "See you later, you jackass!" With a battle cry, Nero plunged the devil bringer towards the monster and watched as the devil bringer grabbed the monster's face and pushed it into the portal. With a loud roar once more, the monster disappeared and Nero landed onto the ground, his coat fluttered in the small gust of air that erupted from his landing and he looked on as his devil bringer shone with a blue light and then died down altogether. He raised an eyebrow in surprise

"Well..that's a new one..."

Serah's mysterious savior slowly picked up the injured form of Lebreau, their battles had been fierce but it had ended. He glanced back to Serah who examined the ruins of her once beloved village. Their small city had taken a lot of damage and Serah was left to see the fiery damage of their small town. The sound of footsteps caught their attention and a yellow spikey haired boy ran up to her with a rifle in his arms along with his trademark goggles.

"Hey..Serah, are you alright?"

"Huh?...yeah, thanks for asking" she smiled

"Maqui, come on" called out Yuj, The young boy now identified as Maqui nodded his head and looked to Serah "Gotta go.."

"Right..." confirmned Serah, she looked on as the young boy ran towards a small group near the exit of their town. Serah's eyes however turned back to the stranger who had saved her. She quickly ran towards him as he tended to an injured Lebreau. She slowly knelt down and looked to the fallen woman.

"She's going to be fine, she just needs some rest" came his voice.

Serah nodded her head and whispered a small 'thank goodness" and after checking up on her friend, she slowly got up and looked to the young man before her "Thank you...whoever you are."

The stranger just smirked and tilted his head bringing up his right thumb and pointing it to himself, he introduced himself "Noel, Noel Kreiss.."

Serah looked unsure and her eyes held wavering doubt as she looked to the younger man once more "Okay..."

"And before I forget, it wasn't just me; you should thank this little guy too" added Nora. Serah blinked in surprise as a small glow erupted from Noel's right hand and siphoned itself into Serah's bow. With a small flash she looked up to see a cute but tiny angel like creature with a wand.

"Wow...is that a toy moogle?"

"He's supposed to be your lucky charm, your sister gave him to me" answered Noel, he slowly walked away from her but was stopped as her excited voice stopped him in his place "Wait..you know Lightning?"

Noel was momentarily startled as he looked to her and nodded his head "She's the one who told me to come here"

"What?...where? where did you see her? was it Valhalla? " questioned a now hopeful Serah.

Noel's eyes held doubt and his tone was light in concern as he answered her "Yeah..how'd you guess?!"

"I...I saw it in a dream and Nero told me as well" came her answer. Noel blinked at her in surprise, he drew his neck forward in a questioning figure "Nero?...wait, where is he?"

Nero slowly looked on as Gadot formed a small search party near the exit of the town. He watched as the civilian soldiers said their goodbyes along with words of caution to their friends and family. He let out an audible sigh and placed his barrel gun, the blue rose into the holster in hs coat. He looked around and his eyes fell onto the calm ocean in front of him. It was peaceful, a small smile made it's way onto his face as he gazed upon the ocean and the crystallized form of Cocoon above it.

_"Kyrie would really like it here..." _thought a joyful Nero _"The sooner I finish this, the faster I can get back...let's hope Dante's alright for the time being; that Lightning lady looked tough but I don't know if she can keep that jackass in line if he comes here..."_

"Nero!"

He blinked and turned around to see Serah running towards him with another man, he looked to be the same age as him. He slowly folded his arms over his chest as they came to him and stopped in front of him. Nero looked to her and pursed his lips beginning to speak "Glad to see your alright.."

"Yeah..no thanks to you" cut in Noel. Serah blinked as she looked to him in worry "Noel...it's alright, he didn't know.."

Nero blinked as he looked to Noel in surprise "Hey...what's your problem?"

"My problem? didn't Lightning ask you to take care of her sister? " stated an irritated Noel. Nero jsut blinked at him in surprise "Lightning?...yeah she did, mind explaining' how you know her?"

"Right after you tell me why you left Serah alone..she could have been hurt!"

Nero just shook his head in surprise and looked to Noel "Listen, I told her to go take cover alright?..I thought she knew how to use that bow". Nero glanced to Serah who looked away from him and Noel and bowed her head down in what he perceived as shame.

"Fault? yeah..so maybe you should go and explain it to Lightning how you were going to let her only sister get killed!" stated an angered Noel. Nero's rage grew in size as he stepped forward "Remind me, who are you again? cause if you didn't notice...I'm not her boyfriend!"

"Why you!" muttered an angry Noel

Nero looked to him and then to Serah, his gaze softened as he let out another audibe sigh "Fine..listen? I'm sorry; I didn't know you couldn't use that bow...I should have payed more attention"

Serah looked to him and her demeanor slowly changed to that of an understanding calmness. "It's alright..."...As Nero slowly turned around to leave them, Noel let out an audible sigh and looked to him "I guess we got off on the wrong foot..."

Nero blinked and turned around and looked to him "Don't sweat it, I shouldn't have pissed you off"

"Heh...pissed me off huh? your Nero right?" questioned Noel. Nero blinked once more and his upper body moved forward in a questioning matter "How'd you know?...lemme guess? Lightning told you huh?"

"Yeah...she told me to find the both of you and bring you back to her" answered Noel, Nero wastched as Noel placed his arms on his waist and looked to Nero.

"Back?...alright then since you have all the answers, how _do _we get back to her?" questioned Nero.

"You saw that meteor didn't you?" questioned Noel once more. Nero and Serah both nodded their heads as she looked to the two men besides her. "Wait...did you ride on it Noel?"

"Damned if I know, maybe we should go check it out huh?" questioned Noel. Nero looked to Serah and then glanced back to brown haired individual "Lead the way, we'll follow..."

"Right" confirmed Noel, he looked to Serah and then proceeded to move in front of the two of them. Nero's gaze remained on him and then he too followed behind Noel. Serah however was left to confusion as she watched the two of them walked ahead of her.

* * *

_**Serah's POV**_

_Both of them say they met Lightning but...how can it be? all I can see...all I can remember is her last smile and then everyone says she's dead._

_But these two, they're so alike each other and they tell me a different tale...Lightning? what do I have to believe...are you really alive?..Both of them say the same thing and it alludes to you sending me a message. Nero...Vergil's son is here along with Noel...how can Nero be here; I have faith that I will see you again..but.._

_Why am I so afraid to believe?"_

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

She shook her head as both Nero and Noel stopped and looked back to her awaiting her arrival. Noel called out to her as Nero stood impatiently and then she nodded her head and watched as her toy moogle erupted from the bow and danced around her. "Alright..let's get going.." she smiled and prepared to walk towards them.

Nero's eyes however narrowed at the small moogle that floated around Serah "What the hell is that? looks like a plushie cushion.."

Noel just rolled his eyes and looked to him "It's not, it was a good luck charm from Lightning...it gives Serah more access to her bow...by the way."

"Huh? yeah?" questioned Nero as he looked to the individual.

"Lightning told me to tell you that Sparda's younger son was there too, he was fighting two other guys" explained Noel. Nero just smirked and shook his head "Heh...knew he was gonna come lookin' for me...just hope he doesn't get killed trying."

"That's why we need to go back and find Lightning, we can change everything if we reach her" answered a defiant Noel. Nero just blinked in surprise and looked to him "Everything huh?...what's your story anyway? you just showed up out of nowhere.."

"I...I don't think you wanna know." stuttered Noel. Nero looked on as Noel bowed down his head and tore his gaze away from him "Alright...whatever floats your boat." and then silence erupted between them as Serah walked up to the two of them. Noel gazed back to Serah and then to Nero once more "Let's get going"

Nero and Serah proceeded to follow the wayward youth as they too walked forward. Serah snuck small glances at Nero as they walked forward "Nero?"

Nero and Noel blinked as they glanced back to her "Yeah?"

"How is Dante? is he alright?" questioned Serah. Nero just smirked and let out an amused grunt "That old fart?...last time I saw him, he was alright; right now though? I don't know.."

Serah blinked at him in surprise and tilted her head to the right "What do you mean?"

Nero let out an audible sigh, he nodded his head to Noel, the brown haired individual on understanding looked to Serah and walked forward while simultaneously speaking with them "I'll explain...before I came here from Valhalla; Lightning told me that." he looked to Nero in doubt "Dante? that's his name right?"...Nero nodded his head and then looked to Serah as Noel spoke once more "Lightning told me that he's fighting some guys over there along with her..."

Serah's eyes widened in surprise as he looked to the both of them "So Dante's with Lightning now?"

"Yeah...I guess" answered Noel, he shrugged his shoulders unsure of why the girl in front of him was overjoyed. They both watched as she let out an audible sigh. "Well that's a relief..."

At this Nero just raised an eyebrow at her "You seem kinda relaxed? what's the matter?"

"Yeah..I'd like to know too" asked a curious Noel. Serah just looked to them both and smiled at them "Let's just say that those two won't have a tough time if they're together. ..."

At this Nero just raised an eyebrow "Wait, wait, wait...so your tellin' me that Dante loves Lightning? well, there's a surprise..."

"What do you mean?" questioned a curious Noel. Nero just looked to him as he began to answer "Heh..I never pegged that lazy ass for all this romantic stuff, he's a goofball" ..Noel smirked at him as Serah just scolded him for his berating "Nero, that's no way to talk about your uncle..."

At this, Nero' mind lit up like a fuse "Uncle?...what the hell are you talking about? I'm not related to Dante..."

Noel looked back to Serah and then to Nero in surprise "So wait...your not Sparda's grandson?"

Nero just looked back at him in surprise "Grandson? who the hell comes up with this crap?...I was just told that I have a little bit of his blood..that's how I have this arm." explained Nero, for emphasis he just brought up his devil bringer and showed it to the two of them. Serah felt her heart sink and she placed her right clenched fist infront of her chest and looked to Nero in concern.

"Nero...do you know who your father is?" questioned a weary Serah.

"Father?...I have no father; I was bought up in an orphanage on an island...some people adopted me" answered a now angered Nero. Serah blinked and then looked to Noel who stood in shock, sparing him another glance she looked to Nero who stood in confusion. "You don't know...do you?"

"Know what?...what do you know that I don't huh? if you know something, tell me then" pleaded Nero. "I don't give a damn about my father but I care about Dante even if he is an asshole at times, I feel like I know him but I just-damn it, just can't remember..."

"I don't know if I should" murmured Serah. Nero let out a defeated sigh and looked to Noel. The latter who in turn decided to act and placed a hand on Serah's right shoulder "It'll be good if you tell him now...he has a right to know if these thing's were kept from him."

Hearing his reassured voice, Serah nodded her head and looked back to Nero and Noel did the same. Serah's determined gaze met Nero and she began to speak "You know that Dante had a twin brother right?"

* * *

_Fortuna Island __**(Flashback)**_

_"That sword was originally my brother's...it was used to separate the demon world from the human world; I can't have something of that kinda power floating around now can I?" stated Dante, he pointed a thumb at himself as he began to speak once more "It's got to stay in the family..."_

_"That's the only kind of gift worth giving...I want to entrust it to you so I am, take care of yourself.."_

_**End Flashback..**_

* * *

"No..no" murmured Nero, the weight of what Dante had told him began to hit him harder; realization slowly brewing into him; he looked upwards as Serah gave him a moment to let it sink in.

"The reason why Dante helped out Lightning and the others three years ago was because he was really worried about you and wanted to take you back" explained Serah "I don't know why he didn't tell you all this..

"It's because" began Nero, he looked to both Noel and Serah who stood in front of him "He couldn't..."

"What do you mean 'he couldn't' ?" questioned a now curious Noel "You said you met him, didn't you?"

"It's not that...it's..."

* * *

_**Valhalla (Flashback)**_

_"You weren't born on Earth, you were born on Cocoon...you were just a child when all of this happened, Dante and I...we were too late and before we could intervene, you were sent back to Earth" explained Lightning._

_"So...Dante knew me when I was just a baby? then when I met him, why the hell didn't he say anything? huh?" questioned a now hurt Nero._

_"His memories were erased by Etro" answered Lightning._

_"Erased? why the hell did this 'Etro' do that?...hell, he could have found me if I was just a kid on an island, couldn't he?_

_**End Flashback...**_

* * *

"She told you that?" questioned Noel. Nero nodded his head as he looked to them "Yeah..."

"Nero..." began a concerned Serah. Her voice held that of anguish; she could feel his pain as did Noel, not knowing from where one came from but she looked on in surprise as Nero suddenly began laughing; Noel stepped back in concern as well as Serah. Nero let out a full blown laugh and looked to the blue sky that held Cocoon.

"You alright?" questioned a concerned Noel.

Nero's laugh died down and he looked to the two of them and smirked "Hell yeah, never better"

"Nero...are you sure? I know I shouldn't ha-" began Serah. Nero however stopped her in her statement and his gaze softened "No..thanks for telling me; now I can kick Dante's ass even harder when I see him again..."

Noel looked to Serah unable to know whether he should laugh or he should be worried, they watched as Nero turned around and began walking ahead of him "We should catch up with him" proposed Noel. Serah nodded her head "Right...I'm beginning to worry about him.."

"That makes the two of us, and I just met him" muttered Noel.

Nero walked forward with determination etched in his eyes _"You better not die on me, Dante...there's too much ass kicking I need to give you when this is over..."_

* * *

_**Serah's POV**_

_Lightning, I told Nero about who his father was...I don't know if I should have but he doesn't care about who he was. I don't know if Vergil really loved him as a son. But the least I could do was tell him the truth..._

_He cares more about Dante than any of us, I guess it's a given when you find out that someone risked their llife for you and you didn't know he was family. I'm sure it would have hurt him but...I see Dante in him more than Vergil._

I suppose only time will tell if he learns to care for us as well, you, me..Noel, Snow and the others...I hope we can all see you again..

Soon..

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

"Alright..here we are; there's the meteor"

Noel's voice rang out to the two of them and Nero blinked as his devil bringer started flashing with ferocity. Serah backed away in concern and looked to the young demon slayer "Nero? what's happening?"

"I..I don't know.." answered an honest Nero. Noel blinked as he looked to Nero's devil bringer and then to the meteor that was stranded in the abysmal crater in front of them and then back to Nero "I think it's resonating to that meteor over there..."

Serah panted and a small yelp of panic erupted form her, Nero and Noel looked to her in concern and then around them to see distortions of barren wastelands around them. "What the?!" muttered a shocked Nero. Noel's eyes widened as well as he looked to where Nero gazed "Cocoon!? it's gone!?"

"Ahh!"

Their musings were interrupted as Nero and Noel both looked to her, she slowly got up and the distortions died down. Noel knelt down and slowly helped Serah up "Are you alright?"

"Yeah..I'm fine, it was nothing" explained Serah, she lured them into a false sense of happiness, Noel glanced back to Nero; he nodded his head and then proceeded to jump down towards the fallen meteor followed both by Noel and Serah. Nero stayed back with Serah while Noel examined the meteor.

"Lightning must have-hey!"

His statement was interrupted as Gadot grabbed onto his collar and looked to him in anger. Nero as well was caught when Yuj and Maqui caught him. He shoved them off and then moved ahead to Gadot. "Let him go!"

"You stay out of this way!" called out Gadot. Serah called out in concern and worry "Gadot! please let him go!"

"Lightning's dead! get that through your head! quit your lies!" shouted Gadot. Noel struggled to break free and then Nero came to his rescue and pulled on Gadot's jacket. He let go off Noel who fell to thee ground. Nero bent down and avoided a full swing from the man's arm and then with the small opening given to him, he punched him with his devil bringer sending him skidding away from him. Nero grunted as Gadot glared at him and held onto his gut in pain. He walked back to a fallen Noel and offered him his arm. Noel slowly looked up to him and smirked "Thanks for that..."

"Don't sweat it..." muttered Nero and he slowly helped the individual up. Noe walked past Nero and looked to Gadot and the rest of the original NORA members "Trust me alright? we're not here to cause you guys any trouble..I just need to get these guys back to Lightning..."

Noel took their silence as an agreement and then he went to the meteorite. Serah walked to Nero in concern "What is he doing?"

"Hell if I know...let's see" muttered Nero.

They watched as Noel placed his arms on the meteor and it flared up, "Tch.." he let out a grunt and then looked back to Serah and Nero "Serah...help me out, come here.."

"Okay?" Serah stated and came next to Noel, she slowly placed her arms on the meteor and watched up as a golden shining light flared up even more "It's still not enough?" muttered a shocked Noel. Nero slowly placed his devil bringer on the meteor much to his two companions surprise. He smirked and then they watched as the blue light from his devil bringer shattered the golden light. They staggered back as the meteor shattered before them and a white light shot up into the air.

"A time gate...just like the one in Valhalla" muttered Noel.

"This was the same thing Lightning used to send me here; looks like she really did send you" chuckled Nero. Noel just looked to him in surprise "You didn't believe me?"

"I had my doubts..." chuckled Nero. Noel just smirked back at him and then nodded his head at him "Guess we can't go through without finding that artefact yet..."

Serah slowly came up to him and questioned him "Artefact?"

"Yeah...let's head back, this gate isn't going anywhere for the time being...I owe your friends an explanation" muttered Noel, he looked to Nero and smirked "And an apology.."

"Hey...I saved your ass back there; don't go asking me to apologize that Gadot guy had it coming..." stated an irritated Nero. Noel just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders and looked to Serah who just smiled back at him and then looked to the time gate in front of her.

_"Could this really open a pathway to you, Lightning? are you waiting for us?" _she questioned in her own mind and then she along with the rest of her group retired back to new Bodhum. Noel held a burden on his shoulders as he struggled to come to gripes with his situation. He wondered whether it was necessary for him to tell them about who he was, or where he was from...for that matter.

Nero's own thoughts went back to Dante and then to his beloved Kyrie, he was worried but he knew he shouldn't be. Kyrie was strong or so he hoped.

* * *

_**3 Hours later, New Bodhum**_

Noel had explained to NORA about the timegate's and Lightning's disappearance. Nero had decided to hang back near the entrance of the door and listen to his explanation. Once done, they're minds were filled with confusion but each doubt was addressed by Noel who cleared it up for them. Once cleared, they decided to rest for the night. Noel let out an audible and looked to Serah who sat on a small steel stool with Mog, her pet moogle in her embrace.

"Well...that was fun" muttered Noel, weariness evident in his voice.

"So...where can we find this artefact?" questioned Serah. Noel rubbed the back of his head and then turned back his gaze on her "Only we can use it, so it should be somewhere around here...best we get some rest before we head out, I guess you want to say goodbye to them as well..."

"Yeah...alright then, see you in the morni-wait, where's Nero?"

Noel blinked in surprise as he looked around himself in the NORA house, his lips curled inwards and his eyebrow furrowed in confusion "He was here...just a second ago, I'll go find hi-"

"No..I will, I guess I need to talk to him a little more..." offered Serah, she slowly got up and Noel watched as she went into the open night sky. He let out an audible sigh and placed his arms to his waist "Wonder what's on his mind..."

"Probably nothing..." ame a feminine voice

Noel blinked in surprise and turned around to see Lebreau looking to him with a smirk on her face. Her arms were folded over her chest.. "Oh..er, I see your doing alright now.."

"Yeah..thanks for the help back there...I guess we all owe you an apology" smiled Lebreau.

"Oh..it's nothing, you had a right to be doubtful...anyway I was hoping if you could tell me something" requested a hopeful Noel. Lebreau' gaze softened as she looked to the younger man,, her arms dropped to her side as she looked to him "Yeah?"

"Could you tell me about how Cocoon was crystallised?...I just want to make sure if I have all my facts right" answered Noel. A moment of silence passed between them and Lebreau nodded her head in agreement "Sure...why not? I don't see the harm, pay attention though..."

* * *

_**New Bodhum town square**_

Serah walked to a stop and stood in the middle fo the town square along with Mog who floated around her. She brought her right hand and helf it near her chest, her fist clenched; she looked around as residents passed by them.

"Kupo?"

"I don't know where he went off to..." whispered Serah "Maybe..I shouldn't have told him"

She looked up once more to the night sky and the crystallized pillar of Cocoon in the horizon. Mog however decided to intervene and his wand flashed a bright yellow glow "Kupo! kupo!"

Serah blinked and then looked up to the moogle who floated away from her in quickness "What?...wait! hold on!" she called out and followed the moogle to the far end of their small thriving town. She ran by passing the stares of the residents and then looked on as the moogle exited the village. Serah ran up the bridge that connected the coast to the upper hills of the area and followed the moogle. She stopped as she found Nero sitting near the edge of a cliff near a palm tree, his back rested to the trunk of the tree and he looked the crystallised Cocoon in the background.

"Father huh?...what a load of crap." muttered Nero. His musings were interrupted as Mog came rushing towards him and let out it's trademark cry "Kupo!"

Nero blinked and looked to it, his eyes rolled as he let out a scoff "Oh great...what do you want?"

He watched as Mog's shoulder slumped and his wand's yellow flash dimmed down in sadness "Kupo..."

"Hmph..." grunted Nero as he looked back to scenery in front of him. He shook his head as the sound of footsteps caught his attention.

"So there you are...I was beginning to get worried" came Serah's voice. Nero just looked to her and then back to the night sky above him "Don't be..not like I'm going anywhere anyway..."

Serah's gaze softened as she looked to the younger man "Nero...I-"

"Save it, I know what your going to say, it isn't your fault; who'd thought that I had a father of all people and Dante's my uncle, it makes me want to laugh..." muttered Nero. Serah's gaze softened and her heart dropped at his saddened voice.

"It must have been hard living as an orphan.." murmured Serah. Nero just glanced back to her and grunted in amusement "Naah, some people took me in; they were nice too, had two kids...but they died early; killed by some demons..."

"I see...I'm sorry.." whispered Serah.

"Yeah..well, all I want right now is to get back there; I got someone waiting back at home for me..." stated Nero. At this Serah blinked in surprise and a sly smirk appeared on her face "Who?...Nero, do you have a girlfriend?

"Erm..well, I guess you can call her that" muttered a now embarrassed Nero, his cheeks reddened as he looked away from the younger Farron. Serah giggled as she looked to him "You don't have to be embarrassed I have someone special too.."

At this, Nero blinked in surprise and looked to her "You do?...so where's this guy of yours anyway?"

"He left a year ago...we were going to get married but I was so distraught about Lightning that he went ahead and decided to search for her...I haven't seen him since then" explained a saddened Serah. Nero's gaze softened and he looked to the night sky above them.

"Heh...maybe, you'll get to see him on our lil' adventure...who knows?..." chuckled Nero. Serah nodded her head as a smile came onto her face "Yeah..I guess we will.."

They both looked to the starry night sky above them, unsure of where their journey would lead them. One thing however they were sure off...they would meet their loved ones. Their hearts now set on that lone hope. Their resolves were clear to face whatever lied in front of them.

* * *

_**AN: Whew and done lol...hope you like the chapter! I'm really diggin ff 13-2...really like it more than ff 13 lol...it's very beautiful. Hopefully I can finish this story before Lightning returns..lol wait, of course I can..hopefully. So Nero knows now...hmm, wonder how that will pan out if they meet Vergil or Caius along the way. I'm really in a bind of introducing Hope to Nero lol..it's sure to be confusing and funny but the very least emotional. Till then adios! tc! **_


	7. Cracks

_**I in no shape or form own the settings or characters of Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy XIII -2**_

* * *

_**To Raging Berseker: I don't think they will screw up Lightning's final story, they're pretty determined since they expanded XIII into 3 parts...Nero and Noel are going to bump heads, what with Nero being a lonwe wolf most of the time; Noel cares more about safety of his companions than anything else. You sir, are a genius; I was just thinking of a way to implement Dante and Vergil's fight in DMC3 into this. Hopefully a good idea may light up in my head. thank you for the review! hope you continue to read! :D**_

_**To spencerlonewolf: Actually he took it as a joke, he doesn't believe it yet...he's going along for the ride. His interaction with hope will be a little later, this chapter will explain why! hope you continue to read! thanks for the review! :D**_

_**To LightningPanda: Yeah, it was depressing..I finished the main story in 18 hours, that final boss fight was so damn frustrating! Hahha...Caius and Vergil will make an appearance soon. And Vergil's back story will be explained in this , of why he even chose to help Caius.. appreciate the review! hope you continue to read! :D**_

_**To Lunix1412: I'm really glad you liked the first part! :D the possesed Lightning fight came to me when I was watching the Devil May Cry anime, I think the episode was Rock queen, I just implemented it there..as for the drunk Dante part...in the non canon DMC1 novel, Dante drank so much that he proposed to a mop lol**__**Fantastic? wow dude, I'm honored lol thank you so much for the review! hope you continue to read! :D..Huh? Nora?..I think I wrote the NORA house, it is the base for Snow and his gang right? :/**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Cracks**_

_**NORA House, New Bodhum**_

"So...this thing is an artefact?" questioned an inquisitive Nero.

Noel looked to him and nodded his head reaffirming the latter's claim "Yeah...artefacts are certain things which don't belong in the occurring time period, something that is foreign to our surroundings it can be either from the past or the future but the main thing is that it doesn't belong here...we can use this to open the time gate near the crater..."

"Now if we use this artefact, then we'll be able to travel to the future or the past?" questioned Serah, she held up her chin by her right arm and looked to Noel who stood in silence awaiting and clarifying their doubts.

"Right...hopefully, if we're lucky enough; this may take us directly back to Valhalla..." stated Noel.

Nero looked on and then proceeded to leave the house to reach outside. Noel held his gaze on Nero's fading form and then looked to Serah "Let's get going..."

"Right.." answered Serah, Noel walked ahead of her and she followed behind him. Sparing one last glance to her room and the NORA household; she proceeded to exit the room and the house. Outside Noel stood waiting, his arms were placed at his waist and he let out an audible sigh and looked to the older woman "You still don't trust me, do you?"

Serah staggered, her eyes wavered in confusion and she looked away from him "Noel...I-"

"Fine, ask me alright? I'll answer the best I can so you won't have reason to doubt me..." stated Noel. his smile reassured her and Serah felt a lingering sense, a sense of meeting someone she already knew.

"Noel...who are you? I mean...I barely know anything about you; what is it that you want?" she questioned. The younger man infront of her let out an audible sigh and looked to the sky above him, he turned away and began to speak.

"I'm from...seven hundread years in the future, where I come from; I'm the last of humanity...the only thing I want is a future that has people in it..." he answered and Serah felt a lingering sense of sadness for the youth before her, loneliness was the worst kind of pain...she knew that; it wasn't a physical scar but a mental one that would suck people's souls without remorse and then lead them to death. He looked back to the younger Farron, his gaze softened in sadness.

"Lightning gave ma a chance, she gave me hope to make it happen..." he explained and Serah's eyes lit up in anguish at her sister's sacrifices.

Nero stood a few metres away from them, and his back was hunched up against a palm tree, they couldn't see him, he glanced at them and let out an audible sigh on hearing Noel's story. He wasn't one to have pity but for the moment; he was thankful for what he had..his thoughts went back to Kyrie and her deceased brother, Credo...how their parents had taken him in from the orphanage to give him a better life. The sound of footsteps caught his attention and he raised his head upwards to see Lebreau walking towards him. She stopped and smirked at him, her hands at her hips and she tilted her upper body to him.

"You know...unlike Dante; you brood quite a bit..." she chuckled and Nero rolled his eyes and let out a weary sigh. He moved to walk away but was stopped as Lebreau caught his left arm. Nero quickly pulled it away and let out a small glare at her "What do you want?"

"Rude..too, I got a favor to ask you"

At this, Nero blinked at her "Favor? I'm not exactly the kind of guy that does favors...".

"Well this favor isn't complicated even for you...mister demon slayer" smirked Lebreau. Nero watched as she placed her left hand into a small pouch behind her back and then pulled out two items. One, a piece of metal covered by a plastic coat with a holder and a thin blade etched between the spaces. The second item was a silver chain, Nero blinked in surprise to see the carvings of the sun, the half crescent shape of a moon, a piece of silver..in his eyes atleast but he felt that it was more than that.

Lebreau took his left arm with hers and placed the two items in his hand. Nero looked to the items and then back to Lebreau, confusion etched into his face "What's this?"

"That survival knife was Lightning's...Serah gave it to her for her birthday and the necklace is from her fiancee, Snow...figured she might need it in that little journey of hers" explained Lebreau. Nero blinked as he heard a cluster of voice behind him and looked to see Gadot, Yuj and Maqui conversing with Noel and Serah.

"Looks like they're saying their own goodbyes..." mused Lebreau. Nero looked to the items in his left hand and placed them into the inner pocket of his purple coat. She looked back to Nero who slowly pushed himself off of the trunk of the palm tree.

"Oh and another thing?" she requested and Nero looked to her once more "Yeah?"

"Keep Serah safe alright?"

"Heh...sure, I think I can do that..." he replied and proceeded to follow both Noel and Serah to the time gate on the outskirts of the small town. Lebreau folded her arms over her chest and looked on as the three of them took off from the boundaries of the town. She let out an audible sigh as Gadot, Yuj and Maqui came walking back to her.

"Can never catch a break huh?"

"Looks like it..." smirked Yuj.

* * *

_**Outskirts of New Bodhum, Pulse**_

A few minutes later, Nero, Noel stood before the timegate, Nero then glanced to him "Well...let's give this thing a whirl..."

"Right" Noel nodded his head and then slowly looked to Serah "You ready to go?.." he questioned and Serah's determined blue gaze looked to the two of them "I am..."

Noel walked forward and lifted the artefact from his brown pouch. He placed it infront of the timegate, the three people watched as it lit up and then encompassed itself into the timegate. Nero slowly lifted his head upwards and followed the beam of light that erupted from the timegate into the blue Pulsian sky. Noel looked to the two of them and pursed his lips before speaking "This is it, let's go..."

Serah watched as the gate slowly sucked in Noel with a golden light followed by Nero and then finally herself. The burst of light died down and two figures stood on a cliff overlooking the timegate. One a young girl, the other a man with black and purple armor. A glance was given and then they too walked out of the area leaving the timegate sparkling in ferocity.

* * *

_**Historia crux**_

Serah, Noel and Nero appeared in a bright flash of light to see orange mechanical circles rotating around them, Nero blinked in surprise to see himself and his two companions floating with him. He slowly looked around examining the area, Serah let out a gasp of awe and Noel floated seamlessly through the space. Seeing the confused looks on his companions faces; he looked to them and began to speak.

"This is the historia crux, we can reach different time periods with this...to the past or the future; as long as the timegates are open; we can journey back and forth.." explained Noel.

At this Nero and Serah looked to him; the former of the two questioning him "Hey..is there a way we can get to Earth with this thing?..."

Noel looked to him in confusion "Earth?..oh you mean the third world huh?..well I don't know exactly, maybe we can; like I said we need to find the proper time gate that will take us there..."

"So what's the deal with Earth huh? if it's connected to these two then why the hell is it so far away.?" questioned Nero. Noel's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he proceeded to answer him

"Actually...I used to study some books; in them..there were texts about how Earth was made to be the center of the universe...connecting distant planets together...Originally, it was part of Cocoon and Pulse but ancient texts say that the creator moved it away...and when he was away, the fallen guardian or god as the people called him, Mundus made it parallel to the demon world, but it's only legend to my knowledge anyway..." explained Noel. Nero mused on the statements and Serah looked to Noel.

"Your telling us that maybe the historia crux is a pathway back to Earth?" asked a hopeful Serah. Noel nodded his head and looked to her "Yes..but we need to be in the correct timeline to enter a specific age and we need a specific artefact too..."

Nero's devil bringer slowly lit up and before them a metallic clock appeared, on it was a glass screen which showed off an area to them, "Hey...Noel, what the hell is this?"

Noel and Serah blinked in surprise and looked to the clock like device, Noel smirked and looked to Nero "That's the portal the artefact we picked up unlocked...guess this is our first stop; wherever _it _is..."

"Let's get this thing started then..." muttered Nero. Noel and Serah blinked in surprise as Nero launched imself into the portal. "Nero! wait!" called out a distraught Serah.

"Gahh..tch! he's too reckless" stated an irritated Noel, he looked back to Serah and nodde his hea "Let's get going before he does something stupid!" and then he too launched himself into the portal. Serah raised her arm to stop him but was too late as he thrusthed himself into the portal. She let out an audible sigh and looked to Mog who floated next to her.

"Kupo?"

"Let's hope the both of them are safe..." muttered Serah and then she and Mog proceeded to thrust themselves into the portal and exited the historia crux.

* * *

_**Bresha Ruins, 005AF**_

Noel, Serah and Mog emerged from the time gate and landed on a dusty pavement in front of them, stood ruins of a once lost city. Serah's eyes immedeatly widened and looked to the blue sky "I think we're on Cocoon..."

At this, Noel's eyes widened in happiness and surprise "What? really?"

"Uh huh, look at the sky, you can see Cocoon only from Pulse...here you can't.." smiled Serah. Noel turned around in surprise and looked upwards to the blue sky "Woah...so this is how Cocoon looks like from the inside huh?"

"That's right, this is your first time on it; isn't it?" smiled Serah, they slowly walked forward and stopped, the ground shook beneath them and Noel and Serah struggled to keep a hold of their footing. They blinked in surprise to see a distortion appear before them and with it an arm.

"An arm!?" questioned a surprised Serah.

"Yeah..and not looking to shake hands, I'm guessing" mused a weary Noel. "Tch..where did Nero get off to?!"

His mussing were cut short as he screamed out to Serah pushing her away. The arm then moved to strike Noel into the wall behind him and he braced for impact but it never came. His eyes widened to see a blue arm with a reddish cover glowing in front of him holding up the arm of the paradox alpha.

"Nero!" called out a surprised Serah.

"Looks like you two can use a hand..." smirked Nero, he looked back to the arm of the paradox alpha.

Noel looked on in surprise and gazed upwards to see Nero using his devil bringer, and then with all his strength let out a battle cry and locked the paradox alpha with his own devil bringer. A struggle of strength took place and Nero glanced back to his companions "Hey...if your going to do something...now's your chance! I don't think this guys is gonna give you an invitation!"

Noel snapped out of his daze and looked to Serah who nodded her head, Mog transformed into a bow and Serah skidded to the ground beneath her and aimed an arrow straight for the distorted body of the paradox alpha. Noel followed suit and jumped up. Nero watched as Noel jumped onto the spectral enhancement of his devil bringer and drew out both his swords. Noel then jumped onto the arm and then to the chest of the paradox alpha; with one clean hit, his sword fused together with flames and Nero heard the paradox roar a beastly roar.. Seeing this as his chance. Nero brought up his devil bringer and pushed the paradox alpha away. Noel slowly fell to the ground but Nero caught him with his devil bringer and placed him onto the ground. Noel looked up to Nero and let out an audible sigh and a thankful nod.

On seeing this, Nero drew back his devil bringer and then jumped down to meet both Serah and Noel "Well...that was fun.." he stated. Noel looked to him, irritation brewing in his features "That was reck-"

"Hey! look it's the army!" called out Serah.

Both of them blinked as a formation of airships moved around them and attacked the disembodied form of the paradox alpha. Missles were launched and Noel watched in awe as the paradox slowly disappeared from the area. Nero's eyes narrowed and the sound of footsteps caught their attention.

"All of you are under arrest for trespassing on research property"

Noel looked to Serah and blinked, Nero however moved to argue with them "What the hell are you talking about? arrested?...we helped saved your asses back there; you should be thanking us!"

"Nevertheless, we need to know what your intentions are; we saw you coming from that portal! there is indeed a chance you have something to do with thi-"

"Sir!" called out a soldier.

The commander slowly looked back to him in annoyance "What is it?"

"Isn't that the director of the academy research? Hope Estheim?" questioned the confused soldier. "What?!" stated the shocked commander, he looked back to Nero who held a confused expression on his face.

"Hey...Serah, who's he talking about?" questioned an equally confused Noel. Serah's eyes widened in realization and recalled a memory fo waht Snow had told her.

* * *

_"Dante's brother, Vergil..that's his name right?...he had a child with Hope's aunt; Dante told me they looked just like each other..." smiled Snow._

_"Really?" questioned a surprised Serah._

_"Yeah..said they were like twins..." answered Snow._

* * *

_"That's right...Nero is Hope's cousin; maybe-"_ she cut her thoughts and moved in front of a confused Nero who stood patiently. He blinked as Serah walked past him and to the commander. "Hey Serah, what are you doing?" questioned a confused Nero.

"Excuse me, but this is the director's cousin; Nero...you can ask the director if you want; we don't mean any troubl-" her words also were cut short as a blonde petite girl came up to them running and tripped. Noel looked to Nero who stood in surprise and stiffed a laugh, on feeling eyes on him; Nero just looked back to his companion "What?..."

"Nothing" muttered Noel.

"Commander, these people are in my care...you don't have to worry; they're personal guests of the director..." she smiled and the commander knew he had crossed a line "Well..erm, I...I apologize; please enjoy your stay and stay safe..."

"Hah...now that's what I'm talking about." scoffed Nero, Serah let out an audible sigh and looked to the blonde petite woman who had vouched for them "Thank you but...how do you know us?"

"My name is Alyssa, I'm the assistant researcher for the director...he couldn't be here so I'm here in his place." she slowly came up to Nero and examined him, Nero stepped back in nervousness. He wasn't used to such things after all, Alyssa pursed her lips and began to speak "The director told me he had a cousin called Nero, but he said his cousin was just two years old when he disappeared during the l'Cie incident five years ago..."

At this Noel blinked in surprise "Wait...five years? this may sound weird but can you tell us what year this is?"

"Huh?..it's 5AF, it's been five years since Cocoon fell" explained Alyssa "Anyway, come meet me over at the stairs to the echoes; I have to clear up your identities first" explained a smiling Alyssa and then she proceeded to walk away from the group leaving Serah to ponder on about her words "So it's been two years since we left..."

"Yeah..and if the gate brought us here; then there must be a paradox like that arm we just saw" muttered Noel. Nero however looked to Serah in confusion "Hey Serah, what was that about?

Sera turned to him with a smile "I forgot to tell you; Hope was one of the l'Cie five years ago that brought down the fal'Cie...Dante saved his mother from dying, she had a younger sister and somewhere along the line...your father met her."

Nero rolled his eyes "Yeah, yeah..skip the father part; so I look exactly like this guy?"

"I haven't see him since Cocoon's fall, but to think that he's the director of the academy...that's quite an accomplishment. Maybe we can meet him somewhere" mused Serah. Nero listened to her explanation and then let out an audible sigh. "Whatever the case, let's get this over with..."

"Right.." agreed Noel "We'll resolve the paradox and then find the time gates here..."

Mog lit up in a pink light and Nero's devil arm glowed a bluish color. Mog looked to them and proceeded to speak "There are two time gate's here! Kupo!"

Nero looked to Mog in astonishment and his lips twirled into a fine line "What do you know? the teddy bear can talk afterall..."

"I'm not a teddy bear! Kupo!" called out an angered Mog. At the small exchange; the group let out a hearty chuckle as Mog proceeded to hit his wand on Nero's head. Once don, Noel looked to the three of them "Right...let's get going; sooner we find out what's going on...the faster we can finish up and get to Lightning.."

"Before that, Mog?" Serah called out to her toy moogle "Does Nero's arm act like a homing device for time gates just like how you do?"

"Yeah..what's the deal anyway? you light up the same time my arm does." exclaimed Nero. The toy moogle looked to all of them and tilted it's head "Your arm is a gift from the goddess, Kupo! both of us can find artefacts and timegates..Kupo!"

"Huh...good to know, now if we need to cover more area...then I can split up from you guys" stated Nero, At this, Serah and Noel's eyes narrowed and widened in panic and concern.

"Splitting up is not an option..." stated a serious Noel

"Why not?" questioned a confused Nero.

"Being apart is not a good idea...Nero, we don't know where the time gates lead; any of us can get lost...it's better we stay together." answered a concerned Serah.

"Don't get so worked up will you?...I'll be fine" answered Nero, he then turned around and proceeded to look for the woman known as Alyssa. Serah's gaze softened and she let out a sigh of frustration "He just won't listen..."..She blinked however and looked towards her other companion, Noel...she could feel the animosity growing between him and Nero. Her gaze rested on Noel who looked to Nero walking away from them,

"Noel?" she called in concern.

The said man snapped out of his stupor and looked to her "Oh...sorry, I was just-"

"Do you have a problem with Nero?" questioned the twenty one year old girl. Noel looked back to her and rubbed his head sheepishly "Well...it's not that, it's just that guys like that tick me off"

"What?" questioned a concerned Serah.

"They think they can do everything just cause they have power in their own hands, but in the end; they don't know that they're actually hurting the people all around them...putting them in danger because of their recklessness..." he explained and Serah looked to him in concern; her gaze softening with each word he spoke.

"Noel.." she whispered in concern.

"Tch...forget it, what am I getting worked up about? come on; let's go talk to Alyssa...maybe she'll know what's going on over here..." murmured Noel. He then proceeded to walk ahead leaving Serah and the toy moogle alone to ponder on what he had said

* * *

_**Serah's POV**_

_Lightning...both Nero and Noel don't get along at all...It seems as if that Noel looks to Nero as a reflection for his own mistakes. I'm afraid that along the way one of them might end up hurting the other and we would lose sight of our real goal..._

_I hope that they would put whatever animosity they have behind them, even though they just met; they both are alot like each other. They want to protect what's dear to them...I wish they would just look to each other as friends..and no misunderstanding would come between them._

_Is it too wishful or naive to actually think like that?"_

_**Normal POV**_

* * *

They walked a few meters ahead to see Nero already conversing with the blonde haired girl they had come into contact with. Nero slowly folded his arms over his chest and looked to the petite girl as he conversed with her.

"So tell me, why exactly are you helping us?" he questioned.

Alyssa blinked and placed a finger near her cheek, poking it "I know you and your friends came through the timegate; the researchers here want to study these paradoxes and the time gates, but we can't do it with atlas causing trouble...if this keeps us; we'll have to evacuate the area; the army has made it clear..."

Noel and Serah walked towards them and heard Alyssa's plea. He blinked and an idea soon came sparkling inside him, Serah's gaze contorted into confusion as Noel smirked and went to speak with Alyssa. "So basically...if the big giant over there doesn't leave; then you guys have to leave huh?"

Nero blinked in surprise and moved to interrupt his companion "Hey, your not thinki-"

"So how 'bout it? we'll take care of atlas and you can get back to your research.." proposed Noel.

Serah and Nero watched as Alyssa's face lit up in joy "Right, if you can; take these communicators; I'll provide assistance or knowledge on anything that you need when your fighting atlas; also if you can...please find this graveyard."

"Graveyard huh?...alright." smirked Noel and then he proceeded to walk past her.

"Tch..." Nero grunted and spared Serah a glance, they followed behind him and once the three companions were alone; Serah questioned Noel in annoyance.

"Why did you offer to deal with the giant?" she questioned. Noel looked back to the two of them and turned around to meet their gazes "It's easier this way, we can use our clearance to sneak around and then-"

"Find the time gates and the artefacts? either way, you should have told us before you went and did something stupid like that" muttered Nero. At this, Noel grew agitated "Stupid?! You got a better idea?! for all we know that giant could be the paradox.."

"Lucky us, more fighting..." muttered Nero, he rolled his eyes for emphasis and then walked past the Pulsian hunter. Noel looked to Serah who jsut shrugged her shoulders and let out an audible sigh and proceeded to walk past him. Noel held his gaze on the back of his two companions and then he shook his head and proceeded to follow through as well. He stopped however and looked to the sky above him, now darkened...it began to rain.

"Great...what else could go wrong?" he wondered and proceeded to follow his companions.

Nero and Serah walked a few meters before they stopped in surprise; a golden glow emitted before them, and the glow was surrounded by four to five soldiers who were guarding the object that they all too well knew.

"Is that a time gate?" she questioned and Nero answered "Yeah...looks, like it..."

A commander of the troops on seeing them walked forward and Nero clenched his arm into a fist. Serah looked to his devil arm and then to him "Nero...calm down, we don't need to cause any more trouble.."

"Yeah...yeah, fine.." he muttered and Serah slowly watched as he relaxed. Noel slowly came up behind them and looked to the time gate as well.

"Ah...so your the director's guests...welcome; as you can see...Atlas is a few metres away from this place, this is one of the strange devices we found; there's another in the lower part of the Bresha ruins but we can't seem to access; none of them..." he explained. Noel stepped forward and rubbed his chin in a questioning manner.

"Look's like we need to find the artefacts first..." he murmured.

The ground beneath them shook and Nero caught both Serah and Noel and dragged them to the side, above them a huge chunk of rubble fell down towards them. they gasped to see atlas' arm appear and dissapear. Serah held a thankful gaze and looked to Nero "Thank you Nero..."

"No probelm, looks like that big lug is up ahead..." muttered Nero.

Noel let out an audible sigh and looked to his communicator, the group blinked as Alyssa's voice rang out through the device "Guys...I just heard form one of the researchers that a device has appeared in the lower part of the Bresha ruins; maybe it can be used to control Atlas? you need all the help you can get; even the army has trouble fighting this thing..."

"Control huh? it would make it easier to take down that giant..." murmured Noel. "What do you guys think? it' best we check that device out first..."

Nero stepped up at that moment and walked past him "I'll deal with this atlas guy, you can go get that controller or whatever..."

At that moment, Noel's eyes widened as he placed an arm on Nero's right shoulder and moved to stop him. "Don't be so reckless! let's try that device out first..."

He did and shrugged off Noel's arm from his shoulder. "Yeah..you do that, I'll get it done before you even get back"

"What's wrong with you? we're in this together! you wanna go and die so badly?!" Noel argued, Nero just scoffed at him "Yeah, keep dreaming pal...I- "

"Both of you stop it!" Serah's shrill shriek cut the air, both of them look startled as they looked to the lone girl who glared at the two of them. Mog retreated and hid behind Noel in fear of the younger Farron's rage. "Why are you two fighting? it isn't the time for that!...Nero, just stay here until we go use the device alright?"

"But-"

"But nothing!" she cut him off and Nero's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden aggression, he moved to argue once more "Last time I checked, your not my boss so lay off!...I'll go handle that thing on my own; you guys can do whatever the hell you wan-" his statement was cut off as both Mog and his devil bringer began to glow their respective colors.

"An artefact?..where?" questioned a surprised Noel.

Nero slowly walked away from them, he stopped as his devil arm began to luminate with intensity, a blue circle of essence covered the area and an artefact appeared before Nero, he watched as the artefact slowly embedded itself into his devil arm. Sparing it another glance, he looked back to his companions who stood in surprise. "Huh...guess I'm going to wrap this thing up before you guys even get there, whatever, see you later..."

"Wait!" called otu an angered Noel, Nero refused to heed him and walked ahead to fight his enemy that stood a few metres away from him. "Tch! why won't he listen!?"

Serah's gaze softened but she too felt anger at Nero's sudden forwardness, letting out an audible sigh; her gaze settled on the brown haired individual "Noel...you go and find the device; I'll go and help Nero.."

"Serah! you can't be serious!" argued a concerned Noel "You'll just get in his way!"

"I might...but he's my responsibility; Dante wouldn't forgive me if anything happened to him..reckless or not" she explained, Noel slowly watched as her gaze softened and she smiled at him "I'll be fine, I have Mog with me..."

"Kupo!" chirped the enthusiastic moogle.

Noel let out a defeated sigh and then nodded his head "Right, if your sure; I'll head to the lower levels and find the device.."

"Don't take too long" requested a smiling Serah. Noel glanced back to her and smirked "Count on it..." and then he ran into the lower part of the ruins. Serah slowly let out an audible sigh and looked to Mog who held a questioning look "Kupo?"

"Let's catch up to Nero" and then both of them proceeded to sprint in the direction where the young demon slayer had gone.

* * *

_**Lower ruins**_

Noel jumped into the lower corridors of the Bresha ruins and continued to scour for the device, Alyssa's voice rang out in his ear as he raced forward with his weapons drawn, he took down monsters in one slash. On entering the lower floors, he gazed upon the water that was seamlessly intertwined below him. Bridges were built around him and Alyssa's voice slowly guided him.

"Take a right here! and then go straight down!" she called out.

Noel did as commanded and then came onto a diamond shaped crystal like device in the centre of the room, he let out a sigh of relief "Alright...guess this is it; let's see what this thing can do..."

He moved to touch the device but was caught off guard as the ground beneath him shone in a golden yellow light. He gasped as waves of golden light encompassed below him, a moment of weakness cost him and the paradox alpha appeared and slugged him from his blindside. Noel's scream of pain could not be heard as he was sucked into the paradox.

* * *

_**Echoes of the past, Bresha ruins**_

Nero jumped into the air and aimed a slash with his sword towards the giant known as Atlas, so far; his efforts had been naught and he could barely make a dent on the giant. He tried once more and then jumped off it's chest, landing on the ground; he looked up to the giant before him in irritation.

"Nothing's working..." he muttered and then he brought forth his right devil bringer. He blinked as a shrill voice cut to him.

"Nero!"

"Serah..what the?...no! stay away!" he called out in worry and then he was thrust into the ruins by Atlas' giant arm with a punch. Serah looked on in distraught as Nero slumped to the ground and the rubble of the building fell onto him.

"No.." she whispered in concern, she moved to help him but was stopped by atlas, Mog transformed into a bow, Serah caught it and started firing off projectiles onto the monster. The barrage worked and an arrow reached the back of the head of Atlas, it staggered and moved to fall down. Serah on seeing her chance moved to help Nero out of the rubble. As she removed the rocks, Nero slowly regained consciousness and looked to her, his eyes widened however as he struggled to move.

"Serah! move!"

His warning came late and Serah blinked and turned back, Nero desperately tried to crawl out of the rubble, but was too late as Atlas' giant arm caught Serah and moved to crush her. Nero's eyes widened and he felt despair and fear. Serah let out a painful scream and Nero grew angered, instantly he was reminded of the time when Agnus took Kyrie away from him and then in rage, the rubble blasted away from him. Mog reappeared into his original state and looked on in fear at Nero, a blue spirit stood behind him and a katanna was now in his hand. his eyes glowed a dark red and he jumped towards the giant, in despair he let out a distorted cry..

"Let her go!"

* * *

**_AN: Whew and done lol I finished ff13-2's story as well..got chills when I saw Lightning as a statue on Etro's throne O.o gave me the heeby jeebies! lol..anyway untile next time! adios! TC!_**


	8. Dividing streams

_**I in no shape or form own the settings or characters of Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy XIII -2**_

_**Chapter 7: Dividing streams.**_

* * *

_**To Raging Berseker: Actually i don't want to go that far back cause we don't know Sparda or Eva's character, I don't want to paint a false character of them. Their goals will become one as the story progresses. It'l be unrealistic to just paint them off as buddies form the start so i decided to create a small conflict between them, thanks for the review! appreciate it! your ideas really make me think too! thank you! **_

_**To Elzhu: Ending? hmm, I don't want to spoil it but whatever the ending maybe; Dante will be really devastated. I'm trying to make him vulnerable at least emotionally. We've never seen him vulnerable and the ending gives me a chance to extend on that part of him. I am planning on a Lightning Returns sequel lol check my profile! :D...I really want to see how Lightning story ends! really looking fwd to it also. And thanks! but I understood the ending cause I saw Lightning's DLC story! hope you continue to read! :D**_

_**To Sony Ninja: Yeah, Nero is the lone wolf lol I thought it might create some tension for the story if I panned out on that! :D thanks for the review! hope you continue to read! :D**_

_**To Lunix1412: You do? lol...FF XIII-2 by far was easier. In FF XIII I barely got past the battle against the PSICOM airship in Palumpolum. I'm more of a hack and slash and fighting guy rather than an rpg guy lol. But I love the rpg's for the stories...especially final fantasy, :D thanks for the review! hope you continue to read! **_

* * *

_**Echoes of the past, Bresha ruins**_

"Serah! move!"

Nero's warning came late and Serah blinked, she turned back , Nero desperately tried to crawl out of the rubble, but was too late as Atlas' giant arm caught Serah and moved to crush her. His eyes widened and he felt despair and fear. Serah let out a painful scream and Nero grew angered, instantly he was reminded of the time when Agnus took Kyrie away from him and then in rage, the rubble blasted away from him. Mog reappeared into his original state and looked on in fear at Nero, a blue spirit stood behind him and a katanna was now in his hand. his eyes glowed a dark red and he jumped towards the giant, in despair he let out a distorted cry..

"Let her go!"

He screamed, his feet picked up pace and he ran towards the towering giant, it's right arm slowly yet with uncertain velocity descended upon him; he pushed force into his feet and dodged to the right, with the infamous demon blade yamato in his hand; he let out a blue slash of energy towards the right arm that contained his beloved companion. The slice of energy traveled with unrelenting speed to cut down the giant's arm. However, the glowing red eyes of Nero widened ever so slightly as the slice of energy passed through the giant's arm.

"What the?!" he murmured in shock, his determined gaze withered and his eyes grew unsteady. He doubted himself and looked to the katanna in his right arm, standing in confusion; he wondered what went wrong.

"Move! Kupo!"

Mog's warning came ever so quickly that Nero jumped out of the way of the approaching arm of Atlas and fired off more summoned swords at the monster, only to see that the swords went straight past the giant once more. He stood in disbelief and Serah's cry of pain rang out to him. His teeth grinned against each other.

What was happening?..nothing was working, were his attempts all for naught and then he remembered Noel's words.

_"We should atleast check out that device before we take on atlas! listen to me Nero!"_

He let out a gasp and looked to Mog, the toy moogle's gaze deepened in sorrow as he watched Serah be crushed by the weight of the giant. His gaze turned towards the moggle, red eyes boring into the moogle's very soul. In a distorted voice, an echo...he ushered out his thoughts.

"Go! look for Noel...he might know how to stop this thing ! and-" his eyes widened as Serah's scream of agony traveled to his ears, he looked back at her and then to Mog; desperation and a hint of anger. "What are you doing?! go!"

"Kupo!" and with a last cry of hurry, it rushed off into the lower part of the ruins. Nero held his gaze on Mog's retreating form and then turned back to Atlas who glared down upon the young demon slayer. He cut the flow of power for his devil bringer, yamato slowly dissipated from his right arm, he placed his right arm back and slowly drew out red queen. The rain poured down upon him and he smashed the sword into the ground. Red liquid poured into the sword and Nero let out a grunt looking to the giant.

"Come on big guy! that all you got?...!" he provoked atlas/

And Atlas understood, the grip on Serah slowly loosened and Nero smirked, _"If I keep mockin' him...he'll forget about Serah.."_

"What's the matter? scared I'll send you back to hell jackass? or are you just trying to buy time since you know I'm going to beat the crap out of you!?" he questioned.

Atlas let out a roar and Nero knew it understood it brought down it's large right fist upon him and Nero dodged it. He glanced to it's arm; it glazed in and out and Nero knew that whatever he did; he couldn't faze the giant; at least not yet. His gaze went back to Serah and he panicked; her head slowly drooped down, she was fading. Nero's teeth grinned against each other in frustration, he shouted to her.

"Serah! don't close your eyes! wake up!"

She slowly lost consciousness and Nero felt his heart drop..this couldn't be happening to him, not again. His mind wavered and doubted and rage filled inside him, this wouldn't have happened if he had chosen to look for the device. "Damn it..." he muttered, he dodged another one of the giant's strike and the tedious nature of his errand began to show on him, every time he tried to land a hit; his attacks would phase through and he would be left open to another attack. His mind slowly went back to his companion from the future.

_"What the hell are you doing!? hurry up!"_

* * *

_**Incandescent space, Unknown location.**_

"Ugh...well that was unexpected..."

Noel grunted and then shook his head, washing away the dizziness; he raised his head, and his eyes widened; he huddled back in shock to see nothing but space awaiting him, that and tiles of red floors lined up in front of him. He watched as crystals emitted different lights; as if dancing. He slowly rose to his feet and stood to his full height. It was beautiful in a sense, the crystal's danced in various colors. As if they were speaking to each other, conversing with the flashing lights. He stepped forward and when he did; a black crystal next to him drew a thin white line to him.

"What's this?" he questioned.

He blinked and looked to it, waving his arms and trying to catch the wire like line, but it was futile. He looked up to the space above him "What am I supposed to do here?!" he questioned, and altogether his answer came, all the crystals in the room disappeared save for another black crystal in the middle room that flashed with velocity, blinking ferociously.

Noel blinked, his eyes narrowed and his eyebrows slowly furrowed; he walked forward step by step and then he stopped in front off the black crystal. He watched as the white line connecting him and the black crystal behind him. He watched as they connected and with a flash of light disappeared. He staggered back in surprise as rows of different crystals of varying colors appeared. Noel's gaze turned into one of understanding and he held up his chin with his right hand.

"So I got to connect the colors huh?" mused Noel. "This should be fun..."

He walked on the tiles step by step and proceeded to connect the rows of crystals, some appeared and others disappeared; it agitated him. Maybe it wasn't as easy as he thought it would be?..nevertheless he continued on to connect the colorful array of crystals. Once done; he brought up his right arm and wiped the sweat from his brow. He walked forward to a replica of a time gate and smirked.

"Alright, guess this is the end"

And with on leap, he jumped into the time gate replica. A golden flash of light encompassed him for a few seconds and in the next second, his eyes slowly opened to see the same array of crystals with different patterns adorning the red tiles. His eyes widened in surprise and his shoulders slumped down.

"Again!? oh come on! I need to go back..." he muttered in irritation and then his mind now made up; he walked forward and proceeded to realign the colors to each other, he did and with each passing second; matched up the crystals. Once done; he looked up to see the replica of the time gate flashing before him; he let out an audible sigh of relief. He slowly walked to it and then was once again encompassed in a golden flash of light.

* * *

_**Lower floor, Bresha Ruins.**_

Noel didn't know how much time had passed but as he opened his eyes, a breath of relief was passed as the device before him had reappeared including himself in the room where he once disappeared. He looked to the device and proceeded to turn it on. And when it did switch itself on, the sound of fluttering wings moved to his ears, he blinked as the sounds of 'Kupo! kupo!' resonated within the lower floors. It didn't take a genius to figure out who it was. And when he turned to meet the figure, he crashed into his chest and Noel staggered back in surprise.

"Easy there, Mog...what's the matter?" he questioned in mirth.

"Serah's in trouble kupo! Nero's trying to saver her! he needs your help! kupo!" the moogle pleaded. The petite moogle watched as Noel's eyes widened in disbelief and in worry, Mog didn't know why but he could feel the heat from Noel's gut and he knew it was anger.

"What?!...they're still fighting?! what's Nero doing?...he should have-gah! I knew this was a mistake!" Noel's shout echoed throughout the lower floors and Mog watched as the young man ran past him. His sword and blade drawn; he raced to the outer area of the ruins.

"Wait for me! Kupo!" called out a worried Mog who then proceeded to follow the young man out of the lower floors.

* * *

_**Echoes of the past, Bresha ruins**_

Nero blinked as a loud roar eminated from the giant before him, it staggered and he could see the once blue luster covering atlas now dying down and paling. He blinked and then looked to the giant's right arm; it wasn't shimmering with light anymore..yet it remained stable. His eyes widened on seeing a crystalline structure embedded on the giant's head, near the lower part of it's neck.

He began sprinting and then jumped on the giant's left arm. and began to run upwards; Atlas was left in a staggering motion and tried to move but couldn't. Nero jumped from the giant's left arm onto his head, his devil bringer shone a bright red light and then he drew out his gun, blue rose...

"Chew on this!"

With a single charged shot to the crystal on Atlas' head; he ricocheted off the head of the giant onto the ground, Atlas staggered back and forth in it's position and then with one loud roar; the giant disappeared into black flames. His eyes widened as Serah fell to the ground, he immedeatly pushed his devil bringer into a spectral projection and caught her, letting out an audible sigh of relief; he slowly pulled her back to him. His gaze shifted to the sky to see the darkened clouds above him slowly fade and the sunlight now penetrated the darkened clouds. Almost seamingly the weather changed from rainy to sunny. Nero slowly caught Serah and slowly placed her down on the ground; letting out an audible sigh, he checked her for any visible injuries..seeing none; he just glanced to her face.

"Good...your alright; nothin' to worry about..." he murmured.

But if one could hear closely, a small tone of regret eminated in his voice. Footsteps drew his attention and slowly he turned around and watched as Noel and Mog came up to him. Nero just looked to him and smirked. "Took you long enough..."

Noel threw a glare his way, and then knelt down to check on Serah; once satisfied that she was alright; he slowly stood up and looked to Nero once more in rage. The demon slayer just held a neutral gaze upon him as the former began to lay out his thoughts.

"Are you out of your mind?" he questioned. Nero raised an eyebrow at him in curiosity "Hey...easy, we took care of that big lug didn't we?"

"That's not the point!" shouted an angered Noel.

Nero's eyes momentarily widened at the sudden aggression and he too grew irritated as Noel continued shouting at him "She was your responsibility! you should have kept her from harm!"

"Hey! don't blame this on me, she wanted to help alright? I told you guys not to interfere; didn't I?" Nero questioned.

Noel let out a scoff and then slowly turned away from Nero and in one swift motion; without warning slugged the demon slayer on the face sending him sprawling onto the ground. Nero however caught himself and rubbed his cheek. glaring at his assailant "What the hell was that for!?"

"So it was her fault that she wanted to help you!? she was worried about you! damn it! she didn't want you to get hurt!...and it's her fault for helping you!?" shouted an enraged Noel.

Nero let out a small gasp but his rage didn't settle down as he stood to his full height and glared at Noel "If you haven't noticed, I don't need a babysitter! who told you to let her go huh!?"

"She wouldn't have listened even if I stopped her! you wanna go it alone so bad? than why don't you? you got an artefact didn't you!?...stop dragging both of us into your mess!" shouted Noel, at this Nero's gaze softened but his anger did not fall as he looked to the man in front of him. He scoffed and looked away.

"Whatever, I'm outta here...your stupid lectures are putting me to sleep" muttered Nero.

Noel watched as the young demon slayer walked past him and Mog, he proceeded to enter the lower ruins from where Noel had come from and then all too seemingly disappeared into the lower levels. Noel held his gaze on his retreating form and then let out an audible sigh. He placed a hand on his forehead in frustration

"Tch...great, just great...what was Lightning thinking when she wanted us to work together?

He slowly looked back and proceeded to kneel down before Serah to make sure she was free of injuries once more. Another round of footsteps drew his attention and Noel blinked as Alyssa came running up to them in concern.

* * *

_**Lower floor, Bresha Ruins**_

Nero's footsteps resounded within the lower floors of the Bresha ruins; his frustration had died down much like the dampness of the lower levels; he had cooled off, so to speak. His attention however lied elsewhere at the moment; or rather right in-front of him. On his way down, he was thanked by guards of the research team for defeating Atlas, he didn't care...things like that were child's play for him. But if Noel hadn't taken care of the device at that time. Even he didn't want to know what would have transpired next. His devil bringer was useless in that fight and it had crossed his mind of what exactly was the thing that he had fought...was it a demon? or just a machine.

He shook it off as he came forward to the object of his attention, the time gate glowed with ferocity and he glanced to his devil bringer which shone with a blue light. The artefact slowly radiated out of his arm and then in a swift flash of speed engulfed itself into the time gate. He looked on as a golden ray of light shone outwards and phased through the upper levels of the lower floor.

"This is it huh?" murmured Nero, sparing his comrades one last thought.

He journeyed into the time gate and into the historia crux.

* * *

_**Echoes of the past, Brehsa Ruins**_

"Kupo!"

Noel blinked as Mog's cry reached his ears; he turned back to see a golden ray of light piercing the heavens and his eyes narrowed "He opened the gate..." his tone increasingly became one of alarm  
"no, don't tell me-"

* * *

_"So it was her fault that she wanted to help you!? she was worried about you! damn it! she didn't want you to get hurt!...and it's her fault for helping you!?" shouted an enraged Noel._

_Nero let out a small gasp but his rage didn't settle down as he stood to his full height and glared at Noel "If you haven't noticed, I don't need a babysitter! who told you to let her go huh!?"_

_"She wouldn't have listened even if I stopped her! you wanna go it alone so bad? than why don't you? you got an artefact didn't you!?...stop dragging both of us into your mess!" shouted Noel_

* * *

"He's leaving without us?!" questioned a surprised Noel _"I need to go after him...but Serah.."_

He slowly looked back to Serah who layed unconscious on the floor. his eyes widened as Mog let out a shout of pain, Serah's eyes immedeatly snapped open and Noel saw a white clock like symbol resonating on her pale aqua eyes. He immedeatly moved to her and began to shake her awake.

"Serah? Serah! snap out of it!" he called in worry.

A moment of convulsions passed through Serah and then she collapsed into the arms of unconsciousness once more. Noel shook her and tried to pry her awake but to no avail. "_What was that? what was that symbol!?"_

Mog floated next to the brown haired teen and tilted it's head "Is she alright? Kupo?"

"She's going to be...hopefully, Mog? stay with her! I'm goign to go try and stop him alright? it'll jsut be a moment" muttered Noel, his gaze slowly went back to the entrance of the lower ruins and he began spritning towards it.

_"Nero..."_

* * *

_**Historia crux**_

Nero reappeared in the historia crux and watched as the orange mechanical circles rotated around him, three portals in a clock like design were present, one he could tell was from New Bodhum; the other from where he had come from and finally a flash of light redirected his attention to his right to see another portal opened up.

"Well, here goes..." he muttered and he jumped straight into the portal, he drifted through time and space and then with one straight flash of blinding light; he had arrived to his destination; wherever it was.

* * *

_**Sunleth Waterscape, 300AF**_

Nero bursted through the portal and then landed on the lush green filed area of the water scape He shook the dust of his coat and slowly looked around and examined his surroundings. Tress adorned the area with swamps and marshes yet brimming with flora and fauna. Nero let out a small groan of frustration.

"A forest...great, again; tch, let's hope there's not another medusa here..." he muttered and recalled the events of how he had taken on Echnida the she-viper. Dante had told him that he taken down all of the hell gates and the demons that had come with them. He was thankful for that. He slowly looked up and one distinct feature caught his eye. A crystal pillar stood a few meters away from him and he could hear sounds of a battle taking place. He however blinked and looked to the left to see small minute red creatures crawling forward in large numbers.

"Heh..what are those? tomatoes? ; they seem to be heading that way...might as well follow them.." he stated and then proceeded to follow the small flan's to their destinations. After five minutes of walking, he came forth to his destination or rather the flan's destination; his eyes widened as a large flan like creature was present near the crystal pillar and near it; he could see that the crystal was...melting? the sound of grunts and battle cry's caught his attention and he turned to look at a man fighting the large flan. His eyebrows narrowed in confusion.

"Who's that guy?..." questioned a confused Nero

He wore a dark red shirt under a dark gray trench coat with frayed hems. His hair was swept back and his ears were exposed, His question was cut short as the man was sent spiraling into the ground, Nero watched as he panted hard and moved to get up once more; he placed his right arm on his beloved red queen as he moved to help him "Guess I'll ask him later!" and then charged forward to help the injured man.

With his beloved red queen, he ran past the man who slowly stood up to his full height and then sliced the giant flan in half; he smirked "Heh.." and landed onto the ground, once he did; he watched as the giant flan split in half and fell before him, he glanced back to see the man slowly getting up. Letting out an audible sigh; he offered up a hand to the man who slowly stood up. On seeing him more clearly now; Nero glanced to his attire. He wore a dark red shirt under a dark gray trench coat with frayed hems. His hair was swept back and his ears were exposed. He had a large build and Nero couldn't help but be reminded of Dante with this man, his face was unshaven and that played a largely pivotal role in why Nero was reminded Dante.

"Need a hand?" questioned Nero.

The blonde haired man slowly looked at him, his gaze settled on Nero and instantly his eyes widened in surprise. "No way...Dante?"

"What?!" questioned a now distraught Nero "Not again; what the hell did I do to be clubbed in with that lazy ass?!"

The man before Nero blinked as the latter then looked to him again, although this time with albeit more irritation "Listen pal, I'm not Dante..."

The blonde man slowly blinked and got up in surprise "Huh? so your not...well you look alot like him" muttered the man and he slowly got up "Now that I got a better look of you, you are shorter than Dante; I'll give you that..hmm"

Nero twitched _"Short?...you son of a-"_

"Who the hell are you calling short!?" shouted a now angered Nero "I just saved your ass!"

"Woah easy there, big guy...I'm grateful; not that I needed your help or anything, you know Dante right?...you look alot like him" muttered the man. Nero let out an audible sigh and looked to him once more "Yeah, I know that lazy ass...mind tellin' me who you are? or what your doing here for that matter?"

"Name's Snow, Snow Villiers...I wa-"

Snow's introduction was cut short as the ground beneath them rumbled and before they knew it, the giant flan that Nero had cut down had grown back to it's original size; Nero's eyes widened in surprise "What the?..I thought I cut that overgrown tomato in half..."

"Huh..so I was right.." murmured Snow "This thing can't be killed...I've been fighting this thing for days on end but everytime I took 'em down; he just got back up..."

"So then.." began Nero _"This must be one of those paradoxes that Noel was talkin' about, meaning I can't take this giant tomato down without resolving that first...tch, everything's gotta be complicated.."_

"Your wrong.." stated Nero, Snow looked at him with a quizzical expression "What?"

"This thing can be killed, I need to find a time gate first..." answered Nero, and then he proceeded to take off from the battle field. Snow's eyes widened in surprise and he called out to him in concern "Hey! wait up! where you goin'?!" sparing the giant flan one last glance; he took off following Nero who had exited the battle.

A few minutes later, Nero came and stood in front of the time gate that he had come from, he gazed up on it and then looked to his devil bringer _"I need to find a different one huh?"_

"Hey! wait up!" called out Snow.

Nero slowly turned around to see Snow coming up next to him with a weary expression "What was that for? we could hav-"

"We can't...not until I find another time gate.." answered Nero, Snow blinked at him in confusion "So you need to find another artefact huh? alright then...I'm coming with you.."

"Yeah...guess I could use the help...but who are you anyway? all I know is your name...while we're on that; how do you know Dante?" questioned a confused Nero, Snow blinked and smirked at him

"Dante's a good ol' pal of mine...saved both Pulse and Cocoon from crashing in on itself; been a load of years since I saw him, you look alot like Dante except for that arm you got going there...what's your name?"

"Nero..." came his answer.

At this, Snow's eyes widened in surprise "Nero huh?...wait are you from Earth?"

"I guess you can say that, how do you know?..."answered an unsure Nero. Snow blinked at him and then his thoughts ran amok; he had his suspicions but decided to rub them off. "Just a lucky guess, Dante was from Earth too...Alright, let's go find that artefact..." and then he proceeded to walk away from Nero who held his gaze on the older man. He decided to clear up any misunderstandings before hr had begun to search for the artefact. So he called out to him.

"I'm not related to Dante..." he called out and Snow blinked, he looked back to him and grinned "Never said you were..."

Nero eyed the man suspiciously and then began to question him once more "What were you doing fighting that thing anyway?"

Snow slowly turned back full circle and looked to the young demon slayer; he pointed upwards to the crystal pillar and then looked to Nero "I guess you know Lightning, don't you?"

"I do...she's the one who got me into this mess" muttered an irritated Nero

"Heh...guess she is alive after all" murmured Snow "_Serah wasn't kidding"_, he slowly turned his gaze back on Nero who stood a few meters away from him "Lightning talked to me in my dream...she told me that if I didn't take care of that big old vegetable...then that pillar over there would melt and Cocoon would come crashing down on Pulse..."

"So that thing is melting Cocoon's pillar?" questioned Nero. Snow nodded his head "Yeah...and if we don't take it out; then it's bye bye Cocoon"

Nero glanced back to the pillar and then to the larger man in front of him "Fine, we need to find that artefact first; once we do, I need to resolve that paradox then...I guess we can chop up that giant tomato.."

Snow pumped his fist in that air and looked to him in determination "Now your speakin' my language, Nero...let's get going!"

_"Huh...he's more stubborn than me, there's something you don't see everyday..."" _thought an amused Nero. He then proceeded to follow Snow to the artefact that was awaiting him.

However to a cliff far away from the young demon slayer, stood a man; his black sword was drawn out and his lips twirled from a twin line into a small smirk

"This may be fun..."

* * *

_**Echoes of the past, Bresha ruins 005AF**_

"Snow!"

Serah's scream was heard throughout the ruins as she got up, she panted and cold sweat hit her face; she had seen a vision in her unconscious state and it wasn't one of pleasant nature. The sound of footsteps drew her attention and a figure all to familiar came up to her rushing.

"Serah?! your awake?...are you alright?!" he asked out in concern.

"Noel?..." she questioned and then her tone picked up to an alarming rate "Noel! where's Nero?!"

Noel hunched back in surprise as he looked to the injured woman "Serah...he, erm...he-"

"He left! kupo!" answered Mog and immedeatly her eyes widened in surprise much to Noel's dismay who threw a glare his way...Serah turned to them once more "He left? what do you mean!? where is he!?"

Noel caught her shoulders in concern "Serah, you need to calm down...I'll tell you alright. Your still not back to hundred percent so take it easy.."

"Noel...you don't understand; we need to find him.." stated a concerned Serah. Noel's eyes just narrowed in concern "Why? what happened Serah?"

"It doesn't matter, we need to find him! where did he go?" asked Serah once more. Noel rubbed the bac of his head sheepishly and then looked back to Serah. "We had a fight...so he took off without us into the time gate with the artefact we found...I tried to stop him but he had already left..."

She slowly stood up and looked to Noel with determination reflecting in her pale aqua eyes "Right, let's go after him...right now." and then together with Mog; she proceeded to head towards the lower ruins.

"Serah! wait!" called out Noel, she didn't adhere to him and he let out an audible sigh of concern.

_"What's wrong with her? why is she so afraid? it's like...she saw something that spooked her ou-" _and then it hit Noel, his mind went back to when Serah's eyes flashed with a white light that encompassed her aqua eyes.

"No...don't tell me she had a vision just like _her..."_murmured a concerned Noel, in worry he started to sprint after her..

"Serah! wait!"

* * *

_**AN: Whew, sorry for the short chapter guys! was really tied when I finished writing this! hopefully there aren't any errors. Anyway going to take off from this story for a while or not lol...until next month ahhah :D tc! God bless!**_


	9. First Blood

_**I in no shape or form own the settings or characters of Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy XIII -2**_

* * *

_**To LightningPanda: haha, it'll be getting even more intense! hope you continue to read! thank you for the review! :D**_

_**To spencerlonewolf: That my friend is called character development! if he had struck back at Noel, then his whole two months living with Kyrie would be for naught. Both of them have a stubborn streak. thank you for the review! hope you continue to read! :D**_

_**To Elzhu: Srsly O.o...her crystallised state would be such a beautiful statue! I could gaze at it forever...erm, now that I want to or anything :P**_

_**To Raging Berseker: I didn't integrate the part about Serah controlling monsters cause I wanted to do it later! thing is I want Lady and Trish to be support characters in this. Hope you continue to read! thank you for the review! :D**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8: F**__**irst blood...**_

* * *

_**Lower floors, Bresha ruins**_

"Mog? what's the deal with this gate?" Noel questioned, surprise melded with concern.

They stood before the time gate that Nero had used to separate from them, much to their dismay the time gate which the third member of their group had used was different from the rest; instead of the usual golden flow; there was an air of uneasiness and a black chaotic glow shone forth from it. Noel and Serah turned their gazes on Mog whose wand lit up in a pink light.

"Kupo!" in alarm, he called out and panicked; rotating around his two companions in a clockwise motion.

"Mog?"

Serah's voice rang out to him and the toy moogle stopped his movement and looked to them "This time gate is blocked! Kupo!"

Noel and Serah didn't say anything, their expressions explained it all to well; they were shocked, surprised and a small trigger of fear erupted between them, Serah's right hand clenched and she held it by her side; her eyes wavered with doubt and she couldn't help but feel a sense of dread. "Mog, what do you mean? why is it blocked?"

"Or...how is it blocked for that matter?" added Noel, Serah looked back to him and then her gaze rested on the toy moogle. Mog's gaze turned down towards them and he began to explain.

"That gate is filled with chaos! Kupo! we can't use it unless the paradox on the other side has been resolved! Kupo!" explained the toy moogle. Noel grew confused at this "Wait, paradox? chaos? how are we supposed to resolve the paradox if we can't even use this?"

"We need to use the other time gate! Kupo!" came Mog's swift answer. Serah looked away from the two of them and her gaze fell to the ground; her tone became soft and her voice wavered with uncertainty "I don't like this..."

Noel glanced back to her and he pursed his lips "What I want to know is...how did the gate end up being blocked?...was it because of a paradox or did someone else do it?" Serah looked to him in surprise at the suggestion he had made "Someone else?" she questioned in surprise and bit by bit fear encompassed her heart.

"Yeah..it's just a hunch but this happened right after Nero went through the gate; he couldn't have blocked the gate to us; he doesn't know how to..." murmured Noel, he stopped and strained his mind with thoughts and possibilities of who could have interfered; Caius, came to mind but last he saw of him was when Lightning and Dante were fighting him, they couldn't have been defeated that easily, could they? he looked back to Serah and let out an audible sigh "Whatever the case, looks like we have to find another way to reach Nero; hopefully the time gate up there might lead us straight to him...we better find that artefact and fast.."

"Right..." answered Serah, her face was a mixture of emotions; one of concern..the other of dread; her aqua eyes paled as she looked back to the time gate.

Noel's gaze rested on her and then to Mog who floated above them, "Kupo?" he questioned and Noel brought forth his right hand and placed it on Serah's bare shoulder, "Don't worry...we'll find him; I doubt he's in any trouble"

She smiled and her gaze rested on him "I guess your right...I should really stop worrying so much and Noel let out a relieved sigh "Yeah, anyway let's get going; sooner we find that artefact..sooner we can find Nero.." she nodded her head and Noel's gaze rested on her a little more; he turned around and then looked to the toy moogle.. "Alright Mog, giddy up..."

"Kupo!"

Serah watched as Mog and Noel walked tot he exit of the lower floors, her smile slowly faded and she looked back to the darkened time gate

* * *

_**Serah's POV**_

_I want to believe that he's alright...but that vision and...Snow. It was too much; Noel blames himself as well._

_He said that it was because he fought with Nero that led to us separating. He carries too much guilt with him. _

_Lightning? if your watching over us, please...make sure we reach Nero in time._

_I'm begging you..._

* * *

_**Sunleth waterscape 300 AF**_

Nreo blanched as he watched the older blonde man jump onto a green marsh; but that wasn't unusual..what was unusual was that Snow had opted to ask a ride from a certain creature; Nero was surprised, he had never seen such creatures before and any doubt that he was in another world quickly solidified itself. It wasn't Earth...it wasn't the demon world either. It was a planet just like Earth, filled with it's own flora and fauna. It's own life; blooming life; he was thankful however for the lack of demons. He wanted to rename his title to 'monster hunter' instead. But what caught his attention at the moment was his blonde companion.

"You gotta be kidding me..." he murmured, he resisted the urge to bring his palm to his face.

"Hey...Nero, you better get on; I don't think this guy is going to wait!" Snow called out.

He stood on top of a giant Enlil who had 'offered' his services to the two travelers By offering, one would mean voluntarily but Snow had taken the beast's 'silece' as a yes and had quickly hoped into the beast. Flashing a 'thumbs up' to the young devil slayer. Nero shook his head in mock laughter and looked to the older blonde man who called out to him "What you waitin' for an invitation?! get on already! your goin' to have to find another way across that valley if your goin' to ignore our little friend!..."

_"Little friend?...he thinks that's little? must have some few screws loose..."_ Nero slowly raised up his head, his lips twirled up into a smirk "Well guess that's one way to get around..." and then he jumped onto the back of the beast. Snow smirked back at him "There...that wasn't so hard was it now?"

"Yeah, tell it to him..." he pointed to the Enlil who he was riding in " when he's busy chewing on your ass..."

The Enlil let out a small growl and Nero looked to it in shock and then back to Snow who had a grin awaiting him "Oooo...that was a bit rude; that's no way to talk to our driver.."

Nero rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his chest in amusement "You sure know how to get around don't you?...anyway enough chit-chat; start talking.."

At the sudden change in tone, Snow grew surprised, his hand rested on his waist; his gaze fell on Nero who glared at him unrelentingly "Talk? about what?...and hey, that's a lil cold; seeing as I'm helping you and all."

"I didn't ask for your help, tell me how you know I'm from Earth; being Dante's buddy doesn't let you off the hook that easy..." stated Nero, his eyes narrowed and his tone grew rigid with annoyance.

Snow stood in silence observing the young man before him, arrogant, rude, sarcastic; all traits he possessed at one point and also a painful reminder of Dante. He let out an audible sigh and looked to the valley "Alright...looks like we got some time to kill anyway.."

Nero's eyes widened as a flash of memory came back to him. Of Dante; to be precise. His teeth rubbed against each other as they recalled their first meeting. The older man was sitting on a chair causally pointing Rebellion at him.

_"So...your lookin' to play huh? alright then, looks like I got some time to kill anyway"_

He blinked and shook off the memory; his glare resting on Snow who pursed his lips in thought "What do you wanna know first?"

"How do you know I'm from earth?" he questioned in seriousness, his tone dropped to that of annoyance as he spoke "And don't blow it off as a stupid guess"

"Alright...truth is; Lightning told me; in my dream, she spoke to me; she told me that you would be coming to help us out, that's how I knew your from the same place Dante is...and before you ask; the reason why I was here is because of that pillar.." he answered, Nero could feel no animosity or any trace of lies; his shoulders relaxed but his facial expressions told a different tale.

_"Lightning...again? tch, everything leads back to her" _his eyes turned back onto Snow, his arms were at his side and his gaze was neutral. Nero let out an audible sigh "What about that crystal pillar?...I know your not doing this to stop Cocoon from falling."

"Your right, that's not the only reason; I guess you know about how that crystal pillar came about in the first place?" questioned Snow and Nero nodded his head in agreement "Yeah...two women turned into crystal to stop Cocoon from falling.."

"That's exactly why I've been tryin' to fight that overgrown tomato; it's slowly melting the pillar; and if it does then both Fang and Vanille go down along with it..." explained Snow, Nero's eyes narrowed in surprise "Fang and Vanille? those are their names huh?"

Snow pumped his fist into the air and grinned back at him "You bet'cha...so you done?"

"I guess...there's one more thing though" questioned Nero, Snow's gaze contorted into confusion "One more? huh...alright then; out with it..."

"Does the name 'Serah' ring any bells?" questioned Nero, his eyes drooped and his rage had subsided. His gaze however stayed on Snow, observing him and it paid off; his eyes widened in surprise and he grinned.

"Yeah...I do know someone by that name; she's my fiancee. why? what's the matter?" he asked, and Nero heard his tone drop into concern and even that of worry.

"Huh...so your her fiancee then; I had my doubts but it looks like you fit the description she gave down to a tee" chuckled Nero. At this, Snow's eyes momentarily widened in surprise "You met her? how is she?! where is she? is she still back in New Bodhum?"

"Woah, easy there;...she's fine...for the most part; chances are she might be coming through that gate back there along with another guy..." stated Nero, Snow's gaze scrunched up in confusion "Another guy?...wait; your travelling with her?"

"Yeah...me and this guy called Noel; anyway...I need to find that artefact; looks like we've almost reached our stop" replied Nero, he pointed to a small cliff that stood a few meters away from the giant Enlil. Snow looked back and identified the cliff as well; he rubbed the back of his head and then turned back to the young demon slayer. "I got some questions too..if you don't mind.."

Nero blinked in surprise, coming to terms of what the man had just asked him; he nodded his head "Shoot..."

"How old are you? the last time we even heard of you, you were just a two year old kid" chuckled Snow. Nero blinked "A two year old kid?...come on, I'm eighteen."

"Hmm, so your from the future" grinned Snow "Because only three years passed after the l'Cie incident...guess the timeline's are really screwed up huh?...anyway did Dante take care of you on earth?...he actually wanted to leave you here with Lightning and Serah.."

"Leave me here? for what?..." questioned a surprised Nero.

"Well one of his reasons was cause he didn't really know how to look after a kid and another was cause he didn't want you to live a life like he and his brother did...since you were born on Cocooon, he wanted to leave you here so that Lightning could take care of you...that backfired when that stinkin fal'Cie sent you back to earth..." muttered Snow, Nero looked away from him in surprise. "So...what she said was true then..."

"Huh? what who said was true?!" questioned a confused Snow.

"Serah...she told me that Dante was my uncle." answered Nero, at this Snow just grinned back at him "That's cause he is...he risked his life to get you back during the l'Cie incident. Heh...you won't believe it; he got pounded by a statue and died almost three times...still he wouldn't back down; man and he said I was stubborn..."

Nero looked back to him and his heart fell bit by bit, understanding grew in his features and a shadow of regret passed in his mind, he looked back to Snow and replied "Dante didn't take care of me, hell...he didn't even know I existed..."

Snow's eyes immedeatly widened in surprise and he shouted "What?! what do you mean he didn't know?...he didn't go through hell just to forget about you! "

"It wasn't his fault, Lightning told me that Etro, that godde-or whatever the hell she is...erased his memories; said something about keeping me safe.." explained Nero "I still don't buy the crap that I'm related to that lazy ass..."

Snow didn't know how to respond but let out an audible sigh "Ner-" his statement was cut short as the beast Enlil stopped towards a cliff. He looked back to Nero whose gaze rested on the beast "Come on, let's find that artefact first...we'll talk after that.."

"No...I'm done talking; let's just get this over with..." muttered Nero, he walked past Snow and onto the cliff. Snow's gaze softened as he watched the young demon slayer walk away from him and onto the cliff.

_"Even I can understand the pain of being alone; don't you think Serah?"_

* * *

_**Echoes of the past, Bresha ruins, 005 AF**_

"Guess this is the artefact" murmured Noel, he watched as the artefact slowly placed itself into his pouch and then looked back to his two other companions. "Let's head to the time gate..."

"Kupo!" agreed Mog

Serah nodded their head and together they proceeded to walk forward to the time gate that awaited them, both their gazes held determination. But Noel didn't stand as he usually did; his shoulders were drooped; his eyes were heavier than before. Serah turned her gaze upon him in concern "Noel..."

"Huh? yeah Serah?" he responded immedeatly.

"It's not your fault, stop blaming yourself..." she requested and Noel's gaze softened; he looked away from and released an audible sigh. "We can go over this a million times Serah, thing is if I didn't fight with him; he wouldn't have gone off on his own...it is my fault"

"Noel..."

"I'll talk to him about it when we get to him alright? I over reacted too; besides I should have followed you guys when you were fighting atlas...anyway let's get going.." he murmured and then walked away form her, Serah's gaze stayed on his retreating form and she too then proceeded to walk forward, thirty seconds later; they stood before the time gate in the upper part of the ruins.

"Glad this one's working..." muttered Noel, he then brought out the artefact from his pouch, Serah and Mog looked on as a bright golden flash of light permeated through the air and into the blue skies of that moment, Serah stuttered in her position and Noel saw her eyes lit up in a white light and a white symbol imprisoned on her pupils.

"Serah?.." he questioned out in concern. It was no use as Serah stood still, taking in what was happening to her, he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her "Serah! what's wrong!?"

A moment of silence passed and Serah shook her head and looked to him "Oh...it's nothing; I was just imagining things; sorry Noel.."

Noel remained in deep silence; his own thoughts melded into doubts, his own suspicions lingered and then a voice tore through his thoughts, much to his utter dismay.

"Noel! Serah!"

Serah's gaze tore away from the time gate to see a blonde girl running towards them in haste. She stopped in front of them and panted. Noel's eyes softened as he looked to her as did Mog "Alyssa? what are you doing here?"

"I...just came to thank you guys once more; if it wasn't for you..then I would never have found that grave and for defeating atlas; we can continue our research in peace...I hope you guys stay safe.." she smiled; Noel and Serah both returned her beaming smile with their own and thanked her. One more time they ushered their goodbyes and stepped through the time gate unsure of where it would take them; their thoughts were the same. all they wanted was to find Nero.

* * *

_**Hidden Woodland area, Sunleth Waterscape, 300 AF**_

The sound of metallic slashes and punches raced through out the area, it echoed and moved forward without a pause; battle cry's rang out; both of a deeper tone. Screams of pain erupted from creatures that the two were slaying.

"Tch...I'm really getting pissed off fighting these things!" shouted an enraged Nero.

"Take it easy will ya? just ten more of them left and then we can get that artefact.." replied a calm Snow, his voice resonated that of gladness and of fun as he fought off the miniflan that chose to attack them.

"Easy for you to say! you don't have to clean your sword after this!"

"Hah! no one told you to bring a sword to a fist fight Nero!"

"Fist fight?! what the hell are you talking about? these things don't even have fists! they're all pudgy!"

"Should have worn some gloves like yours truly then!"

"With that sad ass design?...that's not stylish at all"

"Hey! don't go insulting my sense of style; I don't go around telling people how short you are; now do I?"

_That tore it._

"What the hell did you say?!" and then with red queen's propulsion system, Nero drove off the minflan with one single drive; flames danced around him and Snow stood agape at the ashes that fell in front of him. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and looked to Nero who slowly looked to him, a twinkle in his right eye.

"Well that's one way to get a barbecue going..." muttered Snow, he felt a glare on him and his gaze fell onto the young demon slayer "Uh...Nero? what's the matter?"

Snow's heart fell as he heard Nero revving up his beloved red queen and his face grew pale "Hey, what are you-"

"If you think I'm short, what would Serah say then huh?..I bet she'd love to tear you to bits if you called her that..." he answered, Snow began sweating as a deep sense of dread covered him, he chuckled nervously as a sadistic grin adorned the face of the young demon slayer.

"Hey, come on...I didn't mean your gonna stay short all your life; I'm just sayin' your short for your age..." answered Snow. Nero revved up red queen once more.

"Hehe..." he chuckled sadistically and his right hand tightened over red queen's handle. "Serah will thank me for this..."

And right at that moment, Snow knew he was screwed. "Nero! hang on!; it's not like-" he blinked and watched as Nero's devil arm glowed a bright blue. He was saved for the moment; Nero slowly placed his red queen onto his back and redirected his arm to his right. Snow watched in surprise as an artefact appeared before them and embroiled itself into the devil bringer. Snow held his gaze on Nero's arm and then questioned him

"So...is that some kind of suitcase?"

"Tch..." muttered Nero, annoyance and irritation was etched into his face as he looked to the older man "Your lucky this time..."

"Heh...I guess so, anyway; let's head back to the time gate; sooner we head back, the sooner we can take care off that paradox" stated Snow, Nero nodded his head and then looked to the path before, unsure of his thoughts; he looked back to the older man "Say...how are we going to get back anyway?"

"The big guy's still waiting there for us" chuckled Snow, Nero let out a strained laugh and looked away from him "Heh...either you made that thing sign a contract or your just a free loader..."

"What? if I'm a freeloader, then that makes you one too...seeing as how you rode on him and all" grinned Snow. Nero let out a defeated sigh "Alright, let's just get going..."

"Now your talking" smirked Snow.

* * *

_**Historia crux**_

Noel, Serah and Mog floated through the confines of the historia crux, their gazes were filled with surprise and with shock; the gates to the different time lines were in sync. But only one stood out and Noel knew which one it was.

"Looks like that's the gate Nero went through..."

Serah didn't say anything rather her expression of shock spoke for itself, the gate which Nero had used was covered by a temporary blackness, shades of black rose and fell. And the eerie feeling of dread had consumed the once serene calm of the historia crux. Mog moved forward and tried to access it; he was blown back by the sheer force of darkness that permeated through it

"No use...kupo..." he murmurmed. The pinkette's gaze softened as she looked to the toy moogle.

"It's alright, Mog...guess we can't go through just yet" answered Serah.

"Whatever is blocking the gate; I guess only Nero can solve it from wherever he is...so that leaves us with..." he drawled out his statement and looked to another clock like gate "this one...if we're lucky then maybe we can find something to undo this blockade..."

Serah shivered and her right hand clenched the necklace that Snow had given her. Noel didn't let this go amiss and he let out an audible sigh.

"Your not tell me something..." he accused and Serah's eyes lit up in surprise. She looked away from him "I'm not...it's just-"

"Serah, we're in this together...I know you saw something; please tell me what it is..." he pleaded.

The pinkette looked away from him and let out an audible sigh "It's nothing, Noel...please trust me"...Noel's resolve weakened and his gaze softened, he tried prying again but to no avail. He left it to only ask again later when the time was right.

"I'm sorry.." she whispered and Noel nodded his head in understanding. "Let's see where this thing takes us..."

"Yeah..."

And then a golden flash of light enveloped the tow of them sending them spiraling into the unknown location that awaited them.

* * *

_**Lush woodland path, Sunleth waterscape, 300 AF**_

"Alright, looks like we made it...this is the other time gate" stated Snow.

Nero nodded his head and then stretched forth his devil bringer; with another blue flash of light, the artefact emerged from his right arm and then sped it's way into the dormant gate; a golden flash of light permeated through the air and the time gate as open once more. Nero watched as the golden ray of light fade into the sky; Snow however, grinned and pumped his fist.

"Finally! let's get going!" and then he moved to enter the time gate much to Nero's annoyance.

"Ow!"

Nero blinked and watched as a barrier appeared in front of Snow, he tilted his head in confusion "What's the matter?"

"This thing won't let me through!" he complained. Nero walked forward and phased through the barrier with ease; he looked back to Snow "Seems fine with me...looks like you got to sit this one out"

"What? oh come on..." Snow protested, and then with a defeated sigh; he looked to Nero "Guess our little joy ride ends here huh?"

"Don't bet on it...I need to come back here to deal with that thing; don't do anything stupid while I'm gone; I want to slice up that giant tomato too..." smirked Nero. Snow's lips twirled up into a smirk and he rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Hey...be careful out there; don't know where this thing is going to take you..." Snow replied. Nero raised his eyebrows in surprise and smirked "What? you worried?...take it easy will ya; I'll come back in one piece...wait until I come back to take that thing on.."

"Yeah...yeah, fine; get going already..." muttered an irritated Snow. "I'm not going to wait forever..."

"Heh..." with one final glance; Nero entered the historia crux and vanished leaving Snow alone to ponder to his own thoughts. _"Not a bad kid...a little rough around the edges but has a good heart"_

A small smile remained on his face as he watched the young demon slayer leave. His smile however dropped and his lips drew into a think line; he felt a presence behind him. The force of the presence gave him an eerie feeling of dread...of darkness. He glanced back; his brown coat fluttered in the wind.

A white haired man; with pale green skin, red cracks protruded from his skin and his eyes were deathly red. Black armor from his neck to his feet; a violet cape...his lips drew into a thin line and a black blade was attached to his right hand. Snow blinked in surprise to see the black blade; it was as if a miniature river was flowing into it...black liquid; with a fiery expression of fire resonated within it. The most important feature that caught the blonde's attention was the slicked back white hair. He had seen it before and his memories went back to the time when Dante had fought his brother. He had seen the figure before him. His eyes narrowed and his eyebrows tensed; he turned around to meet the figure.

"Your supposed to be dead; Dante killed you...what are you doing back here?" he questioned.

The figure tilted his head and Snow could tell the confusion emitting from him "He didn't...now, how do you know me?"

Snow held an air of caution as he chose his words carefully "I don't...what do you want? are you after Nero?"

"I fail to see how that is your business, l'Cie..." answered the figure. Snow's eyes widened and he glanced to his black l'Cie mark on his right arm, he gritted his teeth "You..how do you know about that?"

"Step aside..." he commanded and Snow chuckled back at him.

"Sorry...I'm not letting you through that gate" Snow grinned and Vergil's mind went back to the shit eating grin of his brother. Oh, how it infuriated him. That arrogant smirk. "I gave you a warning..." and then with an essence of speed; he appeared before Snow. He drew out his blade and moved to cut the man in half.

It stopped midway, and Vergil's blood red eyes widened...Snow had blocked the blade with his right arm but as Vergil examined his arm; he could see what appeared to be a greenish barrier blocking his assault. Snow grinned and Vergil's eyes widened in surprise. A punch streamed across his face and threw him back. His black armored boots dragged on the lush green plain. He skidded back and stopped, blood dripped from his lips; he wiped it with his right armor and slowly stood to his full height.

"Lucky shot..."

"That all you got?" questioned a grinning Snow.

Vergil just smirked back at him. "Hardly..."

* * *

_**AN: SNOW VS VERGIL! O.O AHHHHH! it's like Dante vs Vergil! only thing with Snow..er; ok I'm going to stop typing now..until next time! adios! tc!**_


	10. Broken shield

_**I in no shape or form own the settings or characters of Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy XIII -2**_

* * *

_**To Raging berseker: Actually Snow is on par with Vergil at the moment, the reason will be explained next chapter; Mostly, next chapter will cover both Dante and Lightning...it's been 10 chapters since I brought them into the picture...Noel is scared of losing Nero cause he's already lost everyone in his timeline..you can't really blame him and Serah, well Nero is the closest thing to Dante and Vergil at the moment; so her feelings really are mixed up at the moment! hope you continue to read! thank you for the review! :D**_

_**To spencerlonewolf: Haha! indeed! go Snow! :D :D**_

_**To LightningPanda: ohmergosh? :p now it's omergosh? :P make up your mind, geez! lol... you'll see the fight end in this chapter! :D thanks for the review! hope you continue to read evil woman! -.-"**_

_**To RevolverBobcat: If you've played ff 13-2, then you'll know that they don't use 'artifcat' but 'artefact'...got take it up with the guys who write the story lol. If you feel it's lazy then all you need to do is sleep tight and ignore. adios! night night!**_

_**To Epsilon lombax: Thank you so much for the review man! I'm glad your enjoying it! I will! my exams are over so I can update a bit more freely now! hehe! hope you continue to read! :D**_

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Broken shield**_

* * *

_**Lush woodland path, Sunleth waterscape, 300 AF**_

"Ugh!"

With punches and blows, Snow slugged Vergil repeatedly without end. With a final thrust; he sent Vergil skidding back. He gasped in pain and knelt down on the cold forest floor, panting hard; Snow's battle stance quickly dissipated in confusion.

"You know? for a twin of Dante, I expected a bit more of a fight..." he mocked.

Vergil's eyes tensed as he looked up. A glare was thrown Snow's way and Vergil slowly rose to his feet. Snow's eyes narrowed as Vergil once again assumed a battle ready position. But this time...he slowly drew out his black katanna from his sheath and brought it forward infront of him.

Snow just scoffed "Fighting an unarmed opponent eh?...that's not very nice.."

"Your whole body is a weapon; being a l'Cie grants you that power...or am I wrong?" Vergil questioned. Snow tilted his head to his left and pounded his fists together "No..no, your right; so how 'bout it? you ready to fight seriously now?"

"I wouldn't waste my power on a mere l'Cie like you..."

"Oooo, looks like you can be a wise cracker when you want too" stated Snow and then he charged forward; Vergil brought up his blade and blocked the strikes of power from Snow. Each punch was deflected and thrown off to the air. Now learning that his usual tactics had no effect. Snow's right arm slowly shone a blue light, Vergil's eyes widened and as if on instinct .his right arm turned into a black flame; his black blade slowly roused up in flames and blocked the icy frost strike that Snow had delivered. A moment of impact and then both of them were blown away, skidding away from each other.

Snow slowly arose to his feet and panted; he glanced to his right arm that had delivered the blow and then looked back to his opponent "What was that?..."

Vergil did the same but provided no answers "You talk too much..."

Snow's eyes widened as an eerie sense of dread covered him, Vergil disappeared from his view. "What?!" Snow panicked and he looked around in worry. He jumped back and avoided three green crystal like swords that shattered on impact with the ground. When he did jump back..he was thrown forward with a kick that sent him crashing into the ground; his body skidded on the ground...and his face scraped it.

Vergil slowly sheathed his blade and then looked back to his fallen opponent.

Snow grunted.. "Heh..."

Wiping the mud off of his face; he slowly arose once more and glanced back to the elder son of Sparda "Let me ask you something..."

Vergil didn't reply, his silence was all but drowning...Snow however continued on forwards, rising to his feet; he turned and looked to his opponent "Why are you after Nero huh?"

"He has something that belongs to me..." Vergil answered and Snow just looked to him in confusion "Something? mind telling me what that is?"

"None of your concern..." he replied and Snow's shoulders drooped down in defeat; "You know, from what Serah used to tell me...she always looked up to you, she told me that you looked after her when no one else was around...why are you going after Nero now huh? you want to kill him or something?"

"If the occasion arises, then yes..."

Snow's heart clenched in pain as he looked to Vergil, a sick disgusted expression made it's way onto Snow' face and he had to wonder what kind of father would kill his own son.. "He's your son! you wanted to kill your brother so badly; now you want to kill your own son! I bet you'd kill Serah too if you got the chance, you bastard..."

Vergil didn't flinch, such harsh words did not affect him; he had lived a life of solitude not one of company. Feeling curious, he questioned him "What are you to Serah?..."

"What?" Snow blinked in surprise.

"You talk as if she is close to you" answered Vergil, an air of superiority surrounded the elder son of Sparda and Snow felt that he was drowning. His eyes narrowed "That's cause she is. She's my fiancee..."

At this, Vergil's eyes momentarily widened and a small smirk plastered itself on his face "I see...she grew up without us then"

Snow heard him clearly and it confused him; he could hear the regret eminating from his voice; it was as if he was saddened by the statement, he let his guard down and adopted a neutral stance questioning the elder son of Sparda once more "Why are you doing this huh?"

"..."

"Vergil?...that's your name isn't it?" Snow questioned in doubt.

It would seem to the younger blonde haired man that the elder son of Sparda stood in contemplation of his actions and then all too quickly the silence died down; Vergil's tilted his upper body back and it would seem that he was looking down at Snow.

"My reasons are my own, not to share with anyone; you will not live through this..." murmured Vergil and Snow's heart sank at the proclamation. A small amount of fear made it's way onto his face and he felt as if the words, Vergil had sprouted were an indication of things to come. Nevertheless, he shrugged it off...just like every other aspect of danger he come across; he smirked.

"I don't know about that...I got a lot of lives to spare" he grinned.

"Now...I'm a little motivated" Vergil answered.

* * *

_**Historia Crux**_

"Huh...what's this?"

Nero's voice echoed through the space less realm of the historia crux; he floated before a gate that had just been unlocked or rather two gates. One that he had just opened and the other...floated next to it. He looked to the left gate and tilted his head to the right. "Someone else opened another gate?" he mused.

He considered going in after them but his attention was on the older blonde man he had met; he knew that Snow was just like him and that he would act recklessly and fight alone. This did not bode well for him; so he decided to move into the gate that he had opened and resolve the paradox helping Snow.

"Alright; I'll head to this thing here and find out where the paradox is; once that's finished I'll head back to Snow...hope he didn't go to fight that thing on his own..." he muttered and then he leaped into the gate; unknown of where he would land up and reach. He just hoped that it brought him one step closer to go back home.

* * *

_**Paddra ruins, Yasschas Massif, 10 AF**_

"When monsters like the one you just fought back are cornered; they cause a space time vortex to appear; an electromagnetic shock usually shuts them down...It's been a while, Serah"

To Serah,,,the figure in front of her brought back a myriad of pent up emotions; he walked forward slowly as he ushered out his statements. Both Noel and Serah had appeared in this new realm; a world where an eclipse had threatened the very safety of Pulse. Her aqua' eyes wavered and her face held a thoughtful expression. one of hope and ironically enough; that was who the figure in front of her was...

"Hope?" she questioned, "Is that you?"

A small smile etched it's way onto the young adult; he was wearing a standard academu body suit; a formal white shirt with a green tie fastened around his neck; black gloves adorning both his left and right hands. A white protective suit over his own formal wear...gray pants and yellow arm length body covers. A whole bag of materials with his tools and other such necessities. His grin was a welcome relief to the younger Farron.

"I'm grateful you remember me..." he answered.

Noel, however grew uneasy; the very appearance of the man before him drew him back to Nero, althought different in personalities and attitudes...their appearance resembled each other and Noel could only think of how that the man before him could be a twin of Nero. In a forceful tone; he interrupted them.

"Who's this?" he asked, his tone was flat yet accusing.

"Uh...oh.." Serah staggered back in confusion and Hope took his cue for introductions.

"Directior of academy research, team alpha; Hope Estheim, at your service" he ushered out, his right hand placed near his chest as a peaceful introduction. His face drew back in facts as his statements caught Noel "And you...you must be Noel."

"Nice guess..." Noel answered, sarcasm etched into in his voice "Who told you?"

"You appeared here with Serah some years ago, at the Bresha ruins; subsequently we analysed the gate and foretasted your appearance again at this location...to be honest; I didn't believe time travel was possible but..." he looked to the two of them in a light of happiness "Here you both are..."

"You weren't kidding..." Noel interrupted "This guy really looks a lot like him, I could mistake him for his twin if I didn't know the difference in their attitude..."

"Noel..." Serah whispered, at this; Hope's eyes lit up in surprise. "Him?...you mean my cousin?"

"Yeah..." affirmed Noel "You look exactly like him; coming to that...how do you know him anyway? last time I checked...you two haven't been introduced to each other; at least not yet..."

"I received reports from my assistant that someone who looked like me had appeared some years ago in the Bresha ruins; truth be told...at first; I thought it was an impostor but then..looking to the two of you here and now..." Hope questioned. "Where is he?"

Serah and Noel's gaze softened; while Mog hovered around the two unsure companions. Hope slowly felt a feeling of dread as hr looked to the two of them once more; but more specifically to the younger Farron "Serah?..."

"Hope...Nero journeyed off on his own. He split up thinking that we would cover more ground that way" she explained. Noel didn't respond; rather chose to stay silent as the younger Farron ushered out her explanation.

"I see..." a mirage of regret hit his calm voice. "I was hoping to meet him; I...wanted to speak to him; nevertheless.." Hope raised his head and grabbed both of Serah's arms. "I'm really glad your safe...for me, it's as if time has stopped; everyone I knew is gone..."

"Hope..." she whispered in concern and then he let go off her arms and drew back in apologies. Noel took his chance to intervene as he stepped forward, his voice that of curiosity.

"From your point of view; it's been years since you last saw Serah..." he stated.

Hope looked away from the two of them; his very being the form of regret "Not just Serah; Snow as well...Sazh and his boy; you all disapeared from my life; it's been ten years now..." he explained. "When the paradox appeared some years ago; I believed if I could solve it...then all of you might come back but..." he stopped abruptly as sounds of footsteps drew the trio's attention to their right. A shrill voice cut through the air; a voice of weariness and panting.

"Director! what were you thinking?! going and leaving me all on my own like that!"

* * *

_**Coliseum. ? AF**_

"An arena?..."

Nero's voice rang out thought the darkness of the area; no lights shone, shrugging it off; he walked forward and found a pair of steps leading down to the ground. His resonating footsteps drew the attention of a voice; a pale deathly voice that threatened him.

"Who dares? explain this intrusion!"

Nero's eyebrows just furrowed in confusion; his devil bringer slowly shone in a blue light sending the darkness fleeing away from him as he walked forward to the floor below him, his lips slowly twirling up into a smirk. He stopped and looked upwards as the voice resonated to him once more.

"Traveller of the void beyond, what are you seeking? why are you in my realm!? it exists beyond the march of ages! until the day of the bell of the goddess tolls; this realm welcomes not the livi-"

"Yeah, yeah, cut the speech already; listen...I'm not here to listen to your sap story; you have something I want" he answered. :So...either you give it to me or I take it from you...it's that simple..."

"You bring naught but calamity here, mortal...begone form this place; such insolence is not welcome here!" the darkened voice resonated once more. As Nero stepped forward; his devil bringer shone in a brighter bllue light and he just knew that another artefact lay in wait for him here.

"My halls already play host to an omen of time-shattering misfortune"

Nero blinked at the sudden revelation and then pointed to the darkened figure above him "Alright!...here's the deal; give me that 'omen'...and I'll gladly leave...deal? or you can just sit back and watch me kick your ass and take it from you!"

"You! who do you think you are?! do you want to face judgement at my hands, morta-" the voice stopped abruptly, Nero's gaze slowly grew in confusion as the darkened figure above him held his gaze on the young demon slayer "I see...a gift of the guardian goddess; and the blood of the demon warrior...as you wish; take it...and leave in peace."

The darkened figure above him shattered in a blue light and an artefact came into Nero's sight; it slowly drifted towards him and then disappeared into his devil bringer. However the voice resonated to the young slayer once more "Your day of reckoning has not come yet...mortal."

Nero just bowed down and scoffed "Heh...pleasure doing business with you"

With a final mock; Nero turned around and walked away from the arena and back into the time gate; leaving the darkened figure to muse on what had just happened

_"Death's embrace awaits you..."_

* * *

_**Paddra ruins, Yasschas Massif, 10 AF**_

"Here, this is what lies at the heart of our paradox..."

Noel, Serah and Alyssa had been escorted by Hope to the main research tent in the ruins; but the object of true value in Hope's eyes was the device that he pointed to; it looked to be as if just a plain solid littered with engravings in a greenish pattern; it's very form that of the color green as the grass that occupied New Bodhum.

"The Oracle drive, we've been giving it careful study-"

"Wait! how did you!" their explanations and musings were cut as Noel drew forward into the statement given by the older Estheim. This had not gone unnoticed by Hope who came to his own conclusion... "You...know about these devices?"

"Uh...no-...just in books and stuff" a clever escape, a meaningful excuse. It drew suspicion of the young time traveller and then they both looked over to the device known as the orcale drive once more.

"The oracle drive appears to be some kind of recording apparatus...from ancient times. However the recordings depict...things that cannot be possible, perhaps you should see for yourselves..." explained Hope and then Noel motioned forward glancing to Serah "This is how it works..."

He stretched forth his right arm and a green glow erupted from the drive; a singular beam of green light erupted into the sky and then onto the ancient statue that stood a few meters away from them; with a crystal to reflect the recordings; it shone onto the eclipse blanched sky in the horizon. And then flashes of black and white images. Serah could see it all...Dante, Lightning and then the fall of Cocoon...accompanied by Ragnarok and it's crystallization. And then it died down with Hope's voice motioning to their explanation..

"We used a carbon dating method to realize it's age; the drive is several centuries old..." stated Hope,

"But...it showed Lightning and Dante!" Serah protested.

He nodded his head and looked back to the younger Farron "We believe that this was recorded by the seeress, Yeul herself...but what really concerns us...is this; you'll have to excuse the image quality" Hope drew forth his right gloved hand onto the oracle drive and once more the device shone images of darkened quality onto the sky; but this time, the images were different and Serah's dream came into realization and then it faded. Her voice quivered as she looked to the eclipse laiden sky.

"Was...that Dante?..he was with Lightning wasn't he?"

"Yes, I think so..." answered Hope "Dante looked to be older than before while Lightning hasn't aged...we need to conduct further analysis to be certain."

"Is it broken?" questioned Noel.

"No...we tested both the device and the data, everything was nominal yet when we try to view the recording, we get this..perhaps it's not the recording that's broken...it's the immediate space-time we are located in..." He ushered.

"Then it must be the paradox, so if we eliminate the paradox; the space-time will return to normal; then we could see the prophecy and find out where my sister is!" she ushered out in joy and hope.

"Yes, I believe so..." answered Hope and then he drew out an artefact from his tool kit and looked to the two of them "This device serves as a key correct?...we tried to use it ourselves but to no avail..."

"Yeah...we can use it to travel across time.." Noel answered, his tone flat with a hint of joy.

"Then you may have it; I think it'll be far more useful to you than to us..."

* * *

_**Hunter settlement, Archlyte steppe, ?AF**_

"Alright...say I do help you; then what would be in it for me? you said that some monster's been killin' off your people...and you want me to sit here and get you some wool? yeah...that'll surely help..."

Nero scoffed at the chief of the hunter tribe he had stumbled upon. Upon arriving on the archlyte steppe; he had found a settlement in which people native to the land resounded and abounded in the steppe's. He had mused that the paradox must have been concealed to him; and so he had opted to get help but once arriving in the settlement; he had quickly learnt that some of the inhabitants were not so welcoming. He had to earn their trust but he did not have enough time to do that; courtesy of a stubborn older blonde he had come to know off. He folded his arms over his chest and looked to the chief who stood baffled and conflicted.

"The beast's name is Faeryl; I do understand your plight, young slayer but...Faeryl is invisible to our eyes; the only thing we can do now is to stock up on rations..." the chief explained leaving Nero to let out an irritated sigh. However, turning to his left; he found a machine with certain levers on it; feeling curious he question it's use. "Say...what's this thing you got here? does it do anything special?"

"Hm?...oh! that is the weather machine; it changes the weather and better aids us in hunting; monsters that are present in a monsoon type of climate do not infer when it is sunny...we use this to draw them out..."

"Huh...can I give it a whirl?" questioned a hopeful Nero, futuristic devices such as these interested him at the moment; that was his excuse.

"Your most welcome..."

"Heh..." with a small grunt, Nero moved to the levers and proceeded experimenting; both the levers were up and he brought the two of them down at the same time. Hearing the sound of thunder, he blinked and then looked to the scenario outside. Both the chief of the settlement and Nero watched as the weather changed from that of a cloudy to sunny. Amazed by the machine, Nero moved to compliment the man behind him but was stopped by a shrill shriek.

"Chief! Faeryl! it's come back! over there! look to the northern hills!"

Nero blinked and did just as the chief was requested to do; his blue eyes slightly widened to a scaly dragon; as large as a three storey apartment looking towards them; it would seem to them as if it was resting but what caught his attention was the huge monster that blocked his way to the Faeryl. He grinned and slowly his right arm went to the red queen's hilt. He felt a hand wrap around his arm and he glanced back to see the chief of the settlement looking to him,

"Wait..." and then he moved forward to the device.

"Hey, what are you doing!? that thing might run away if you change the weather again!" he called out in frustration. The call was not heeded and the chief brought down the right level resulting in a change. Nero let out a frustrated grunt and then watched as the wether all too seemingly changed into a storm. But what startled him was that the giant monster didn't block his path anymore and it was a straight clear cut path to the dragon, Faeryl.

"Well...I'll be.." Nero started in awe.

"It seems that you can do your job now, young slayer...we will be forever grateful if you deal with the monster.."

"You don't need to tell me twice, don't worry...I'll send that overgrown lizard packing; hell maybe I'll make it into a suitcase too..." chuckled Nero and then he walked forward and jumped into the plains of eternity that awaited him. Shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly, he pumped his evil bringer into his left palm and walked forward.

"Hold on, Snow...I'm almost done on my end..."

* * *

_**Lush woodland path, Sunleth waterscape, 300 AF**_

"What's the matter? is that all you got?...come on, get up! I know you can do better than that!"

"Rrgh...you...insolent-"

Vergil's grunts of pain echoed throught he small area that he and Snow fought in; he was beaten, weary and yet he slowly stood up...the man opposite to him; Snow Villiers looked no better; he was bloodied but through it all. he grinned and looked to the elder son of Sparda. Their battle had torn up most of the field but what had surprised Vergil the most was that a mere l'Cie was able to stand on par with him.

"I'm telling you right now, either you turn tail and back away or I take you down right here and now...I'm not letting you get near Nero or Serah" he barked out; the urge, the will to protect embedded into his whole being. Snow wanted to laugh, how is it that he was able to mouth off to the most powerful opponents in a dire time when he himself was scared to the bone.

"You...can bark as loud as you want..." began Vergil.

Snow's breath hitched as he watched his opponent carve his sword into the ground; using it as support, he slowly got up and staggered back limping and then stood to his full height. _"This temporary body will not suffice, I cannot access the whole of my power through it..." _he mused and then looked to Snow who brought up his fists in a fighting stance once more.

"I have no intention of...going after your fiancee; Nero is...my only concern.."

Snow blinked at the sudden statement, in surprise; he narrowed his eyes "Why are you telling me this? and just because you say so doesn't make it true...I know Serah" his voice quivered and Vergil blinked in surprise "do you actually think she'll even let you hurt Nero?! she'd rather be killed!"

"If she wants to die, then that is her problem..." came his quick reply.

It was enough and Snow's eyes widened in bloddy rage "you heartless son of a-"

His statement was cut off as a black ray of light descended from the clouds and onto Vergil; the dust kicked up and the clouds moved into an ominous position. The once blue serene sky had now become darkened with a blue haze.

"What the-" Snow began, in his surprise; he emitted a gasp and his eyes slowly widened; his gaze rested on the elder son of Sparda who had been composed into a black light and then all too suddenly just as the sky had darkened once more, it had reverted to it's peaceful state. The light was cut off and cold sweat hit Snow's face...He couldn't grasp the feeling that had swallowed his entire body.

Is this...fear? he had to wonder; Vergil's voice cut through his musings and he was left in a state of shock...the statement that had come out of his mouth drew chills down his spine. Vergil's once injured body was now healed completely and a dark aura surrounded the demon knight.

"It seems that my brother...is dead. How unfortunate that you nor I will ever see him again..."

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Snow shouted in rage and agony, much to the annoyance of the older son of Sparda.

"This power you see me holding now?...it's the power of my brother; truth be told, it's repulsive to even use his power; but I have no other option until I restore my own body..." explained a calm Vergil.

"Body?...You, you don't even care if your brother's dead; what the hell is wrong with you!? Let's see you chew on this!" and then he charged forward with his fist now turned to steel; he moved to slug the elder son of Sparda and without even a warning.

"Grrah!..."

His black blade of chaos ran through the stomach of the blonde haired l'Cie. Vergil felt amused; for some reason, this reminded him of when he had fought Dante on the top of the demon tower, the temen-ni-gru and he had to wonder the irony of it all. His cold blue eyes looked back to the l'Cie who gasped in pain.

"Had enough? there's something I must do...you see."

* * *

_**AN: I have returned! *epic music plays* how are you guys doing!? :D it's so good to be back up and writing! heheh! hope you enjoyed the chapter!**_

**_Snow: Hey! what's with me getting stabbed?_**

**_Beyond my Mask: Uh...well, plot tension?_**

**_Snow: Plot tension my ass! you just want to kill me off!"_**

**_Beyond my Mask: No I don't! this is just drama for the plot! no one will like it if the good guys win all the time!_**

**_Snow: So!? you gotta make me get stabbed!? why don't you let Lightning get stabbed!_**

**_Beyond my Mask: Erm..well, she's the heroine...so eh...oh look! it's Shawn Michaels! :O :O_**

**_Snow: What? where?!...hey, you were trying to punk m-...I'll get you back for this when I find you! _**


	11. Odin's thunder

_**I in no shape or form own the settings or characters of Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy XIII -2**_

* * *

_**To Raging Berseker: He's not an alternative or younger form. Haha! I'm glad it did give you that nostalgic feeling. Yup, Nero is going to meet Hope soon, youd on't have to worry about that!**_

_**To Kokyou Konran: :O I did! bwhahahahaha! feel the pain! and yes so sad for Snow, I'm gonna kill him off too! :D**_

_**To brokenmaelstrom: I'm evil bro, youg otta learn to live with it. R.I.P Dante...hehehhehe, it's payback!**_

_**To spencerlonewolf: I'm glad you identifed them, I was hoping to give it a little nostalgiic effect; I see it worked. Huh? oh you mean the Vergil dlc thing? nope...It's not related ot that in anyway. I just brought it up lol.**_

_**To Epsilon Lombax: Thanks man! really appreaciate it! haha! don't worry about the updates! :)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Odin's thunder.**_

_**Valhalla, -unknown-**_

Multitude of gray shaded buildings lay in rubble; the scen t of ash and dust permeated through the hollow black confines of the city; the realm of Valhalla was always awash in sadness...atleast that's what Lightning had come to realize. She had felt that Valhalla was a reflection of what the thoughts and emotions that confused and permeated through her mind, her whole being.

The weary black and gray shades that adorned the broken city were an inner canvas of her own mind. Of her regret...of her sadness. Yet in this dire situation; a small light shone forth onto her. it wasn't Etro's...No, someone else had chosen to fill her darkened soul with light and sadly enough the same person now came face to face with death.

Her body lay on the confines of Etro's destroyed temple; wounds scarring her fair skin; droplets of blood...dust and ash settled onto her body; the armor that was gifted to her was also ladened with dust. With a groan; she slowly awoke from her sleep...or rather she was forced into unconsciousness She brought her right hand and slowly touched her forehead; shaking her whole face to rid herself of the drowsiness that would consume her...her body ached. Slowly snipets of voices came back to her of what had taken place.

* * *

_**xxFlashbackxx**_

_"This guy ain't pullin' any punches..."_

_"...Here he comes!" she shouted in warning. Her eyes wavered as the red clad figure standing to her right pushed forward ahead of her. Her pale aqua eyes widened in surprise and she whispered out in irritation to herself. "Tch!...why won't you listen!?" _

_Dante grinned as rebellion clashed with the two swords of the majin; they protruded out of it's arms and Dante had to wonder just what kind of power did this creature have...a mix of his brother and the man known as Caius Ballad. An immortal...he could laugh; an immortal? why would Vergil even need immortality when he possessed the power of their father? shrugging it held onto the blade and kept the chaos bahamut majin in check. With a swipe of it's arm; it sent the devil hunter flying a few meters away._

_Dante threw rebellion into the air and then brought out both ebony and ivory; with the dual pistols; he began firing away at the majin. The bullets were deflected just as he had foresaw. With a smirk;he watched as the bahamut approached him and in an instant; using his right hand; he flipped over the majin and into the air once more. Catching rebellion. he then thrust it forward to the majin. As rebellion drew nearer to it's target; it was instantly deflected away by the bahamut's own blade. His eyes widened as the bahamut appeared before him. Time slowed down as Dante brought up both his arms in an effort to block the incoming attack. Rather han awaiting the hit, Lightning appeared before him and slashed away at the majin with her own gunblade; sending it staggering a few meters back. He blinked as her left arm then caught his collar. His blue eyes widened in understanding to what the woman before him was about to do._

_"Oh bo-woaaah!"_

_With a battle cry, effortlessly she launched him into the air towards rebellion; he caught it as he floated in the air and then gravity did it's job. He blinked in surprise as he held onto rebellion and then altogether fell downwards towards the ground...streamlining his body; he dived down straight to the floating derbies in the air and landed on it. Letting out an audible sigh of relief...he looked upwards to see Lightning fighting the majin. with another slash...she sent it reeling backwards into the air. Dante watched as her right arm glowed with a blackish circle and then, his eyes widened as objects of metal and rock crashed onto the bahamut. He jumped off the debris he himself was standing on and watched as it crashed itself onto the majin. He jumped and landed down on the ground, Lightning joined him shortly in a moment and together they both watched as the whole lump of derbies crashed into the blackened sea of sadness that stood near the shores of Valhalla. _

_He folded his arms over his chest and grinned at her "Hah...who would've thought? you actually went and saved me!"_

_She spared him an irritated glance "I didn't..."_

_"Say...what's with that gloomy attitude you got goin'?!"he questioned in a disheartened tone._

_"Take a wild guess..." a short but effective answer. Dante drew his neck back in surprise and then looked away from her to the ruined buildings that permeated through the area. He glanced back at her "Well...seems to me your colder than usual; still tryin' to get me to leave?" he questioned._

_"What do you think?" she replied back with a question of her own, her tone that of anger and irritation. He walked forward, away from her and then stopped; looking back to her, he grinned once more._

_"Sorry...not leaving; besides' you saved my ass back all those years ago" he answered and Lightning's eyes widened in surprise "How...do you know about that?!"_

_"Well it's not hard, considerin'; your the only woman with pink hair I know off" he answered. _

_"You didn't even see me there...I was-"_

_"Yeah well, Trish kept saying that she was goin' to die but then she saw a woman; there with her; said she saved her" he explained. Lightning's mind went into question of who Trish could be and then she recalled that the woman was a demon crafted into the image of Dante's mother. She slowly looked back to him._

_"That woman...who looked like your mother; her name is Trish huh?" she questioned._

_Dante blinked at the sudden interest "Yeah...what's the matter?"_

_She shook her head and walked past him "Nothing..."_

_Dante's gaze held confusion as he began walking towards her; he caught up and then questioned her "Where you headin'?"_

_"Nowhere that concerns you..." she answered, harsher than usual. Dante blinked and then his eyebrows furrowed in confusion he stopped and then grabbed the metallic arm plate of Lightning's right arm. She felt it and immedaetly moved to pull it away from him. Refusing to look at him...Dante's voice hit a stern tone as he gazed at the left side of her face._

_"Look at me, Claire!"_

_Her eyes closed in frustration. "Let go!" she uttered in force._

_Dante didn't; rather; held onto her right arm until the pinkette looked at him. A clash of wills; one that Dante knew he would win. Lightning knew it as well but her stubbornness revealed itself as she finally pulled her arm out of his grasp and sparing one angered glance at him; walked forward. Dante, of course...didn't let her walk and had quickly stationed himself int front of her._

_Another glare, another clash of wills and Dante pursed his lips; folding his arms over his chest and looked to the woman before him "Well?...you gonna keep up the tough guy act? or are you gonna tell me why you so pissed off with me coming here?"_

_"I'll get straight to the point..." she answered strictly._

_Dante's arms came to his sides in a carefree like manner and he slightly nodded his head "Alright, start talkin', I'm all ears... "_

_"The goddess, Etro...gave me a vision.." she began, swiftly._

_"A goddess?...heh, was it that woman; Vergil was talkin' about a while ago?" he questioned; she nodded her head in response..reaffirming Dante's curiosity. "Alright..then, so what the hell was this 'vision' she gave you?" he questioned, sarcasm etched into his voice._

_Lightning could tell he was taking it as nothing but a joke and it infuriated her; calming herself, she began to speak once more. "If you don't leave...you'll be killed"_

_Dante drew his neck back in surprise and for a moment; it looked and felt that the devil hunter felt afraid; and immedatly in the next moment, he started chuckling and then full blown laughter "You gotta be kiddin' me! alright say I do believe your lil 'vision'...who's the one who kills me?" _

_"It's not a joke!" she scolded him in anger and rage "You don't realize how serious this is!"_

_"Hey...I get that your worried and all but you gotta realize something, I'm not dying just because some faiiry tale goddess showed it to you" he explained in mirth._

_"Fairy tale!?" her voice drew back in surprise "...can you see all of this? does this look like a fairy tale to you!?" she shouted in anger; pointing to the barren city of Valhalla. Dante didn't take his gaze off of her; he just simply folded his arms over his chest and smirked._

_"So...let me get this straight; you think I'm gonna die, so that's why you want me to leave?" he questioned._

_Her features boiled in anger; her left fist clenched in rage...she couldn't believe how carefree he was; laughing in the face of his sure death that awaited him. Her pale aqua eyes narrowing and widening with embers of rage. _

_Dante blinked and caught her left fist which aimed to crash into his face. He could feel her struggle and her rage; his blue eyes matched with her aqua ones as a brief moment of silence passed between them. He pursed his lips while she drew short breaths of anger._

_"Listen..." he began, his voice softer than usual; and that was all that needed as Lightning's breath hitched in surprise._

_"I know you're worried, but me leavin' you here to fight all alone isn't much of a compensation if you end up dead..." he answered._

_He thought that maybe the words he had spoken would have calmed her down; but to his dismay, her lips drew into a thin line and her eyebrows furrowed in anger; her eyes flashing with rage.. "You're a fool..." she responded and then pulled her arm from his grip with force. A pang of hurt flashed through Dante's eyes and Lightning caught it...choosing to ignore it; she turned away from him while he shrugged it off nonchalantly._

_"Fool huh? well...there's gratitude for ya, huh, guess we take what we can get..." he stated in mirth and then he turned his attention turned to the black sea to the north. _

_Something was wrong, every fiber of his being was warning him. He had felt the majin behemoth's power; suffice to say that it was stronger than Mundus but Dante wouldn't show it. Rather he chose to brave it; death or no death. but what drew his attention to the max was that the majin had not come out of the sea, with it's immense power; it should have been able to shrug off Lightning's attack with ease yet there they stood, waiting in patience._

_Lightning turned her ear away from the statement that Dante ushered, a feeling of dread consumed her and she didn't know why. The whole of Valhalla had become deathly silent and as the two of them stood opposite to each other; the silence consumned them both. She then glanced back to Dante in haste and concern._

_"Follow me, we need to get to higher ground..."_

_Dante blinked at her sudden command, he turned around to meet her pale aqua eyes staring right into his blue eyes, and he knew that she was serious, with a smirk; he placed his hands on his waist and nodded his head "After you..."_

_She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, with a nod; she began walking to the Etro's temple that lay in wait for them; a few metres from the rubble. He walked right beside her as she lead him to the tower. Feeling curious, he began questioning her._

_"So...how long have you been fightin' those two?" he questioned._

_Without a glance and in a heartbeat, her answer came swiftly "Vergil appeared only after I sent Nero off on his own journey...till then, I was fighting that man, Caius Ballad..."_

_"This Caius guy...what's the deal with him? seem's like he holds a grudge against you...is he your lil ex-boyfriend?" he suiggested in amusement. _

_Ignoring the last part of his statement, she replied "Not against me, against Etro"_

_"Ohh...that lil lady you spoke off; say, where is she anyway? if she's supposed to be a goddess; isn't she supposed to be-"_

_"She's dying..."_

_"A goddess dying? heh...what else is new?" he chuckled. Lightning's serious gaze didn't falter down as Dante continued in his amusement "Alright...so what's your part in all of this? why are you here fightin' her battles?"_

_"Because...she can't and because-"_

_Her statement was cut as the ground beneath them rumbled, buildings collapsed on each other and Lightning knew their time was short, in panic; she looked to the devil hunter "There's no time, we need to hurry to the temple..." _

_"Lead the way, babe...I'm all yours." he grinned. _

_Thirty__ seconds later and Dante now found himself to the entrance of the temple. He looked around in mirth and excitement; it wasn't everyday, he could visit the throne room of a so called 'god'. Lightning followed behind him with single steps; the metal footings she wore...gave away a heavy echo yet it was light. He stopped and looked upwards. above him...levitated a throne. Gray in color; sparkling with elegance. A white light shone on it illuminating the thin dark gray lines that threatened to encompass the throne in darkness. It did not take a genius to figure out who sat on top of the throne. And so Dante whistled._

_"Heh...any idea where I can get one of those?" he questioned._

_His question however grew unanswered, and he raised his eyebrows in surprise at the silence. Turning around, his blue eyes widened to see Lightning standing at the entrance of the temple. Her right arm stood supportive of the wall next to her and her whole being reflected that of sadness and a myriad of determination. He chuckled._

_"Huh...should've known you'd do something like this..."_

_"I'm sorry..." she whispered._

_With a violet flash, he stopped as the flash of violet light covered his entire being; shielding his eyes from the flash with his left arm, his coat wavered in the small gust of wind that encompassed him. And as the flash faded,slowly he let down his arm to see a barrier in front of him preventing his escape from the temple. He could see Lightning on the other side and he chuckled in annoyance.._

_"Heh...you think this is going to keep me locked up?"_

_She didn't say anything, rather just spared him a determined glance and walked away, resulting in him walking up to the edge of the barrier and touching it. It hurt him, sent him skidding back to the base of Etro's throne. His left hand shivered; bringing it up...he gazed at it and his blue eyes widened to see it convulsing in pain, shivering in agony...a part of his demonic form fazed in and out and as it stopped, his eyes lit up in rage._

_"Tch...she's staring to piss me off" his voice reached that of curiosity as he looked around the small compact barrier that she had placed him into... "Now, how do I get out of this little trap of hers?"_

_His musings were interrupted as a loud explosion sent his attention spiraling to the outside of the temple. With a grunt of annoyance; he began his search for a way out of the barrier that she had placed him in._

* * *

_**Fortuna Island, Earth**_

_"Well, well; never imagined you'd want to come for a bit of sightseeing as well.."_

_"Sightseeing? is that what he called it?"_

_Four women stood on the harbor of Fortuna Island, conversing among themselves of the situation at hand or rather playfully taking a hit out of each other, well two of them at least. The other two stood spectating the conversation...in silence._

_"How come you brought Patty along?" questioned a surprised Trish._

_"Let's just say, she had some extra flier miles to spend and her mother wanted to her travel a bit..." she explained and Trish ahd to wonder what exactly Lady had done to convince Nina to bring her here._

_"Whatever the case, it seems you didn't come here without some luggage" raising an eyebrow at the pandora that Lady held onto. The said woman who in turn just held onto it with a smirk "Oh this?...they were gettin' a bit lonely so I thought I'd bring them along for the ride."_

_The sky darkened once more and the same gate that Dante and Nero ha disappeared into once more inhabited the fair skies of Fortuna. A deep rumbling sound of thunder accompaned the opening and then Kyrie's eyes widened to see hordes of demons, lunging out from the portal._

_"Are those demons?" she questioned in concern._

_"Looks like it..." confirmed Trish, with a nod towards Lady; she looked back to both Patty and Kyrie "Both of you head back to that warehouse, I've set up that barrier of a devil arm; don't come out until we both tell you, got it?"_

_"But Trish!" Patty protested._

_"But nothing! go with Kyrie, we'll handle this...I haven't had fun in a long time..." a silent smirk made it's way onto the woman's crimson red lips, Lady was no different "Patty, I need you to help Kyrie out with the towns people alright?..we'll deal with this here... "_

_"Fine! but I'm telling Dante that you took his stuff without asking!" she protested and then proceeded to walk away from the two women who chuckled in amusement. Trish's attention then turned to the third woman of their small group "Kyrie...we're counting on you"_

_With a simple nod and a smile, "Right..." the younger woman proceeded to follow Patty back to the outer side of the island while the older two looked to the gate above them. Trish blinked as pandora began flowing in a blackish golden light illuminating the small area._

_"Give that here..." she stated._

_Lady blinked as she handed pandora over to Trish. "What's the matter?_

_"Just sending this guy on a one way trip, get ready.." she instigated as more of the monsters came at them. Lady drew out kalinaa ann and fired a rocket towards the gate that hovered over Fortuna. Trish began running and then leaped onto the rocket, she smirked as the rocket exploded on contact with a monster, leaping on each of the remaining monster's backs; she threw the pandora suitcase into the gate with a smirk._

_"Don't keep us waitin' now, Dante..."_

* * *

_**Valhalla, -unknown-**_

_"Tch...more of them"_

_The battle before her was endless; filled with mindless violence. Monsters and Eidolons now had been subject to her command and even though they just tools of war, to her; they were her own soldiers. Sadness made it's way up onto her features as she lead the creatures to their death. Her concern at the moment however lied on the majin, that had not yet arisen from the sea. She stood at the entrance of the temple awaiting the beast that would tear time itself apart. But yet only armies of chaotic monsters greeted her. _

_"Etro's gate?...again?" she questioned, her tone of surprise was evident._

_The gate opened once more and monsters possessing the energy of chaos moved themselves into the gate; transporting themselves to whatever awaited them on the other side. She grunted and drew out her gunblade, it's very magnificence etched into the steel of the weapon; a gift of Etro. She glanced back to see if the barrier was still in place. Her gaze turned forward to the armies that clashed and her resolve was made._

_"I can't let them reach the other side..." she thought. _

_In haste; she launched herself from the balcony of the temple. With elegance, she threw her crystal into the timeless air and then shot it; shattering it. Pink petals of crystals fell onto the ground, coloring the bland landscape of Valhalla. She fell, seemingly drifting through the air. Calling out to Odin, the eidolon held her arm and propelled her to the gate. Seemingly; she cut down each of the monsters that threathened to interfere in her path._

_A deep rumbling shook the very ground of Valhalla and Odin felt it; he moved; with swiftness to reach his master's side. His worry was not unfounded, as Lightning slashed, defended and blasted away the monsters; the ground beneath her erupted and the sea of Valhalla erupted. She gasped, and in a heartbeat; the majin was in front of her. It's red eyes peering into her very soul. On instinct; she drew both her arms in a cross and shielded herself._

_With a slash, she screamed out in agony as the hit connected; sending her spiraling to the ground below. Yet again, Odin caught her midway; with the shield of Ulir keeping the majin at bay; away from more harm. He descended carrying the goddess' warrior to the ground. It was...too late before she once again realized what had happened. The shield was broken and Odin was sent spiraling down; crashing into the balcony of the temple. Her concentration didn't waver and she found herself face to face with the majin once more. Her gunblade clashed with the two blades emitting itself from the arms of the majin. She could feel the difference in power; she felt...weak._

_Weak?...no, she had made herself strong for Serah's case._

_"And because of that..." she spoke through gritted teeth."I won't fall!"_

_The majin's eyes widened ever so slightly as she put her strength behind her gunblade; with a kick from her left leg; she distanced herself from the majin and then with a fatal slash sent it falling towards the ground. Blinded by determination, she followed after the falling titan; with a battle cry; she drew forward to strike the majin down once more. It cost her, in a blink of an eye...it appeared to her right and with a thrust; pierced her armor and tore through her left shield. The blade moved to pierce her hand as well but she stopped it with her own gunblade. Sparks flew and then the majin drew back; with a roundhouse kick, sent the warrior into the ruins of Valhalla. She crahsed and her screams of pain were drowned by the falling towers and buildings._

_The majin hovered over the fallen pieces of rubble; and then with a loud battle cry; more monsters infused with chaos drifted into Etro's gate. It's red eyes peered into the sky and it lifted it's black armored arm upwards. An ominous circle appeared and drifted into the night sky._

_Down below, Lightning...slowly shook her head to take away the weariness. Her pale aqua eyes widened as the black ominous circle came into view. "No!...is he aiming for the temple?" Without a second thought, she rushed to stop it's destruction. Her body ached, she was weary...truth be told, she was not expecting it to be this powerful. But as she journeyed towards the beast, a star of a spark caught her attention but her attention lay solely on the majin and she chose to ignore it._

_Back at the temple, Dante had chosen to sleep nonchalantly, he had searched for about ten minutes for an exit but had slowly given up. The barrier that Lightning had put up, had properties which prevented him from using any of his demonic power rendering him helpless with his human half. The sound of a crash caught his attention and his left eyelid slowly opened and glanced to the entrance to find Odin writhing in pain. Crawling on the ground; it felt pathetic. The Eidolon was damaged beyond repair and a small hint of sympathy made it's way onto Dante's face._

_"Hey...big guy, take it easy; you keep that up and I'll have to send you to the junkyard...you can't help anyone if your that badly banged up...why don't you just call it a day and take a nap?" he joked._

_Odin's slowly raised his head as he looked to the devil hunter inside the barrier; a low sound made it's way to his ears and Dante could tell it was a cry and even though the eidolon showed no facial expression. He could tell that a look of pity was directed at the devil hunter._

_"Don't look at me like that, heh...your master put me in this little trap of her's, so how 'bout doing me a favor? and get me out of this stupid box" he answered._

_Odin's head slowly lowered down and he understood immedatly, he slowly got up and paced around in frustration. "Great, you can't get me out either huh?..._

_Another cry and Dante had almost give up; if not for a small black object that crashed right next to Odin, Dante blinked while Odin's head slowly turned to the black suitcase that had crashed next to him. For once in a long time, a smirk came onto Dante's rugged face and he felt a sense of excitement._

_He laughed "Now I can really get this party started!..hey, big guy! try throwin' me that suitcase will ya?" He blinked however as Odin did the exact opposite "Wait...what are you tryin' to do?"_

_Odin stretched forth it's right arm and placed itself onto the black suitcase of Pandora. Dante brought up his left arm once more, looking away as a golden flash of light consumed the innards of the temple. As the light died down, Dante slowly uncovered his eyes to see the barrier slowly shattering in front of him; and for a moment, he stood in awe, finally accompanied by a chuckle._

_"Locked and loaded eh?..."_

_Lightning braced herself as a flaming meteor threatened to destroy the temple. The majin however watched from afar as the warrior tried to deflect it's course; rather she had chose to take it head on, a pink streak of light lit the air as she moved to tbreak through it. The majin slowly bought drew it;s right arm forward and fired a small black ball of energy. _

_Lightning didn't feel nor was she aware of it but as the ball of energy made contact with the meteor; her eyes widened and in an instant she was encompassed by a fiery explosion. As the explosion threathened to engulf her whole body in flames. She felt the heat die down and someone holding her._

_Down below, the majin turned around to make it's way out of the area and into the gate of Etro. It stopped. Dust arose and floated around it; and slowly a voice made it's way known to it._

_"Leaving so soon?...stick around, I haven't had my fill of fun yet" chuckled Dante._

_The majin's bloodthirstily gaze slowly looked down to see Lightning unconscious in Dante's arms; alive but unconscious In a second; it's fist aimed to crash into the face of the devil hunter. Inches away, Dante could only smirk. Th emajin was sent flying away with a thrust by an unknown force; it skidded across the barren wasteland and held onto it's face in pain. Slowly looking up to the source of its attacker. _

_Odin..._

_He looked different, maginificent and an aura of power surrounded him. Twin blades of Agni and Rudra were attached to his left and right arms respectively with the gauntlets of Irifit embedded onto it's fist; the chain of cerberus lay fashioned over his waist and two cannons stood entrentched over both his shoulders. _

_"Hey, big guy; It's straight to the junkyard if you mess up this time" called out Dante. Odin just nodded his head, however Agni and Rudra made their opinons known._

_"Brother! our master is as rude as ever!"_

_"Silence, Agni! he only says such things because he is afraid of losing us!"_

_"Ah! I see; you make sense, brother! he cares alot for us"_

_"Silence!" shouted an angered Cerberus, "We are about to engage this piece of trash; I suggest you concentrate!"_

_"But!" called out Rudra in protest._

_"But nothing! I'll fry both of you if you don't silence yourselves!" called otu an angered Irifit. Odin just examined the weapons on him and Dante could almost feel the headache that was coming on him. _

_"Will all of you just shut the hell up! your makin' our guest lonely!" shouted Dante "Why don't you guys show 'em a good time?" he grinned. With a united voice, Rudra and Agni agreed._

_"With pleasure!"_

* * *

**_AN: Whew done! that was really a big chapter! anyway there's a DMC artbook coming out that confirms Vergil is Nero's son!_**

**_Here's the link, if your interested! _**

devilmaycry / community / threads / official - incoming - dmc - art - book -reveals - vergil - is - neros -father . 15205 /

Type the link into ur search bar without spaces! also add a / before community and also . org before devilmaycry; if you can't reach the link; then just ask and I'll PM you! until next time! adios!


	12. Death is only the beginning

_**I in no shape or form own the settings or characters of Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy XIII -2**_

* * *

_**To Raging Berseker: Vergil's reason will be explained later on but Nero's going to meet his dad sooner than expected. Who saves the hero when they need saving? ;) lol**_

_**To spencerlonewolf: I think she's already lost a lot of trust from his side. I just didn't make him show it. Thanks for the review bro! :D**_

_**To Epsilon Lombax: hahah. beautiful? wow dude thanks! heheh, here's the next chapter! hope you enjoy.**_

_**To SpardaISTHEBOSS: WOah! dude that pen name is epic ahah! Yeah, will keep on updating, thank you for the review and support! :D**_

_**To LightningPanda: U r evil, no doubt about that, no she won't! She's already dead :P yes yes, will continue updating slave-driver. Hehe! finally you shut up! :P hurray! Your just jealous that I have a goblin chieftain and a dragoon while you don't...hah! :P**_

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Death is only the beginning**_

* * *

_**Valhalla, -unknown-**_

_**Flashback**_

_A thick breeze blew throughout the barren city of Valhalla, picking up dust and dirt; the silence was deafening and drowned the very inhabitants that fought on the barren landscape. Chaotic monsters moved to enter the second gate of Etro but as they did; monster under the command of the warrior goddess' moved to deter once more. Eidolons moved together, weaving in and out; battling the very foes they once knew as allies. Chaos and discord drew as Etro's heart beated with agony._

_Down below on the blackened soil, stood three figures each with their own agenda; determined gazes flew around as the majin glared down at the now enhanced Odin. It's red eyes wavered as he examined his opponent who stood in defiance and determination. Behind him, stood the one the majin sought to kill, the devil hunter, Dante._

_His gaze was now one of determination, gone was the callous attitude that danced in his blue eyes though his flamboyant mocking still remained. The majin could feel a sense of dread, he could feel heat from Dante's gut and the majin knew it was anger. With a callous nod, Dante jumped to the adjacent buildings making his way to the temple of Etro. _

_Odin stood in defense bringing up the twin blades of Agni and Rudra in a battle stance, the red eyes of the majin narrowed in rage and the eidolon blinked as a voice protruded out from the majin's sealed lips._

_"Out of my way, Eidolon..."_

_Odin blinked in surprise as to the voice that protruded out from the majin's lips. He knew the voice all too well; that of Caius Ballad but if one heard closer, they could feel a lower underlying voice that threatened to overcome the voice of Caius. Bracing himself, Odin adopted a battle stance. The majin grew impatient and brought up it's right arm and clenched his fist._

_"If you fight me, your death is guaranteed..."_

_Odin didn't care, with defiance; he stood his ground and in an instant, the majin's lips twirled upwards into a smirk; with a burst of speed, he appeared above the shocked Eidolon and dispersed to follow after the devil hunter._

_"After him!" called out Rudra, Odin complied; with his own burst of speed._

_A sickened gasp and Odin drew down both Agni and Rudra onto the majin; with it's own twin blades; the majin blocked it; fire and wind fought against darkness in an awe display of combat. The winds of Agni fanned the flames of Rudra and the darkened sky of Valhalla was littered with fire; the dark aura of the majin threatened to encompass Odin but to no avail as the fire increased; inch by inch, meter by meter; Irifit and Agni's flames combined, melded into an awe striking display of fire swallowing the majin. In the fire, one could see two figures fighting with unrivaled speed and tenacity. With sparks flying between them and the monsters fighting above and beneath them. Mankind's meaningless battles against each other paled to the fantasy that drifted in the confines of Valhalla. With a callous thrust, Odin sent the majin rocketing towards the floating debries, crashing into it. Dust arose from the shattered debris and Odin drifted in the dust laden air._

_"It seems he is more powerful than we first thought, brother" murmured Agni, his voice calm, not betraying any fear he felt._

_"This is a worthy challenge, it has been a while since we were able to fight like this" stated Rudra. A disgruntled voice made it's way up to the two of them as Odin gazed at the fleeting dust in concentration._

_"This power...I know I have felt this before, it reminds me of the power of Mundus but even greater..." added Cerberus. Odin slowly listened to the conversation of the devil arms and he too began to wonder about their discussion and their worry._

_"I see, but this new power that we have acquired...to be able to fuse with this Eidolon; the legends are true then, Sparda and Mundus knew more than they let on..." stated Irifit. _

_Odin's gaze was steady as the dust slowly cleared, the red eyes of the majin peered into his very bring from the smoked dust cloud. Standing, the majin looked up and a force of darkened power blew against Odin and the devil arms. _

_"Here he comes! don't give him the chance to attack you, Eidolon!" warned Agni._

_Odin did as requested and floated further upwards into the air, with the two cannons of pandora attached to his shoulders; he fired off a barrage of missles taking down countless number of chaotic monsters and the majin itself. As the clouds of ashes and smoke protruded through the air. Odin drifted cautiously through the air awaiting the majin's next strike._

_His white cape slowly fluttered in the decomposed wind that blew through the battle laiden sky of Valhalla. The tension was thick, he could feel it; red eyes peered through the dusty clouds and Odin brought up his left arm, tied with a shield much like his master. For a second, he lost track of the red eyes and felt a weight above him. He glanced back to see the majin behind him, A moment of weakness and the Eidolon was sent flying down towards the blackened ground._

_As the force of the drop, the gravity tried to consume the Eidolon, he flipped himself in the air and with a burst of a pink magical circle stopped himself from descending any further. Cautiously he looked upward to see the majin looking down at him. It's distorted voice slowly ringing to the ears of the Eidolon and the devil arms._

_"Tools...should know their place"_

_Odin was expressionless but even a tool, a living tool knew how to express sadness. Agni and Rudra however shouted out in rage, their twin voices now fighting for a common cause other than their humorous bickering._

_"How dare he call us tools! we are weapons!" shouted Rudra._

_"Yes! How dare he!" agreed Agni._

_Odin, Irifit and Cerberus could feel the idiocity of the statements ushered by the twins. Rather than defending themselves, they chose to make an even bigger mockery of themselves. Feeling curious, the majin above them rested his wrist on his waist. Opting to humor them, he let out a low dreaded chuckle._

_"Weapons?...what are weapons but another meaning of a tool? which ever way you choose to look at it; you devil arms and Eidolons are objects that hold no value..." continued the majin._

_Odin and the devil arms slowly fell silent at it's explanation and they had to wonder what exactly they were, did they choose to fight this battle for their own accord or did they do it because they wanted to help their respective masters. As silence encompassed them. The wailing sounds of battle raged on below them with monsters and other eidolons fighting against their chaos filled counterparts. Slowly Odin glanced downwards to see the battle raging on and he had to wonder for what they were fighting for._

_"No value?"_

_Odin blinked as a voice cut his musings, his head slowly raised down to see Agni questioning the majin above him, much to the surprise of the other devil arms that lay fused with Odin. Their silence to the courageous flame ridden devil arm._

_The majin's red eyes slowly glowed a deathly red, his distorted voice poured out once more, making his statement known. "Indeed, you only fight because you have no other purpose and you fight for the sick pleasure of it; heeding your master's will. Do you think they would give a second thought about your well being? to them, you are a means to an end...they would not spare a second to understand you."_

_"That's not true..."_

_This time, however; it was Agni's twin that had spoken, Rudra. The majin slowly tilted his head to the right and folded his arms over his blackened armored vest awaiting the sudden intrusion to his statements._

_"Our master...we have known him for a long time; only some of us can speak...but he understands us for he knows the same loneliness we demons feel" he explained. his tone was flat but a myriad of emotions flowed through it. "We are shunned and hated by humans and...we are not above their scorns of discord, but our master...is subject to the same hate and he is part human."_

_"We met when he was nineteen years old, he was arrogant and but there was always a bond between us, he would silence us when we would talk but sometimes he would talk with us for days on end... " added Agni. "He knows our value even if he does not show it..."_

_Cerberus and Irifit did not chose to chime in as their feelings were conveyed by the same brothers who were the subject of their amusement. The majin, however seemed unconvinced and chose to further lower their morale by looking down upon Odin._

_"And what about you eidolon? do you not fight only because of your master's will? because you were tasked to protect her?...or do you fight because you want to save your brethren's existence...when Etro dies, so will you; what reason is there for you to even fight?...the goddess' death is imminent and then you will cease to exist; even your beloved master won't be able to save you" the majin questioned._

_Odin listened on. His silent thoughts a sea of confusion. What was Lightning to the eidolon? they had first met when she had been branded the l'Cie mark, on a bridge where he had fought her, he was aiming to kill her but she was aiming to tame him, and she did. Over the course of many battle, there was a silent bond between them. And their bond exemplified even greater when they had met once more on the plains of Valhalla. He had protected her from harm and she had fought alongside him as partners. A new resolve created, he slowly raised the blades of Agni and Rudra and adopted a battle stance._

_"Even the eidolon shares a similar relationship with his master, prepare yourself you worm!" shouted an enraged Cerberus._

_The majin tilted it's head to the right and slowly two white blades emerged from the palm of it's hands. His eyes began to glow a deathly red and a dark purple aura bursted form within him, encompassing him wholly His distorted voice echoed out once threatening Odin and his companions._

_"Time for you tools to go back to your shead"_

* * *

_Dante slowly set his feet on the balcony of Etro's temple, a small amount of dust kicked up as his shoes hit the floor. Explosions of ash and dust rocked the very realm of Valhalla, he glanced back to see dazzling displays of fire and wind clashing through the air. HIs lips twirled up into a smirk as he watched the battle that littered his eyes. With a callous sigh, he looked back to Lightning who murmured in her unconscious state._

_"Heh...the things you keep me away from" he ushered._

_Slowly he walked into Etro's temple and then gently but firmly placed her down on the marble ladened floor beneath them. He knelt down next to her and his gaze rested on her face; dust, ash and battle ridden weariness rested on her once cold heart shaped face. Looking back, Dante could not remember once that he had seen Lightning smile, a true smile; all that he had seen were confident smirks. With an audible sigh, he rose to his feet and dusted his coat. His head slowly raised up to the throne that floated above him and he closed his eyes, and his lips twirled up, and he began to speak._

_"Why don't you come out and fight your own battles?...you scared or do you just want her to go get herself killed?" he questioned, his tone that of a shout; receiving no answer; he scoffed._

_"Heh...should've known, guess your nothin' but a fairy tale too" he stated, in sarcasm "Whatever the case, you can fix her up right?...go on then, but I'm coming for you if she comes back to this little party goin' on outside." _

_With the threat now given to the invisible Etro, Dante spared Lightning's injured form a saddened glance; his blue eyes, the very reflection of sadness. Something that he was devoid of for a long period. Shrugging it off, slowly his arms went into the back of his coat and into his holsters, drawing out both ebony and ivory; twisting ebony in his ring finger, he placed ivory over his left shoulder and began walking out of the temple, but as he reached the exit. A beautiful voice of sadness reached his ears._

_"I'm sorry..."_

_"Huh?" He glanced back too see the throne flashing with a white light and all too sooner did it appear, it disappered leaving the hunter to wonder his belief in fairy tales. Swinging ivory to the side of his waist; he gazed at the throne and then looked down to Lightning once more. Gazing at her battered body, he felt anger. She was stubborn, why did she have to be stubborn? more stubborn than him on certain if not all matters. An explosion deterred his attention and he turned away from her._

_"Fairy tales huh?." he pondered over the topic for a moment and then walked out of the temple with a nonchalant smirk _

_"See you around, Claire"_

* * *

_**End Flashback.**_

Lightning's pale aqua eyes widened as she recollected everything that had happened. With a sense of urgency, panic and fear; she looked to see the roof of Etro's temple destroyed; it's gothic walls broken down into small chunks of stone blocks and dust. With a low gasp, she had to stand in awe at the intensity of the battle that had taken place. Low groans and irritated moans caught her ears and she raced to the front of the ruined temple.

"Odin!" she called out, concern and shock melted into her voice.

The Eidolon lay in front of the temple, beaten, battered and wrecked; his armor and shield ripped apart, his once proud cape torn to shreds. The green light that protruded from his eyes shone no more and his head lay bowed down to the floor, as in shame and...defeat. She knelt down examining the battered Eidolon. Her attention was diverted, her eyes darted across from Odin to see weapons, a blue sword broken in half, a chain severed from it's points of attack, gauntlets mangled to bits and a suitcase ripped and torn to shreads. The knowledge that Etro had bestowed her with, immedeatly gave her the information she needed.

_"Devil arms...but to be broken like this..." _she thought in despair.

A low voice caught her ear and her attention turned to the broken swords that lay adjacent to her. "Br..Brother...ar-re you alright?". The question was asked but no answer could be given or heard. Sparing Odin a glance, she held onto her shield and gun blade and walked towards the red sword that lay whole. She stopped and examined the red sword that spoke, a face was carved into it's hilt.

"What happened?" she questioned, her tone serious with a slight despair of concern.

"Yo..you! your alive! quickly! we must act! take me! Sparda's son is in danger!" Agni pleaded.

"What?!" she shouted, as a sense of dread came over her; she knelt down to grab the sword's handle. "Tell me what happened! where is Dante?"

Before Agni could respond, a blood curdling scream tore through the whole realm of Valhalla and a deathly shiver went through her whole being, her very spine rattled with fear. Agni lay mesmerized by the scream and then without warning, Lightning propelled herself from the temple ruins and into the barren city.

"Wait!" the crimson flamed sword cried out but to no avail.

Agni let out a saddened sigh and then looked to the scatered devil arms all around him. With a resolve, and a decision His mind was made up. Slowly, he began glowing with fire. "I can still save all of you..." he bursted into flames, flames of determination and hope.

Lightning's very mind ran with fear, the scream that had torn her mind in half played over and over again in her head. Two figures came into her sight from a bird's eyes view from the sky. She descended downwards and proceeded to run towards them. Thoughts, memories, smiles all flashing through her head of the devil hunter. Shaking her head, to rid herself of the tears that threatened to fall, she turned against a narrow path.

She stopped, her whole body riddled with agony, screaming at her in anger, sadness and rage. Her very body betraying the agony she experienced...

"No..."

The figure in front of her slowly turned back and glanced at her, a serious face, no hint of emotion present on it. Blood ran through the sword he was holding, leaking as if bathing. It turned back to gaze at Lightning who stood in shock, motionless. The motionless body impaled infront of them slowly slumped ot the ground as the majin threw the sword to his side.

"He should have left...when he had the chance." came it's distorted voice.

"You monster!" she shouted in agony.

With no reason, no courage, no determination, losing all sense; she lost herself and tears freely fell from her eyes, with a shout she charged forward with her gunblade. She moved to strike him but to no avail. The majin disappeared upwards into the dust laden sky and looked down to her. "I have what I need..." she gazed as the majin glowed a dark violet and then a white light shone forth straight through it's middle, diving itself. The dark energy shot forth into the atmosphere, two portals opened and two violet flashes descended into them and disappeared, shattering into small glittering stars of energy. Her whole body went numb and she staggered...her shield and her gunblade fell to the ground below. She limped forward to the body laying opposite to her.

"Dante..." she whispered.

She knelt down next to him, and her gloved armored arms slowly placed the devil hunter's head on her lap as a cushion, bathed in blood, the devil hunter lay motionless; his face lay swimming with his own blood, that dripped down onto the floor below him. But what she caught was the scarrings on his face, he looked leaner somehow, his muscular build was lessened. His red coat was all but torn to shreds and a small gasp emitted itself from her tear strained face. Dante looked younger, his very form reminding her of how he had been when he had come back to help her on Cocoon. There was no sign of his facial hair only a clean face marred with his own blood. She gritted her teeth as her tears of clear crystal water slowly fell onto his face.

"Please, get up..." A strained sobbed, she cried out "...Please,"

He couldn't answer, he just lay motionless and devoid of any expressions. His face was plain, his lips were drawn into a thin line and his trademark white hair lay riddled and mixed with dust and ash. She wanted to so badly believe that he was playing a joke on her, that he would just get up and laugh, ridiculing her for crying. An image of his grin made it's way onto her mind and tears flooded her eyes. Her fist crashed into his chest and she shouted in agony.

"Why?!" she screamed, "Why wouldn't you listen to me for once?!"

_With the words said, she lay broken in tears..._

* * *

**_AN: The time between Lightning being unconcious and Dante's death will be detailed in the coming chapters. Sorry for the short chapter! I decided to base this only for Dante and a little development for the devil arms and Odin. Until next time! Adios!_**


	13. Collision course

_**I in no shape or form own the settings or characters of Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy XIII -2**_

* * *

_**To Raging Berseker: Not exactly, it's a combo of Vergil and Caius fused with the heart of Etro. I just saw Dante's DMC2 devil trigger and his majin form and really wanted to implement it here. Confusing?...I'll do my best to explain in the coming chapters. Hopefully that may clear it up ^ _ ^**_

_**To spencerlonewolf: You don't think i would killed Dante? :p please...of course I would, it was payback, he needed to die lol... . don't tell him I said that. Anyway Dante's battle with the majin will be detailed in later chapters! thank you for the review! :D**_

_**To RevolverBobcat: Your welcome to leave! :P**_

_**To Epsilon Lombax: Hahah :p no promises about Dante but...anyway thanks for the review! appreciate it! :D**_

_**To SpardaISTHEBOSS: Sparda DT?...I'm using his DT from DMC4 with a little modification. In some of the DMC4 artbooks, he has wings in his devil trigger. I used the Sparda form in the last story when Dante fought the guardian. Thanks for the review!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 12: Collision course.**_

* * *

_**The Sanctorium, Archlyte Steppe, ? AF**_

The sky darkened as if heeding to the monster's rage. Flames blew out from his jaw and purple lights adorned the front limbs of the Faeryl. It's very presence a calling card for danger, with an audible roar that echoed through out the plains of eternity, Nero smirked at the beast that threatened to devour him whole. Fear was not known to the young demon slayer, it was...hidden underneath his calm facade of confidence and arrogance. As the beasts' very roar echoed through to him. His white hair blew upwards and his purple jacket covered his face. As the strength of the wind died down. With a push of his left arm, Nero brought down his coat to it's once serene position.

"Is that all you can do? your putting me to sleep here!" he mocked, arrogance at the pinnacle in his voice.

Another roar and the wings of Faeryl gusted onto him a strong wind, Nero grew agitated, covering his eyes from the oncoming dust; he blinked in surprised as the dragon's red eyes peered into his very soul, it's flaming mouth slowly but surely gathering up energy. His lips drew into a thin line and a single word emitted from his mouth as the dragon roared at him once more.

"Crap..."

With a roll to his left, he avoided Faeryl's flight and watched in awe as the beast took to the air. Grabbing red queen by it's hilt; he called out to the beast in annoyance "Hey! get back here you overgrown son of a bi-" his statement was stopped midway as the very thing he requested occurred.

Twisting and twirling in the sky, the beast descended upon the demon slayer once more, it's magnificent wings stretched out as he glided downwards to smash the demon slayer. With a grunt, Nero ran to his left; his eyes darted upon a cliff. As the beast moved to encompass him; he reached the edge of the steep cliff and jumped, the beast flew over him; the winds under it's very command. The winds raged around the area, coupled with the dust storm above him. The battle before the young demon slayer proved to be fierce. His gaze held steady as he observed the flying dragon make circles around him, stalking him. Slowly, he pulled out his precious blue rose from his holster and lightly tapped his chest.

"Heh...time for a little lizard barbecue"

* * *

_**Paddra ruins, Yasschas Massif, 10 AF**_

Noel nodded his head and accepted the artefact that Hope had gifted them with. He gazed at it in wonder and then slowly gave it to Serah; Mog gazed about the artefact as well, a circle of golden light persisted from it, she slowly placed it into her pouch and then looked to the young Estheim whose very gaze burned with determination.

"We're counting on you..." he stated, his voice mirroring his name.

"Don't worry, we'll get this thing done..." Noel reassured him and slowly he turned away from him, walking downwards from the research lab to the base of the Paddra ruins. Serah, Alyssa and Hope watched him wander down aimlessley to the base of the ruins. Serah's gaze was fixated on Noel's retreating back.

"Something is bothering him..." stated Hope, he drew his arms and placed them on the sides of his waist.

"Yeah...I wonder what it could be?!" murmured Alyssa. With an audible sigh, Hope looked towards the younger Farron once more. "Serah...there's one more thing I have to request of you"

Her aqua eyes fell onto the man in front of her, tilting her head; she questioned him "What is it Hope?"

"It's...about Nero, if you're able; I ask that you let me see him, the next time we meet" he requested. "My mother...she wanted to see him ever since she was made aware of his existence..."

"I see..." her gaze wavered to the ground, and she recalled the last time that she had seen Nora; it was after Lightning had disappeared, the older woman had comforted her. Much like how Lightning had done to Hope...Nora had tended to Serah's agony for losing her sister. As her recollection died down, she looked to Hope once more. Her voice was soft and gentle yet filled with a flaring sense of determination.

"Hope...I'll do my best, we're bound to run into him somewhere; I'll drag him here if I have too..."

He smiled and shook his head at the woman's tenacity "Alright, it's a promise then.." he paused and looked over the railings of his research lab to see Noel waiting on his partner. Looking back to Serah, he nodded his head "You better get going...stay safe, Serah"

"Don't worry" she stated, slowly she looked to Mog who floated around her "Let's get going, Mog!...don't want to keep Noel wating right?" she questioned.

"Kupo!" was the all too immediate reply. The two then ventured downwards to meet their third companion.

Hope's gaze rested on them and slowly the sides of his lips twirled upwards into a smile. With a whisper, his words did not reach the younger Farron.

"Serah...thank you."

Down below at the base of the Paddra ruins, Noel stood in quiet contemplation of the seeress. His eyes mirrored that of sadness and regret. His very being fell down as he recollected his memories. Her name was on his lips and with each whisper, he begged for forgiveness. Maybe this time around...he hoped that things would be different, things could change for a better future. Lightning had given him that hope after all He let out an audible sigh and looked upwards to the eclipsed sky, darkness hovered over the whole of Pulse and Noel just had to wonder...would it all be worth it in the end? could he save all that he could not save? Questions tore through his mind, in regret, he whispered.

"Yeul...I-"

"Noel!"

The said boy blinked and turned around, his gaze softened as the two of them ran up to him in haste.

"Serah..." and a small smile tore through his gloomy face _"Guess there is hope afterall..."_

* * *

_**The Sanctorium, Archlyte Steppe, ? AF**_

The young demon slayer landed on the ground beneath him; a small amount of dust kicked up from his boots that made contact with the dust laden land. He was crouching and then with the power of his devil bringer, stretched foth and grabbed the tail of the Faeryl. he caught it with ease but was met by struggle. Nero didn't let up and pulled the dragon towards him, with a final pull and a shout, he pulled back the dragon down to the ground, it's body dragged across the plains of eternity and dust kicked up blinding both him and the Faeryl.

It roared once more and in annoyance looked, searched for the young demon slayer; turning behind itself, it looked to see no one behind him and the grip on his tail was released. Dust danced around the Faeryl as it's red eyes peered into the clouds of dirt. It cleared slowly and it's head slowly turned forward once more. It's blood red eyes widened in alarm at the being that stood in front of him. The young demon slayer aimed his precious blue rose towards the forehead of the monster and with a smirk gave his final rites to the beast.

"Sorry there pal, guess you lose...don't worry though, I'll make you into a nice suitcase."

With a roar, the Faeryl moved forward to devour the demon slayer. The sound of a gun shot tore through the air and the roar was cut into pieces of whispers and echoes. With an audible sigh, Nero watched as black flames consumed the Faeryl. His devil bringer lit up in a blue illuminating light once more, his gaze turned to see the a golden light arising from the blackened flames of the Faeryl. An artefact arose and then slowly floated to his arm once more. Slowly it disappeared into his devil bringer. He blinked as an eerie sensation came over him, his eyes lit up in a white light and he staggered back in shock, with grunts of pain.

The small flash of white light died down and he shook his head, slowly bringing up his devil bringer; he gazed at it in alarm contemplating what had just happened. "What the hell...was that?" he whispered all too himself and then in haste, he ran forward in haste and surprise. Anger and irritation brewing in his features. His thoughts ran rampart as he headed to the time gate in the planes of eternity. His thoughts ran rampart as he headed to the time gate in the planes of eternity. WIth each step he took; the images that flashed before his mind drew him out in agony. He now realized that this journey of his was nothing to make light about. And a small sense of fear drew into him, but anger and irritation moved to replace it as his thoughts went back to the blonde haired man he had just met.

"Why didn't that jackass listen!? tch...damn it!"

His thoughts drew ounces of danger if Serah came to know what had happened. He prayed that he would not meet them and in his heart he hoped he made it in time.

* * *

_**Yasschas Massif, 10 AF**_

Noel, Serah and Mog stood before the time gate they had discovered near the base of the Paddra ruins. Noel was quiet, he hadn't spoke a word until they had reached the time gate and this had drew worry form both Serah and Mog. His gaze lay on the gate before him; a golden light peering into his brown eyes.

"Kupo?" Mog questioned.

Serah's gaze slowly turned towards the toy moggle, she folded her hands and placed them behind her back. Her curiosity piqued but she hesitated, she did not want to hurt him. Her gaze then slowly turned to the time gate in front of them. Finally gathering enough of courage, she questioned him in concern.

"Noel?...are you okay?" her soft voice rang out to him.

"Huh?...oh, yeah...yeah! I am" he ushered, his whole body fiddled with unease. She questioned him once more, requesting him. "Is something bothering you Noel? is it about the seeress?..."

"The seeress?!...eh no, nothing." he blew aside the topic and looked away from her, hiding the confusion in his eyes.

Her aqua eyes gleamed with mischief, pondering ways on making him to speak, an idea lit up in her head, and she moved to carry it out. "Say...do you think the seeress would've seen the end to all of this?"

"Yeul?...no, maybe...it was possible that she had; if she did then her memories would have been stored in that orcale drive back there; but I don't think she had seen this far into the future..." he explained, Serah mentally smirked her plan had worked and so she pressed to question him more "You...knew her then? didn't you Noel?"

"Yeah...I did. But...it's nothing, let's get going. We need to resolve this paradox.." he nodded his head and prepared to make his way to the time gate. Serah was happy, she had learnt more about Noel than she had asked for. With a chirp, she too walked behind him followed by Mog who floated in happiness around her. Thye entered the time gate with their own resolves all united by a belief that they could save the future.

* * *

_**Historia Crux**_

As soon as Serah, Noel and Mog entered the crux, to their astonishment. Mog cried out in surprise "The gate! the gate Nero went through is open! Kupo! we can go!" he cried.

A sudden gasp from Noel and a surprised chuckle from Serah drew their attention to the gate that was now free of the chaos that was inhabitating it. Serah held her arms together in a sign of hope and looked to Noel "Should we go after Nero? and then resolve the paradox?"

"I...I think it's best we get him back before we resolve the paradox, Hope wanted to see him as well right?" he questioned, Serah could see the hesitation in his eyes but she ignored it at the sudden determination that flared up in it's place.

"Noel...it wasn't your fault, stop blaming yourself" she reassured him, her voice turned into a happier tone as she spoke "I bet even Nero will be happy to se-"

Her statement however was cut off as a bright orange glow emerged from a gate that lay adjacent to them. Noel blinked in surprise "What's that?.." cautiously he drew forward. Mog floated around Serah in worry as well, his thoughts running rampart as to why the gate was opening now. His worries however were laid to rest and his pink wand lit up with it's trademark glow and he called out in joy.

"It's him! Kupo! he's here!"

"What? who?" questioned a confused Serah, her answer came all too swiftly as a figure raced into the historia crux.

He stopped abruptly and his eyes widened in surprise. "Serah...and Noel?" he questioned, his voice filled with shock.

"Nero!" Serah called out in happiness, her lips twirling upwards into joy, she moved to walk towards him, and to scold him about how reckless he had hesitated as did Nero.

Nero stood in quiet contemplation of the woman before him, his gaze was steady but his heart was troubled. His gaze followed Serah as she came up to him slowly. He hesitated, he had a duty to do and he wondered what would happen if Serah came to know the plight of her soon to be husband, with a heavy heart and a determined gaze, he had decided not to allow her to bear that sadness. And in a single swift motion; he ran past her.

Noel blinked as the young demon slayer ran past him and into a gate, "Wait! where are you goi-"

"I don't have time to explain! don't follow me!" he called out and then he disappeared into the gate. With a serious gaze, Noel looked back to the younger Farron who stood in worry. "Serah?...what's wrong?"

"I...Noel, we better follow him, something is not right" she whispered.

Noel's gaze narrowed and with a silent nod, all three of them descended into the gate.

* * *

_**Lush woodland path, Sunleth waterscape, 300 AF**_

"It seems that my brother...is dead. How unfortunate that you nor I will never see him again..."

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Snow shouted in rage and agony, much to the annoyance of the older son of Sparda.

"This power you see me holding now?...it's the power of my brother; truth be told, it's repulsive to even use his power; but I have no other option until I restore my own body..." explained a calm Vergil.

"Body?...You, you don't even care if your brother's dead; what the hell is wrong with you!? Let's see you chew on this!" and then he charged forward with his fist now turned to steel; he moved to slug the elder son of Sparda and without even a warning.

"Grrah!..."

His black blade of chaos ran through the stomach of the blonde haired l'Cie. Vergil felt amused; for some reason, this reminded him of when he had fought Dante on the top of the demon tower, the temen-ni-gru and he had to wonder the irony of it all. His cold blue eyes looked back to the l'Cie who gasped in pain.

"Had enough? there's something I must do...you see."

Snow slowly looked to the face of the elder son of Sparda, gone were the green cracks that protruded from his skin; instead, it had returned to the normal color tone of a human, his deathly red eyes now slowly changed back into crystal blue. Snow couldn't understand what was happening, pain tore through his whole body and he could feel his bones were being broken one by one.

"Get away from him!"

Vergil blinked and in surprise turned to his left only to be met with a fist sending him spiraling away from Snow and his assailant, he skidded on the ground before him and slowly he knelt down and nursed his chin, he tilted his neck ever so slightly to the right to avoid his blackened sword of chaos. It pierced the trunk of a tree behind him and slowly he drew his gaze forward only to be met by blue eys filled with surprise and shock.

"Dante?" he questioned in surprise.

Snow's voice tore through his thoughts and he coughed up blood, "N-Nero...w-what took you so l-long huh?..." His attention momentarily diverted, he glanced back to his injured friend "You alright? I thought I told you to wait for me..."

"N-Never better..." he coughed. "S-sorry, t-there was...too much fun...waiting for this h-hero..."

"Heh...take it easy, who is this guy? why the hell does he look like Dante?" questioned a surprised Nero.

Snow chuckled at the irony of it all, he slowly managed to kneel down only to falter to the ground once more. Nero gaze was calm, yet his heart pounded relentlessly as if signalling the very meeting that was about to take place. His worry was also on his friend, who lay bleeding behind him and on Serah, he knew that at any moment she and Noel would arrive and then she would break.

Vergil slowly stood up with a small smirk, wiping the blood from his lips..his gaze hardened at the figure before him "Hmph...cocky and arrogant; you take more after your mother, I see..."

"Mother?! What the hell are you talking about!?" shouted a now enraged Nero "Who the hell are you?"

Snow coughed as he gazed at the back of the young demon slayer "N-Nero...that guy, he's your-"

"Snow!?"

His statement was cut off as a shrill voice cut the air, Snow blinked and looked to the right; his eyes widening to see his beloved bride to be running towards him in shock. Noel followed closely behind, but he too stopped as his eyes set it's gaze on Vergil. The demon slayer who in turn just walked away from the group and to his blackened blade of chaos that laid buried in the trunk of an adjacent tree. Pulling it out, he slowly gazed back at Nero who stood ready for an attack. His eyes darted across the group before him, and his blue eyes settled on the woman who lay tending to her lover.

Behind Nero, Serah tried to heal Snow with cura, slowly but surely it was working but it would take time. He smirked "Hey...don't cry, it's been a long time since we saw each other right?.."

"Snow..." she whispered, her voice full of pain and concern.

He hated it, ha hated when he had made Serah cry; slowly but surely as she healed him; he raised himself up off the ground and looked to her, caressing her right cheek "Hey...I'm alright now that you're here so calm down will you?"

"Why do you have to be so reckless!?" she shouted at him.

Snow's gaze just softened "Serah...It's alright." he tried to console her but to no avail. Letting out an audible sigh, he slowly looked back to Vergil who stood in silence, Snow's eyes narrowed and he could see thew surprise reflecting in the demon slayer's blue eyes.

It had shocked Vergil, it had been years since he had seen her...a tinge of jealousy made it's way into his cold hardened heart, his gaze lay on her for a few moments and then it fell back on Nero who stood in anger. His eyes narrowed onto the figure before him. He couldn't help but feel pride in his cold heart. Every father longed to see their son after all.

Noel's thoughts were his own, slowly he too descended upon the group and walked past both Serah and Snow. He stopped and stood to the left of Nero whose face mirred with confusion and anger, glancing back at him.

"Don't think you can take this guy alone, I saw him back at Valhalla fighting Lightning" he stated, Nero's eyes widened in surprise and he looked to Noel who slowly drew out his own sword. "You know who this guy is then?" questioned the young demon slayer.

"No...what I do know is we have to be careful if we're gonna fight him..." he answered back. Vergil's eyes narrowed onto the time traveler and then finally onto his own oblivious son who stood in confusion and surprise. His gaze slowly adopted that of anger as he glanced back to both Serah and Snow. Having enough of silence, Vergil moved to speak.

"You have something that belongs to me..." he stated, his voice was flat betraying no emotion. HIs gaze slowly lowered and stayed on the right arm of his son.

"Cut the crap!" Nero shouted, "who the hell are you?!"

The sudden shout drew Serah's attention, in surprise she turned up and her gaze rested on the elder son of Sparda who stood with indifference. Feeling eyes on him, Vergil's gaze slowly rested on her, their gazes locked...he watched as her pale aqua eyes widened in surprise, a gasp...and Snow knew she had identified who the man before them was.

"Vergil!?"

"What?" Nero's face blanched in surprise as he glanced back to the younger Farron. Her features mirrored shock and slowly she stood up, and began walking towards the elder son of Sparda. Snow grunted in pain as he moved to stop her but to no avail. "Serah! stop!"

She walked past both Nero and Noel and stood at a distance from the elder son of Sparda. Noel drew cautious glances, the situation was extremely volatile and every fibre of his being was screaming at him in alarm. Nero, however was surprised, confusion and shock embedded into his whole features.

"You...you are Vergil, aren't you?" she whispered, in hope.

"I never expected to see you again, Serah..." his cold voice sent shivers down her spine, her eyes moved with sadness and she called out to him in anger.

"Why?...what happened to you!?" she shouted.

Slowly, Vergil sheathed his chaos blade and looked down at her indifference "That is none...of your concern."

Her eyes lit up in anger and she staggered back in hurt "Vergil...why did you attack Snow!? were you going to...kill him?"

"That buffoon wouldn't stay out of my way...the same fate awaits you if you don't step aside" he let out a threat to her. It did it's trick, she could feel fear; an overwhelming sensation of hurt and pain..coupled with fear drove her to a new level of sadness.

"Vergil..." she whispered. "Why are you doing this?!"

"Enough..." seemingly irritated with the younger girl, Vergil had enough. Both Noel and Nero's eyes widened as he drew forward in a burst of speed to cut her down.

"Serah!" both Snow and Noel shouted out in concern.

She staggered back in surprise and in a moment, Vergil stood behind her, Nero bursted forward in speed to stop him but before he could reach her, the hilt of his sword connected to the back of her neck and she fell down on the dust laden ground, unconscious.

"He...knocked her out?" questioned a surprised Noel. _"Why did he?...he could have killed her but..he didn't.."_

That however didn't stop Nero as he drew out his beloved red queen and moved to strike his father down. Vergil blocked it effortlessly and their two gazes locked. One of calmness, the other of anger. With brute strength, Nero sent Vergil skidding away to an open area of the forest.

"Nero!" Noel's eyes widened in surprise as he moved to run after the two of them, but stopped on seeing both Serah and Snow. Letting out a grunt of frustration, he moved to check on Serah, Mog followed after him.

Jumping after Vergil, Nero clashed his blade once more with Vergil's and their gazes locked once more.

"No respect even for your own father..." Vergil stated in amusement leading to Nero to smirk back at him. Sparks flew between the two blades as the two of them conversed with each other.

"Father huh?...sorry pal, I don't have one; you got me confused with someone else...what I do have though is a lazy jackass who acts like my old man, and let me tell you somethin'...he's a hell of a lot better than you!" he shouted and with the strength coupled behind his blade, Nero pushed back Vergil onto the ground with his blade.

The elder son of Sparda skidded to a halt and he grunted, dusting his armor; he slowly stood to his full height and began to speak once more "Better?...if he was better than me, then he wouldn't have been killed.."

"What?!" Nero's blue eyes widened in surprise, and immedeatly contorted into anger "What the hell are you saying?"

"Isn't it obvious?" scoffed Vergil "your dear uncle died a pitiful death...all that power and he couldn't even fight to save his life..."

"No..." Nero hesitated and then memories came back to him off the vision Lightning had shown him, his shoulders slumped and he refused to believe it. "You bastard...quit lying to me!"

"Lying?.. _she_ showed you a vision and yet you refuse to believe it...what a pitiful emotional wreck of a child you turned out to be.." he taunted Nero, and with each taunt; anger built up inside the young demon slayer.

"Shut...the hell up!" he shouted in anger "Dante wouldn't go and die on me! so quit lying, you jackass!" immedeatly Nero drew out his beloved blue rose and aimed it at Vergil "One more word out of your mouth and I'm gonna shove these bullets right down your throat!"

"Father-son quality time?...this may be fun" stated an amused Vergil.

"I'm not your son! and your not my father!...if I did have a dad, then I'd take Dante over your ugly ass any day!"

With the shout now given, Nero raced forward to clash against his father.

* * *

_**AN: And done, sorry for not updating...was a little busy. Anyway if you haven't noticed already. My styke of writing changes depending on the scene in general. If it's a battle scene. Then it's more descriptive but if it's a conversing scene, I tend to be a little less descriptive. I'm trying to rectify that lol anyway until next time! adios!**_


	14. Hidden Bonds

_**I in no shape or form own the settings or characters of Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy XIII -2**_

* * *

_**To spencerlonewolf: Yeah...haaha, my bad..I should really go fix that mistake in my AN. And yup, every villain obv has a soft spot lol wll except the joker...and kefka...and sephiroth...ok many villains do not have a soft spot.**_

_**To Raging Berseker: Vergil is hard to impress and he is a lot stronger than Nero now, but he has other plans to attend to for the moment, thanks for the review! :D**_

_**To Lightningpanda: Yes! reunion gone wrong :p I am not a bragger, you're just jealous of my skills :P**_

_**To Epsillon Lombax: Uhhh...it's cool dude lol why would I think you're an idiot? hahah...hope you have a good time reading the story :)**_

_**To SpardaISTHEBOSS: Will do my best haha..but I'm kinda saving the best for last hehe...thank you for the review! :D**_

* * *

_**Chapter 13: Hidden bonds**_

* * *

_**Assembly area, Sunleth waterscape, 300 AF**_

"Anger and brute strength will get you nowhere, child"

Vergil's cool voice resounded within the confines of the sunleth waterscape, before him; stood a panting Nero, clothed in rage. Dust had settled on both the warrior's attires', both were ragged with scars of their immediate battle. Nero had forced Vergil into a clearing with rage filled slashes from his red queen. Leading to Vergil, shrugging off the attacks as if they were mere child's play. Ironically enough, child's play was what he was experiencing at the moment.

_Sloppy attacks, anger filled slashes, un-aimed barrage of bullets..._

Were some of the observations that drew Vergil's gaze towards the opponent infront of him. Carefully, he let his right hand fall to his side, his katanna grazed the ground and his legs stood apart from each other.

"I thought I told...you to...shut the hell up!"

Nero's shout of anger echoed in the small confined area of the forest. Broken branches and levelled trees were all that remained from the small duration of battle that the two opponents had immersed themselves in. But every strike, Nero had moved to muster had been either easily deflected or avoided by the elder son of Sparda. His icy gaze tore through Nero's weary form and he wondered if Dante had trained the child before him, his fighting style was reminiscent of his younger twin due to the size of their swords. In a moment, he quickly drew a comparison to his sleek and effective fighting style that complimented him.

The silence was deafening and only short breaths were drawn by Nero, his gaze was menacing; rage filled and without hesitation. Confusion drove his mind to the edge. the sudden announcement of his lineage and the fearful surprise of Dante's death drove him to an edge of anger filled madness. The silence between them was clawing away at him inch by inch and Nero had enough, quickly drawing out his blue rose. He fired off a round of bullets at the unsuspecting Vergil.

The sound of gunshots tore thorugh the air and Nero stood mesmerized as his 'father' swung the dark katanna around in a circle, the bullets weren't deflected much to Nero's surprise, Vergil slowly swung his katanna to the ground below him, grazing it. Nero stood in surprise and shock overwhelmed him, the bullets that he had fired were now neatly lined up in a single row, one behind the other. Three bullets that he had shot himself, Vergil glanced to the young demon slayer and a small smirk carved itself onto his face.

"What will you do now?" he questioned, his cold tone drawn and etched into curiosity.

Nero blinked.

His blue eyes looked to see his father's katanna swinging backwards and then it grazed the ground once more, this time...behind the neatly lined row of bullets. All three of the bullets were launched towards him in a blinding showcase of speed.

Nero jumped back and with his red queen, paced back little by little and raised his sword upwards, much to his father's surprise The three bullets all lined up together one below the other and aimed to hit him, with a smirk; Nero brought down red queen with force, the red liquid of fire was melded into the blade and with a swing, Nero chopped the three bullets into six halves. They scattered to his left and to his right and exploded with a burst of fire. The blue eyes of the young demon slayer observed the small pellets of fire for a moment and then hoisted his blade over his shoulder.

"You're weaker than I expected..." Vergil stated.

"Hell if I care what you think!...now start talking, I know Dante didn't go and die just because you said so!" shouted an angered Nero. "I'd laugh at his dead ass if he went and got killed by a jackass like you!"

Vergil's eyes narrowed, and the sides of his skin crippled with a small amused amount of anger, he didn't show it however he never liked being compared...unless of course, he was the superior one.

* * *

_**Lush woodland path, Sunleth waterscape, 300 AF**_

"Is s-she alri-ight?!"

Snow's voice of concern echoed through the lush woodland path, it didn't take a genius to know that he was in pain, both emotionally and physically. Seeing his beloved bride to be unconscious was pricking away at his own heart, in agony, he crawled forward.

"Relax...she's alright, just knocked out."

Noel's voice of comfort rang out to the injured blonde who lay across him, slowly he stood up after checking up on Serah. With an audible sigh, his attention turned towards Snow who slowly moved and crawled his way to Serah. He looked back to where Nero had taken Vergil to battle and then turned his attention to Snow.

"Stop moving, you're going to hurt yourself even more..." he stated.

Kneeling down next to the fallen blonde, he placed an arm on his shoulder.."Tch..." he shrugged his shoulders much to Noel's annoyance "I don't care!...just...let me get to Serah, then I have to go help...Ner-ugh!"

With an audible sigh, Noel's eyes narrowed in anger onto the man before him "Are you an idiot?...she's fine! just unconscious ..let me tend to your wounds, you can't fight; get that through your head." he argued much to the annoyance of the older blonde.

"I can still fig-urr..." with each word Snow spoke, his injuries became more audible. Noel shook his head in frustration at the man before him and then knelt down next to him "Heh...you're all the same, you want to go head on into danger without knowing the pain it brings to others..."

Snow blinked. "W-what?!"

"You'd think Serah wants you to go and fight again?...she hasn't seen you in years, just think of how she would have felt seeing you on the ground like that" muttered an enraged Noel. The words slowly sunk into Snow's very being and suddenly he was overcome by a wave of guilt.

"Listen..." Noel began again, this time; his voice of regret "I'm sorry...just stay still while I heal your wounds, Nero...can hold his own; after we're done...we'll go help alright?"

With a defeated sigh, Snow chuckled "Beaten down by a kid whose name I don't even know..."

With a smirk, the young hunter answered..."My name is Noel and you're Snow, aren't you?"

"You got that right..." answered a smiling Snow, _"Noel and Nero huh?...not a bad combo..."_

* * *

_**Assembly area, Sunleth waterscape, 300 AF**_

"What's your story with Serah huh? you knocked her out and I know you could have killed her if you wanted too..." stated a frustrated Nero. "why'd you spare her?"

"You're a child, such matters do not involve you" answered Vergil, much to Nero annoyance.

"Tch...you're really starting to piss me off!" shouted a frustrated Nero. "What are you doing here huh? why did you attack Snow?!"

"I told you before, he was in my way...blocking my path to you." answered a calm Vergil. Nero's whole body stationed together in calmness and a myriad of confusion plagued his mind, sensing this; Vergil continued to speak in a cool voice, free of distractions "You have something that belongs to me, give it here..."

Nero's eyes narrowed and he questioned the figure in front of him in authority "Something of yours?...wanna tell me what that is? or are you going to keep making me play twenty questions...because I'm pretty sure by the end of those questions, I'm gonna kick your ass straight back to the grave!"

"Funny..." scoffed Vergil "your mother-"

"I don't have a mother!" shouted an enraged Nero, Vergil blinked as Nero's eyes glowed a deathly red and in a moment dissipated into cool blue eyes once more leading to Nero to continue his shout of anger. "Just shut the hell up! you're not my father either so stop talking about some one I don't know anything about!"

In a long while, Vergil's eyes lit up with rage and Nero could feel a dreaded sense of fear, the wind picked up ever so slightly and the young demon slayer watched as the elder son of Sparda's eyes darkened, his black katanna busted into a dark flame of chaos and Nero blanched in surprise as Vergil spoke.

" 'Stop talking about her'? " he questioned, his tone ever so cold; he slowly lifted his head and he glared at Nero, his tone slowly drifted into it's usual calmness; but if one could hear "Such a child, she sacrificed her life so that you would not be harmed..." and then as a moment of silence passed, a whisper protruded from his lips; one Nero could not hear "Just like...my mother."

"What!?"

Nero's breath hitched and his mind went into a confusion of rage, he stepped forward and his right foot kicked up dust beneath him. "What the hell are you talking about!?"

"It's just as I said...but now I see, her sacrifice was in vain; how pitiful that you do not even know the name of the woman who sacrificed her life to protect you..." murmured Vergil, cold sweat hit Nero's face as he listened onto Vergil's statements; his mind flew into confusion and anger but the elder son of Sparda would not stop at that. "I do not know why...Dante would give you yamato but from what I've seen of you..."

Nero's eyes slowly widened, time slowed down and Vergil appeared before him in a swift motion of superior speed.

"You have not earned it..." finished Vergil

The young demon slayer gritted his teeth in surprise as Vergil kicked him in his gut sending him sprawling into the trunk of an opposite tree. A cloud of dust and wooden derbies arose and flew out landing on the green pastures of the sunleth waterscape.

* * *

_**Lush woodland path, Sunleth waterscape, 300 AF**_

"There...done.." Noel ushered.

Snow slowly stood up, now completely healed of his injuries and weariness, standing to his full height, he rotated his right arm to it's joint, and shook his neck. With a nod, he thanked Noel for using his magic to heal him of his injuries, the nod was reciprocated with a smile. His eyes slowly turned to see the fallen form of Serah before him, walking towards her; he knelt down and ran his hand and felt her right cheek.

"Serah..." he whispered. "I'm sorry...I should have-" he stopped as the weight of his emotions came crashing down onto him. Seeing her unconscious and to think it was because he wasn't strong enough to protect her drove him to an edge of anger. He closed his fist and shook with rage, Noel caught it, in silence...he let out an audible sigh as the sound of explosions raised his attention to the assembly area.

Snow's gaze turned as well and he slowly stood up. Noel feeling what the older man was about to do spoke up "You're not serioulsy thinking of-"

"I'm going...from what I've seen of the guy; Nero doesn't know what he's getting himself into.." murmurmed Snow.

"Neither do you..." stated Noel, Snow turned around with a calm expression on his face, and then a smirk "That's what heroes do!"

A little annoyance crept onto Noel's face and he moved to speak once more "That guy just tossed you around like a rag doll, what do you think you can do rushing in?-"

Noel's statement was immedeatly cut as a green essence suddenly rose up from the ground before them, the ground beneath them shook; Snow and Noel looked as a small mass of a green blob erupted infront of them, the ground stopped shaking leaving them with a mutantomato much to Snow's surprise.

"Heh...guess we got to take care of ugly here, not so big are you now huh? tough guy" mocked Snow.

"What is that?" questioned a cautious Noel.

"That...is our little paradox, beaten down to size..." murmurmed Snow. "guess Nero took care of his side..." with an audible sigh, Snow turned around to meet Noel's gaze "Say...can you-"

"No...we do this together then we go help Nero..." answered a defiant Noel, much to Snow's dismay.

"Alright kid, whatever you say..." chuckled Snow.

* * *

_**Assembly area, Sunleth waterscape, 300 AF**_

A moment of silence passed by as Vergil slowly stood to his full height and then he tilted his neck ever so slightly to the left to avoid a four pronged sword of blue energy, it grazed his cheek and a small amount of blood seeped down, wiping it...his attention turned forward as a distorted voice crawled out from the cloud of dust that was in front of him.

* * *

_"Take care of yourself..."_

_"Wait!...you forgot this!"_

_"Keep it..."_

_"What?...I thought this meant a lot to you..."_

_"That's the only kind of gift worth giving...I want to entrust it to you, so I am..."_

* * *

Vergil's eyes widened ever so slightly as a blue aura made it's way into his vision, red eyes peered into him from the cloud of dust and a distorted voice rang out through the clearing cloud of dust.

"I...don't care what you say; _**he **_entrusted it to me, I'm not giving this to you..."

The elder son of Sparda's blue eyes slowly narrowed as Nero walked forward out of the cloud of dust. A blue spectral image floated behind and above the young demon slayer who walked forward...step by single step. Dust kicked up with each step he took and his eyes burned with an intense red glow. Yamato lay in his devil bringer and it shone with a blue fading light. Alternating between a bright blue light and a fading blue light. Nero's very body shone with an essence of a bright light much to Vergil's curiosity.

His blue eyes narrowed and Vergil's thought were thrown into a heap of confusion, with each step Nero took; it became clear to him and his thoughts slowly connected with one another _"The small amount of power I left behind to close the seal...I see, Etro...melded my power with his soul. This is...why his demonic form is different from mine and Dante's...and only yamato can awaken his latent power"..._Vergil slowly gathered his thoughts and stood to his full height as if looking down at Nero in disdain.

"That won't be enough..." Vergil stated, his tone cold and flat.

"Yeah...it won't be enough to kill you" muttered Nero, Vergil's eyes lit up in surprise as the young demon slayer infront of him swung his sword to the ground in a nonchalant manner, it grazed the ground and Vergil stood in contemplation of the words that would erupt from his son "but it will be enough to beat your ass down to the ground!"

With a single slash, Nero thrusted forward. Vergil's eyes widened as he brought up his katanna in a defensive motion. Yamato clashed with the dark blade and much to the surprise of the older son of Sparda, he was disarmed...his eyes narrowed as yamato moved to stab him. Quickly moving to his right, he dodged the wayward blade, his armour however suffered for it and a small dent was made by yamato.

Nero remembered the scene all too well, Vergil had done the same thing Dante had done, he smirked, Vergil's eyes widened ever so slightly as Nero stopped his forward thrust and brought up his left leg, kicking his father in the gut. Vergil was sent flying a few metres away and then he landed upon the green lush ground once more. His boots skidded across the ground and dust picked up. He slowly raised his head upwards and he gritted his teeth as Nero appeared before him once more, ready to stab him.

Vergil raised his left hand upwards and with an open palm caught the dark katanna that he wielded, catching it...he brought it up in a defensive motion and immedeatly blocked yamato. The katanna's screeched against each other, sparks flew from between them and the ground beneath the two opponents shook with ferocity.

"Did you kill Dante?..." Nero growled out.

Vergil's blue eyes were stationed with calmness, the question resonated within his mind as he locked gazes with his son. Nero's red eyes glowed with intensity and the anger within him built up the glow of his eyes. Hearing no answer, he shouted out in rage once more.

"Answer me!"

Vergil steadied his blade and then with an extra ounce of power pushed Nero back, sending him skidding to a halt. He panted and locked gazes with his father who stood a few metres away from him. Vergil slowly but surely stood to his full height and began to speak in a cool tone.

"I underestimated you..." stated Vergil, his tone flat. "Regarding Dante? I _**may**_ have...but to be certain, you need to ask the goddess' warrior herself..."

"goddess' warrior?" questioned a confused Nero, his tone lowered to that of calmness as he deduced the identity "You're talking about Lightning?...you bastard, what did you do to-"

"Nothing..." answered Vergil, effectively cutting off Nero's statement. "Tch!" grunted a now frustrated Nero, "Get to the point! did you kill-"

"You assume too much; she's alive, Dante however..."

* * *

_**Lush woodland path, Sunleth waterscape, 300 AF**_

"We're done here!"

With a final shout, Snow thrusted his fist forward followed by a final slash by Noel. With a flame strike from his blade, Noel and Snow sent the mutatomato shrivelling back to nothingness. Snow and Noel landed on the woodland path and watched as the green monster disappeared completely into the ground.

"Alright!" grinned Snow, Noel let out an audible sigh of relief and sheathed his blade and placed them on his back once more. Their small celebration was cut short as they turned around, sparks floated in the air and then with a halting skid; Vergil re-appeared before them skidding to a halt.

"Vergil!" Snow's eyes widened in rage as he too moved to enter the fight with the elder son of Sparda once more.

"No! stop!" called out a concerned Noel.

Vergil's eyes momentarily widened as Snow moved to slug him once more, his black katanna blocked Snow's fist that was covered in ice. Their eyes locked against each other in a display of strength. Vergil stood calmly, easily holding down Snow's punch with his katanna, the ground beneath them began to crumble as Snow growled out a battle cry in rage.

"Where's Nero!?..." questioned an enraged Snow "What did you do to him!?"

"You'll see him soon...enough" stated Vergil, his tone grew confident as he changed the subject for a moment. "You're too weak...what can you protect with your strength?" stated Vergil, his voice was cold and devoid of any emotion.

"What are you..." began a confused Snow, Vergil's cool tone cut him off once more "Might controls everything and without strength you cannot protect anything or..."

Snow blinked as Vergil stopped his statements and glanced to his right, the blonde followed his gaze and to his surprise, he saw Serah, both their gazes rested on the younger Farron who slowly awoke from her unconcious state. Vergil's blue eyes softened and his gaze slowly turned back to Snow who locked his angered gaze with the elder son of Sparda.

"Anyone..." stated Vergil.

Snow's eyes widened in surprise as the struggle continued, neither of them let up their strength; but Snow could feel the difference of power, he could feel that Vergil was toying with him. Nevertheless, he pushed forward much to the annoyance of the elder son of Sparda's . If that weren't enough, Vergil slowly jumped back as Noel jumped into the fray as well. With a horizontal slash, Noel sent Vergil skidding away from the older blonde. With a synchornised assault, both of them drew forward and struck Vergil but to no avail as Vergil easily blocked the two of them with his katanna.

"So..." began Vergil "You're the next guardian?...pitiful"

"Tch..." muttered a frustrated Noel.

All of their gazes turned to the south to a grunt that alerted them, Serah slowly awoke from her state of unconcious, shaking her head...she placed her right hand on her neck that ached in agaony. "W-what...ha-happened?" she whispered.

"Serah!?" questioned a surprised Snow.

Vergil's eyes narrowed "You can't protect yourself either..." and before both Snow and Noel could realize The elder son of Sparda released the grip on his katanna, spinning around; he stationed a kick into each of their guts sending them flying away from each other.

The sound of grunts caught Serah's attention and she turned towards the source of the sounds, her eyes widened "Vergil!?..." she questioned in alarm and slowly she moved to get up once more as memories came back to her of what had transpired.

Vergil appeared before Snow once more and moved to cut him down, time slowed down as the katanna motioned to cut the older blonde in half. Noel moved in swiftness to reach him, but even he knew that he wouldn't make it in time. A sense of urgency overwhelmed as the katanna slowly hit it's mark.

The dark slayer's eyes widened as did Snow and Noel's, a small amount of blood leaked down from the cheek of the victim that the blade had taken and Vergil couldn't contain the shock that arose from within him.

"Serah!" shouted a worried Snow, anguish overwhelmed him as he watched his beloved bride to be protect him. "Serah...why did you!?"

A small trickle of blood flowed down from Serah's right cheek, no injuries could be seen for the younger of the Farron sisters had blocked the blade with Mog's weaponised state. She panted hard and her pale aqua eyes locked with Vergil's blue eyes. Surprise overwhelmed the elder son of Sparda as the grip on his katanna loosened slightly.

"I know..." Serah began, her tone soft and full of compassion "I know...the Vergil who used to take care of me isn't gone, please..." she pleded.

Vergil's gaze slowly widened as Serah began begging "Please...come back.." tears threathened to fall from her eyes and the gaze of the dark slayer narrowed in calmness and in a cold voice, he answered her.

"He died...a long time ago" stated Vergil and before Serah could answer, the dark slayer jumped away from the younger Farron, a slash of blue energy separated the two of them and their attention all turned towards a voice that rang out to all of them. The figure landed on the ground below him and the dust beneath his feet kicked up.

"Trying to run away huh!?" shouted an enraged Nero "I'll send your ass straight down to hell for what you did!"

"You?" scoffed Vergil "defeat me?...you don't have enough strength, keep yamato with you...I will take it from you when you actually pose a challenge..."

"What?!" shouted an enraged Nero. "Running away, are we!?" shouted a now angered Noel as well.

"Not exactly..." murmurmed Vergil "There are some things I need to prepare for, consider yourselves lucky" his gaze slowly turned to Serah who stood panting in pain "Next time...I won't hesitate, Serah..."

Their eyes widened in surprise as Vergil slowly disappeared in a blackish flame. Nero raced forward to stop his father from disappearing but to no avail. He covered his eyes as a bright flash of light covered the whole expanse of the sunleth waterscape and when it died down, all that remained was a frustrated Nero and a sense of dread that encompassed the group.

"Damn it!" shouted an enraged Nero, seeing his 's gaze softened and she let out a whispered sigh of regret.

"Vergil...what happened to you?"

* * *

_**AN: A lot of loose ends huh? no worries, will cover it up in the next chapter...sorry for not updating, my comp got busted, got a new cpu though and now I can write again anyway I kinda rushed the ending, so you'll have to forgive me on that :D until next time!**_


	15. Rise

_**I in no shape or form own the settings or characters of Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy XIII -2**_

* * *

_**To SpardaIsTHEBOSS: Haha, don't worry, I plan to try and finish this story before july atleast lol I really want to head back to my other stories :) will update soon! thank you for the review!**_

_**To Epsilon Lombax: Thanks a lot man! :D will update soon! thank you for the review!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 14: Rise.**_

* * *

_**Assembly area, Sunleth waterscape, 300 AF**_

A moment had passed since Vergil had disappeared from the group's midst and Nero's anger slowly grew to consume him. His eyes flashed with the power of his devil bringer and slowly but surely he stood to his full height. Red eyes, flashed with blood red anger...the air around him shifted; it didn't go amiss by Noel who stood a few metres away from the young demon slayer. He blinked in surprise and moved forward, his voice quivering with curiosity.

"Nero?" he questioned.

The said hunter didn't respond rather he seethed in rage, he gritted his teeth and the ground beneath him began to shake as if experiencing his wrath. Serah's attention turned towards the young demon slayer also, her eyes widened as an aura of red slowly but surely encompassed him. All memory of Vergil now gone, her concern lay with his son who stood fuming.

"W-what's happening?!" she called out in concern.

Snow, who had recovered from the shock of seeing Serah protecting him, snapped out of his stupor grunting as he slowly rose to his two feet; he limped forward and stood next to Serah. Her pale aqua eyes shot up in surprise to see the blonde haired man standing right beside her and in worry she called out to him.

"Snow!..." she began, in concern.

"Take it easy will you?...I'm fine thanks to you" he smiled, and Serah could see the loving kindness within his eyes. Without warning, she latched onto him and he staggered back in surprise "Serah...what are you-"

He stopped as her voice quivered, her head pressed up against his chest; and she motioned to speak "I t-thought...I was going to los-"

"Hey..." his gentle voice cut her off, much to her surprise, "don't think about such things, I'm alright; it's all thanks to you..."

Their heartwarming embrace was cut short as the air around them became heavier and denser, they felt it and immedeatly felt the sickening dread of anger and fury, Serah's eyes widened as she turned towards the direction of the young demon slayer.

"Nero! what's wrong?!" Noel shouted, worry and concern etched into his voice.

The young slayer's back was turned to the three of his companions, thoughts consumned him of the battle that had transpired a few moments ago. Snow and Serah stepped forward as well and stood next to the young hunter. A dense thick air of anger hit them and they felt the brunt of it. Snow placed an arm on Serah's shoulder and motioned for Noel to move back as well.

"Nero!" Serah called out, hoping to achieve the young demon slayer's attention.

"Serah! stay back!" advised a distraught Noel, "we don't know what's wrong with him...we need to be careful about this!"

"Tch...what in the world is going on!?" muttered a frustated Snow, his tone grew impatient and worry encompassed his voice "Did Vergil do something to him!?"

Serah's eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of his eyes, surprise etched into her features as she caught onto Nero's eyes, alternating between a red and blue glow; the same colors that danced in his eyes also formed around him in an aura and yet again his whole body began to glow with an alternating red and blue light.

Memories...voices and the recollection of the battle with his father hit Nero slowly and slowly his rage grew but by bit.

* * *

_**Lush woodland path, Sunleth waterscape, 300 AF...moments before.**_

_"Did you kill Dante?..." Nero growled out._

_Vergil's blue eyes were stationed with calmness, the question resonated within his mind as he locked gazes with his son. Nero's red eyes glowed with intensity and the anger within him built up the glow of his eyes. Hearing no answer, he shouted out in rage once more._

_"Answer me!"_

_Vergil steadied his blade and then with an extra ounce of power pushed Nero back, sending him skidding to a halt. He panted and locked gazes with his father who stood a few metres away from him. Vergil slowly but surely stood to his full height and began to speak in a cool tone._

_"I underestimated you..." stated Vergil, his tone flat. "Regarding Dante? I __**may**__ have...but to be certain, you need to ask the goddess' warrior herself..."_

_"goddess' warrior?" questioned a confused Nero, his tone lowered to that of calmness as he deduced the identity "You're talking about Lightning?...you bastard, what did you do to-"_

_"Nothing..." answered Vergil, effectively cutting off Nero's statement. "Tch!" grunted a now frustrated Nero, "Get to the point! did you kill-"_

_"You assume too much; she's alive, Dante however..." Vergil stopped much to Nero's surprise, the young slayer blinked and his brows furrowed into anger._

_"However?! what the hell did you do to him!?" shouted Nero, demanding answers; his eyes gleamed with rage. The young slayer watched as Vergil's gaze slowly tore itself away from him and onto a cliff, a few metres to their west. _

_His cold blue eyes focused on the cliff for a moment and then slowly brought itself back onto his son before him. Slowly his gaze settled on the spectre that hovered above Nero, and his musings went back to the power that he had left on earth to seal the portal to both Cocoon and Gran Pulse. His eyelids closed...and he drew his right arm forward much to Nero's surprise._

_"Tch!"_

_The young slayer readied himself at the instant for an attack that he knew, an attack that he anticipated. Vergil's eyes slowly opened and his lips slowly motioned the word he would speak._

_"Come..."_

_Nero blinked in surprise at the sudden word that was spoken "What the-" he questioned, seemingly confused as to why Vergil would speak such a thing and in the next moment, his question was answered. "Urgh!" he gasped out in pain and slowly his devil bringer faded and the spectre above him faded. His knees hit the ground and with an agonised cry; a blue flash of light shot out from his right hand. Panting, he slowly watched as the blue ball of energy settled itself into Vergil's palm._

_"What...what did you-"_

_"This is my power, the power that caused your arm to change" Vergil stated, "Etro foresaw all of this...she planned it" he thought in slience._

_Nero's eyes slowly drifted to his demonic arm, the blue light from it had faded and all that remained was a faded arm. He could still feel the power resonating within it, his abilities remained intact and yamato still lay within it. _

_Vergil closed his palm in force and the power that was orignially his returned to him once more, slowly he watched as Nero staggered and stood up in irritation. Vergil scoffed "You used up all your energy in that pseudo-demonic transformation; without my power...your helple-"_

_"Shut up..."_

_Vergil blinked at the sudden voice of defiance, Nero slowly dug yamato down into the ground and using it as a support, stood up..panting. "I don't e-even know how the hell...y-you came back from the dead...Dante told me you died, I'm goi-"_

_"Who says I'm not?" Vergil questioned in an amused tone.."As for my brother, to answer your question? he is dead"_

_Nero's statement was cut in half, his blue eyes widened at the bizzare statement that originated from his father's mouth. "W-what?! you lying piece of-urgh!" he stammered out in pain, but all the answer he received was a smirk that was plastered on the face of the older son of Sparda. Without a second warning, Vergil appeared before Nero and with a slash, grazed the palm of Nero's hand. The young demon slayer jumped back and in that moment, he was kicked into the trunk of a nearby tree._

_Vergil's cold eyes held nothing as his gaze remained on Nero who struggled to rise from his apparent defeat, slowly sheathing his blade...Vergil turned away from Nero but not without leaving him with a threat._

_"Stay down...unless you want me to kill your companions next, along with your girlfriend?."_

_Nero's eyes widened and a searing pain tore through his chest "H-How did you?!...Stay away from Kyrie!" he moved to raise himself up but couldn't, not unless he healed. With a cold glare, Vergil walked away from him in silence._

* * *

_**Assembly area, Sunleth waterscape, 300 AF**_

With an angered scream, the area around them shattered into a full blown display of power, the three companions braced themselves as Nero let out a scream, Serah's pale eyes watched in amazement as the alternating colors of red and blue combined together and in an awe striking spectacle. Nero's devil bringer shone in a dark red light, the ground beneath them shook and Nero's soul bursted into a red light of rage, his eyes glowed a sky blue glow and yamato was in his possession once more but what was different about the katanna was that it's hilt also glowed red and with a distorted shout, Nero collapsed onto his knees from weariness.

"Nero!" Serah called out and in a burst of speed ran forward to help the panting slayer rise to his feet.

He staggered but Snow moved forward as qucik as he could and caught the demon slayer from falling, looking up...Nero glanced back to see his companions wearing a look of relief on his faces but all he could feel was weariness and a deep fire that was burning within him.

"You okay?..." Snow questioned.

"I g-guess" he answered, "He's gone, isn't he?" Nero asked, his tone that of mild anger.

"Forget about...Vergil for now, we need to heal you..."

A frail voice, that of kindness broke through his musings, he turned to find Serah looking at him intently; her eyes held concern and a myriad of emotions that Nero couldn't identify nor place. He let out an audible sigh and his gaze flew to the crystal pillar that stood adjacent to them, with a smirk; he let out an amused chuckle and glanced to Snow.

"Guess you're two girlfriends are safe now huh?" he joked.

Snow blinked in surprise "Girlfriends?! what are you-"

"Yeah..." cut off Nero, his tone lay light and amused as he glanced to Serah who held a confused but angered expression on her face " What were their names? Tooth and...vanilla?"

Feeling a sense of dread cover him, he stood in confusion and in fear as Serah's voice rang out to him, her arms were folded over her chest and her right foot began tapping the lush green ground beneath them

"Snow? anything I need to know about?" she questioned, her voice ever so sweet.

_Uh oh. _He gulped and hastly staggered out a reply to Nero,"Fang and...Vanille" corrected Snow, "Sorry buddy, Serah's the only girl for me..."

"Heh...nice save" chuckled Noel and for once after the battles they had faced, the group slowly enjoyed a time of laughter much to Snow's annoyance and at his expense. A few minutes passed as both Noel and Serah casted cure on the battered demon slayer. Nero's blue eyes fashioned itself onto his devil bringer, he hadn't seen it at first nor had he payed attention. But now as he did, he examined his arm...gone was the blue glow that ran a streak through his entire right arm rather it was now replaced by a thick red streak of light. His musings however were cut short as Serah stirred up a conversation once more with the young hunter.

"Nero?" she called.

"Yeah?..."

"Are you...alright?" she questioned, Nero looked to her and let out an audible sigh.

"I am..." he smiled, something that had surprised Serah "Thanks for patching me up..."

"You're reckless..." she accused, and then a light smile enveloped her lips as well with a small amused chuckle"just like Dante...and Snow for that matter"

He raised his head up to the sky and his lips curved up into a smirk "Dante huh?..." his mind went into a barrage of confusion and memories assaulted his very being. Was what Vergil said was true?. Was Dante really dead?...and more so, his gaze slowly fell back to Serah who sat next to him; her pale aqua eyes held confusion and she tilted her head, questioning him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing.." he hesitated and looked away. She had a right to know but it would just further demoralise her. And so he had chosen to keep Dante's apparent death all too himself. But confusion surrounded him, Vergil's statements did not make even the slightest bit of sense to him. He hated puzzles and riddels for that matter.

* * *

_"I underestimated you..." stated Vergil, his tone flat. "Regarding Dante? I __**may**__ have...but to be certain, you need to ask the goddess' warrior herself..."_

_"Who says I'm not?" Vergil questioned in an amused tone.."As for my brother, to answer your question? he is dead"_

* * *

It didn't make sense to him, at one point Vergil had given hints that Dante was alive but later...he had confirmed that Dante was indeed dead. But was it by his father's hand that Dante had died?...it drove him to an edge, what he had seen when Lightning had shown him was different from what Vergil had motioned out. It didn't add up and he knew that the only way to make sense of everything related to Dante's death was to get to Lightning. The only question that remained to him now was...how?.

"Nero?" Serah's tone was light and laced with concern, "Is something bothering you?"

"No..." he replied, "It's nothing..."

"Is it about Vergil?" she questioned, guessing.

"In a way...yeah" he began, his tone quickly picked up pace and he changed the subject to drive away his uncle's apparent death "He kept talking about my mother..."

"Your mother?." Serah questioned, her eyebrows raised in surprise. "What did he say?"

"He said...that she sacrificed herself to keep me safe, that she died protecting me..." he explained, bit by bit. "Hell...I'm even surprised that I even had a mom..."

Serah's heart tugged away with her, she could understand the pain, the pain of not knowing where one came from. And to be suddenly thrown wIth this information was not one someone could digest without an angered outburst. Nero was...emotional, Serah had begun to learn that much. Letting out an audible sigh, she smiled at him and placed a hand on his left shoulder much to the young slayer's surprise.

"Well...now you know, and besides...you have Snow and me too" she stated, Nero let out a wry smile and let out an amused grunt "Heh...what?" he questioned, "I should start calling you aunt Serah now? you're not even that old...besides I don't think I want you as an aunt."

"What?...Nero-" she began, hurt evident in her voice.

Nero cut her off once more with a smirk "I saw what you did to those kids back at your house, meanie miss Farron" he chuckled, much to Serah's annoyance; her annoyance was answered with action and she swatted his shoulder in frustration and folded her arms over her chest.

"That was the only way to keep them quiet!" she protested.

"Looks like you guys are having fun..." a voice cut off their conversation and both Serah and Nero turned around to see Noel walking up to them with Snow not too far behind.

"What?" Nero scoffed.. "You jealous?"

"Heh...I'm glad you didn't lose your sarcasm" Noel teased, much to Nero's annoyance. Snow cut in almost immedeatly seeking to cut the tension "Now now, kids...no fighting.." grinning, he looked to Nero who rolled his eyes as did Noel. Serah however let out a low chuckle glancing to both Nero and Noel who looked away from the older blonde man.

"Anyway..." began Noel, slowly his gaze returned to Nero "What happened back there?...what was that thing that covered you? it looked like a ghost..."

"Now that I think about it..." Nero mused, his tone light and distant "I never actually knew what this power was..."

Snow however cut in at that moment, his voice resonated to the group in curiosity "Actually, I think I know what that extra boost in power you have really is..."

"You do?" Nero blinked in surprise at the sudden statement.

"Yeah...back when Dante was fighting on Cocoon; he transformed into a demon, it gave him a boost in power; it may be something related to that..." mused Snow, with a shrug "You'll just have to find out for yourself..."

"Yeah..." whispered Nero.

"Say...Noel, didn't you say you were from Pulse?" questioned a curious Serah, Noel blinked at the sudden question and then nodded his head reaffirming Serah's curiosity.

"Heh...no wonder, he reminds me of Fang and Vanille alot..." grinned Snow, slowly he looked up to the pillar above them and his tone slowly faded "I'll be sure to introduce to them...one of these days..."

"I'd be glad to meet them...but first, we have to find Lightning..." Noel answered, at the sudden statement. Serah stood up and looked to Snow.

"Snow?...how come you're here? it's been three years since we las-"

"Saw each other? yeah...Lightning talked to me in a dream and told me to come here, she told me that if I didn't, then the pillar would fall, thanks to Nero...we solved the paradox in this time period...Fang and Vanille, they're safe..." he smiled but Serah's attention lay in the beginning of his statement.

"So...then it's true, Lightning is alive!" she stated, in happiness.

"You got that right..." Snow smirked, and in the next instant; a bright green flash of light bursted onto him and he staggered, he felt as if the energy he had was quickly being drained, Serah's shout of concern brought him out of his musings.

"What?! What's happening!?" shouted a worried Serah..

Snow slowly examined his left arm and let out an audible sigh "Guess...my time's up huh?"

"What!?" whispered a surprised Nero "But I-we resolved the paradox!" he shouted and moved to get up, only to be held back by the lack of energy in his body.

"Maybe...maybe that's the reason, things that don't belong in this time period are disappearing..." motioned a worried Noel "Snow is a contradiction, he comes from a past that no longer exists."

The green light encompassed the tall blonde man and slowly he grew transparent to his surroundings, Serha latched onto his back denying Snow from disappearing once more from her. "No! stop it! I won't let you go!" she shouted in agony.

"Damn it...tch!" shouted an irritated Nero "Not like this..."

"Sorry Serah...I can't be with you here" Snow whispered, his tone slowly but surely fading. Serah cried out, pleading "No...please don't leave me! I can't keep losing you over and over!"

Snow raised his right arm and his dusty jacket pulled back on itself "it'll be okay..."he whispered, both Noel and Serah's eyes widened as their gaze rested on Snow's right arm, a mark was etched onto his skin and they grew afraid and yet Snow's voice comforted all of them at his moment of disappearance.

"Heroes never die..."

"A l'Cie brand?! but...how!?" Serah whispered, her gaze locking with Snow.

Snow however chose to ignore her for the moment and then looked to both Noel and Nero who stood apart from each other, he grinned "Both of you...take care of Serah for a little while longer for me alright?..."

"Snow!" called out a distraught Noel. Nero gritted his teeth in anger "Do it yourself, you jackass! don't just run away and put it on u-"

"Hehe...sorry Nero, it was fun...see ya Noel, Serah..." and with one last smile, Snow bursted into a green luminating light and disappeared. Serah collapsed onto her knees to the lush green ground beneath her, wailing in agony.

"Why did he!?...why did he have a l'Cie brand?!" who made...Snow a l'Cie?!" she shouted out.

_"A l'Cie?"..._Nero had heard about the term, but he was unfamiliar with what the fuss about them was.

"Maybe...it wasn't forced on him" Noel began, his tone growing with determination "Maybe it was something he asked for...himself"

"That's insane!" shouted an angered Serah, her pale blue eyes locked with Noel's own brown eyes making her anguish known to the young hunter "Who would be stupid enough to do that?!"

"What if Snow needed to become a l'Cie?..what if he needed to protect someone, and the only way to do that was to become a l'Cie..." stated Noel, making his opinion known drove Serah to a brink of anger. Nero remained in silence as he watched Serah's emotions overwhelm her.

"Everyone knows what happens to a l'Cie! complete or fail! they're doomed!" she shouted and Noel just walked around in circles, trying to calm Serah down.

"Snow doesn't care...damn the consequences, damn him...'I'd gladly become a l'Cie to protect my friends'...sounds like something he would say? whatever the case, we can't just sit back, we need to keep moving forward and save this timeline...it's what he would want..." spoke Noel, emotion etched into his voice. Slowly but surely, Serah's resolve returned and Nero blinked.

"I get it now...Snow's always trying to save everybody, but this time...I'll save him" she smiled.

Nero and Noel stood in amazement at her resolve and with a chuckle, the brown haired hunter turned to Nero "You heard her...so you going to go be a lone wolf again?"

"Heh...I would, but seeing as how you guys can't stop worrying about me; I'll come back with you guys, just don't expect me to save your asses' all the time" stated an amused Nero, Serah let out a chuckle and Noel smiled.

"Well then..." Noel began, his tone light and free of worries "Let's go resolve our paradox, Serah...we've kept Hope waiting long enough, don't you think?"

"Hope...oh no, I completely forgot! we need to go and fast...now with Nero here as well, I'm sure Hope will be happy to see him" smiled Serah. This just confused the young demon slayer who stood silent, who was Hope?...and so he had decided to question the younger of the Farron sisters.

"Hey...who the hell is this Hope guy? I've heard of that name before.." he mused.

Leading to Serah to let out a giggle and Noel to let out an amused smile "You'll see soon enough...let's just get going for now, time's wasting!" and with the statement now given, the three companions walked forward to the nearby time gate which awaited their arrival.

* * *

_**AN: And done, sorry for not updating...I'm kinda having one of those writer's block things for almost all my stories, hopefully I can get back to my regular updating speed. Also! Nero's new power is the same as his previous devil bringer just with a change in color and a few added perks which I will introduce later. Until next time! :D adios! also I just posted the chapter without checking anything, please forgive me for that...I will go back and fix it later!**_


	16. Meet

_**I in no shape or form own the settings or characters of Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy XIII -2**_

**_To Lightningpanda: And updated! :D you're just jealous of my insane epic way of chatting :P deal with it!_**

**_To SpardaISTHEBOSS: Haha! you just gave me a great idea lol thank you! and thank you for the review! :D_**

**_To Epsilon Lombax: Thanks alot! :D Hope you continue to read! :D_**

* * *

_**Chapter 15: Meet.**_

* * *

_**Assembly area, Sunleth waterscape, 300 AF**_

"Still not going to tell me who this Hope guy is? huh?"

Nero's question ran through the ears of both Noel and Serah. The younger of the Farron sisters glanced back at him with a wry smile, "Consider it a punishment for running off on your own.." Serah answered, giggling in mirth at the annoyance that consumed Nero.

"Running off on my own?! Noel told me too!" Nero shouted, pushing the blame onto his companion.

"Say what?!" interjected a now angered Noel, "how was I supposed to know that you'd do something stupid like that!?"

"Stupid!? you're the one who told me to go off on my own!...if anyone's stupid, it's you!" protested Nero. Noel's eyes widened in irritation as he pointed to Nero "No one told you to do what I said!"

"Heh...should've thought of that before you told me!" shouted Nero. Serah slowly rubbed her forehead in frustration and then with a loud shout, silenced the two of them.

"Will you two be quiet?!"..it worked and both Noel and Nero glanced back at her. Serah's pale blue eyes peered through their very souls and for some reason both Noel and Nero felt a sense of dread cover them.

Seeing that her shout had caught their attention, Serah began wagging her right finger in a scolding motion "Honestly! it's like dealing with two children!...now you two either be quiet or I'll leave the two of you here to bicker! and I'll close the time gates so that you can't come after me!"

"Hey! that's not fai-" Noel began to protest, but was immedeatly cut off by Serah's glare, he gulped and cold sweat hit both the faces of Nero and Noel

Nero had blanched in surprise and no words arose from his tightly sealed mouth. However he too like Noel gulped and his thought's rna rampart. _"Those...kids weren't kidding when they named her meanie miss Farron, hell...she reminds me of Kyrie when she's angry..."_

"Do I make myself clear?!" shouted an enraged Serah.

Together in unison, Noel and Nero nodded their head's signalling that they understood "Y-yes...m-m-ma'am..."

"Good!" she chirped in happiness, slowly she turned away from them and her gaze set itself on the time gate that lay a few metres to the west of their position.

Unconsciously, Serah wondered of what would happen next...she had seen Snow in this timeline and had lost him again but...the worry tugged away at her heart, what if? they met Lightning and Serah had to lose her again. The very thought aggravated her.

At the sudden silence, Noel looked to Nero in confusion, his eyebrows were furrowed. Without a word, Nero just tilted his head to the right motioning Noel to question the third companion of her sudden silence. With an audible sigh, Noel's gaze fell back to Serah once more.

"Serah?..." he questioned once but received no answer, he glanced back to Nero, the young demon slayer stood in confusion as well. Noel turned his gaze back to Serah and called to her once more, this time albeit more forcefully "Serah! hey!"

"Huh!?" it worked, and Serah's stupor was broken, shaking her head; she turned back to the two of them "What happened?" she questioned them.

"That's what we'd like to know..." stated Nero, his tone grew softer as he spoke "You quieted down, somethin' the matter?"

"It's...nothing." murmured Serah.

Nero just raised his eyebrows in surprise and then glanced back to Noel who questioned her this time "Serah..." he began, his voice soft and full of worry "if there's something bothering you, then you need to tell us...we're all in this together."

Serah glanced back at the two of them, hesitation prevalent in her eyes, she shook her head and reaffiemned her previous statement "No...it's nothing, honest."

Before Noel could press her for more answers, Nero cut in "Alright then...let's get going, time's wasting." and without another word, the young demon slayer walked past both Serah and Noel to the time gate that lay in wait for them.

"Hey! wai-" Noel began to protest but it died down as Serah too followed after the young slayer. With an audible sigh of defeat, Noel grew irritated at Nero. _"Man...forget it, I'll ask him after we solve the paradox..."_

They stood infront of the timegate, and with an audible sigh; Nero looked to the golden flash of light the eminated from the gate. "Might as well get...this over with." he murmurmed and then all three of them were consumed by the golden light from the time gate and in a moment, they had disappeared.

"They're gone, Caius..."

A small whisper echoed through the Sunleth water scape the said person; Caius slowly emerged next to the small figure that had spoken. Sparing a glance to the time gate; he looked back to his companion.

"Yes...Yeul, it seems they have, along with _him _as well, it would seem that he was aware of our presence " explained Caius, "Do you allow this, Yeul?

The girl, Yeul did not heed his question rather turned around and began walking away from the site. Caius held his gaze for a moment on the time gate and then he too followed behind the small girl. And with a small whisper, Yeul answered.

"It is not for me to...decide."

* * *

_**Historia Crux**_

"Alright..." Nero began, his tone that of weariness. "Where we heading this time?"

Noel floated next to him in the orange space less confines of the historia crux, moving forward; he looked to see the gate that was now opened due to the artefact Hope had gifted them with. He turned back to Serah and Nero and then pursed his lips.

"This one..." he motioned them to a gate that stood behind him, "Look's like the paradox affecting Hope's timeline is coming from here."

Nero moved forward to enter the time gate, but blinked at the sudden arm that had found itself on his shoulder, he glanced back to see Serah looking at him, her eyes held a determined gaze but yet as Nero gazed into her pale blue eyes, he caught a glimpse of fear. Before he himself could question what the problem was, Serah intervened.

"Nero..." she whispered, "there might be a chance that we might end up facing Vergil agai-"

"Tch...I got that already" he pushed Serah's arm off his shoulder and turned to look at her fully "Why are you telling me that again? the next time I see him, he's as good as dea-"

"That's not what we're worried about" Noel cut in, much to the annoyance of the younge demon slayer "What we are worried about is you going and facing him all by yourself..."

"It's my fight...I don't see what you-"

"No..." Serah interjected, her tone grew grave with anger and determination "It's not your fight Nero, you don't know Vergil like I do.."

"And how do you know him huh?" Nero questioned, "Better yet, how about you tell me why he didn't cut you down when he had the chance"...Serah grew surprised at the anger eminating from the grandson of Sparda, she listened on as he shot her with a barrage of questions "Seemed like he had a soft spot for you..." he muttered at the end. Noel grew curious as well and with his silence, he too decided to know what the exact relationship between Serah and Vergil was.

"_Whatever it was, it was strong enough to make Vergil not kill Serah when he had the chance_" thought a curious Noel. Both Noel and Nero stood in silence awaiting her explanation.

"He..." Serah whispered, letting out an audible sigh "Ever since we first met, he always was kind to me...even if he didn't show it.."

* * *

_**Bodhum, Cocoon, 12 years before.**_

_"Why are you here alone?"_

_A four year old Serah slowly raised her head, she sat on a swing...and as the voice had questioned her, she sat alone. The park was littered with silence; it was becoming dark, the evening light slowly dissipated and tears streamed down from her face. Her pale blue eyes widened ever so slightly as she examined the figure before her._

_"D-Dante?!" she questioned, cautiously._

_The figure tilted his head to the right and a smirk planted itself onto his face "Sorry...I'm not my brother, how do you know him?"_

_"I...Dante has a brother?" she questioned, in surprise she looked to him. His eyebrows furrowed yet his smirk never faded "I'm his twin...older twin brother. I'll ask again, how do you know Dante? and what are you doing here all alone?"_

_"Dante and I play in this park all the time but he didn't come here today...my sister didn't come to pick me up either, I think she forgot about me" murmured Serah, Vergil's eyebrows raised in surprise at the sudden revelation "So..you're the girl Dante comes here to play with..." mused Vergil "My brother is stuck at home...studying, that's why he didn't come here today, anyway... I'm sure your sister will find you." and without sparing a glance, Vergil walked away from her._

_"B-bye..." she whispered, and then her head lowered once more; pleading for her elder sister to come and find her. Ten seconds passed and in the eleventh second, the swing began moving forward. She let out a gasp in surprise and glanced back to see Vergil pushing the swing and giving it momentum._

_"W-wh-" Serah herself stopped the swing and looked back to Vergil, who began speaking in a bleak monotone._

_"You're in a park...on a swing, you should be having fun...not crying." he stated, and then he tilted his head to the right and a small smile plastered itself on his face _

_"Let me give you a push..."_

* * *

_**Historia Crux**_

"That was the first time...I ever met Vergil, after that..he and Dante used to take care of me when no one else was around" she explained, her voice that of a whisper "He was different back then...I just don't know what happened to him, he disappeared after their mother was murdered."

"What?..." questioned a surprised Nero "murdered? murdered by who?"

"The fal'Cie had schemed with the demon emperor...to kill her, they were corrupt fal'Cie; at least that's what Snow said" murmured Serah, Nero's gaze softened and his stance loosened; Noel grew sympathetic and turned away to face the time gate.

"You said...he disappeared?" Noel questioned, from his position near the gate.

"Yeah...he just did" murmured Serah "Dante disappeared a year later, we tried searching for the two of them but...we never did find them at least not until Dante showed up thirteen years later..."

"And that's when the l'Cie incident happened right?" questioned a curious Noel. Serah nodded her head and then her gaze turned back to Nero "During that incident, I was turned to crystal and it was also during that time...Dante and Lightning found out that you were Vergil's chi-"

"I get it, but ...that doesn't excuse what he tried to do; he almost killed Snow...next time I see him, I'm going to beat his ass into the ground and send him back to his grave, he should be dead...that's all there is to it..." stated Nero.

"Nero!" called out a concerned Serah, but her cry fell on deaf ears as Nero walked past Noel and entered the time gate, with a careless shrug of his shoulders and an audible sigh; Noel shot Serah, a sympathetic smile and then nodded his head.

"Let's get going..." he stated and then he too jumped through the time gate leaving Serah alone to ponder to her own thoughts.

* * *

_**Serah's POV.**_

_Lightning...I met Snow and I met Vergil too. Vergil was trying to kill Snow and...he would have unless Nero didn't show up._

_But the funny thing was...he hesitated to fight me and I don't know why, he wanted to kill Nero too. I can't burden the thought of a parent trying to murder their own child. He seemed distant and his eyes...they didn't have the same spark that I once saw in him...all I saw was emptiness._

_Did he fight you as well Lightning? did you know that he was alive?...Snow told me he died, sacrificing himself when he fought with Dante but now...he stood before me and it was real, he was alive!_

_But I'm afraid for Nero's sake...and Noel's. Both of them have a burden that threatens their very souls. I just hope I have enough strength to help them when the time comes. _

_I hope Dante is alright with you, Nero said that he tends to be over dramatic sometimes; please bare with it, I know how you resent that about him. I hope I meet the two of you soon again._

* * *

_**Historia Crux.**_

With her thoughts now stated Serah walked into the time gate to follow after her companions. A smile etched onto her face.

_**Unknown location ,Void beyond, ?AF**_

Vergil sat on the throne that was at the centre of this time place place. Musing to himself, there was a reason he retreated. It was a limitation...he couldn't have limitations, he wouldn't have them. Atleast, that is what he strived for. His body was weak and even though, a part of Dante's power flowed through him at the moment. He still felt inferior...and repulsive; the very notion of using his brother's power was sickening. Now that the heart of chaos was awakened within him as well; he just needed time.

"I'm not surprised that this happened..." a male voice broke his musings, his tone was monotone as the sound of footsteps accompanied his voice "You are still but a spirit after all..."

"Caius..." murmured an irritated Vergil.

"Your time with your son wasn't in vain, I suppose..." Caius questioned, standing to his full height, the guardian slowly lifted his head upwards and gazed at the form of the demon slayer. Vergil just closed his eyes and sinked into the seat.

"That is none of your concern..." he stated.

"I believe it isn't...you let her live then?" Caius questioned, Vergil slowly opened his eyes and looked to the man before him "I did..."

"You know the consequences of your actions!, do you want her to suffer the same fate as Yeul?" asked a now angered Caius "Your actions-"

"Do not concern you..." cut in Vergil, his voice calm and collected, Caius gritted his teeth in anger as he looked to the elder son of Sparda, Vergil however paid him no mind and continued to speak "I will deal with Serah when and if the time comes..."

"Do you realize that your son's fate-"

"I know...do not think I'm a fool, I'm merely taking my time..." answered Vergil, Caius' eyes narrowed and he momentarily relaxed at the proclamation "And your brother?..."

"What of him?...he's gone" stated an emotionless Vergil. Caius tilted his head to the right and then slowly gazed to the empty plane above them "And Lightning?"

"She will do what she needs to..." answered Vergil, a small smirk plastered itself on his face as he looked back to Caius "But...you already knew that, didn't you?" Without another word, Caius turned around and began walking away from Vergil but not without a warning to the elder son of Sparda "You're beginning to test my patience..."

As Caius slowly faded into the blackness of the void beyond, Vergil's cold blue eyes narrowed and a hint of amusement played in his eyes.

"I can say the same for you..."

* * *

_**Oerba, Gran Pulse, 200AF**_

"Man...those rifts took forever, right Ner-"

Noel's voice blanched in surprise as he looked to Serah and Mog and then around the area where they had arrvied, Serah and Mog mimicked his actions as well; frantically searching around for the fourth member of their party.

"Where'd he go?" questioned a surprised Serah. Noel's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he tilted his head "He was with us just a second ago..." murmured a confused Noel, Serah slowly looked to Mog and her voice grew mirrored that of the concern etched into her features. "Mog?" she questioned "Can you find hi-"

Her question was cut off, in surprise they heard the sound of something or rather someone snoring in the background on a small house, narrowing his eyes and sparing Serah a glance, Noel cautiously tip toed forward to the area, on reaching his destination. Noel rolled his eyes and facepalmed.

"Noel?" Serah called out, aware of the amusement playing out on the hunter's face. "What's wrong?"

"You won't believe this.." muttered Noel, with his right hand, he motioned both Serah and Mog to walk forward to his postion. "Kupo?" questioned Mog, Serah glanced to the toy moogle and then back to where Noel stood. Together they both moved forward to Noel's position.

On reaching it, Noel backed away, Serah walked forward and in surprise; she began chuckling as did Mog much to Noel's annoyance. There, in front of the three companions; Nero lay sprawled out on the roof of a house, his hands folded behind his head acting like a cushion and he lay asleep.

"Well..." began Serah, "I just hope he's a light sleeper..." she chuckled.

"Fat chance at that..." scoffed an amused Noel, Mog put in his own trademark cry of "Kupo". The two stood in silence watching as Nero slept peacefully. Noel grew anxious, time was not on their side and so he had made up his mind.

"Serah...we need to wake him up, the sooner we solve the paradox; the sooner we can get back to Hope and find out what exactly was recorded in the oracle drive." he explained.

Serah stood in thought for a moment of silence and then turned her gaze to the toy moogle who stood floated above Nero's head "Mog...stay here, while we go find out what that paradox is...if Nero wakes up, you can lead him to us right?" she questioned.

"Kupo...but I don't want to stay, kupo..it's too boring, Kupo" muttered the defeated toy moogle. Noel just let out an amused chuckle and looked folded his arms over his chest "Tough it out...champ, we'll see you soon" and with a final farewell, Noel and Serah began walking away from the sleeping form of Nero and the frustrated form of Mog.

Mog now entirely angry and frustrated, floated up to where Nero slept and glared at the young demon slayer who slept peacefully

"This is...al your fault...kupo..." scowled the angered toy moogle, his mind stayed afloat with ideas to annoy the devil slayer as he spoke. A small devilish grin broke out on the toy moogle and then with a cast of his wand, his clock weaving wand. He wacked the wand the young demon slayer on his head. Mog blinked in surprise "Kupo?..." there was no reaction from the young demon slayer, instead Nero just turned to his side and continued his sleep.

Now angered and beraged, Mog floated to the forehead of the demon slayer once more and then yet again began hitting him on the forehead, seeing no effect..he kept at it much to his dismay; not a scratch was on Nero's forehead. As Mog continued his barrage of hits, he finally grew tired and then floated to the back side of Nero. Now, tired and weary; Mog slowly floated up once more and then an idea lit up in his head.

"Kupo! this will wake him up! Kupo!"

And then he transformed into Serah's bow, with his aim set to Nero's backside; the toy moogle began chuckling maniacally in his head.

* * *

_**Deserted schoolhouse, Oerba, Gran Pulse 200AF**_

"Is this the oracle drive?" Serah questioned.

Noel stood a fair distance away from her, their journey had brought them to a schoolhouse; monsters abounded and surrounded the areas but the object of their quest lay before them. Serah walked forward as Noel looked on cautiously she moved to activate the oracle drive; her right hand motioned itself forward to touch the drive but a voice called out to her in warning.

"Stop!"

Serah glanced back in surprise to see a small girl, a transparent veil covered her face and she appeared to be wearing what appeared to be goggles; covering her eyes. She wore white skirt and had yellow bangles adorning each of her arms near her wrists. She wore yellow boots with black socks and her hair was green like the silky pastures of the once beautiful town of Oerba. Her warning came to late, much to her dismay. Serah's right hand placed itself on the oracle drive and from it, the vision of the seeress came to life.

Serah's pale blue eyes widened as the memory played out on her, "Lightning?...then my memories-" her tone dropped to that of a whisper as she continued to watch.

* * *

_"Serah...I'm sorry" apologized a smiling Lightning. She accepted her sister's embrace, but was pulled away as Snow cut in between them. HIs cheery laugh livening the mood up once more._

_"Hey, hey, hey!...the apologies can wait, we got a wedding to plan!" he declared. Lightning placed her arms at her waist and let out an audible sigh. A fourteen year old Hope and his mother however intruded with their own chuckles._

_"You don't waste time, do you?" Hope chuckled._

_"No sir...I do not" Snow answered, amusement and joy crawling in his features. He looked back to Lightning and his gaze grew determined "Sis...trust me, I'll make her happy. Dante did...so-"_

_"Alright, alright...I believe you; if that idiot put his trust in you then I guess I should trust his judgement." she chuckled, and with a smile; she looked upwards to the crystallised pillar of Cocoon._

* * *

At that moment, distortions arrived and images of Dante, Lightning and Caius all played out infront of Serah, the fall of Cocoon as well. Once the image ended. Serah was left in a state of shock, however both her's and Noel's attention was diverted as a silhouette of a man appeared behind the images. And his voice bellowed out to them.

"If you change the future, you change the past..." with a whisp of his black blade, the silhouette wiped away the images playing before them. Noel's brown eyes widened ever so slightly as their opponent came into view.

"Caius..." he murmured, but his attention turned once more to the sound of footsteps behind him, he blanched in surprise as he identified the person walking towards them.

"I've seen the two of you, you have been jumping forth..." she whispered, Noel, in disbelief grabbed her by her shoulders and questioned her "Yeul!?"

"You mean the seeress?" questioned a now surprised Serah as well. The girl 'Yeul' looked to the two of them with a cold and empty expression "I am not the Yeul, you know..."

"What?!" Noel questioned, he was left in surprise and hurt as Yeul shrugged his arms away and walked past him to Caius who began conversing to them once more "You have been jumping forth from the timeline...it is inexcusable, Yeul has been watching everything you have done.."

"No!..." exclaimed a concerned Noel. "She's been watching us?"

"I see that holds a weight to you, changing history is a...sin. I must preserve the sanctity of the timeline" he stated and then drew out his blackish purple blade and adopted a fighting stance.

"Wait a minute-" Serah pleaded in confusion, Caius didn't heed her plea and instead chose to attack her; She dodged it by jumping a few metres back, Noel immedeatly came to her aid and stood besides her. "This is bad..." Serah whispered, "Mog is with Nero, I can only help you...by magic, Noel..."

"It'll have to do for now..." Noel murmured, determination and anger evident in his voice. "I don't want to fight you! Caius!"

Caius brought up his blade once more ad pointed it towards the young hunter, his eyes containing nothing but emptiness "I'm not the Caius you once knew, times have changed."

"Tch..." grunted a now irritated Noel. "Of all the times, Nero chose to go to sleep, he had to choose no-"

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

A shout of pain and agony caught the group's attention, Caius blinked in surprise and his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. Yeul remained unmoving as she contemplated what the voice she had heard was.

"Oh no..." murmured Noel, he knew the voice all too well as did Serah; who turned her gaze upon him "Do you think it's-" her statement was cut off as a flying white blur crashed into her "Kupo!" it cried.

"Mog!?" Serah questioned in surprise. The toy moogle clothed itself in Serah's embrace and slowly looked to her "Help me...kupo! help me!..."

"Mog...what happened?" questioned a now curious Noel, Mog turned his head to look at the young hunter but their cause was already answered as an angered voice bellowed out to them. "I'm gonna kill that freaking...teddy bear!"

"Kupo! Mog is not a teddy bear! Kupo!" retorted Mog.

Nero appeared before them, panting and in rage; he glared down daggers at the small toy moogle "You...you couldn't wake me up some other way huh!? I'm gonna rip your-"

"Nero!" called out a surprised Serah, "What happened?!"

"What happened?! ask that little midget!" shouted an enraged Nero, he slowly drew out his beloved red queen and began revving it up, much to Mog's utter horror. Serah's gaze slowly turned back to the toy moogle snuggled up in her arms "Mog?..." she began, her eyes narrowed in accusation "What did you do?"

"Nothing! Kupo!" Mog retorted.

"Quit lying, you dumbass!" shouted Nero, he turned to Serah once more and began explaining "He shot an arrow to my ass when I was asleep! hurts like hell! come here you little midget, I'm gonna cut out that little star you got dangling over your hea-" Nero's statement was cut off however as a slash came his way.

Brining up his red queen, Nero blocked the attack effortlessly "Oh...so it's you again huh?..this is nice, I haven't settled my score with you yet." murmured a now smirking Nero. At this, Noel's eyes widened in surprise and he questioned the young demon slayer.

"Nero! you know him!?" questioned Noel.

"Yeah...it's because of this jackass that I even got pulled in with you two" answered Nero, Caius' gaze however slowly fell onto Nero's right arm and he blinked in surprise, pushing Nero away with his sword, Caius stood to his full height and looked down upon Nero.

"Your arm has changed..." murmured Caius.

"You know...I'm getting really tired of people looking at my arm, as much as I like the attention that my arm is getting, it still won't help when I'm kicking your ass for getting me into this mess!" shouted an enraged Nero.

* * *

AN: And done! hope you liked it! :D


	17. Time and time again

_**I in no shape or form own the settings or characters of Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy XIII -2**_

* * *

_**To SpardaISTHEBOSS: I will make him use a different DT in this chapter, it incorporates certain elements into use for his own attacks. Thnks for the review! :D**_

_**To RagingBerseker: Will do but that will come way way later in the story, hope you continue to read! :D**_

_**To spencerlonewolf: Vergil's annoyance with Caius will be explained in later chapters. Thanks for the review! appreciate it! :D**_

* * *

_**Chapter 16: Time and time again**_

* * *

_**Deserted schoolhouse, Oerba, 200AF**_

"Magic huh?" Nero questioned, in distaste. He was never one for magic and watching as his opponent cast magic upon himself just sickened him. Serah and Noel appeared to his right and left respectively and adopted a battle stance. Nero glanced to the two of them as he too readied himself for the onslaught to come.

"Stay on your guard" commanded Noel, his tone flat and a mix of concern and determination. "No telling what he has up his sleeve..."

Nero's eyes wavered for just a moment between his two companions, he couldn't fight like this. He was always a loner, fighting in a team would limit his abilities and also he couldn't fight to his full potential, limitations were not something he could deal with in a fight against and opponent he knew almost nothing about. His eyes however widened as Caius appeared before them in a burst of speed, almost blinding to the naked human eye. Noel's eyes widened in surprise as his thoughts busted into one single sentence.

_"He's going for Serah!"_

Bringing up his red queen, Nero blocked the strike effectively stopping Caius from striking down the younger Farron with his blade. Gritting his teeth, a small smirk implanted itself on Nero's face "I think you take the 'laides first' thing quite too seriously, pal..." Nero scoffed and then with the strength backed up in his blade, he sent Caius skidding away from the group. Noel seizing his chance, fired off a round of fira to his opponent staggering him with a cloud of smoke.

Now been given a chance to rest, Noel glanced back "Serah...stay back and keep us covered, help us only if we're in a bind. Looks like he's aiming to take you down first..." murmured a concerned Noel. Nero glanced back to the two of them and began to voice in his own opinion "You keep him away from Serah...I'll attack head on, sounds like a plan?"

"By yourself? are you crazy?...we'll attack him togethe-"

"Tch...there's no time! he's gunning for Serah right now, one of us needs to stay back and tak-"

"I can take care of myself!" Serah interjected, both Noel and Nero stood in awe as Serah's shout dettered the two of them, now shaken by her statement; they looked back to her in a myirad of surprise and shock. Noel, now gaping in surprise moved to protest "But Serah-"

"But nothing! I can fight as well as the two of you, why don't you two stay back and let me do what you guys are too scared to do" she inisisted, mocking at them.

"Heh, alright then...show us what you got" grinned Nero, a nod from Noel was the only agreement given as the three of them adopted a battle stance, A pink hue of light eminated from the smoke cloud in front of them and Noel knew exactly what it was.

"Blast wave..." he whispered, snapping out of his stupor he called out to his companions "Nero, Serah! get ready!" his warning came right on time as a moment later, three pink rays of energy weaved between them cutting the roof of the deserted schoolhouse; Nero jumped and watched as the roof underneath his feet collapsed into rubble. From above, he could see the figure of Caius encroaching upon Noel and so he immediately pulled out his blue rose and fired off a round of charged shots at the unsuspecting Caius.

Nero's blue eyes narrowed as he watched Caius deflect each of the shots with his humongous black blade, somersaulting in the air; Nero came down upon the ground once more and knelt down on one of his knees "Noel!" he shouted, "He's right in front of you!"

The brown haired hunter on hearing the warning brought up his own blade in an attempt to block the attack but was caught off guard however as a black flash of light eminated infront of him. A black circle of energy escaped itself from the right hand of Caius Ballad, with a last ditch effort; Noel brought forth his own right hand and casted fira. The gigatron and fira met together in a head on collision sending both Noel and Caius skidding away from each other, skidding on the broken rooftop, Noel came to a halt and panted; looking to his right arm, small cuts remained on his hand and he grunted in pain. He looked up however to see the black teal eyes of his opponent looking down at him.

"Caius..." murmured a frustrated Noel "We don't have to do...this."

"I told you before..." Caius answered, raising up his black blade to strike down the hunter infront of him "times have changed, I am not the Caius you once knew..." and with a swift motion, brought down his blade to strike down the injured hunter. Noel closed his eyes awaiting the ineveitable and then all of a sudden, Caius cried out in pain and staggered back. An arrow had found itself embedded into the chest of Caius much to his displeasure. Noel's eyes slowly opened once more and glanced to his right to see his savior..

"Serah?" murmured a shocked Noel, surprise dripping off of his own voice.

"Nero! now!" called out Serah, her eyes turned to the sky above them, Noel followed her gaze and looked upwards as well. Above both him and his opponent, Nero lay floating above them in the air. Caius blinked in surprise as Nero's devil bringer then protruded out and grabbed him. It glowed blood red and Caius could feel a sudden rise in temperature. He blinked to see his black armour slowly bring burnt and then with a cry, Nero grabbed him and implanted him straight into the ground. Crashing into the roof below them, Noel and Serah watched as Nero's eyes flowed a bright blue and he ushered out a command.

"Burn!"

A legion of flaming swords appeared all around Nero and then forced themselves onto the beaten form of Caius, with a shout; the wreckage where Caius had found himself in bursted into bright red flames of rage. Blinking in surprise, Nero descended down upon the ground once more and looked to his right arm in surprise "Never done that...before, it must be from that time..." he murmured recalling how he had unleashed the red devil bringer from his rage on having faced Vergil.

"Nero!"

He snapped out of his stupor as he heard Serah call back to him, sparing the wreckage he fought Caius in, a glance; he moved to rejoin his companions. The ground beneath them shook and from the wreckage, Caius emerged once more breaking the wooden roof, his blade moved to lunge at Nero's body. And yet again, Nero blocked the strike and for some reason, he could feel the difference in strength, he could feel Caius' increased strength. They stood together, their blades screaming against each other with sparks flying. Nero's teeth gritted against each other in tension while the whole of Caius' form stood emotionless with an overbearing sense of calmness.

"Not bad..." stated Caius.

"Sorry..." answered an arrogant Nero, "but I don't take compliments from guys who are trying to kill me.." Nero withdrew his strength from his sword and swung to the right of Caius, sending him tripping forward. WIth blue rose now in his left arm, Nero began firing a barrage of shots at the guardian; in a series of motion; Caius blocked all the bullets with his blade once more. Coming to a halt, he smirked and glanced back to Nero.

"Impressive...you fight well" complimented Caius. "I shouldn't have expected anything less from a descendent of Sparda..."

Nero's eyes narrowed as he began to examine the man infront of him _"What's the deal with this guy? he's been playing us right from the start..."_

"What's your game?" questioned an irritated Nero, his voice holding anger "You're not taking us seriously, are you?"

"Hmph..." grunted an amused Caius, he raised his head up slightly and looked down upon his opponent in mirth "Which adult would ever fight a child...seriously?"

"Tch..." murmured an angered Nero, his stance tightened and he gripped red queen harder "You bastard, I was right...you've been playing us right from the start..."

Caius stepped forward, slowly walking forward to where Nero stood; his black blade dragging itself on the roof underneath them, slowly crafting a straight line along the jagged edges of the wooden roof. Nero steadied himself and brought up his red queen, he watched as Caius' lips twisted into a fine line mirroring his calmness.

"It's time to end this..."

"Nero! watch out!"

Noel's warning registered too late as Nero's eyes widened in surprise; in an instant, Caius was infront of the young demon slayer and with a giga gravitron in his right arm. "Shit..." Nero gritted his teeth as the attack swallowed him whole sending him floating into the air and then crashing into an adjacent house next to the schoohouse. Serah's shout of concern was quickly silenced as Caius appeared in front of both her and Noel, aiming to strike the two of them down. Noel blocked the attack with ease and then pushed the guardian back. Glancing back to Serah, he spoke to her.

"Serah...got my back?" he questioned, with a nod from the pinkette "Yeah!" they both readied themselves to strike back against the guardian. They watched as Caius engaged them in a series of melle attacks, blocking each of the attacks, sparks flew between the blades with each strike and spell.

Noel and Serah skidded to a halt to the edge of the deserted schoolhouse, hanging precariously over the edge. Their gazes locked with Caius who fired off another round of his blast waves, moving to the left and then to the right, both Noel and Serah lost their balance but not before Caius moved to strike down Serah using his blast wave. Noel pushed her away, taking the brunt of that attack. Serah fell to a stop as did Noel who lay unmoving and panting on the battered wooden tiles. His gaze slowly went back upwards to the guardian who moved to cut him. The attack was diverted however as Caius moved back and avoided a round of charged shots. Skidding to a halt, he glanced to his right to see Nero on top of an adjacent rooftop. Now seemingly irritated, Caius moved to attack the young demon slayer, but was stopped as the sound of footsteps resonated to the participants of the battle.

"Stop..." she whispered.

Nero blinked in surprise to see a small girl walking towards Caius, she had an oval face with green eyes and long, coral dark blue hair. She had a lean, petite frame and was wearing a unique diadem headdress with a semi-transparent veil that partially hid her face, She wore a white halter-like top with an opening in the center and a small crystal above her chest. Also she wears a short wrap-around pleated white and pastel purple skirt with a fur pelt in the back, along with bright yellow boots similar to moccasins. Her wrists were adorned with numerous bracelets, and she wore armbands on her biceps and beaded necklaces. She stopped a mere inches away from Caius and began to speak to him.

"It's too late, the timeline has already changed..." she stated,

With a regretful sigh, Caius bowed down before; seemingly frustrated and angry, he questioned her "But...must we accept this Yeul?"

With a nod, Yeul answered him agreeing to the manner of the question placed before them and then much to Nero's surprise; "If you change the future..." she pointed to Serah who slowly stood up in shock and then to Nero, "you change the past..." her hand fell to her side as she murmured out statements "You can remold history as your heart desires..."

Before she could usher out more statements, Caius slowly walked up and stood behind her, his eyes holding regret; his shoulders drooped down to his side "Come..." he ushered "let us go now before you are made to witness more..."

With a nod, her consent was given and the three companions watched as they walked a few metres away from them, Caius pulled out his black blade once more and much to Serah's surprise, a golden erupted around them, similar to glow of the time gate from which they had travelled from, without another word. Both of them disappeared into thin air much to Nero's displeasure.

"Tch..." he grunted, his left arm slowly descended to his side and into his coat, he placed blue rose in it's holster, raising his head upwards, his gaze fell on where both Caius and Yeul had disappeared. _"Who was that girl?!"_

"Yeul..." Noel whispered, his brown eyes glowing with frustration and regret; he closed his eyes and felt the breeze hit his face. Serah didn't what to make of the situation, however questions arose in her mind as to what or why did the girl point to her, she recalled her statements

_"If you change the future..."_

Her blue eyes then watched as Nero jumped from the opposite rooftop, and landed infront of them. Grunting, his purple coat fluttered in the wind and he glanced to Noel "That girl...one of your friends huh?"

"...I..." Noel began, his gaze slowly fell and Yeul's words came back to him _"I'm not the Yeul you know..."_ his eyes eyes squeezed shut and Nero blinked in surprise, a painful memory...he mused. With an audible sigh, he looked back to Nero "She was...the same, the same face, the same voice...but even so..." Noel hesitated, and his shoulders drooped down ever so slightly "she...didn't know me at all..."

"Who...was she anyway?" Nero questioned, annoyance etched into his tone.

"She's...the seeress.." answered Serah, her pale blue eyes slowly fell onto a disturbed Noel "Right...Noel?"

"Yeah..." he murmured, his gaze slowly fell to the ground much to Nero's annoyance, the reason for his annoyance was that he had no idea who or what this seeress was. Letting out an audible sigh, he let out a grunt as Mog came and floated next to him, as soon as Mog placed himself next to Nero, both his arm and Mog's wand lighted up in a dark red light and a pink light respectively causing both Serah and Noel to gasp out in surprise.

"An artefact, kupo!" Mog turned to Nero and nodded his head much to the young demon slayer's surprise. A golden glow erupted in front of them and with a flash of light, an artefact appeared before the group. Raising up his devil bringer, Nero opened his palm and watched as the artefact floated towards him and then with another burst of blue light disappeared into his devil bringer. They all watched as his arm glowed a bright red and then receeded into a light glow. Nero's gaze stayed on his arm for a few seconds and then fell onto Noel once more.

The young hunter folded his arms over his chest and a determined gaze fell across his face "What did...Caius want?..." he whispered. Serah's gaze fell onto the disturbed hunter as she let out an audible sigh. "Noel..."

Sparing the two of them another glance, Nero turned on his heel and began walking away from them with Mog in tow, "Kupo?"

"Let's get going..." Nero answered, both Noel and Serah's eyes widened as they watched him walk away from them, Serah called out to him in concern "Nero! wait!"..but to no avail, leaving Serah alone with a defeated Noel. With an audible sigh, startling her. Noel glanced at her "Let's get going, Hope's waiting...right?"

"Noel...are you-"

Without answering, Noel turned on his heel and started traversing down to the path to where Nero and Mog had wandered off to, with her own audible sigh; Serah's gaze held itself on the retreating form of Noel's back. Her gaze softened and thoughts began to encompass her.

* * *

_**Serah's P.O.V**_

_First...we met Snow, and then Vergil and this man...Caius, he was the one fighting my sister in my dreams. But could it really be true?_

_The oracle drive...showed us both Dante and Lightning, but where are they?...where are they fighting?...and Noel...he knew Caius. He seemed troubled and the seeres;...the further we go, there seems to be more questions than answers._

_Lightning...will I ever see you again?_

* * *

_**With Nero and Mog.**_

"What?" Nero barked, irritation brewing in his features.

"We should wait for them, kupo!" Mog answered, defiance etched into his small voice. A small battle of wills erupted between the demon slayer and the toy moogle as they stared each other down. Nero scoffed out at him "What makes you think we aren't? you little midget..."

"Stop calling me a midget, Kupo!"

Nero closed his right ear, shutting out the shout from the angered toy moogle, with a glare; Nero turned towards Mog once more "You are a midget! looked in the mirror lately huh?!"

"If I'm a midget then you're a chibi!" bit back the enraged moogle.

"They're the same thing!" Nero, snapped; bringing up his left hand and placed it on his face and let out an audible sigh "Arguing...with a midget, I really have lost it with all this magic crap..." his gaze slowly raised itself onto the evening sky of Oerba, the yellowish orange lighting was calm and peaceful and his gaze softened

_"Kyrie...I hope you're alright."_

The sound of footsteps drew both Mog and Nero's attention to their back, Mog tilted his head to the right and watched as both Noel and Serah walked up to them, the air around them was heavy or with Noel atleast. Nero's eyes narrowed and he let out a grunt "Tch..." turning on his heel, he walked up to the time gate along with Mog and waited for both of them. Nero's gaze lay on Noel, he watched as Noel trudged himself forward, forcefully. Nero had decided to leave the matter...for now at least. Serah picked up her pace and walked upto him; standing next to him. She looked on to see Nero's gaze lay heavily on Noel. Her gaze softened as she too looked to Noel whose brown eyes held weariness.

"Nero..." she questioned, hopeful in her voice.

"Yeah?" he answered, his blue eyes slowly fell onto Serah who looked upto him. "What is it?"

"Let's leave Noel for a bit alright? if something's bothering him, then he'll tell us..." she answered, her arms fell to her side and Nero's gaze softened, letting out an audible sigh, he turned himself to the time gate behind them "Yeah...I got it, let's get going for now..." and without another word, Noel's gaze fell onto both Serah and Mog who disappeared into the time gate; Nero stood at the entrance to the gate and folded both his arms over his chest awaiting the young hunter's arrival.

"You alright?..." Nero questioned, it was enough and Noel snapped out of his stupour, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, he looked up to his white haired counterpart and let out a sigh "Yeah...nothing to worry about."

"So...what's your connection with that girl? she your girlfriend?" he questioned, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Tch...it's nothing like that!" protested a now frustrated Noel, Nero's gaze softened as he watched Noel's face drop down in sadness "I...she just...it's nothing, let's get going.." and without another word, Noel walked past him into the time gate. With an audible sigh, Nero's thoughts went back to Dante. "Heh...things always have to be complicated, that's what you'd say, right Dante?" shaking his head, Nero himself then walked into the golden glow of the time gate.

* * *

_**Historia Crux**_

"Another new gate has opened up...kupo!"

Mog's voice echoed through the historia crux, arrays of cylindrical circles rotated around them as Nero, Noel and Serah looked on as the gate before them slowly opened and with their destination now set, they gazed upon the new time line that awaited them. With an audible sigh, Serah's lips twirled upwards into a small smile.

"At least, I can keep my promise to Hope..." she smiled warmly, and Nero blinked "Again with this Hope guy?...say, who is he anyway?" he questioned, now seemingly irritated. With a giggle, Serah looked to him, folding her arms behind her back "You'll see..." she answered much to the frustration of the young demon slayer.

"Hey...Noel" Nero called out,

"Huh?...oh, what's the matter?" Noel answered, now snapped out of his stupor His delayed answer did not go amiss by either Serah or Nero. Shrugging it off, the demon slayer poised a question to him. "You know...who this Hope guy is?"

"Well...hmm, as far as I know; he's supposed to be your cous-"

"Noel!" Serah called out, now enraged and irritated; walking up to him, she silenced him with a glare from her pale aqua eyes "Huh?! what's the matter Ser-"

"You're going to spoil the surprise!"

"Huh? surprise? what do you-" Noel remained in silence for a moment and then his gaze went back to Nero, with a smirk; Noel nodded "Sorry Nero, guess you're going to have to find out for yourself who Hope is..."

"What the hell!? fine!..." growled an angered Nero, without another word, Nero marched himself to the time gate intent on finding out what his companions denied him off. Mog followed soon after with a giggling Serah and a smiling Noel following in tow.

* * *

_**Yaschas Massif,**_ _**01X AF**_

Noel, Serah and Mog emerged out of the time gate and much to their surprise, Nero's back was turned to them and he stood unmoving. Serah's eyes narrowed as she watched Nero wave his hand to his left as if making a point with his actions. She and Noel both arrived next to him and they found the object that had startled Nero. Noel's gaze narrowed as he let out a surprised grunt.

"Yeul..."

* * *

_**AN: Hey guys! sorry for not updating! been busy as of late, anyway I'll do my best to update every week by Sunday at the most! until then! adios! :D**_


	18. Knowing

_**I in no shape or form own the settings or characters of Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy XIII -2**_

_**To Raging Berseker: Hopefully he won't be haha :p**_

_**To spencerlonewolf: Oh yeah, they're coming up soon in the next chapter, look forward to it :D**_

_**To SpardaISTHEBOSS: yup, and there's more to come! hope you continue to read! :D**_

_**To Epsilon Lombax: ahahha, thank you! :D and thanks for the review! :)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 17: Knowing**_

* * *

_**Yaschas Massif,**_ _**01X AF**_

Noel, Serah and Mog emerged out of the time gate and much to their surprise, Nero's back was turned to them and he stood unmoving. Serah's eyes narrowed as she watched Nero wave his hand to his left as if making a point with his actions. She and Noel both arrived next to him and they found the object that had startled Nero. Noel's gaze narrowed as he let out a surprised grunt.

"Yeul..."

"Welcome home..."

Yeul's calm voice rang out to the three people in front of them, confusion and surprise was etched into all three of them, Nero's eyes narrowed as he considered the possibilities of the woman's appearance before him. He had seen her once, and now the same woman stood before him, in silence gazing upon the three of them in silence. Nero's gaze however faltered as he snuck a glance at Noel and then his gaze rested on Serah. Yeul's concentration fell upon Nero and then she blinked as Serah's voice cut through her own thoughts.

"Did you come through the time gate, too?" she questioned, now thoroughly confused, from the corner of her eye; she could see Nero glancing at her. But chose to ignore it...for the moment and concentrate on the woman infront of her.

"No...the Yeul you met was a different Yeul, a Yeul from the future." she stated, Serah's eyes widened in surprise as she looked to her "What?..." unbelief written onto her features. Nero let out a grunt as he stepped forward in irritaion, now seemingly angry and frustrated "How many of you are there?"

"One...in each timeline" she stated, her voice bland and devoid of any emotion, to an extent; it scared Nero, how could a human being not show emotions, it baffled him to a point that anger and confusion surrounded him.

"So..." Noel began, an audible sigh "you...don't know me either do you?" he questioned, his shoulders drooped down; resigning his hope.

Yeul looked to him in silence and with a small smile "I know about you, I have been watching the the three of you..." she answered, her gaze slowly moving from Serah to Nero and then finally to Noel. Serah's moved to speak, her tone soft and full of confusion "You can...see the future, can't you?"

"I can trace the timeline" she answered, walking forth; she passed all three of them and slowly turned back to look at them, statements ushering out form her mouth "I see the future, and lead others along the correct path..." she answered, her tone flat, yet it held a curious edge to it as Nero's eyes narrowed "I came here to confirm something I already knew..."

"What?" questioned a surprised Noel.

Her eyes briefly glowed golden yellow in color and slowly it dissipated; raising her right arm; she moved to point towards Serah, Nero's eyes widened however as he quickly stepped forward and stopped her hand. "Nero!?" Serah let out a small gasp and Noel's eyes furrowed in confusion "What are you doing?" his voice held a certain edge and Nero could hear it. With a glare, his eyes locked with the eyes of the seeress.

"That's enough out of you..." he stated, rage etched into his voice.

Green eyes bore into blue ones as Yeul looked to Nero who grasped her hand tightly, she could feel the grip on her hand tighten as Nero's glare intensified "Why do you...prevent the inevitable?" she questioned, her voice soft and mysterious. "Even if I don't tell her, she will come to know soon enough."

"Because..." Nero began, he glanced back at Serah and then onto Yeul once more "I don't believe in what you said, take your stupid predictions somewhere else..." his grip loosened and he released Yeul from her grip, a clash of wills erupted between both Nero and Yeul. And for a brief moment, Nero's right eye glowed a bright yellow and all too suddenly disappeared from Yeul's gaze. Without another word, she turned around and began to walk away from them but not without a final statement to the young demon slayer.

"Like me, you can show others the way too..."

Nero gritted his teeth in anger and in rage shouted out at her "Just...get lost!" he clenched the fist of his left arm and lowered his head, anger and frustration boiling in them, Noel and Serah watched in surprise as his devil bringer glowed a bright red and then slowly but surely dissipated. Serah walked forward, worry etched into her features.

"Nero?" she questioned, her voice soft and holding questioning doubts. "What's wrong? what was she going to say to me?"

"Nothing..." he answered, his back was turned to her and his voice held a cold edge "It wasn't for you."

"Nero..." she whispered, and in the next moment; Noel walked up to him and placed a hand on his right shoulder, hoping to calm the tension brewing between the group. "You alright?" he questioned, with a careless shrug; Nero turned towards him "I'm fine..." and then without another word walked past them leaving a confused Mog, Noel and Serah in his wake.

"Just...what happened?" murmurmed a confused Noel, he gazed back at Serah who held a look of concern on her face. Mog floated inbetween them, tilting his head in confusion. "Kupo..." with an audible sigh, Serah's gaze fell onto the path where Yeul had taken and then back to Nero whose back was turned to them, walking away from them.

He came upon a small bridge that connected the upper cliff they were standing on to the crater below them. Step by step, he walked forward and on reaching the crater, he stopped and examined his surroundings. People wearing white coats moved up and about in the area around him. HIs eyes gazed upwards to see ruins all around him. He mused to himself that the place he was standing in must have been something off archaeological importance. His gaze rested on the ruins above him and slowly he closed his eyes reminiscing his talk with the seeress.

* * *

**_A few minutes prior..._**

_"At the end of this journey, she is going to die..." Yeul's voice echoed through out his whole being as he stood in surprise. With a swift motion of his left hand, he moved it to his left denying the accusation._

_"Like hell, I'll believe that!" Nero shouted, anger evident in his voice._

_"Believe what you want, but you already know what you must do to save her; don't you?...just like me, you can show others the way."_

* * *

Nero snapped out of his stupor, hearing a shout; he turned to look back to see Serah and Noel coming up to him. His gaze softened and he turned around to meet their gazes. "So..." he began "Where's this Hope guy, you guys keep going on about?...is he even here?"

"He should be..." answered Noel, coming to a halt; he folded his arms over his chest and shurgged his shoulders "Since we got the artefact and solved the paradox back at Oerba, it's safe to say he must be around here somewhere..."

"Maybe he's in the research tent up there?" questioned a hopeful Serah, chimming in her own suggestion while simultaneously pointing to a yellow tent that lay on top of a cliff. Noel began walking forward to a pair of white platforms. He turned back to both Nero and Serah and called out to them.

"We won't know anything if we're just stuck here wondering, might as well go check it out.." with the statement now given. Nero, Serah and Mog watched as the young hunter began trekking upwards to the tent. The young demon slayer shrugged his shoulders and then glanced back to Serah "You...heard him, let's go.."

"Nero, wait."

He stopped and looked back at her, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion "Yeah?". Serah's gaze was a determined one and her tone carried that of courage "Tell me what Yeul told you, I know...there's something she told you about me."

Nero rolled his eyes, it was getting rather annoying for him to be harassed by her at every turn. But then again, he mused; maybe this was what it was like to have a mother or maybe he felt that he was just over thinking things. With a careless shrug, he looked away from her. "I don't want to talk about it..." he replied and moved to walk away from her.

"Nero." she began again, this time; she folded her arms over her chest and hit him with a stern glare.

With an audible sigh, Nero turned back to her "Fine, I'll tell you when I feel like it..." another excuse, one that Serah grew agitated off. Shaking her head in frustration, she moved to catch the right sleeve of his coat, effectively stopping the young demon slayer from moving forward; he grunted in irritation as he looked back to her.

"Nero, you're acting like a child; if it has something to do with me then just say it!" she shouted.

"I said...I don't want to talk about it!" he retorted with his own shout, passerby's around the two companions snuck a glance at the argument between the two and before Serah could retort. Noel's voice rang out to the both of them from up above on the white platform.

"We're in luck! he's here! Alyssa's with him too!" he shouted.

Grabbing his chance, Nero paid Serah one last glance and then proceeded up the stairs. Serah's eyes narrowed for a moment in anger and then slowly her gaze shifted to the Paddra ruins. Her gaze softened and her thoughts grew in concern as to the whereabouts of her sister. Was she really alive? and if so, what had caused her memories to change?. Another shout from Noel broke her concentration and she walked forward to the platform where both him and Nero awaited her. She reminded herself that this was Nero's first time even seeing Hope and she wondered how exactly Nero would feel knowing that he had family. All three of them walked up the platform and finally came to halt, much to Serah's surprise. Hope and Alyssa stood in the research tent, their backs turned to them; Nero, Noel, Serah and Mog however listened on to their ramblings.

"Director, who are we waiting for?" Alyssa questioned, her tone doubtful and weary.

"I...don't know" he answered, slowly he raised his head up and looked to the blonde haired girl, his eyes burning with determination "But I know...they'll be here soon."

His statements weren't unfounded however as Serah and Noel walked forward, Nero and Mog stood back and watched as Serah placed an arm on Hope's left shoulder. Nero blinked in surprise as the man known as Hope looked back to Serah; his eyes sparkling with surprise. His eyes widened ever so slightly as he took in the appearance of the older boy. Mog's interest piqued up as well at Nero's silence. Turning his gaze onto the demon slayer, Mog tilted his head to the right in a questioning fashion,

"What's wrong? Kupo..."

"I take it that's Hope huh?" Nero questioned back at the toy moogle.

His gaze resting ever so slightly on the older boy. Mog nodded his head and watched as Nero slowly folded his arms over his chest and waited for the small conversation between Serah and Hope to end. His back stiffened as Serah's gaze fell back onto him along with Noel's, Hope's and Alyssa. He watched as Serah and Hope walked up to him, a few seconds of silence passed by as Hope stationed himself infront of the young demon slayer.

"It's nice to finally meet you, my name is Hope Estheim..." Hope began, a smile etched onto his face; slowly he brought up his right hand and held it in front of him.

Nero raised an eyebrow, skeptical at the greeting. His gaze slowly turned towards Serah, unsure of what to do. Serah however, stood at ease with her arms at her side and a small smile etched onto her face. "Go on..." she whispered. With an audible sigh, Nero brought up his right arm and shook his hand with Hope.

"I know this must be awkward for you..." Hope began, his tone light and gentle "to meet a cousin you've never met before, I feel the same way." he consoled. Hope's gaze slowly rested on both their hands, and he startled back in surprise much to Nero's annoyance.

"Your arm!" he began, Nero just brushed it aside with his sarcasm taking route "This thing?..." he motioned to his right arm, "It's just a souvenir..." he smirked and slowly looked back to the older boy "So...you're my cousin huh? can't say I'm surprised..." he stated. Noel's voice chimed in at that moment.

"Heh...imagine my shock; seeing two of you, Nero..." he chuckled. "One of you is bad enough..."

"Hey..." Nero protested, in amusement "I'm not that bad, am I?"

"Speak for yourself!" chuckled out Noel once more much to the annoyance of the young demon slayer. "Tch...I am speaking for myself." grumbled an irritated Nero, illicitating a small from the group infront of him.

"Someone else is here who may want to meet the three of you" stated a smiling Hope. The laughter died down slowly as Serah struck a curious glance at Hope, Noel however questioned what was on both Nero and Serah's mind's.

"Well don't keep us in suspense, who is it?"

"He'll be here shortly" answered Hope, slowly he turned his gaze back onto Nero who stood in silence "In the mean time, I suppose you would want to know about your mother?"

Nero's gaze slowly softened as he answered the older boy "My mother huh?..." his gaze fell back onto Hope once more as he poised a question to him "Tell me how she died...". The whole group was suddenly taken back at the sudden intensity of the question.

"Nero..." whispered Serah, her tone light and that of concern "Do you-"

"I want to know if what _he _said was true, Serah..." stated Nero, his voice burdened with weariness "Don't stop me..". Hope's curiosity grew and slowly he turned his gaze grew determined and he deduced a scenario "You know how she died..."

"I know..." Nero answered, his tone defiant "I just want to make sure..."

"Fine...I heard it from your father himself about ten years ago" Hope began, Nero tensed at the mention of Vergil ever so slightly as he listened onto what Hope had said "Your mother was killed by demons who followed the orders of a corrupt Fal'Cie, she died as your father said 'protecting you'."

"So..." began a sorrowful Nero "It's true then..."

"I'm sorry..." Hope began, sympathy crawling up his voice "it was further re-affirmned by the then primarch Cid Raines when we fought against him. That's all I know of the matter...your mother, my aunt...she left home wanting to find her own path; she became a mercenary operating out of both PSICOM and guardian corps jurisdiction, she kept in touch with my mother but she never came to meet her, the first time I ever heard of her was when my mother confronted Vergil about it all those years ago."

"I see..." Nero murmured. A tense moment of silence erupted between them; Hope's gaze wavered and his right gloved hand moved to his pocket. He rustled his pocket to find something that he needed to show Nero, after a few seconds; he brought it out. His gaze softened as he looked to the young demon slayer.

"Nero..." Hope said, Nero's attention immediately went up to the older boy in front of him, Hope brought forth his right hand and slowly stretched it; he was holding a piece of paper...or so that is what Nero thought.

He tilted his head to the right, confusion etched onto his face; stretching forth his devil bringer, Nero received the small piece of paper, turning it around; his eyes widened ever so slightly in surprise and he looked to Hope.

"That's the only picture that my mother had of her..." Hope answered. "Your mother is the one on the left."

Nero's gaze slowly rested onto the photograph, as he gazed upon it. Two women stood in the picture; the woman on the right was taller than the woman on the left, one had white hair and the other had black; their smiles were now etched into Nero's mind and his gaze fell upon the woman to the left. She had black hair as in contrast to the woman to the right of her who had white hair; a slow smirk embedded itself onto Nero's face. The two women stood with each other, their backs turned against either of them and a smile etched onto both their faces, one wearing a white gown with red heels and the other wearing a crimson gown with black heels.

"Black and white huh?..." he murmured, :Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Nero's slowly raised his head up and moved to offer the photo back to Hope, he was stopped by the older boy, a smile etched onto his face "Keep it..." he stated.

"You sure?" Nero questioned back.

"I am...my mother would want you to.." he answered once more, a true smile etched onto his face. Looking away, Nero slowly placed the photo into the inner pocket of his purple coat "Thanks...I guess.." he murmurmed. "You know her name?".

Hope blinked at the sudden question and then proceeded to chuckle "Of course...her name was-"

"Director! the council member from the academy has arrived as per your request!"

The voice of one of the guards echoed through the tent much to Nero's annoyance, Hope blinked and then slowly let out an audible sigh "He's here huh?..." he questioned, his gaze then hardened and he looked back to the guard that had alerted him "Send him in..."

"Right away sir!"

Serah's gaze held confusion as she chimed in onto the conversation "Hope?" she questioned, "What is a council member doing all the way out here?"

Hope turned to her, his shoulders slightly drooped "It's someone you know well...just wait, you'll see him soon enoug-"

"Director Estheim, I hope I'm not intruding..."

A voice cut off his statements and Hope turned around to see the council member entering the research tent. Serah's eyes widened ever so slightly as the image of the man before her came to light "You're..." she stammered out in surprise. Noel and Nero's eyes narrowed at the figure who had entered into the tent.

His gaze held steady and he was clad in a pure black uniform, a silver cape lay hung around his right shoulder; he had black hair and wore a white armor from his neck to the soles of his feet, black boots with shades of gray. His eyes momentarily flashed in surprise as he surveyed the occupants of the room. With a calm gaze, he turned towards Hope.

"So...is this who you wanted me to see?" he questioned, his tone relaxed and calm.

"Yes, council member Raines; they arrived here a few moments ago." Hope answered. Serah remained speechless as the figure of the man before her came into light; she knew him all too well. Cid Raines, now a member of the council at the academy, his icy glare turned on Serah slowly as the rest of the group watched on.

"It has been a long time, miss Farron..." he stated, a small smile etched onto his face.

Serah stammered out in surprise and shock "Y-yes, it has..."

Unable to believe that the man before him was here, Snow had told her about the struggles that they had faced, Cid Raines had aided them for the most part, until he revealed himself to be a l'Cie and had aimed to kill all of them, he was defeated and brought back once more from crystal stasis to face none other than Dante. But a small amount of animosity stayed with her; she hated the man in front of her for trying to kill her lover, her sister and her best friend. Dante had fought against him and had emerged victorious. What happened next? she didn't know but Cid Raines had earned a chance of redemption. She watched as his gaze slowly turned towards Nero who stood unimpressed, his arms folded over his chest and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"There's two of you now, director Estheim..." Cid stated, his eyes concentrating on Nero's devil bringer. Hope moved to answer the statement was cut off by Nero's.

"Like the arm, pal?" questioned Nero, sarcasm dripping in his voice.

Noel's eyes narrowed with concern "Nero...don't." he called out, hoping to avoid any conflict with the rest of the group. Nero ignored him as did Cid Raines, he then slowly pursed his lips; and a small gust of wind fluttered his silever cape.

"No...it reminds me of someone." Cid stated, his voice holding a curious edge. "You remind me of somone, but then again so does director Estheim."

"Someone huh? we-"

"Council member Raines, this is my cousin Nero, the son-"

"I'm aware of who he is, your assistant sent me a report after she had encountered him five years ago in the Bresha ruins but what confuses me is that why he looks like a eighteen year old when he and Dante disappeared ten years ago..." stated a curious Raines. At the mention of Dante, Nero's ears immediately perked up in surprise.

"You...how do you know Dante?" Nero questioned, surprise etched into his voice.

"He was my...friend" Cid answered, a sense of calmness to his voice. Hope intervened at that moment to answer Raines' previous question "It's safe to assume that the third world does not move in the time that both our worlds' do..." Hope answered, feeling satisfied with the answer, Cid's gaze rested back onto Hope once more.

"Now...you said you had something important to show us, it was about both Dante and Lightning Farron?" Cid questioned and immedatly a surprised gasp emitted itself from Serah and Noel. Nero's eyes narrowed and cold sweat hit his face.

With a solemn look. Hope's eyes held a hint of sadness and a mixture of determination, he walked to a green device placed in the centre of the research tent and his gaze slowly turned back to the whole group.

"I'm afraid...that none of you will like what I'm going to show you"

* * *

_**AN: Sorry for not updating, was kinda busy...anyway I was originally going to make Hope's mother Ada Wong from Resident Evil :P but I'm having second thoughts about it..so I decided to leave it it you guys, lay out a suggestion for Nero's mother and I'll have a vote put up so that we can finally decided! until next time! adios! I didn't cover much of hope and Nero's interaction, it'll be done in a specific chapter to come.**_


	19. Tag team

_**I in no shape or form own the settings or characters of Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy XIII -2**_

* * *

_**To Raging Berseker: Hmm, I guess I'll keep the mother a mystery. Thanks for the review! :D**_

_**To spencerlonewolf: Yeah, I decided to go with what you told me; I do have someone else in mind; she kinda compliments Vergil's coldness with her kindness so I may use her instead :D**_

_**To Elzhu: Yeah! Dante's in the spotlight again :D**_

_**To JinzoMask656: Thank you for the review! :D appreciate it!**_

_**To SpardaISTHEBOSS: I did a little research on Aqua and yeah I decided to go with her as the mother :P there seems to be a strong following of Vergil x Aqua. I'm quite interested to write a story about the pairing myself. Hopefully I will haha :D thanks for the suggestion.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 19: Tag team **_

* * *

_**Research tent, Yaschas Massif,**_ _**01X AF**_

With a solemn look. Hope's eyes held a hint of sadness and a mixture of determination, he walked to a green device placed in the centre of the research tent and his gaze slowly turned back to the whole group.

"I'm afraid...that none of you will like what I'm going to show you"

Nero blinked in surprise and a sense of dread covered him "What the hell do you mean by that?" he questioned, calmness in his voice. Hope's gaze grew unsteady and he let out a small grunt, his gaze turned downwards away from Nero.

"It's not something that I even wanted to show you" he murmured, Noel's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Hope continued on in his statements "But...given council member Raines' relation to Dante and Serah as well, I have no choice but to show it to yo-"

"Cut the crap" Nero intervened, annoyance mixing into his tone, but before he could usher out any more of his statments; Cid Raines intervened almost immediately and cut of any queries that the lone demon slayer could make.

"I believe it is best not to put any pressure on the director" he stated, his cold gaze stayed on Nero for a while who then let out a grunt and looked away from Hope. His gaze however stayed on Raines and in distaste he thought _"'Tch...this guy reminds me of Vergil...and Dante was a friend of his? you gotta be kidding me"_ .Cid Raines then looked back to Hope, his gaze now softened "Director, if you would please..."

"Right.." Hope answered, he spared Nero a sorrowful glance and then walked up to the green oracle drive that stood in the centre of the tent "This is a recorded vision from the seeress, we don't know where exactly Dante and Lightning are...but from what we gathered it's possible that it may be somewhere in the future." He moved to the oracle drive and then placed a hand over it. A greenish emerald glow lit up the tent and shot out from the oracle drive to a device that lay a few metres away in the form of a statue. In a few moments, a blue line of electricity shot forth into the sky before them and images slowly flashed before them.

A red blur came up before them and Serah's eyes widened in surprise "I-is that Dante?" she questioned out.

"It would seem that would be the case" Cid answered, a small smile etched onto his face. _"It's good to see you after so many years...my friend"_

* * *

_**Temple of Etro ,Valhalla, -unknown-**_

_"Fairy tales huh?." he pondered over the topic for a moment and then walked out of the temple with a nonchalant smirk _

_"See you around, Claire"_

_With the farewell now given, Dante spared Lightning's battered body one last glance and exited the temple. Coming to the entrance of the temple, he stood at the balcony; gray shaded railings stood in front of him, up to his waist. Folding his arms over his chest, he watched as a myriad of different elements played out on the black sky in front of him. Clouds of dirt, dust and ash all circled around the temple. His eyes narrowed however as he observed the battle before him. Fire, wind, darkness, lightning and ice danced in an awe striking spectacle. Sparks flew onto the clouds as Dante watched the fight before him._

_Odin was holding his own against the majin, but for how long?...he had to wonder. With an audible sigh and a careless shrug; his mind made up. Dante decided to enter the fray as well. His lips twisted into a smirk; his left and right arms respectively going to the back of his coat, to his holsters. Grabbing both ebony and ivory, he twisted them in his hands. Each of them circling on his left and right index fingers respectively. Stopping the rotation, he looked to the battle laden sky once more._

_"Time to go to work!" he smirked, in the next moment his smirk immediately faded as the seriousness of the situation struck him, he let out a frustrated grunt "Tch...I forgot.." he stated. "I'm not even getting paid for this..." he muttered, he placed his right foot on top of the railings and took a glance back to Etro's temple to find Lightning's unconscious body. He smirked._

_"Heh...I'll just make her go on a date with me, that'll even things up." _

_With the statement now given, Dante jumped off the railings; his sight set on the battle before him._

* * *

_**Ruins of Valhalla, -unknown-**_

_An endless mirage of smoke covered the blackened sky of Valhalla, two figures skidded out of the smoke simultaneously and clashed against each other once more. Sparks grinded and flew between them. Odin brought up his right arm which had the blade of Agni attached to it. With seerings strikes of fire, he struck away at the majin in front of him. Flame after flame scorched the black armor of the majin but ot no avail as each strike was deflected. Odin brought up his right leg and ushered a kick to the majin's gut separating the two of them for a breif moment. They hovered in the gray sky in silence._

_"Is he playing with us?" questioned a confused Cerberus._

_"He is..." came Irifit's immediate answer; "His power is well beyond ours but it seems he is holding back."_

_"Surely, you don't think he's waiting for the mast-"_

_The last statement was cut off as the Majin appeared before Odin in a blinding speed. Odin braced himself and brought up both the gauntlets of Irifit to block the strike. Flames danced with darkness and the impact shook the very ground of Valhalla, Odin was sent cascading to the blackened ground of Valhalla. His green eyes slowly opened as he drifted to the air to see the majin hot on his heels. Shaking his head, Odin's green eyes began glowing a greenish hue, at the very next instant; two canons erupted onto his shoulder. The majin's eyes widened as a yellow blast of energy charged itself in the blackish golden cannons. It's red eyes widened ever so slightly as he was covered by the blast. Odin's feet skidded onto the ground below him and he watched as a pile of ash and smoke fluttered in the sky above him._

_His moment of rest however was cut short as a clang of metal struck against each other. He turned around almost immediately to see Dante holding off the majin's twin blades with his own Rebellion. In the next moment, Dante smirked and raised rebellion towards the sky, the twin blades of the majin also rose up into the air from Dante's strength but the majin lost it's footing, it's red eyes widened ever so slightly as Dante then moved to execute a stinger and stab it. With no other option available tot he beast, it jumped a few metres away leaving Dante to slowly pull back Rebellion and placed it over his right shoulder._

_"Sorry I was late for the party." he smirked, turning back; he looked to Odin with a smile "Did you miss me?"_

_"Tch...you worm! what kept you!" Cerberus' enraged voice echoed throughout the streets of Valhalla._

_Dante circled around in his position and let out an audible sigh much to the devil arm's and Odin's displeasure "Cut me a break already...I already apologised" he retorted, his carefree voice replaced with one of annoyance. His blue eyes turned it's gaze back onto the opponent before him, his ears deaf as Odin walked up next to him and stationed himself to the right of the devil hunter._

_"So...you decided to come back." the majin spoke up in a distorted voice._

_Dante's eyes immediately sparkled with surprise and he raised up his right arm and pointed to the majin in a carefree manner, "Look at that...guess you can talk after all" he mocked in mirth, his left hand gripped the hilt of rebellion tightly and his gaze remained on the majin, not wavering in the slightest. "You know...heh, I was going to leave right after I found the kid but..." he raised up rebellion and pointed straight to the majin._

_"You made it personal"_

_The majin observed the opponents infront of him yet his gaze lay on Dante, his blue eyes lay burdened with rage and the majin could feel the fiery anger resonating from the very depths of his being. Odin stood in silence and glanced over to Dante, even the eidolon could tell that an unknown rage within the devil hunter had awakened. The devil arms stayed silent each contemplating their own thoughts They could feel a fluctuation in power, the dust around them grew unsettled and in the background; a building moved to slowly collapse onto the ground with each creak it made._

_"Personal?..." it questioned, it's voice dripping with sarcasm "You should've fought me seriously to begin with, she wouldn't have gotten hur-"_

_It's statement was immediately put to a halt as a deathly wave of pressure descended on the very plains of Valhalla, the majin's red eyes widened and slowly he looked down to see Dante in front of him; with a shit eating grin. Dante side kicked the majin, as the impact slowly settled in; Odin watched in awe as the majin was sent flying across the barren wasteland. Odin stood in silence at the sheer magnitude of power that Dante had put out. Two black buildings collapsed on itself and Dante slowly placed rebellion over his shoulder once more. A few moments passed and from the ruins of the collapsed building, the majin erupted and flew into the air, hovering above the devil hunter and the eidolon. It's red eyes peering down in rage and agony. _

_Dante's raised his head upwards and a small smirk played out on his face, bringing up his left arm; he motioned to the majin. "Come on..." he called out, and the majin took calculated glances. _

_"That is the power I require, along with Etro's heart..." the majin thought out. It glanced back slowly to his chest to see a red diamond beginning to shine forth. It's red eyes widened ever so slightly and it let out a small grunt "Tch...I can't afford to waste time with either of them, I don't know how long I can control this power..." he mused to himself glancing down to both Odin and Dante. A deathly silence settled between all three of them as debries caved in against each other, the only sounds that resonated were the winds blowing across the barren wasteland of Valhalla. It's red eyes widened as a sound of charging caught it's auditory senses. It turned around to see Odin right behind him, two cannons aimed directly at the majin._

_"Fire!" shouted Agni._

_And in the next instant, a yellow beam of light blasted the majin down to the blackened ground of Valhalla, it crashed a few metres infront of the demon hunter who looked on with indifference. The dust slowly settled and Odin landed behind Dante. His gaze set on the crater before him. Dante's watched as the dust and ash were blown away and two black pale wings emerged from out of the smoke. Odin watched as the majin hovered over the crater and then landed on the solid black jagged ground once more._

_"So..." began Dante, his voice mired with sarcasm "you were saying it's my fault that I let her fight huh?...yeah, well to a degree;yeah, I agree; I should've knocked her out when I got here. But since you did it for me..." he mused, amusement dancing in his blue eyes "I guess I owe you an ass kickin' you won't forget." he smirked. His statement was cut in short however as his eyes sparkled with surprise as did Odin's. The pressure picked up slowly around them and the ground beneath them shook. Dante perked up in surprise and a small smirk hit his lips._

_"Hehe..." he chuckled, bringing down rebellion to his side "finally, this party's getting started; too bad, the only audience I got is that hunk of jun-woah!" Dante moved to his right, narrowly escaping a spear of electricity; he glanced back to see the spear locked embedded itself onto a stone. Turning back to Odin, he let out an irritated sigh _

_"Hey..what the hell was that for!? I thought we're on the same side here.." he argued._

_"Master, Odin says that he is not a hunk of junk" Agni spoke up._

_A twitch developed on Dante's forehead and he pointed to the flaming sword "You! didn't I tell you that you're not supposed to talk!"_

_"That was years ago! you told us to talk whenever we felt like it!" this time, Agni's twin brother; Rudra spoke up, arguing with the devil hunter. Odin stood in silence and he observed the banter between weapons and the wielder._

_"Like hell I did!" Dante answered, annoyance resonating within his voice. _

_"But you did!" protested both Agni and Rudra in unison._

_Odin slowly bowed his head and shook it, ashamed of the argument. There, before them stood a monster capable of destroying lands with a single blow and no fear was shown from either of the devil arms or the devil hunter._

_"Tch...shut up! before I rip all of you apart!" Irifit's flaming voice rang out to them, Agni and Rudra immediately stopped their bickering while Dante just let out an audible sigh laced with amusement "Rip us apart? how're you gonna do that when you're too busy attached to that stupid horse over there..."_

_"Horse?" questioned a confused Cerberus._

_"What?.." scoffed Dante, his gaze turned on Odin who stood silent "You guys didn't know that you're attached to a pony?" he mocked in mirth._

_All eyes fell onto Odin who glared daggers at the devil hunter before him. "You're a pony?" questioned Agni. That drew the line and Odin's head slowly shivered, it's green eyes grew weary and Dante could see a hint of red at the edge of the eidolon's eyes. _

_The strain of arguments however were cut short as all eyes turned on the majin before them. It's red eyes glowed with blood red intensity and the area around them grew rigid with shaking. Dante's eyes narrowed as he watched a black circle of light encompass the majin and then all too seemingly, the whole area grew uneasy with silence. With a mighty explosion, the area shook with intensity. Dante brought up his right arm and covered his face while Odin blocked the high wind pressure that threatened to blow them away with both the blades of Agni and Rudra. Their feet were slowly dragged from the force of the wind and Dante's eyes narrowed onto the figure before him. _

_"What the hell is up with this guy?.." he thought out in curiosity. The majin slowly descended onto the ground once more and his gaze settled on both Dante and Odin. Their ears perked up as the distorted voice of the majin began to speak._

_"I won't hold back..." it stated, however it's thoughts were jumbled with despair "I can't control this power for long, I need to end this quickly; I can't let it to take over."_

_"Hey..." Dante called out, his gaze resting on the eidolon behind him "Get out of here..."_

_Odin's emerald eyes shimmered in surprise and he stood up to his full height in surprise; his head tilted itself to it's right in confusion as he contemplated on what Dante had said. He observed the devil hunter's stance; his blue eyes held no emotion and his face was devoid of any expressions that indicated he was carefree. _

_"We're not leaving!" shouted out Agni._

_"Yes! we are not!" Rudra stated also, their protests were in vain as Dante looked back to Odin._

_"Sorry..." he apologised, his voice now engulfed in sarcasm "but this dance is between me and ugly here..." his eyes closed and he let out a small smirk turning away from Odin._

_Cerberus and Irifit remained in silence as Odin walked forward and placed himself next to Dante. The devil hunter blinked in surprise as the sound of footsteps caught his ears; he looked to his right in surprise to see Odin right next to him. WIth a careless shrug and an audible sigh, Dante brought down Rebellion to his side._

_"Heh...it's not my problem if you end up as a pile of junk" he stated out, Odin and the devil arms just ignored the jibe and their concentration fell onto the opponent before them. Letting out another audible sigh, Dante smirked back at the eidolon _

_"Alright then..." _

_Without a second to waste, Dante pulled out ivory and shot at the majin, only for the majin to avoid the gunshot with ease. Dante's eyes narrowed as Odin brought up both Agni and Rudra and blocked an attack that was meant for the devil hunter, Odin clashed against the majin; emerald eyes met red eyes. Their locked gazes were broken as Dante appeared above the majin intent on cutting him down. Pushing Odin aside, the majin blocked rebellion, Dante landed on the ground holding onto rebellion._

_Odin skidded to the left from the force of being pushed away and brought up his right arm; it immediately morphed into a bow gun fired off a round of three rockets to the majin. From the edge of his vision, Dante saw the rockets and immedeatly pulled back rebellion and jumped back. The majin's footing faltered and Dante watched as the rockets collided with his opponent, erecting a black pillar of smoke in front of the devil hunter._

_Dante turned around almost immediately, a second too late and a slash moved ot cut him down; he jumped back with ease and skidded next to the left of Odin. The eidolon who in turn looked on in surprise. Red drops of blood fell to the darkened ground while a sick grin adorned Dante's face._

_"Heh..." he chuckled "Looks like you got me..."_

_The majin's slash had illicitated a cut on Dante's forehead; blood flowed down above his right eye and flowed down his face, droplets of blood hit the ground and Odin stood in surprise. Such speed was unbecoming to him. Dante's smirk never died down and the majin's red eyes widened ever so slightly, it dodged to the right but a chip of it's armor was broken off by none other than Dante. _

_"Two of them.." murmured Cerberus, in a knowing tone "Doppleganger the deathvoid..."_

_Dante's doppelgänger just smirked back at the majin, a deathly black glow shone from the doppelgänger and it slowly walked back to Dante, within a second; it disappeared leaving a smirking Dante in his wake. The majin slowly rose to it's feet and glared down at the demon hunter; it's blood red eyes narrowing at the injury._

_"I underestimated you" it stated._

_Dante just tilted his head to the left, and smirked back to the majin "If you don't mind..." he began, "I'd like to finish this before she wakes up again unless of course, you wanna give up?...I need to go find the kid too."_

_"Sorry, this won't end as you expect it too." the majin answered back._

_Odin slowly positioned himself to Dante's left once more, observing the chatter between the monster and the hunter. Dante chuckled and placed rebellion over his shoulder in a care free manner "I know Vergil can hear this.." Dante murmured, "So this is what's become of you eh Vergil?...real nice, counting on someone else to get you power; should've know that you would've sunk this low..."_

_This striked a curious glance from the majin who spoke up once more "Vergil nor Caius can hear you, I am a being formed solely from their power and their personalities. Etro chose you to save her and that is why...I will kill you and bring about chaos."_

_"Chaos huh?" Dante questioned, a small smirk embedded onto his face; slowly he pointed to the majin with rebellion. "And I gotta save a goddess too?...count me out; the only thing I'm interested in is sending you straight down to hell, you shit head."_

* * *

**_AN: And Dante's back! sorry I didn't update, was having a writer's block thing :p you know how it goes. Looks like things are gonna get interesting huh? :D till next time! oh yeah! I'm thinking of making Aqua from KH, Nero's mom. Let me know what you guys think about it! :D_**


	20. Heaven and Hell

_**I in no shape or form own the settings or characters of Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy XIII -2**_

* * *

_**To Raging bersker: I'm still thinking about it. If I do put Aqua as the mother then I'll have to do a Vergil backstory with a long explanation and also how Nora and Aqua are related :/**_

_**To spencerlonewolf: I'm glad you felt it was funny haha :P yeah I know; so I'm still thinking about it; there's still time since I've not yet explained Vergil's part in the story. As always! thank you for the review! :D**_

_**To Guest: Well...the only excuse I can give is that I had a writer's block. I just wrote the previous chapter on a whim. Hopefully it doesn't happen again! thank you for the review!**_

_**To SpardaISTHEBOSS: Haha thank you very much Sparda! :D...I'm still thinking on the mother bit; will let you know when I decide! thanks for the review! :D**_

* * *

_**Chapter 19: Heaven and Hell.**_

* * *

_**Ruins of Valhalla, -unknown-**_

_"You are but an ignorant fool..."_

_The majin's distorted voice called out to a bleeding Dante who stood opposite to him. Odin stood right next to the devil hunter as the two of them conversed, keeping to his own thoughts; he glanced back to Dante who held rebellion up in front of himself, pointing towards their mutual enemy. Odin's emerald eyes surveyed the sight before him. His gaze wandering between the majin and his ally at the moment. He kept silent as did the devil arms for they had felt a sick expanse of power from the majin when it had begun to charge itself. Something vile and dark lay at the core of the majin and it had caused them much disturbance and anxiety. They did not know if Dante had felt it or not but one thing that they knew for certain: They needed to end the battle swiftly._

_"..."_

_Dante stood in silence as a cold breeze blew throughout the barren landscape of Valhalla; dust and particles of ash slowly rose up and were swept away by the cold breeze; silence protruded between them and in an instant, within a blink of an eye, Dante disappeared. Odin didn't follow the devil hunter rather he chose a different mode of attack, sprinting forward; the eidolon aimed to crash into the majin with Ifrit and Rudra. The majin however stood in silence as he too sprinted met Odin in a clash, the ground beneath them shattered as red eyes met emerald. The eidolon struggled to maintain his grip. His fists were caught by the blades of the majin and the two of them exerted power against each other in a bid to send the other flying. Dante reappeared above the majin and aimed to crash rebellion right down onto the dark being._

_"Too predictable..." the majin murmured with a show of immense strength; the majin's grip loosened on Odin's fist and instead moved and caught his wrist. With it's showcase strength, the majin threw Odin into the sky on target to crash straight into Dante._

_Dante smirked, and pushed forth his right arm in front of himself; Odin's immense body moved to strike the devil hunter down, his right hand met Odin's shoulder and then he flipped himself over the eidolon's body; as his body turned in the air; his left arm moved to his holster and his open palm grabbed ivory. As soon as his right arm had given him the boost he needed; it too went into his holster and grabbed ebony. Soon, he began spiralling downwards towards the majin. A rain storm of bullets showered upon the majin, the assaulted who in turn dodged to the right in a blue of speed. Dante placed the guns back into his holster and then grabbed rebellion by it's hilt; dropping down onto the cracked ground beneath him, he crouched down to his knees and then bursted forward to his opponent in a similar fashion of speed._

_Another clash and sparks flew between the three blades. Rebellion clashed against the majin's twin sword. Orange fiery sparks glittered around the two combatants. Dante's smirk was all that needed to be said to show that he was enjoying the fight he was a part off. His eyes wavered onto the body of the majin and his gaze fell onto a small red jewel that stood embedded into the chest of the majin. It slowly blinked, fluttering with a red light; Dante's blue eyes gazed upwards and met the blood red eyes of the majin in a mocking motion._

_"Say..." Dante began, his voice a bit deeper as he poured his strength into maintaining his foothold in the clash. "That's a nice little flash light you got on your chest..." he let the words sink in, and the reaction was calculated as his smirk widened; the red eyes of the majin widened ever so slightly as Dante let the sentence draw out._

_"But it's beginning to annoy me, so..." he began, the majin felt a drop in strength and Dante was pushed backwards, losing ground. However, it wasn't due to weariness or due to a lack of strength that Dante had chosen to give up the stalemate. Rather, his left hand pulled out ivory and aimed straight to the red crystal on top of the majin's chest._

_"It's gotta go.." he stated._

_The majin pulled back his twin blades and positioned it's arms as an 'X' over it's chest; the bullet that Dante had fired was deflected and the majin jumped back creating quite an amount of distance between them. Dante held onto ivory aiming at the majin; slowly he brought it down and placed it at his side. He hoisted Rebellion over his shoulder and looked to the majin in annoyance._

_"Hey...if you're going to run away all the time then you can forget about killing me" he mocked, he paced right to left; grinning down at the majin...mocking it._

_It's red eyes narrowed ever so slightly and it's left arm slowly moved over to it's chest; it's thoughts a myriad of confusion and a sense of danger. Slowly it's gaze turned upwards and it confronted the devil hunter "How did you know?" it questioned, it's distorted voice was cold and calculataing._

_"Wasn't hard..." Dante began, his voice jumping in amusement "considering that thing is blinking like a spotlight every now and then."_

_"You do not know what will happen if you destroy this..." it stated "the power contained in this is unfathomable..."_

_"Heh..." the devil hunter scoffed, "Then I guess it's time I find out huh?"_

_"..."_

_Silence once again reigned between them as the two combatants picked up their stances, Dante's gaze however slowly elevated itself to the blackened sky and his blue eyes searched around. Darting across the sky, his eyes locked itself on Odin who stood floating over the blackened sky. The devil hunter's eyes narrowed as he observed the blackened clouds. Slowly once more, light descended from the sky and a blue portal emerged out of the sky. Odin's gaze slowly turned to the blackened sea below him, Dante followed the eidolon's gaze to the sea and then all too suddenly the ground beneath them shook with intensity. And out from the sea of Valhalla, monsters arose and charged upwards to reach the portal above them. The eidolon stood alone against a mighty army of his own brethren, chaos infused monsters and eidolons ascended onto him and he arose to begin his own battle._

_"Huh...was wondering where he went" Dante mused about._

_"You have your own battle to worry about.." the majin's cold voice cut through his thoughts and Dante turned his gaze back onto the dark being. With a careless shrug and a nonchalant smirk; Dante brought down Rebellion to his left side; "The more the merrier, but since you're feeling of keeping me all to yourself..." he motioned with another shrug._

_"Come on..." he called out, without another second to waste; the majin burst forward in a blur of speed to clash once again with the demon hunter that stood before him._

* * *

_**Skies of Valhalla, -unknown-**_

_Odin floated before the portal; more specifically..the gate that lead to the third world. His emerald eyes stood still in concentration as he awaited for the barrage of assaults that would consume him. With his new found power, he felt that he could and would keep the chaos infused monsters at bay. His emerald eyes slowly gazed downwards to see Dante and the majin fighting once more. Metal met metal in blinding clashes of speed and all Odin could see was a grin plastered on Dante's face and orange fiery sparks dancing around the two of the combatants. _

_His neck turned slightly and he narrowed his gaze on the sea below him, it shook with intensity and then without a single shred of warning. Creatures bursted from the blackened sea of Valhalla. _

_"This is unnecessary we need to help him with that creature!" Agni called out, in worry and concern. Odin's gaze turned to his left arm onto the red fiery blade; his gaze softening. Rudra spoke up at the same moment, voicing his own concern and supporting that of his brother's. With a loud beastly voice; Irifit cut off their arguments._

_"If he can't survive a duel with that creature, then he is not fit to be called our master" Irifit announced. Both Agnu and Rudra let out an audible gasp of surprise "How can you say such a thing?!"_

_A cold voice cut through their arguments once again, however this time; it was Cerberus that was the voice of reason between the arguing devil arms "What Irifit said is true; just look at him...he seems to be enjoying himself, why don't we do the same?" he questioned, much to the devil arms surprise "Besides, we are attached to the eidolon and what he says at this moment...goes."_

_"But-" began Agni._

_"Enough! Eidolon decide what you want to do! help the devil hunter or fight off these monstrosities " Ifrit shouted, effectively silencing any more statements from the twin blades of Agni and Rudra. Odin held his gaze on the fiery red blade attached to his left arm. Memories surrounded him of how Lightning had fought off the monsters all on her own, his gaze finally settled onto the monsters approaching him and he nodded his head; his decision made. He looked back to the gate that shone a bright blue light from it. If he could beat down the army of monsters arising forth now, it would be a while before the next cycle would begin and that would give him ample time to lend a helping hand to Dante. _

_Two cannons arose onto Odin's back once more and he charged forth to the monsters that aimed to reach the gate. With the twin blades of Agni and Rudra; a firestorm erupted onto the sky which cleanly destroyed and wiped the monsters encircling him. A barrage of slashes were executed by the eidolon as he took down each and every single opponent before him. As he busied himself with executions; another wave of monsters moved to attack him from his blindside. Pandora's cannons instantly rotated from the front to the back on his shoulders and fired off a seering beam of energy that eradicated the monsters behind Odin. _

_The eidolon burned off another wave of enemies before him with Agni and then raising his right arm to the sky; he cast thundara. Burning strikes of lightning crashed onto the chaos infused eidolons before him sending them plummeting down to the sea below him. With the gauntlets of Ifrit, he fired off a barrage of flaming projectiles burning the monsters before him to a crisp. His gaze lingered on the ashes of his fallen brethren for a moment and yet again; he began an endless assault against the chaos infused army._

* * *

_**Ruins of Valhalla, -unknown-**_

_"You're slowing down..." Dante scoffed, his voice dancing in mirth "What's the matter? looks like I'm too much for you to handle..." standing up to his full height, Dante placed rebellion over his right shoulder once more "How 'bout you give up? it'll save me some time too."_

_"Impossible..." the majin murmured, answering Dante's question "The very idea of giving up when our plans are so close to fruition is absurd." the four pale black wings of the majin spread out, narrowing his eyes; Dante observed his opponent. The majin slowly brought the blood red swords it wielded and made a cross on it's chest. The red crystal that Dante had targeted slowly blinked and then momentarily flashed with a bright red light covering the very plains of Valhalla. Dante shielded his eyes from the bright flash of light. Moments passed and Dante opened his eyes, surprise etched itself onto his face._

_"When I said I wouldn't hold back..." the majin began; now bringing up a single black blade; he etched it into the ground below them causing the land to shake with ferocity. It's blood red eyes flashed dangerously as he glared down at Dante. "I wasn't lying."_

_Dante's gaze slowly fell onto the black blade that the majin now wielded in his right hand; gone were the twin swords that were embedded into his black armor; in it's place stood a gigantic blade and Dante immediately identified it. It was the same blade that the man, Caius Ballad had wielded. Shrugging his shoulders, Dante began to speak. _

_"So you got a new sword..." Dante stated, eyeing the black blade "Big deal..."_

_"Just like how the sword you carry awakened your latent power; this does the same to mine..." The majin stated, Dante's eyes immediately widened and he pulled his face and his whole body back to avoid a lethal slash to his face; somersaulting away and gaining some distance from the majin. He skidded to a halt and gazed upwards to see the majin walking up to him, it's black blade carving up the ground beneath them._

_"That was a close one..." Dante thought, his eyes lay only on the majin and it's form of attack. Gone was his cockly attitude rather an air of seriousness surrounded him as he dodged another barrage of slashes from the majin. The dark being's power had increased; his speed was mesmerizing and Dante knew that him fighting at this level would only put him at a disadvantage. Carefully he dodged the majin's strikes and deflected his blows although nearly. The force from the majin's blows sent him skidding away a few meters and he stopped._

_"Guess you weren't all talk after all.." Dante ushered out._

_"Where are you looking?" _

_The majin's voice whispered itself into his ear and Dante immedeatly moved to cut down his opponent that lay behind him. He did, only to falter and find that the majin did not lie before him rather it layed behind him once more. Feeling a cold gaze on him, Dante turned around once more to strike his opponent down. Time slowed down and as Dante brought down rebellion to cut the majin in half. A kick earned it's way onto Dante's gut and the hilt of the black blade of the majin met his face sending him flying away into a wall. _

_Dante's back hit the wall and he let out a grunt of pain; before he could even numb the pain in his body; he tilted his head to the right to avoid a stab to his face. A small cut appeared on his left cheek and blood slowly oozed out of the cut. Briniging up his two legs; Dante pushed back the majin and flipped himself into the air, as he remained in mid-air; the majin re-appeared before him in a bluring display of speed and stabbed the devil hunter's gut."Gahhh!" Dante coughed out blood but what surprised him was the fact of the pain eating away at his body . He hadn't felt seering pain like what he was experiencing at the moment and he moved to get himself away from it. But before he could dislodge himself from the blade. The majin did it for him; with a punch; Dante was sent down to the ground._

_Coughing up another round of blood, he flipped himself onto the ground below him and skidded to a halt; crouching down, he held rebellion at his side. Panting, slowly his gaze turned upwards; blood remained on his lips and his chin dripping down onto the ground below. His left hand moved to his gut as he examined it. His blue eyes widened to see that his wound was not yet healed and a gaping hole lay on his gut. Gazing upwards, he watched as the majin descended before him._

_"Give up.." it stated._

_The statement only caused a smirk to light up on Dante's face as he looked up "Heh...and miss all the fun?..." slowly he stood up to his full height, wobbling and looked to the majin "Sorry, I'm not going a-anywhere..."_

_"Fool..." the majin began, it's cold voice echoing through his ears "You already feel it, can't you? your wound isn't closing. This is the power of Etro's heart. Add to the fact that I have the blood of Sparda flowing through me and the power of the guardian...you can't save Etro.."_

_"M-man, you're really starting to tick me off; l-like I told you before...I'm not here to save Etro or whatever the hell her name is..." Dante blurted out, "I'm too busy enjoying this little dance of ours; so shut up and fight."_

* * *

_**Skies of Valhalla, -unknown-**_

_Odin's barrage of assaults had cut down most of the chaos infused army; with another slash, he killed the last of the monsters that threatened to erupt from the sea, his valiant efforts were paid off and he watched as Etro's gate to the third world slowly close on itself. His gaze lay on the portal as it soon closed itself and then the clash of metal caught his auditory senses. Emerald eyes darted forth to the ground below him to a sudden cry of pain. _

_A pang of surprise struck the Eidolon as his gaze turned downwards, Dante was hunched up against a black wall; rebellion was stil in his grip, using it as support; Odin watched as Dante struggled to get up; all while bleeding furiously. Without another second to waste, he bursted forward with speed to reach the injured devil hunter._

* * *

_**Ruins of Valhalla, -unknown-**_

_Dante coughed up blood and grinned as the majin slowly but surely walked forward to finally strike him down; little did the majin know however that Dante had one last trick up his sleeve. his musings were cut short as the majin slowly walked forward; step by step with Caius' blade ready to finally end their long awaited battle._

_"Prepare to meet your end.." it ushered out in a cold voice._

_"Heh..." Dante let out a chuckle and looked to the majin; his face bloodied "D-don't count me out just yet, pal..."_

_The majin stopped as soon as the words left Dante's mouth; curiosity etched itself onto the dark being's voice "W-what?.."_

_Odin crahsed into the majin, taking him and the eidolon through a brick wall, Dante panted and looked back slowly to the gaping hole that lay to the right. His left eyelid closed on itself and he collapsed onto his backside, against the wall. He could hear sounds of fire and metal clashing against each other, He could feel the intensity of the battle being waged behind him. Several buildings collapsed onto the ground; dust and ash mirred the barren landscape of Valhalla. Slowly his gazze turned down to the gaping hole in his gut. _

_"J-just...what the hel-l did that g-guy stab me with?" he thought out in curiosity and pain. _

_The wound had not closed on itself and Dante had to wonder what exactly was the weapon that the majin had wielded. Slowly he motioned himself to stand up only to falter as in the next instant; Rebellion's edge planted itself on the ground. "Damn it..." he muttered out in agony.. "W-why isn't it h-healing?!.". His musings were interrupted however as a figure broke through the wall behind him and crashed into an adjacent pile of rubble. _

_Dante's gaze widened in surprise as he slowly looked to the broken wall to see the majin emerging itself from the dust and the ash of the broken down building. A short spark of electricity danced around in the majin's left arm and the devil hunter's blue eyes narrowed to find one of Odin's legs held by the majin. He glanced over to see the eidolon to struggling to get up, it's left leg was torn away by the majin. _

_"I told you...you devil arms and eidolons are nothing but tools" it murmurmed. It glanced over to Dante and threw Odin's left leg behind itself. "Enough...I will destroy Etro's temple and you along with it; your power isn't required." and slowly Dante watched as the majin swung Caius' sword into the air. Both Odin and Dante grew weary as two pink circles emerged beneath them._

_"Whispers of the raging comet come forth.."_

_A red beam of light shone forth into the blackened sky of Valhalla as Odin and Dante looked on and in the next instant; Odin's emerald eyes shone in surprise as two meteors descended upon them from the blackened sky of Valhalla. The majin then slowly gazed downwards to Dante "This is your end..." it stated and in the next moment disappeared from the gazes of both Odin and the devil hunter._

_Dante's eyes lingered on the two meteors that threatened to encompass the whole of Valhalla; and he stood in awe. Slowly he stood to his feet and grabbed Rebellion. A small smirk plastered itself on his face. "Let's hope this works..." he murmured His eyes however widened as the two enormous pieces of rocks threatened to crash first right into Etro's temple._

_"Shit...Claire's in there!" he thought out in concern and then immediately with new found strength leaped onto the buildings before him. _

_Odin watched as Dante leaped from building to building, slowly standing up; his gaze went back to the meteors that threatened to engulf the whole of Valhalla. However, his attention lied elsewhere and with his lone right leg. he turned around to see the majin a few metres behind him._

_"Shall we end your pitiful existence eidolon?...Dante will not be able to stop the meteors." it stated in a cold smug voice. Odin's emerald gaze slowly fell onto the majin and he picked up a battle stance, even on one leg; Odin readied himself to fight entrusting Dante to protect his master and Valhalla from imminent destruction._

* * *

**_AN: Whew and done! looks like Dante and the others are in big trouble! :O...and maan, it seems Square enix pushed back the release date for Lightning Returns to February next year; guess it's going to be a long wait. Hopefully this story will be done by that time hehe! :D_**


End file.
